Book I: Megaman Starforce: The Black Shooting Star
by Vent-Zxa
Summary: It been 6 years that the meteor G have been destroy. But now Geo and his friends now deal with a new threat, "The Biometal Rebellion". Can Geo and his friends stop the rebellion in time before they use the black shooting star to destroy earth.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beggining

Prologue: The Star of Mu (The Star Saga)

Sept 7th

It been 6 years since meteor G have been destroy. 6 years ago, Mega managed to return to earth, but not only that, I finally had my dad back with us as well. After three long years, Mom, Dad and I were a family again.

Me, Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat and Jack almost ready for the third year of high school soon. We're ready to start the 11th grade at Echo Ridge Secondary School.

Sonia and I mostly hanging out in the summer, but Mega is not getting along with Lyra as always. After the meteor G was destroy, I mostly spend time with her until the summer is over. 3 years later after the Meteor G was destroy, I was surprise that she transferred to my school. So now she'll be joining Echo Ridge Secondary School. I was even more surprise that she bought a house at next to my house. Guess that means we're neighbors. It was... fun spending time with her.

After the meteor G have been destroy, Ace and Acid have been revive and continue to work at SP (Satella Police). Nobody don't even know how he was relived but nobody in first place. After the Meteor G was destroy, Tia have started work at WAZA, she always checking Ace after he turn back from AcidAce. After Ace was revive, he and Queen Tia have started their relationship up again. Sonia have been getting along with Tia ever since the meteor G was destroy. They always chat about something, but they never told me what they were talking about.

Six years have passed, and luckily, nothing bad has happened. I've been able to live a normal life, But something doesn't feel right in Navi Garden. It feel like a dark spirit walking around everywhere. I be hunting me for some reason. I feel so cold. I got a feeling that someone is watching me. But where? What next? What gonna happen next? It like they always say, "When one Story ends, another one begins."

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

 **Location: Geo's House**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 7th, 8:50 PM**

?: "I need more powers..."

?: "Megaman! Look out!"

?: "Gr...yaaagh!"

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "Navi Garden need to be destroy..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

?: "Geo...Geo...GEO!"

Geo: "Huh! What!"

Geo woken up form his dream and looked up at the ceiling.

Geo:..."What the! What wrong Mega?"

Mega: "What do you mean what wrong! Look at the time!"

Mega screamed at Geo showing him what time it is after he look he see that the time is...

Geo: "It 8:50...AH! I only 10 minute to get to school!"

Geo rushed to get dress for school. He put on his black shirt and jeans. He put on his blue jacket over his black shirt and put on one of his black glove on his right hand and rushed down the stairs. He saw his mom in the kitchen making breakfast for Geo. He grab a slice of toast and ran to the door.

Geo: "Morning Mom! Bye Mom! Gotta go! Love ya!"

Hope: "Have a nice at high school dear."

Geo put on his blue shoes and rushed outside. He close the door. But, he open the door again, rush back inside and went back upstairs.

Geo: "Forgot some!"

Geo rushed back upstair in his room looking for his dad visualizer.

Geo: "Where is it?! Where is it?! Ah there it is!"

He grab his visualizer next to his laptop and rushed out again.

Geo: "Bye now!"

Geo closed the door and rushed to school.

Hope: "*Smile* (He 16 year old, going to high school three times in a row, and making lots of good friends. Hmph, teenager, your dad would have been laughing right now.)"

 **Location: Echo Ridge, Near Echo Ridge Secondary School**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 7th, 8:56 AM**

Geo continued running to school, he only have 4 minutes until school start.

Geo: "*Pant*... *Pant*... Not today! Not today!"

Mega: "Should have woken up early today."

Geo: "*Pant*... *Pant*...Well *Pant*... you *Pant*... should have waken me up a half a hour ago...Im almost there I only have 2 minutes left."

Geo reached to school, he ran up to the second floor and reached to room 2-C.

Geo: "I *Pant*... I made it *Pant*..."

Geo open his classroom but after he open it was the wrong classroom.

Geo: "What the..."

Mega: "It 2-D kid, not 2-C!"

*Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong*

The school bell ring.

Geo: "Aw man I'm so late!"

Geo rushed to the right class this time after he reached he open the door. He was still exhausted from running all the way to his home, to his school, to the wrong classroom, to the right classroom. After he reached to his classroom he apologize to his teacher.

Geo: "*Pant*... I-I *Pant*... am *Pant*... so sorry *Pant*..."

Teacher: "It alright. You must be Geo Staler right?"

Geo: "Yes *Pant*..."

Teacher: "I almost mark you late today, I'm glad that you come to class on time. Your desk is at the second back at the second left side."

Geo: "Thank you."

Geo walked to his desk, after he reached.

*Bam*

Geo: "Ouch! What the-!"

?: "Your so lazy Geo, why can't you wake up on time today."

Geo: "Huh? Oh, sorry Prez."

Luna: "Don't sorry me! Try to be early for once! It the third year of high school and you just arrive late in the first day of school, like last year!"

?: "She's right Geo, you really need to go to school on time."

?: "Sorry Geo but she right."

Geo: "Bud, Zack alright I got, I got."

Luna is a kinda perky and bossy person but she is a good friend of Geo. She is also a capable leader as she was able to lead Zack and Bud without much difficulty. She also the made the brother team call "Luna 4 Prez. Zack wear a green T-shirt and a gray short pants and no long wear the tie. Bud still wear his hat but he now wearing a yellow shirt. And Luna still wearing her same clothes, but the only thing that change is that her hair is straightened.

Luna: "Well you're not the only one who late. Sonia not here either."

Geo: "She not? If she not here then where is she?"

Teacher: "All right class, let's get started."

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 7th, 12:00 PM**

Member of WAZA: "Uh... Dr. Goodall come here quick!"

Dr. Goodall: "What wrong."

Kelvin: "What happen!"

Tia: "This...This is...impossible..."

Kelvin: "No...It can't be."

Dr. Goodall: "It...Real."

Member of WAZA: "It's heading straight to Navi Garden, what should we do!"

Tia: "...Call Ace! Call anyone that in SP! I don't care who you call, just get SOMEONE!"

One of member of WAZA rushed to the emergency phone.

Member of WAZA: "SP! SP! We got a code black! I repeat! CODE BLACK!"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Luna 4 Prez Again**


	2. Chapter 2: Luna 4 Prez Again

Chapter 2: Luna 4 Prez Again

 **Location: Echo Ridge Secondary School**  
 **Time: Friday, Sept 11th, 2:50 PM**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Teacher: "All right everyone school is over. Hope all of you come back on Monday."

Geo: "Oh man, I'm so tried I can't even lift my own arms, I'm going home."

*Beep Beep*

Geo: "Prez Calling, ...Browse."

Luna: "Geo I need you to help out the student for while."

Geo: "What! Now!"

Luna: "Yes Now! Remember, our job is help people so I'll become school president again. Anyway Zack is already sending you a job."

Geo:"...Computer repair. *Sign* Fine."

Luna:"Don't mess this up Geo!"

*Beep*

Geo:"*Sign*, Oh well."

Geo went to the library and see that a few computer is glitching.

Geo:"What wrong?"

Teen Kid: "I was reseaching on something for history class, but when I put on the computer it start glitching for 30 minute."

Mega: "(This must be virus doing.)"

Geo: "(If it is, then we should start busting some virus.) Hang on I'll go tell the office that the computer need to be repair."

Geo exit the libaray and grab his Hunter, he begin to EM-Wave change."

Geo: "Here we go Mega. Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-Wave Change, Megaman!"

Geo transform into Megaman and enter to the computer after he went in he see lots of virus.

Omega-Xis: "Hang on! We can't deal that many virus at one."

Megaman: "Then we have to counter there attacks. Here we go!"

Megaman was ready to fight, he choose a battle card and throw it up in the air.

Megaman: "Air Spread Go!"

Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and boost up Megaman blaster. He shoot down 3 Mettenna.

Megaman:"Heat ball burn away!"

Megaman throw the heat ball card and Omega-Xis did the same thing what he did to the air spread card, Omega-Xis chomp the card and transform the card into heat ball. He throw the heat ball and delete 1 CannonBase. After Megaman delete the virus a HotRoader tackle down Megaman and his health reached to 60%. Then a BoomBolt zapped Megaman behind him and reduce his health to 30%.

Megaman: "*Pant*... *Pant*... That weird..I feel weaker by the minute *Pant*... what going on?"

Omega-Xis: "I...feel...it too...our energy..."

Megaman: "Omega-Xis!"

Megaman and Omega-Xis passed out, after they passed out someone walked in front of them.

?: ..."Take them to headquarter."

?: "Gemini Thunder!"

?: "Wicked Flame!"

Three EM-person attack and deleted the virus but miss the mistery person. After the mistery EM-person dodge the attack he vanish into thin air.

?: "He gone."

?: "Coward!"

?: "Don't worry about that. Come on let's take Geo out of the computer system."

The EM-being bring back Megaman out of the computer system. After they took him out of the computer system, Megaman health regain back to 100% for some reason. After he woke up, he wasn't in his EM-form.

Geo: "Huh!? What the! What happen? Mega! Are you ok?"

Mega: "Grrr... yeah, im all right, what happen?"

Geo: "I don't know. It look like were out of the wave world. Let go see if the computer fix."

After Geo and Mega recover form the battle of the multi virus attack, they have manage to repair the computer. But he was a bit confuse how they survive.

Geo: "I don't know what happen back there."

Mega: "Our health was dropping, but how?"

?: "Well if is isn't Geo."

Geo: "Huh? ...Hey Pat, Jack."

Patrick was is shown to be a generally nice person while Rey is the exact opposite and pushes Patrick into hating the world, but not any more he doing that. After Patrick manage to control Rey 6 years ago, they became good friend in sprit and EM-wave change. But, sometime Rey is a bit to mean on people. Patrick is wearing a green shirt with purple stripes, a purple sweater, and wearing a gray jeans.

Jack is the younger brother of Queen Tia. He and his sister are were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances and work for the team call the dealer. After Meteor G had been destroyed Jack and Tia no longer work for the Dealer and became good friend with Geo and Patrick. Jack now wearing a black shirt and still wearing his purple jacket.

Jack: "It been a while Geo."

Patrick: "I barely see you in the summer Geo."

Geo: "*Laugh* Yeah it been a long time we see each other. Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here? School close right?"

Jack: "We just forgot something that all."

Patrick: "Hey, how Mega doing?"

Geo: "Mega? He doing all right, everything is fine."

*Beep Beep*

Mega: "Luna calling again Geo."

Geo: "What, now? ...Browse."

Luna: "Geo! What taking you so long!?"

Geo: "I was finish fixing the computer like you said Prez."

Luna: "Well your not done Geo, you still have a lot of work to do. Get moving!"

Geo: "Yes Prez."

*Beep*

Geo: "*Sign* My arms gonna continue hurting when I wake up. Hey, why don't you guys join our brother team? We do need the helping hand."

Jack: "Sorry Geo, but we already made our own brother team."

Patrick: "We need to go, good luck on helping other."

Geo: "Thank Guys, see ya."

Geo left the school and continue to help other, but what he didn't realize.

Jack: "...Look like The Black Star try to bond with Megaman."

Patrick: "We need to tell WAZA and Ace about this.

?: "Hold on!"

Patrick: "What wrong Gemini?"

Gemini: "Let take a look one more time."

?: "He right. Omega-Xis and Geo are strong, but let see if they do have a bit of dark soul from The Black Star."

Jack: "...You have a point Crovus. Let take a closer look at him."

Patrick: "Ok."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Sonia's Struggle**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonia's struggle

**Location: Unknown Hideout**  
 **Time: Friday, Sept 11th, 10:00 PM**

?: "Master, the plan to draw Megaman to us have fail."

?: "You fool! I tool you not to underestimate him. ...No matter as long as The Black Star trying to take control Megaman, we'll have the advantage to destroy Navi Garden."

?: "Master, our plan to use The Black Star will reach in 3 Days."

?: "3 Days? Hmm... very well, but our plan won't be complete if we have Megaman and Omega-Xis."

?: "I'll deal with him sir."

?: "...Fine, but before you go take this."

?: "...Mu, ha, ha, ha, ha. Such power!"

?: "And one more thing. If you fail me again. I will end you."

?: "Yes, sure."

* * *

Chapter 3: Sonia's Struggle

 **Location: Geo's House**  
 **Time: Saturday, Sept 12th, 3:00 PM ( 3 Days left )**

Mega: "Geo the rebooting is almost done. ...Done, your Hunter-VG is fin-"

Geo: "..."

Mega: "Geo! Geo!"

Geo was quitely a sleep that he did't hear Mega, but he was dreaming something that bugging.

?: "I need more power..."

?: "The shard of The Black Star give everyone dark powers."

?: "Megaman! Look out!"

?: "(It feel like I'm connected to this shard!)"

?: "Gr...yaaagh"

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "Navi Garden need to be destroy..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

Mega: "GEO!"

Geo: "Huh!? What!?"

Mega: "You were sleeping this entire time?"

Geo: "What can I say, it a 2 Hour reboot."

Mega: "Anyway, the reboot is finish."

Geo: "Does that mean our health won't decrease like last time?"

Mega: "I don't know."

Hope: "Geo your friend here."

Geo: "I Wasn't expecting someone to come. I wonder who here?"

Geo walked down stairs and about to open the door.

Mega: "..Uh oh."

Geo: "What wrong Mega?"

Mega: "Please Geo. What ever you do... don't open that door."

Geo was wondering why Mega don't want him to open the door, but still he open the door. After he open it he was a bit surprised.

?: "Hi, Geo."

Geo: "S-Sonia, I didn't know your coming today."

Sonia: "What wrong about that? You don't want to be friend with me anymore?"

Geo: "N-No that not what meant. I still want to be friend with you."

Sonia: "*Giggle* I'm just kidding Geo."

Geo: "Oh thank goodness. You look different today, Sonia. As in a nice way. I mean, you look amazing today * _Blush_ *."

Sonia: "* _Blush_ * Yeah, I was trying something different."

Geo: "Was that the reason why you didn't come to school yesterday?"

Sonia: "No, of course not. I just had something important, that all." Obviously you different too, and I like it."

Geo: "Uh, Thanks..."

Mega: "Kid, I told you not to open the door!"

Geo: "Why? It just Sonia."

Mega: "That not the reason why."

?: "Oh come on Omega-Xis, can you at least be happy that I also came."

Mega: "No, I told you Lyra, I don't mix in with women like you. I rather be alone."

Geo: "Cut it out, Mega."

Sonia is a very good friend of Geo. Since 6 years ago, Lyra chose her to be her wizard and to EM-wave change with her to become Harp Note. After the battle against Megaman, he was able to helped Harp Note problem, after he help out, Geo forms his brotherband with Sonia. And Megaman and Harp Note became great ally. She now wearing a different pink sweater with a music note symbol on the left side on her sweater. She wearing a pink mini skirt and black gloves on her hands. She also pink boots with black lines in the middle.

Sonia: "By the are you free today?"

Geo: "Yes I am."

Sonia: "Well, do you want to hang out with me today? I heard that they finish building fairest wheel in the Spica Mall."

Geo: "Oh yeah, I forgot that, Prez told me that they were building a fairest wheel in Spica Mall a week ago. Sure, I'll go with you."

Mega: "(Ha-Ha well, well, well, welcome back to try to get Sonia to be your girlfriend life, kid.)"

Geo: "(Shut up Mega.)"

So then Geo and Sonia walked to the Spica Mall. While they were walking, Sonia started to blush, but she a bit worry. She remember something Patrick and Jack told her yesterday.

~Flashback: Yesterday~

Sonia: "{What do you mean Geo and Mega been infected by The Black Star!?}"

Jack: "{I'm sorry to tell you about this, but we your help.}

Patrick: "{The Black Star hold evil energy, for some reason Geo and Mega been infected by it without making contact of it.}"

Gemini: "{And of course you know what gonna happen to them.}"

Jack: "{If Geo...and Mega...will become one of the enemy...then...}"

Sonia: "{...! So, what can we do? Me and Lyra will do anything to help them.}"

Patrick: "{It a bit obvious, your job, our job for team FM/AM-ian protector is to look after Geo and Mega without tell them about The Black Star.}"

~End of flashback~

Lyra: "(Sonia?)"

Sonia: "(...If The Black star is really is controlling Geo and Mega, then we got to do everything we can to protect them.)"

Geo: "Sonia?"

Sonia: "Huh."

Geo: "Look like your were daydreaming, huh?"

Sonia: "Huh? Oh yeah I was. Sorry."

Geo: "*laugh* It ok, were almost there."

Sonia: "Huh? Oh, we are."

Mega: "(Hey Geo is it me, or does Sonia look a bit zone out since we came.)"

Geo: "(She kind of does, maybe something bugging her a little.)"

After Sonia snap out about yesterday, Geo and Sonia have reached to Spica Mall. But Sonia is still worry what will happen to Geo and Mega. Geo was wondering what wrong with her. After they went in, they saw the ginormous fairest wheel.

* * *

 **Location: Spica Mall**  
 **Time: Friday, Sept 12th, 3:25 PM**

Sonia: "Wow, it so huge."

Geo: "I didn't know it gonna be that big."

Sonia: "Come on, let go Geo."

Geo: "Ok."

Spica Mall Worker: "Hello, if your here for the new fairest wheel, it open in 10 minute people already lining up to wait."

Sonia: "We should line up too."

Geo and Sonia went to the line and wait until the fairest wheel ready, but after they waited 5 minute, Geo saw Patrick and Jack walking around the Spica Mall.

Geo: "Hey isn't that Pat and Jack over there?"

Sonia: "Huh? Yeah it them."

Geo: "Hey! Pat, Jack, over here!"

Sonia: "(What are they doing here?)"

Lyra: "(I don't know.)"

Jack: "I didn't know you two will be here."

Geo: "You two going to the fairest wheel too."

Patrick?: "Sorry, were got more thing to do then go in some stupid fairest wheel."

Geo: "Oh, ok then."

Mega: "(Geo, doesn't Pat sound like Rey to you.)"

Geo: "(Yeah it does. First Sonia look worry and now Pat change to Rey. What going on? It like there not tell me something.)"

Jack: "Anyway, we got to go."

Geo: "Um...Ok then, see ya."

Rey: "Oh, and by Geo do you feel anything different yesterday, anything at all?"

Geo: "That a strange question. No, why?"

Rey: "Nothing, just ask. Bye."

So then Jack and Rey walk away but Sonia look a bit upset.

Sonia: "Umm...I need to go just, wait here ok."

Geo: "Ok but were you g-"

Sonia left Geo for something with out telling him. Geo was still wonder what wrong with her. Sonia went to look for Jack and Rey, after she found them she talk to them.

Sonia: "What are two doing here you! I told you I got every thing under control! And you! I know it you Rey! Shouldn't you be resting your energy right now!"

Rey: "Aw man, this disguised sucks."

Jack: "Were didn't know you and Geo be here. But since your here, our source tell us that someone have one the shard of The Black Star here in Spica Mall."

Sonia: "What?"

Rey: "I think he or she gonna attack here in Spica Mall."

Jack: "Also The Black Star is coming in 3 Days Sonia."

Sonia: "Then If that happen then..."

Meanwhile

Mega: "Sonia been taking a long time, right Geo"

Geo: "..."

Mega: "Geo?"

Geo: "Sonia hiding something from us Mega. What going on?"

Spica Mall Worker: "I'm sorry sir."

Geo: "Hmm?"

Spica Mall Worker: "This is the Spica Mall electrical generator room. You not allow be in here."

?: "Oh, I'm deeply sorry Madame (Mrs.), I got confuse. I thought that lead to the washroom."

Spica Mall Worker: "Why would this be the washroom? The washroom is right next to the food court.

?: "Marci Madame (Thank you Madame)."

The mystery man left the Spica Mall electrical generator room.

Geo: "(That weird)."

?: "Geo."

Geo: "Huh. Sonia your here, where were you?"

Sonia: "Oh I... went to get a drink of water."

Geo: "Oh, ok then. (She lying to me.)"

*Ding, Dong*

PA (Spica Mall Announcer): "Attention everyone in Spica Mall, the spica fairest wheel is now open, please enjoy the ride and have fun, thank you."

Sonia: "Come on Geo."

Geo: "I'm coming Sonia."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Wave Battle, Ride On**


	4. Chapter 4: EM-wave change! Wave battle

Chapter 4: EM-Wave change! Wave battle, ride on!

 **Location: Spica Mall**  
 **Time: Saturday, Sept 12th, 3:50 PM**

Geo and Sonia enter the fairest wheel, after they enter they look down to see everyone in Spica Mall and they look up through the sky window to see outside Mall, but while there look around Geo was still wondering what bugging Sonia.

Sonia: "Wow. The View is beautiful when were high in the sky, right Geo?"

Geo: "..."

Sonia: "Geo?"

Geo: "Sonia, what going on? You look a bit down since we came"

Sonia: "There nothing wrong Geo I fine."

Geo: "Your lying to again. At least tell me what going on."

Sonia: "It..it just...I just help WAZA a little that all."

Mega: "WAZA?"

Geo: "What do you mean."

Sonia: "I promise them I wasn't to tell you, but..."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Geo and Sonia heard the alarm coming all over Spica Mall after it stop the power in Spica Mall have completely turn off.

Geo: "What was that?"

Sonia: "What the...? we're stuck."

Geo: "*Pant, Pant* It...also... hard to...breathe up here."

Mega: "Something going down at Spica Mall."

Sonia: "We *Pant*...need...to get *Pant* out of...here."

Geo: "Quick Mega...*Pant*...help us...*Pant* open...the...door...wizard...on.."

Mega "Take this beast slap!"

Mega come out of Hunter-VG and brake down the door.

*Bang*

Geo: "*Pant, Pant* Thank, Mega."

Sonia: "Were to high up we need to go in the wave world."

Geo: "Let go Sonia."

Sonia: "Ok."

Both: "Here we go."

Geo: "Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-Wave Change, Megaman!"

Sonia: "Slot-in, Transcode 004 EM-Wave Change, Harp Note!"

Both Geo and Sonia transform and enter in the wave world. They went back to the front entrance to see what going on. After they went back they saw a lots of people outside.

People: *Scream*

Megaman: "Excuse me sir."

Worker: "*Pant* There's still some people inside..."

Harp Note: "Calm down, you need to relax sir."

Worker: "Please get everyone out *Pant*... the air conditioner, *Pant* the power is completely shut down for some reason, *Pant* the oxygen inside is *Pant*..."

Megaman: "Harp Note help open this door!"

Megaman and Harp Note try open the door but when they try open the door it was still jam.

Megaman: "Come...on!"

Harp Note: "Megaman, stand back! Ready Lyra?"

Lyra: "Ready!"

Both: "One, two, three, Pulse Song!"

*Boom*

Harp Note and Lyra used their Pulse Song to open the door. After they did, the door open.

Megaman: "Good job, Harp Note. Sir, stay here we'll get everyone out of here and then we'll find out what causing the power to shut down."

Worker: "Thank you."

Megaman: "Let go, Harp Note."

Harp Note: "Right."

Lyra: "(This must be the one that have the shard)"

Harp Note: "(If it is, then we got to protect Geo and Mega.)"

Megaman and Harp Note went inside the Spica Mall. When they went in the all the light are off.

Megaman: "Harp Note, look."

Megaman and Harp Note saw a person on the floor unconscious.

Harp Note: "There more over there."

Megaman: "Come on, let get them outside."

*Bang*

Megaman: "...!"

Harp Note: "...!"

The entrance close by itself in front of Megaman and Harp Note.

?: "Oh but you two just came, it will be such a waste if you two leave right now."

Someone was walking on the second floor and look at Megaman and Harp Note.

?: "Bonjour (Hello), Megaman and Madame (Mrs.) Harp Note. Im surprise that you two can breathe here."

Megaman: "What a minute I saw you before, your that guy with the french accent that almost went in electrical generator. Who are you"!?

?: "The name Max, Monsieur (Mr.) Geo."

Megaman: "...! How did you know my name!?"

Max: "How? Ha ha ha, How? You ruin my plan! I try to drawn you to a trap in your school, remember you were try to fix that computer."

Megaman: "That was you leading those viruse?"

Max: "My plan would have been a complete if those EM kids haven't get in my way. But now my master given me second chance for our ultimate plan."

Megaman: "Master!?"

Harp Note: "Ultimate Plan!?"

Max: "Also now that your here Monsieur (Mr.) Megaman I can finaly take you down with this."

Max show Megaman and Harp Note a strange black crystal on his hand that shocked Harp Note.

Harp Note: "...! (There it is. That the shard that Ray and Jack were talking about.)"

Megaman: "Omega-Xis, do you know what that thing is? I think I seen it before."

Omega-Xis: "I never seen that crystal before."

?: "Omega-Xis? You mean the Omega-Xis? Meow, It been a long time since I seen you and plant-FM, and you, you must be Lyra."

Omega-Xis: "Who the heck are you."

?: "Look like you can't remember. I'm Lynx one of the master thief in the plant-FM and a member of the Biometal Rebellion."

Harp Note: "(Biometal Rebellion?)"

Max: "Now then let me show you two what this is. Behold the shard of The Black Star! The shard of The Black Star give everyone dark powers."

Megaman: "...!"

Max: "Let me show you. Slot-in, Dark Transcode 042, Dark EM-wave change Copy Lynx!"

Max Fused his Lynx into Copy Lynx after the transformation is finish, his body is flowing with dark energy.

Copy Lynx: "Meow, I feel incredible."

Harp Note: "(His powers, it feel so cold. Geo please be careful.)"

Megaman: "Get ready Harp Note!"

Harp Note: "R-Right!"

Megaman: "Wave battle, ride on."

Megaman and Harp Note getting ready to battle Copy Lynx, but Harp Note was still worry about Megaman. Copy Lynx jumped off the second floor and landed and on the first floor. Their health point reached to 100% and ready to attack. Megaman have the first move.

Megaman: "Let go Omega-Xis! Wide Sword!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Wide Sword. Megaman start swing his wide sword, but his attack missing.

Copy Lynx: "Heh heh, you miss, too slow."

Copy Lynx dodge Megaman attack over and over. Then Copy Lynx counter his attack and slash him over and over like Megaman attack pattern. Megaman health point reach to 75%.

Harp Note: "Hang on Megaman! Take this, Shock Note!"

Harp Note summon one of her speaker, she strums her guitar to fire out one of her shock note at Copy Lynx. Copy Lynx jump to dodge the attack but Megaman jump after him and hit him with his Wide Sword. Copy Lynx health point reached to 85%.

Copy Lynx: "Darn it."

Megaman: "Plasma Gun, go."

Megaman throw the battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Plasma Gun. Megaman zapped Copy Lynx and paralyze him. His health point reach to 80%.

Megaman: "Harp Note!"

Harp Note: "On it! Take this, Machine Gun String!"

Harp Note fire her strings at Copy Lynx, after it made contact she fire out six shock notes at him. Copy Lynx health point reach to 50%.

Copy Lynx: "Ouch. Meow, You two are good, but not good enough. Try this, Copycat: Harp Note, Machine gun string!"

Copy Lynx copy Harp Note attack right back at her and reduce her health to 60%.

Megaman: "Harp Note!"

Harp Note: "No way, he copy my move. We need to be careful Megaman."

Copy Lynx: "There still more! Copycat: Megaman, Megabuster!"

Copy Lynx fire the megabuster at Harp Note and a charge shot at Megaman, Harp Note health point reached 30% and Megaman health reached 15% due to the chargeshot. After they got shot Megaman became unconscious, when he took a lot of damage from the charge shot.

Harp Note: "Megaman! Megaman!"

Copy Lynx: "Meow, aw..look like Megaman is fini (finish). Meow, well then how about we play some more when I take you to HQ."

Harp Note: "No.."

Copy Lynx: "Hmm...?"

Harp Note: "I'm not gonna let you take him away!"

Copy Lynx: "How brave of you, but not gonna let you ruin my plan. Die!"

Copy Lynx start slashing Harp Note over and over when her health reach to 15%. Harp Note struggle while she defending Megaman.

Harp Note: "*Pant*... *Pant*..."

Copy Lynx: "Meow, give up little fille (girl), im to fast for you, the shard is too powerful for you."

Harp Note: "I don't care *Pant*... what happen to *Pant*... me. My job *Pant*... is to protect *Pant*... Mega...man."

Copy Lynx: "Meow, you talk to much. Your finish!"

Copy Lynx about to finish Harp Note, when he get close Harp Note close her eyes.

*Bang*

Copy Lynx: "Ce Que le! (What the!) You still alive!?"

Harp Note slow open her eyes, she was suprised that Megaman block Copy Lynx attack before it made contact.

Harp Note: "M-Megaman!"

Megaman: "I heard everything Harp Note. *Smile* Memories. Protecting a friend."

Harp Note: "Megaman, I'm.."

Megaman: "Harp Note remember the brotherband, we always look after each other right?"

Harp Note: "Right! We always help each other till the end."

Geo's Hunter-VG: "Transcode 003, hidden ability unlock: Trans-Soul."

Megaman have unlocked his hidden ability, both Megaman and Harp Note started to glow.

Copy Lynx: "What is happening!"

Megaman transform into a new form. Megaman armor change color to pink and white. Two yellow rings appear on Megaman arms. Megaman stick his hand out and a guitar appear in front of him.

Megaman?: "What the? What just happen?"

Omega-Xis: "It must be the reboot that we did. It kinda look like the noise form."

Harp Note: "I think my powers fuse with you Megaman."

Megaman?: "I wounder... Harp Note let attack together!"

Harp Note: "Ok, let go Megaman!"

Both: "Here we go! Double Pulse Song!"

Both Megaman and Harp Note strum their guitar at the same time to make a bigger pluse song.

Copy Lynx: "You think that gonna beat!? Copycat: Megaman EM-Shield."

Copy Lynx try to block the attack, but the attack was too powerful it wasn't enough to block the attack.

Copy Lynx: *ME-OOOOOWWW*

Copy Lynx health point reach to 0%. The battle is and Megaman and Harp Note defeated Copy Lynx.

Megaman: "We did it!"

Harp Note: "That was close."

Copy Lynx: "...Not...yet..."

Harp Note: "...!"

Megaman: "...!"

Copy Lynx: "NOT YET!"

Harp Note: "Megaman! look out!"

Copy Lynx charge in and slash Megaman chest that scarred him.

Megaman: "AHH! ...Darn it! Take this!"

Megaman eyes change color to purple and blast Copy Lynx with his Megabuster. Copy Lynx turn back to normal and Megaman eyes color change back.

Harp Note: "Megaman, are you ok?"

Megaman: "Yeah, im ok. Come on, let fix the power."

Megaman and Harp Note fix the power. Megaman and Harp Note told the SP what happen, they arrested Max but Lynx is gone. The SP took the Shard of The Black Star in a high container for research. They took everyone that was still in the Spica Mall to the hospital.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of Spica Mall**  
 **Time: Saturday, Sept 12th, 5:40 PM**

Geo: "Well that was fun."

Sonia: "Uh Geo. Im..im sorry that I was lying to you again. I was just try to..."

Geo: "Sonia, It ok. If I was trying to protect you, I'll do the same thing to you."

Sonia: "But there more then that, it just... 2 Days. I'll tell in 2 Days ok."

Geo: "Thank Sonia. And I always trust you Sonia. If it that bad, then I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

Sonia: "Thank Geo. I promise I will tell you everything. Wow, I can't beileve that you unlock a new ability, after you transform it look like Megaman and Harp Note fues together."

Geo: "Yeah it was kinda cool that I can turn into Megaman Lyra Code."

Mega: "Megaman Lyra Code"? Great, it look my data is connected to Lyra. Can this get any worse?"

Lyra: "Oh come on Omega-Xis, look at the bright side. Our power will be connected when Geo turn into Megaman."

Mega: "Now it just got worse."

Sonia: "Oh yeah, now that the power back on let's go back to Spica Mall, I'm kind of hungry right now."

Geo: "*Smile* So am I. Ok, let's go."

Sonia: "Oh, and by the...good luck paying of it."

Geo: "What!"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Curse of the Mongura Star**


	5. Chapter 5: The curse of The Mongura Star

**Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Saturday, Sept 12th, 8:50 PM**

Ace: "I came as soon as I can. Is it true?"

Kelvin: "Im afraid it is, take a look."

Ace look at the computer.

Ace: "No. But how is this be possible."

Acid: "It is, that black star is..."

Member of SP: "Commander!"

5 member of SP came with a steel container.

Dr. Goodall: "What this?"

One of the SP open the container, after they open it Kelvin, Ace, Acid, Dr. Goodall and Tia was shock what they see. The SP give them the one the scientist the shard.

Tia: "What is this! Where did you get it!"

Member of SP: "Someone name Max, use this to Dark EM-wave change into Copy Lynx in Spica Mall, he called it the shard of The Black Star. Two EM kids name Number 3:Megaman A.K.A Geo Stelar and Number 4: Harp Note A.K.A Sonia Strumm defeated him but his Wizard is gone."

Dr. Goodall: "Dark EM-wave change you say."

Ace: "Everyone, bring Geo and Sonia here, we need their help to-"

*Beep* *Beep*

Ace: "Huh? It them. Yes...What! Geo already been infected by The Mongura Star!...In 3 days? ...Ok then...I want all of you to be here in tomorrow night understand? ...Good... be careful, those shard can turn anyone evil including you guys...see you tomorrow, and good luck out there."

*Beep*

Ace: "Darn it."

Kelven: "(My son.)"

Ace: "Ok then, tomorrow night I want all of you to bring Sonia Strumm, Patrick Sprigs, and Queen Tia brother Jack, then in 2 days, bring Geo and Mega here, we can't allow them to make contact to The Mongura Star."

Members of SP: "Yes commander!"

The members of SP left WAZA and leave the shard with them.

Ace: "Im sorry Kelven."

Kelven: "Geo...Omega-Xis.."

* * *

Sept 13th

Today was a bit rough in Spica Mall. While I was hang out with Sonia, she was a bit worry about something, she was also hiding something from me, I also think that Pat and Jack also hiding something. During the battle against Copy Lynx I heard everything what Harp Note said, After I heard her, I was happy that she was protect but there still something bugging me. Who this master? What the shard of The Black Star? Is there more then one? What the Biomeatal Rebellion? Also Sonia said she trying protecting me from something, protect me from what? Sonia promise me that she will tell me everything in 2 days. Thank to her and Lyra, I've unlocked a new ability call "Trans-soul", I was able to transform into Megaman Lyra code, I wonder if I can more Trans-Soul.

* * *

Chapter 5: The curse of The Mongura Star

 **Location: Echo Ridge, Vista Point**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 10:00 AM (2 day left)**

Geo was at the Vista Point Sleeping on the ground. For a few minutes Geo was dreaming something.

?: "I need more power..."

?: "(It feel like im connected to this shard!)"

?: "The Mongura Star is coming Geo."

?: "Gr...yaaagh"

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "Navi Garden need to be destroy..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

?: "...What are you doing?"

Geo woke up and saw Luna watching him.

Geo: "Oh, hey Prez, what wrong?"

Luna: "Don't "what wrong with me", Geo. I've been calling you 10 times a few minutes ago and what did I found!? A 16 year old kid laying down on the ground, sleeping!"

Geo: "Sorry, I did't know you call."

Luna: "Anyway, did you get it."

Geo: "Get what?"

Luna: "*Sign* You forgot did't you?"

Geo: "Huh?"

Luna: "Your ticket to go to the museum and aquarium remember? Beside we have history test on Monday, and today Sunday."

Geo: "Right *Sleepy Sigh*, I'll go buy the ticket untel I wake up."

Luna: "Well hurry up! Me, Zack, and Bud already bought our yesterday. Also, if you didn't bought your ticket yesterday, what were you doing yesterday afternoon."

Geo "...!"

After Luna tell Geo what was he doing yesterday, Geo quickly open his eyes and his face started to turn red.

Geo: "I'll go get ticket."

Luna: We'll meet you there in 45 minutes, try not to late this time Geo.

Geo left Vista Point to get the ticket for the museum and aquarium. After he went in the train, he was think about what happen yesterday.

Mega: "Something bugging you Geo?"

Geo: "It about yesterday, it about that shard of The Black Star. You saw what it did to Max, and who this master he was talking about?"

Mega: "I don't know what going on, but yestersay Sonia said in 2 Days (tomorrow) she will tell us everything remember?"

Geo: "Yeah I remember, it just that..that shard here show me, is there then more then one? Also, you saw me finish Copy Lynx, it like I lost control back there."

The train reached Geo destination, Geo walked to the museum and aquarium. After he went in he bougth the ticket and waited for Luna, Bud and Zack to come.

* * *

 **Location: Wilshire Hills, IFL Tower-top floor**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 7:45 AM**

Luna: "Well, look like you came on time today, but I still don't why you can't come early to school."

Zack: "Come on let go. Today Sunday and we need to study for our history test tomorrow."

?: "Huh? Excuse me, are all of you here to study in the museum for a history test too?"

A 16 year old girl show up to help Geo and the other. She wearing a black boots. A turquoise hat. A blue jacket, a yellow mini skirt. A pink and purple gloves, a long purple, white and pink color socks and a peace sign necklace.

Bud: "Yeah, how you know?"

?: "It kinda obvious, a few student are also here to study too."

Luna: "Really? They are? I thougt were the only one."

?: "Maybe I can help all of you. I can give all of you a tour around the museum and aquarium."

Geo: "Thanks Mrs..."

Mizukami: "Mizukami. My name is Mizukami."

Geo and the gang follow mizukami and study what they saw. 15 minute later, they found the stars exhibit.

Mizukami: "Over there is the star exhibit, in here there real life artifact that came from outer space."

Mega: "Space?"

Geo: "Something wrong Mega?"

Mega: "Nothing it just that the space exhibit remind me of the time when I was at Plant-AM and Plant-FM that all."

Geo: "Oh."

Mega: "Also if sensing a weird energy inside. I feel so cold."

Mizukami: "Now then let's go inside and- *Cough* *Cough*"

Luna: "Are you ok?"

Mizukami: "(Not now.) ...Oh sorry guy I need to go. I got uhh... some important thing to do."

Geo: "Umm, ok... Thank for the tour."

Mizukami left Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack. After she left, Geo and the gang went inside the star exhibit. After they went in, they saw Patrick and Jack in the star exhibit.

Luna: "Hey guy look over there, isn't that Jack and Pat over there."

Geo: "...!"

Zack: "Look like their also studing here too."

Bud: "Come on let join them."

Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack went to see Jack and Patrick. Geo was suprise that they were here.

Geo: "(That weird, first school, then Spica Mall, and now this museum, what going on?)"

Luna: "Hi Pat, Hi Jack."

Zack: "You guys studing too?"

Patrick: "Studing? No, were just looking around, that all."

Jack: "Were about to touch that shard."

Geo: "Shard?"

Jack: "Yes. They call it the shard of The Mongura Star."

Geo: "...! Uhh... what the Mongura Star?"

Patrick: "It say...The Mongura Star is a star that made out of hatred, loneliness and evil energy."

Jack: "Every 500 years, this star fly around the galaxy and spread evil and chaos. After 500 years past, the star always land on planet to planet to spread dark energy. Most of the people from Mu use the star to gain power, but legend said that only one person can awaken the true power."

Geo: "(People form Mu use the star for dark power. Hmm, I wonder...)"

Luna: "It also say...The Mongura star is also call The Black Star. Once the star landed on a planet, it break in half. The star can be easly be repair if both half of the star come together. Once it did, The Mongura Star return to space for another 500 years."

Pedia: "The Mongura Star can break a few pieces to make shard or star fragment. The shard of the black star can give anyone dark powers if their good or not."

Geo: "(What! Is that the reason why Sonia and Lyra were trying to protect me and Mega yesterday?)"

Luna: "This is the shard of The Black Star? It kinda look like a crystal to me."

Zack: "Come on, let touch it."

Luna, Zack, Bud, Patrick and Jack touch the shard. After Jack finish touching the shard. Geo body started to shake when he about to touch shard.

Geo: "(It cold, I can feel the shard power, it very cold. ...Why! It feel like im connect to this shard.)

Voices of Darkness: "You're too weak."

Geo: "Huh?"

Voices of Darkness: "The Dark power is stronger then you."

Voices of Darkness: "You already been infected by the Mongura Star."

Voices of Darkness: "Let our power take control you."

Voices of Darkness: "Let go Geo and join us."

"Let go."

"Let go."

"Let go."

"Let go."

Geo: "(No! Please! Stop it!)"

Voices of Darkness: "Let go."

"Let go."

"Let go."

"Let go."

Geo: "I WILL NEVER LET GO!"

Luna: "...!"

Bud: "...!"

Zack: "...!"

Patrick: "...!"

Jack: "...!"

Geo scream while he was touching the shard. Luna, Bud, Zack, Patrick, Jack and a few people that in the star exhibit heard Geo scream.

Zack: "Geo, calm down."

Luna: "What wrong with you Geo?"

Geo: "Huh, w-what just happen?"

Luna: "What do mean what happen! You was just scream a few second ago!"

Geo: "I can't remember anything."

Patrick: "The Black Star must be talking to him."

Jack: "If it is, then we can't let him absorb The Mongura Star."

Mizukami: "Excuse me, gotta go."

*Bang*

Mizukami was rushing for some reason, while she was run she bump into Bud.

Bud: "Ouch"

Mizukami: "Oh sorry, gotta go!"

Patrick: "Who's she? (Wait, isn't that-?)"

Mega: "Wasn't that Mizukami."

Luna: "Look like she in a hurry for something."

Bud: "..Nngh.."

Zack: "Bud, are you ok?"

Bud: "...Slot-in, Dark Transcode 005 Dark EM-wave change Taurus Fire!"

Bud transform into Taurus Fire for some reason.

Luna: "What the!"

Zack: "Bud, what are you doing?"

Taurus Fire: "Mmmrrrrgh!"

Geo: "Mega what going on!"

Mega: "What the. Geo quick, put on your visualizar."

Geo quickly put on his visualizar. After he put it on, he see dark energy flowing to his body like Copy Lynx, and a black crystal on his chest.

Geo: "Isn't that the shard of The Black star."

Mega: "It is. But, where did they get it!?"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Dark Taurus Rampage**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Taurus rampage

Chapter 6: Dark Taurus Rampage.

 **Location: Wilshire Hills, IFL Tower-top floor**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 11:15 AM**

Bud: "...Slot-in, Dark Transcode 005 Dark EM-wave change, Taurus Fire!"

Bud transform into Taurus Fire for some reason.

Luna: "What the!"

Zack: "Bud, what are you doing?"

Taurus Fire: "Mmmrrrrgh!"

Geo: "Mega what going on!"

Mega: "What the. Geo quick, put on your visualizar."

Geo quickly put on his visualizar. After he put it on, he see dark energy flowing to his body like Copy Lynx, and a black crystal on his chest.

Geo: "Isn't that the shard of The Black star."

Mega: "It is. But, where did they get it!?"

Taurus Fire: "Roarrrr!"

Man: "E-Everyone run for your live!"

(Teen) Girl: "Aaaagh!"

Girl: "Someone help us!"

People: *Scream*

*Bang, Boom, Bang, Boom*

Taurus fire is out of control due to the shard of The Black Star, he keep on charging into wall and breaking a few artifact.

Geo: "I don't know what going on here, but someone have to stop Bud and Taurus or else this museum will become the museum of the dead."

Geo rushed to a place to hide so he can EM-wave change.

Geo: "Let go, Mega!"

Mega: "Remember kid, we can use our new ability if we want to. We only have Megaman Lyra code."

Geo: "We'll use that later Mega. Let go! Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman."

Geo transform into Megaman. After he transform, he look in the mirror and he see that he still have the scarr on his chest. Megaman rushed back to the star exhibit.

Megaman: "Bud stop, what are you do?"

Taurus Fire: "...What that smell"

Taurus: "...Who are you?"

Megaman: "Don't you remember me, it me Geo."

Taurus Fire: "Geo! This is all your fault Geo!"

Megaman: "What are you talking about Bud."

Taurus Fire: "Because of you, Prez don't want me to be in her brotherband anymore."

Luna: "What are you talking about?! 1: That was 6 years ago and 2: Your still in my brotherband Bud!"

Taurus Fire: "I don't want to be alone anymore! Once I beat you, Prez have to bring me back in her brotherband!"

Taurus: "Haven't we met before?"

Omega-Xis: "Taurus what wrong with you?"

Taurus: "Omega-Xis!"

Omega-Xis: "Taurus stop this, the shard is controling you."

Taurus: "Controling me? Ha! Don't make laugh Omega-Xis. Hand over the Andromeda Key so I can please my king."

Omega-Xis: "The FM-King is gone with the Three Sages of Planet AM, remember?"

Taurus: "Hand it over, or else I have to take it out of you by force."

Omega-Xis: "Look like we can't reason with them, we have to fight Geo."

Megaman: "Look like I don't have a choice. Ok then, sorry Bud, sorry Taurus. Wave Battle, Ride On!"

The battle between Megaman and Taurus Fire is about to begin. After their health point reached to 100%, Jack quietly walked away.

Taurus Fire: "Ox Tackle!"

Taurus Fire charge straight into Megaman, but the attack miss. He try the same move again, but it miss again.

Megaman: "Here we Omega-Xis, Plasma Gun!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Plasma Gun. Megaman zapped Taurus Fire and paralyze him, after he zap him his speed start to slow down a little. Taurus Fire health point reached to 90%.

Luna: "Go Megaman!"

Zack: "Save Bud Megaman!"

Patrick: "You can do it!"

Luna, Zack and Patrick cheer Megaman. Megaman shot Taurus Fire with his Megabuster. Taurus Fire health point reached to 88%.

Taurus Fire: "Oh yeah! Im all fire up right now! Let heat thing up a bit, flame tower!"

Taurus Fire slams his fist on the ground. He let out a little fire out of his arm and summon multiple towers of fire.

Megaman: "Whoa!"

Omega-Xis: "Quick, we need to put out those fires."

Megaman: "On it! Go, Wide Wave!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air. Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and change Megaman buster. Megaman launch his wide wave and put out the fire.

Taurus Fire: "I got you Megaman! Take this, Anger Punch!"

Taurus Fire finaly punch Megaman, Megaman health point reached to 65%. Taurus Fire grab Megaman and continue to attack Megaman when his health point reached to 30%. After Taurus Fire about to finish Megaman...

Taurus Fire: "Your finish!"

Luna: "Megaman!"

Zack: "Get out of there!"

?: "Crow's Flight!"

Someone dashed down and stopped Taurus Fire attack.

?: "What the matter Megaman, you were better when you defeated the crimson dragon."

Megaman: "Huh? ...Jack?"

Luna: "Isn't that Jack."

Zack: "That impossible, Geo said Rogue deleted Corvus right?"

Omega-Xis: "Corvus!? But how?"

Corvus: "I don't know, all I know is that 3 years ago Jack and Queen Tia revive me and Virgo back to life from our remaining data somewhere in WAZA."

Megaman: "Does that mean you and Crovus on our side?"

Jack Corvus: "Yes I am. Come on Megaman, let finish him."

Megaman: "Ok! Tidal Edge, go!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the card and turn into Tidal Edge sword. Jack Covus and Megaman were ready to finish off Taurus Fire.

Taurus Fire: "Ahhhh! Take this! Berserk Punch!"

Taurus Fire armor started to glows red. He repeatedly punch Megaman and Jack Corvus, but the attack miss.

Jack Corvus: "Corvus Wing!"

Jack Corvus counter Taurus Fire attack. Taurus Fire health point reached to 65%. Then Megaman finish off Taurus Fire. Megaman slash Taurus Fire with a Tidal Edge sword. Taurus Fire health point reached to 0%.

Taurus Fire: "How can this be! I...lost. Ooooooww!"

Taurus Fire transform back into Bud. After he turn back to normal, Megaman, Jack Corvus, Luna, Zack and Patrick saw the shard of The Black Star come out of him and break in half by itself and the dark power inside the shard is gone. They took Bud to a safe spot so the SP won't even know that Bud attack the museum.

Meanwhile

?: "Oh thank goodness, Megaman beat that guy. I do feel bad for what I did back there. Now, time to get the shard."

Back to Geo and the other.

Bud: "Oh my head...huh, what? Is this heaven?"

Zack: "Don't worry Bud, your not dead."

Geo: "Bud, where did you get the shard?"

Bud: "What are you talking about? I don't have any shard."

Mega: "I think he doesn't remember anything."

Geo: "Maybe someone must have planted the shard in him. But who?"

15 minutes later, Geo, Luna, Bud, Zack, Patrick and Jack went in the aquarium.

Luna: "Ok let look around the aquarium for a bit."

Zack: "Look at this place. I can look around here forever."

Meanwhile.

?: "There it is. I can't believe these people bring a real life shard here."

?: "Come on, let steal it, give it to that person in Spica Mall, have little fun with people at the aquarium and bring Megaman and Omega-Xis to them."

?: "I don't know if can do this. But I got no other choice."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Elec vs Aqua, Gemini Spark vs Dawn Aquario**


	7. Ch 7: Gemini Spark vs Dawn Aquario

Chapter 7: Elec vs Aqua, Gemini Spark vs Dawn Aquario: Part 1

 **Location: Wilshire Hills, IFL Tower-Aquarium floor**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 11:35 AM**

Geo and the gang went into the aquarium. They went in the artic exhibit and the polar exhibit.

Zack: "There so many of them!"

Luna: "There so colorful!"

Geo: "Hey were pat?"

Bud: "Wasn't he behind you, Geo?"

Geo: "I'll go look for him."

Geo left the aquarium and went back upstairs to the museum to find Patrick.

Meanwhile.

?: "I should probably leave, they will find out soon."

The mystery person left the star exhibit. After she left the exhibit she bump into Patrick.

?: "Ouch! Hey kid watch were your-"

Patrick: "Sorry I didn't see coming. Are you ok?"

?: "*Blush*...(Wait isn't he?)"

Patrick: "(Wait a minute, I know her.) Excuse me."

The mystery person face stared to turn red when she saw Patrick.

?: "Huh?"

Patrick: "I said are you ok?"

?: "Huh? Oh, yes I'm ok, thank for asking.

Patrick: "Hey, I know you, your Mizukami Shoyo."

Mizukami: "It nice to meet you again Patrick."

Patrick: "I barely seen you over a month, what happen?"

Mizukami: "Something special. It just this part time job."

Patrick: "Oh, I see."

Mizukami: "But, I'll come back to school tomorrow I promise."

?: "Pat!"

Geo finaly found Patrick.

Geo: "Pat where were you? I was look over the place."

Patrick: "Sorry Geo, I was talk to one of my classmate."

Geo: "Huh? Mizukami, you go in our school too?"

Mizukami: "Yes I do, the museum and aquarium is just a part-time job."

Geo: "Well do you want to come to the aquarium with Me, Pat, Luna and the other?"

Mizukami: "No thank ,I need to go, thank for the offer, see you tomorrow Patrick."

Mizukami left Geo and Patrick. Geo and Patrick went back to the aquarium with the others.

Meanwhile

?: "Geo was right beside you, why didn't you attack him?"

Mizukami: "I know, but we need him to turn into Megaman first, remember?

?: "Right, Sorry."

Mizukami: "..."

?: "Lady Mizukami!?"

Mizukami: "I'm fine Aquarius. Come on let get Megaman, and get that antidote for that poison."

Aquarius: "But what about Patrick and Gemini? We can't tell them that your poison."

Mizukami: "*Sign* I really don't want to lie, but like I have a choice. Let's just finish this! Ok shard do your thing. Slot-in, Dark Transcode 015 Dark EM-wave change, Dawn Aquario!"  
"...It hurt..."

Back to Geo and Patrick.

Geo: "...Hey Pat?"

Patrick: "Huh?"

Geo: "You're awfully quite, something what wrong?"

Patrick: "I don't know what wrong. It just that, Mizukami was my friend 3 years ago, and now, today she's look sick. Also, after I help her to get up, her hand feel a bit cold."

Mega: "Hey, now that you mention it, I did sense dark energy in her bag. We should go back and see what wrong."

Geo: "Ok, let go back and see what going on."

Geo and Patrick went back to find Mizukami after they went back they talk to one of the worker to know where Mizukami.

Patrick: "Excuse me sir."

Worker: "Yes, how my I help?"

Geo: "You know where Mizukami is?"

Worker: "Who Mizukami?"

Geo: "You don't know her? She have black long hair, a blue jacket, a green hat and a yellow skirt. She also work here."

Worker: "Sorry kid, I know everyone that work here but the person you're look doesn't work here."

Geo: "That weird."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The alarm rang.

Geo: "What going on?"

Another worker rushed out of the star exhibit.

Worker: "HELP! Someone stole the shard of The Black Star in the star exhibit!"

Geo: "What!"

Patrick: "Stole!"

Mega: "It gotta be the one who planted the shard in Bud."

Geo: "If it is, then we need to get ready for anything, come on Pat."

Geo and Patrick rushed to the star exhibit to see what happen. After they reached to the star exhibit, they see that the shard is gone.

Geo: "It's gone."

Patrick: "Were could it be? The thief can't be outside, the entrances is block, no one come in or out until the thief is capture."

Men: "Someone help! Someone attack the attacking the aquarium!"

Patrick: "Well, we know were our culprit is, let go Geo."

Geo and Patrick rushed to the aquarium, after they left they saw SP blocking the way.

SP: "Nobody not allow to be here, please step back!"

Patrick: "The entrance is block now what!?"

Geo: "Hmm...We go into the air vent."

Geo and Patrick found the air vent and open it.

Geo: "Pat, you still have Gemini with you?"

Patrick: "Yes."

Geo: "Then let's go."

Geo and Patrick enter the air vent crawling through to get to the aquarium. Meanwhile, Taurus Fire and Jack Corvus were battling a EM girl with blue skin, black long hair, a peace sign symbol on her belt and a purple water staff that she holding.

Jack Corvus: "*Pant*... *Pant*..."

Taurus Fire: "Pant*... *Pant*..."

?: "What the matter? You can't handle my water powers. It a good thing I use this shard so I can heal myself."

Jack Corvus: "Please stop this right now."

?: "Don't worry, we got this."

Geo and Patrick rush into the battlefield.

Geo: "Who are you? Are you the one who planted the shard in Bud?"

?: "..."

Geo: "Umm are you even listening me?"

?: "...I'm sorry that I planted the shard in your friend Geo."

Patrick: "That voice, it can't be, Mizukami is that you?"

Mizukami?: "...Sorry Patrick.

Patrick: "Why are you doing this?"

Mizukami?: "(What can I say? ...I got it.) To heal myself. I'm just trying to heal my body, that all."

Megaman: "What do you mean?"

Mizukami?: "Let's just say that I'm trying to obtain this shard to heal up my body. With this, I don't need to suffer anymore pain."

?: "We know what were doing is wrong, but we have to do it."

Mega: "Impossible, your FM-ian, your Aquarius."

Aquarius: "Well, hello Omega-Xis and Gemini, I see you choose these kids to EM-Wave change, I have to say, bad choice."

Rey: "Bad choice! Excuse me! I say Gemini and Mega made a great choice.

Dawn Aquario: "In this form I have been reborn, I really don't want fight, but I have to save friends. I'm the new Aquarius now. I am Dawn Aquario."

Geo: "We have to stop her Pat."

Patrick: "Ok. Sorry Mizukami."

Both: "Here we go!"

Geo: "Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman."

Patrick/Rey: "Slot-in, Transcode 010 EM-wave change, Gemini Spark."

Both Geo and Patrick/Rey transform.

Megaman: "Let go, Wave battle, ride on!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Elec vs Aqua, Gemini Spark vs Dawn Aquario: Part 2

The battle is about to begin Megaman and Dawn Aquario health point reached to 100% and Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B health point reached to 50%.

Megaman: "Let go Omega-Xis, Mad Vulcan."

Megaman throw his battle card in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into Mad Vulcan. Megaman aimed his Mad Vulcan at Dawn Aquario, he charge his Mad Valcan and start blasting 12 bullet at Dawn Aquario.

Dawn Aquario: "Water shield."

Dawn Aquario spin her water staff and crated a water shield and block Megaman shots. After she block it she continue to spin it left and right.

Dawn Aquario: "Take this, Hydro Blade!"

Dawn Aquario water staff lunched out a spinning blades of water coming out of her staff while she was spinning her water staff. Megaman, Gemini Spark_B and Gemini Spark_W dodge her attacks.

Dawn Aquario: "Wide Wave!"

Dawn Aquario swing her staff and launch a lot of water. The water transform into Wide Wave, the attack hit Megaman and Gemini Spark_W, Megaman health point reach to 85% and Gemini Spark_W health point reached to 47%. Gemini Spark_B charge in and attack Dawn Aquario.

Gemini Spark_B: "Get lost kid, Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_B launch his fist straight at Dawn Aquario. The attack hit Dawn Aquario and her health point reach to 75%.

Dawn Aquario: "Ouch!"

Gemini Spark_B: "Just give up kid."

Dawn Aquario: "No way, I'm not giving up that easily."

Dawn Aquario spin her staff and release water out of her staff, the water made a circle on the floor and Dawn Aquario is in center, she contine spinning her staff and the water she release went back to her staff. She stop spinning it and hold her staff upside down.

Dawn Aquario: "Tsunami Wave!"

Dawn Aquario push down her staff to the floor and the water that went back on her staff transform into a big tsunami. The tsunami hit Megaman, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B. Megaman health point reach to 70%, Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 43% and Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 46%.

Megaman: "Oh man, she strong.

Omega-Xis: "But we got something she don't have."

Megaman: "Huh? Oh right, let try it. Transcode 003 data install "Trans-Soul" Megaman Lyra Code."

Geo's Hunter-VG: "Now inputing Lyra Code. Now downloading transformation."

Megaman transform into Megaman Lyra Code.

Dawn Aquario: "Huh?"

Gemini Spark_W: "What the?"

Megaman Lyra Code: "Downloading complete."

Gemini Spark_W: "(It just like Sonia, he able fuse with a different EM-being.)"

Megaman Lyra Code uploaded a 25% transformation health.

Megaman Lyra Code: "Hope you're a music lover, if you are then try listening to this! Shock note!"

Megaman Lyra Code summon one speaker, he strum his guitar and fire out a shock note out of his speaker. The shock note hit Dawn Aquario and paralyze her. Her health point reach to 67%. After she was paralyze Gemini Spark_W rush in, drag his left arm to the floor and generate a lot electricity from his arm.

Gemini Spark_W: "Take this! Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_W swing his Elec Sword at Dawn Aquario. Gemini Spark_W hit Dawn Aquario and her health point reach to 48%.

Dawn Aquario: "No, I can't...Lose, I need to...heal up.."

Dawn Aquario swing her staff and release water around Megaman, Gemini Spark_B and Gemini Spark_W. She spin her staff left to right and then she stop, she push down her staff to the floor and make the water into icicle spear to trap them.

Dawn Aquario: "Feel the power of frost!"

Dawn Aquario spin her staff, after she stop she blasted a ball of water straight at the icicle spear. After the water made contact to the icicle it made more icicle. The icicle stab Megaman, Gemini Spark_B and Gemini Spark_W, Megaman Lyra Code reach to 0% and transformation back into Megaman. Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 20%, Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 22% and Megaman health point reach to 40%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Darn it!"

Gemini Spark_W: "Megaman...There got to be a way...to beat her.."

Gemini Spark_B: "There...No way...That Im...gonna lose to...her..."

Megaman: "I...got a plan...but I need you two...to lend me your strength."

Dawn Aquario: "Your finish!"

Dawn Aquario blasted another water ball straight at the icicle spear. The icicle spear continue to attack.

Dawn Aquario: "Ha, that should finish. But I still feel bad for them, maybe I shouldn't go hard on them. It not there fault that they got in my way. ...Huh!?"

A blind light shine inside the icicle and break into small pieces, after it break Megaman transform into Megaman Gemini Code. Megaman armor change color to yellow. His left leg and right arm change color to white, and his right leg and left arm change color to black. His shoulders have respective white and black spikes and his hair change color to black to orange.

Dawn Aquario: "What the...?"

Gemini Spark_B: "We won't..."

Gemini Spark_W: "Give up..."

Megaman Gemini Code: "To your dark powers."

All the Gemini: "Here we go! Triple Gemini Thunder!"

Megaman Gemini Code, Gemini Spark_B and Gemini Spark_W raise their arm and generate a lot of electricity around them and fire a beam out of them.

Dawn Aquario: "...! No, I got to block it, Water shield!"

The beam hit the shield but it also hurt Dawn Aquario, her health point 28%.

Gemini Spark_W: "Let me finish this!"

Gemini Spark_W run toward Dawn Aquario, he generate a half of electricity from his left arm.

Gemini Spark_W: "Your finish, Elec sword!"

Gemini Spark_W about to finish Dawn Aquario but he hit her staff, after he hit the staff she took a little damage, Gemini Spark_W stop attacking after her health point reach to 1%.

Dawn Aquario: "Ack!"

Gemini Spark_W: "*Pant*...*Pant*... It over."

Dawn Aquario: "Huh? *Pant*... What the *Pant*... matter? Aren't you *Pant*... gonna finish me *Pant*... off?"

Gemini Spark_W: "Why would I?"

Dawn Aquario: "Huh?"

Gemini Spark_W: "You said your body need to heal, you know your not ready to fight. Also, I don't want to hurt you."

Aquarius: "Heh, heh. So you was holding back when the battle started."

Gemini Spark_W: "..."

Dawn Aquario: "Well, I don't want to hurt anyone, I was just try to recover my body that all."

Megaman: "Recover?"

Dawn Aquario: "Yes, I heard that the shard can give you immortal power. If I use that, then I'll be fine."

Megaman: "But, the shard of The Black Star hold evil energy. I mean look around you. This place is almost destroy."

Dawn Aquario: "Hmm...maybe your right, I didn't really want to join them in the first place."

Gemini Spark_B: "Who "them"? Where are they?"

Dawn Aquario: "We don't know who and where their hideout is. All I know is that someone want the shard for something and bring it to HQ, he told me to meet him somewhere in Spica Mall at 12 PM, but since it past 12 PM he already gone. Oh, I'm really sorry."

Gemini Spark_W: "Don't worry about it, but..."

Gemini Spark_B: "There two thing we need you to for us."

Dawn Aquario: "Anything, just name it."

Gemini Spark_B: "First we want you to destroy that shard, so it won't fall in the wrong hands."

Dawn Aquario: "Got it."

Dawn Aquario take out the shard out of her and destroy the shard.

Dawn Aquario: "Ok and what the last one?"

Gemini Spark_W: "Not today, wait until tomorrow. I tell you after school tomorrow."

Dawn Aquario: "Ok."

So then Mizukami became friend with Patrick, Rey and Geo. She also keep Aquarius so she can EM-Wave again. Geo, Patrick, Jack and Bud hide Mizukami from the SP for a while until the SP leave.

* * *

 **Location: Wilshire Hills, IFL Tower-Aquarium floor**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 2:00 PM**

Luna: "Ok were ready to take our history test tomorrow."

Geo: "Good, I'm already tired form that battle.

Luna: "Wait a minute how did you two get inside the aquarium? The SP close the entrance and you two were still in the museum."

Geo: "Ha-ha, yeah funny thing about that we-"

Patrick: "We...crawl into the...air vent."

Luna: "What! So that mean you turned into my beloved Megaman again, right!?"

Geo: "Um...Yes and No."

Zack: "What does that mean Geo?"

Jack: "During the battle, Megaman and Gemini Spark fuse their power and Megaman transform into a new form."

Luna: "If that true then...Ahh! I totally missed everything!"

Bud: "Luna?!"

Zack: "Luna?!"

Luna: "...Come on let's go home, I need to relax head."

?: "Wwwaaaiiittt!"

Someone rush toward Geo and the other.

Luna: "Isn't that Mizukami?"

Mizukami: "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wwwaaaiiittt!" *Pant*... *Pant*... *Pant*... Everyone *Pant* I want to say sorry again."

Patrick: "It ok, really."

Mizukami: "Well to be honest. That wasn't the reason why I was try to take the shard from the museum."

Geo: "Then why were you to take it."

Mizukami: "Let's just say it... important. I got to go, bye."

Mizukami left Geo and the other. After she left, Geo remember something.

~Flashback: Yesterday~

Sonia: {"...Two days. I'll tell you in two days, ok."}

Geo: {"Thank Sonia."}

~End of Flashback~

Geo: "(It almost time Sonia. Tell me, what going on, do you know anything about The Mongura Star? And also why I'm apart of this?)"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Truth**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Sunday, Sept 13th, 10:20 PM**

Ace: "It almost time until The Mongura Star come to earth."

Member of SP: "Ace, Their here."

Ace: "Good send them in."

One of member of SP went into the elevator to go to the first floor, 5 minute later, the elevator come back to the 50th floor. The elevator door open, after it open Patrick, Jack and Sonia enter in the 50th floor.

Ace: "Good, were all here. Now, as all know The Black Star is coming tomorrow and one it reach to earth, The Biomeatal Rebellion will take half of the star for their dark powers."

Patrick: "You said the SP have one of the shard right?"

Jack: "Where is it?"

Tia: "Right here."

Tia and the SP bring a container that hold the shard of The Black Star. They place it on the long table and Sonia, Patrick and Jack take a look at the shard.

Sonia: "Isn't this the shard in Spica Mall?"

Ace: "Yes it is. The scientist in WAZA trying to study how to neutralize the effect from the dark soul inside the shard if it become permanent, but they still working on the antidote."

Jack: "So that mean one it finish..."

Corvus: "We'll be able to cure anyone that been infected from the shard."

Sonia: "But, what about Geo and Mega?! They already be infected by the star without using the shard! And the shard already giving him powers, I saw it in Spica Mall right at the time when he about to finish Copy Lynx!"

Ace: "Don't worry Sonia. The Mongura star have already infected Geo and Mega but we will finding a way. ...You said you'll tell them everything tomorrow right?"

Sonia: "Yes...why?"

Ace: "Tomorrow at 3 PM, send Geo a message, tell him to meet us at Vista Point."

Sonia: "Got it."

Patrick: "If it ok with you Ace, there one more person that can join our team. She a Ex-member of the rebellion but she doesn't know everything about them, she doesn't even know were the hideout is, but she is on our side."

Ace: "Hmm... Ok then, after all you're the leader of The FM/AM-ian Protecter."

Patrick: "Thank sir."

* * *

Sept 14

The museum was a living nightmare yesterday. Me, Prez, Bud, Zack, Pat and Jack were studing for our history test today, we went into the star exhibit and look at the shard of the black star. When I touch the shard, It feel like I'm connected to the shard power. I don't know what going on but today Sonia will tell me everything today. If another fight is about to happen, Me, Sonia, Pat and anyone that can EM-Wave change will stop this battle.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth

 **Location: Echo Ridge, Near Vista Point**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 2:50 PM (10 Hours 10 minutes and 50 second left until The Monguar Star reach to Navi Garden)**

Geo: "I can't believe I got a C+ on my history test, I was hopeing for a B+ or higher."

Luna: "Well luckly I got B+, Bud, Zack what did you get?"

Bud: "B-."

Zack: "A."

Mega: "Look like you should study more Geo."

Geo: "*Sigh*... Im going outside right now."

Bud: "Hey wait for us."

Geo, Bud, Zack, Luna exit the school, after they went outside they look at the sky and they saw a black star flying in the sky.

Zack: "Hey what that?"

Vogue: "A star?"

Luna: "A star in the daytime? But that doesn't make any sense."

Geo: "...! (Is that what I think it is?)"

Mega: "(It look like it is.)"

*Incoming Mail...*

Geo: "Huh?"

Mega: "A message from Sonia, Geo."

Zack & Bud: "Sonia!?"

Zack: "What it say!?"

Bud: "Come on man read it!"

Geo: "Ok, ok I'll read, it said..."

 **To: Geo Stelar**

 **From: Sonia Strumm**

 **Subject: Quick!**

 **Come to Vista Point, QUICK! We don't have much time!**

Geo: "Well it time to get some anwser, let go Mega.

Luna: "Were coming too."

Geo: "Are you sure about that? I mean, it look kinda personal."

Zack: "Come on Geo!"

Bud: "Whatever it is, we have the right to know. Beside it look serious."

Geo: "*Sign*...Ok then."

Mega: "(Are you sure?)"

Geo: "(I don't want them to come, but it look like their not gonna leave me alone.)"

Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack rushed to Vista Point to see what going on. After they reach they saw Mizukami, Sonia, Patrick, Jack, Ace and 5 member of the SP.

Geo: "Mizukami?! Pat, Jack, Ace and SP?! What is going on here!?"

Mizukami: "I don't know Geo."

Sonia: "We here to help you Geo."

Geo: "What are you talking about?"

Patrick: "We'll tell you everything Geo, come on get in the van your dad waiting for you at WAZA."

Zack, Bud, Luna, Geo and Mizukami went inside the van along with Sonia, Jack, Patrick and Ace. Luna, Bud and Zack was very scared after they went inside the van but not Geo and Mizukami. Ace start the van and drove off.

Geo: "Ok, what going on and why the SP here?"

Sonia: "It's about The Black Star."

Patrick: "Of course you saw the shard in Spica Mall and the museum."

Jack: "The Star is give you dark power without make contact of you. The museum said that the star fly every 500 years, but today...the star is coming to earth today in midnight."

Ace: "And Once it reach to Navi Garden, the rebellion will take half of its power."

Geo: "I can see now why you were protect from the truth. But there's one thing I don't understand. What this "Rebellion"?! And who leading it?"

Ace: "We don't know, all we know is that the rebellion want you and Mega for something but we don't know why."

Geo: "So why are we here?"

Patrick: "The reason why I want Mizukami here is because I want to ask here if she want to join in our brother team."

Mizukami: "Team?"

Patrick: "I'll tell you after we reach to WAZA. And for you Geo, we're just go to examine your power to see if your possess by the dark-soul."

Jack: "But, today we can't allow you and Mega to get close to the star."

Patrick: "But still we need to obtain half of the star or else it will release dark energy around the earth."

Lyra: "When you transform into Megaman, the scar on your chest make an opening to absorb the power, but were not letting that happen."

* * *

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 4:30 PM**

Geo and his friends reached to WAZA. They went inside and Geo and Mega say hi to his Dad.

Ace: "Ok, Luna, Bud and Zack please come with me. We need to scan all of you if there dark power inside the three of you too.

Luna, Bud and Zack follow Ace.

Patrick: "Mizukami come let talk over there."

Mizukami: "O-Ok."

Mizukami follow Jack, Patrick and Sonia.

Meanwhile

Geo: "Dad!"

Mega: "Kelvin!"

Kelvin: "Geo, Omega-Xis, I'm glad to see you two again."

Geo: "Is it true? Have we been infected by The Mongura Star?"

Kelvin: "Im afraid so. I-I wish it did't happen in the first place."

Geo: "Dad...What do they mean by dark-soul?"

Kelvin: "It mean evil energy. The Mongura Star is giving you dark powers and..."

Mega: "And what?"

Geo: "What else dad, come on spill it.

Kelvin: "And soon your power and your mind...will turn you evil."

Geo: "...! What...No...No way...There no way Im gonna become evil and turn on my friends!"

Mega: "This got to be some sort of mistake."

Ace: "Geo."

Geo: "Huh?"

Ace: "It your turn come with me."

Geo: "...Ok I'll be right there."

Geo follow Ace to floor 35 after they reached Geo saw Dr. Goodall and Tia.

Geo: "Hi Dr. Goodall, hi Mrs. Tia.

Dr. Goodall: "Well if it isn't young Geo, my you grown a lot since the last time we met."

Tia: "Hello Geo, it been a long time."

Meanwhile

Mizukami: "So you want me to join your brother team?

Patrick: "Yes, I see that you have lot power to protect inside of you. So, I was thinking if you want to join our brother team."

Sonia: "Our job is to protect our friends until the battle of The Black Star is over."

Jack: "Your a Ex-member of the rebellion, but you and Aquarius don't want to use your power for bad right?"

Mizukami: "Right."

Aquarius: "Of course we won't."

Lyra: "So join us, we well protect our friend from the star but we need the help we can get."

Sonia: "So Mizukami, do you and Aquarius want to join our brother team:  
The AM/FM-ian protecter?"

Mizukami: "If our job is to protect people form The Mongura Star, then we will accept to join your team."

Mizukami have joined The AM/FM-ian protecter.

Meanwhile

Geo: "So you want me to lie down so you can scan me?"

Dr. Goodall: "That right. We're just gonna scan your body to see if it have any dark-soul inside of you."

Geo: "Ok, let get this test done."

Geo lay down on the table so Tia and Dr. Goodall can scan Geo body.

Tia: "Scaning now. ...Everything look normal..."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Dr. Goodall: "What happen?"

Tia: "Wait, I think I found something."

Tia, Ace and Dr. Goodall look at the computer to see what wrong.

Ace: "The Mind and the heart?"

Tia: "I wonder...Geo do you have any problem sleeping?"

Geo: "Umm...I think so. 3 days ago, I've been having same dream over and over but not today."

Ace: "So we need to put Geo to sleep right."

Geo: "But how? I don't even feel tired."

Dr. Goodall walked to Geo and give him a tablet (pill).

Dr. Goodall: "Try this, one you take it you'll instantly fall asleep."

Geo and Mega was a bit confused that she have the tablet before.

Mega: "Why would you have this?"

Dr. Goodall: "There no time for that."

Tia: "Once you swallow the tablet we'll scan you again and see any dark-soul in your dream."

Geo: "Ok, here we go."

Geo swallow the table and waited for a few second. He started to feel dozy, he lay down on the table and start to sleep. Tia scan Geo again and found a lot of dark-soul inside Geo and his dream, but what they found out is that Geo dream is a vision.

?: "I need more power..."

?: "The Mongura Star is coming Geo."

?: "Solo? What are you doing here?"

?: "Gr...yaaagh"

?: "My name's Vent, what your name?"

?: "...and I am one of the Photon Guardians."

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Star of Mu**


	9. Chapter 9: The Star of Mu

Chapter 9: The Star of Mu

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 10:30 PM**

Geo: "...!"

Mega: "Hope you sleep well."

Geo woken up from the tablet that he took. Tia and Dr. Goodall explain that Geo dream is a visions this whole time, Geo was a bit shock but he was a bit confuse why he having visions in the first place. After Geo notice that he have visions he walked outside to get some air.

Geo: "Why is this happening to us?"

Mega: "I don't know Geo, but they said that The Black Star is coming in 2 hours and 25 minutes."

Geo: "What can we do? If we get close to the star we could turn bad, but if we don't absorb it... (what should we do?)"

?: "Geo?"

Geo turn his head and see Sonia right beside the WAZA entrance.

Geo: "Oh hey Sonia, I did't see you there."

Sonia: "Geo, are you upset that The Black Star infected you and Mega."

Geo: "No im not, just a bit confuse. I don't even know if I'm already possess by  
the dark-soul, but if I am infected by The Black Star then I will turn on friends back, I don't want that to happen."

Sonia: "Don't worry Geo. We will find a way to help you."

Geo: "Yeah but, Jack said The Mongura star is come in midnight, I don't know what to do."

Sonia: "(Geo, I'm sorry that this have to happen.)"

?: "Sonia! Geo!"

Ace rushed outside the WAZA entrance.

Ace: "There you are. Sonia it almost time to go."

Sonia: "Y-Yes Ace."

Ace: "Geo you have to stay here. We can't let you and Mega to be close to The Mongura Star."

Geo: "What! No way I can't just stay here while my friends getting hurt!"

Sonia: "The Mongura Star is coming Geo. Please stay here, we just don't want to lose you."

Geo: "...! Fine. Maybe...maybe I should rest right now, I need rest my head for a little."

Geo went back to the WAZA to rest his mind.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 10:45 PM**

A lot of SP form in 2 groups preparing for a battle with Gemini Sparks, Jack Corvus, Dawn Aquario, Harp Note and Acid Ace.

Acid Ace: "SP and FM/AM-ian protecters! Today were dealing with something that can spread dark energy around Navi Garden. We won't let that happen! But one we reach to the star, The rebellion well be there trying to get half of the star even there leader will be there. Our intel say that the star will landed at Navi Highway or at the Grassy wave hills. Squad 1, you will follow Gemini Sparks and Jack Crovus, understand! You will go to the Grassy Wave Hill."

Squad 1: "Yes sir!"

Acid Ace: "Squad 2, You will be following Me, Dawn Aquario and Harp Note. We will go to Navi Highway"

Squad 2: "Yes Commander!"

Acid Ace: "Remember where also saving Geo and Omega-Xis life too. Now let's go get our self a star!"

Everyone: "Yes sir!"

Harp Note: "(I'm sorry Geo.)"

Most of the member of SP and all the member of FM/AM-ian protecters split in up in diffrent direction. Squad 1 went to the Grassy Wave Hill and squad 2 went to the Navi Highway.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 11:45 PM**

Luna, Bud and Zack went to cheer up Geo, they went to floor 15 and went to the resting room. They open the door and see that Geo still laying down on the bed, Geo cover his intire body to block him from someone.

Luna: "Your still sleep Geo."

Bud: "Maybe he still upset that The Black Star infected him and Mega."

Luna: "Your being ridiculous Bud! Don't forget, he is the hero who save Navi Garden 3 times in a row."

Zack: "Huh? That strange, why this window open?"

Luna: "Wake up Geo! Come on, it time to face the-"

Luna pull the cover away from Geo. After she pull the cover away form Geo, She was shock.

Luna: "Huh!"

* * *

 **Location: Navi Highway**  
 **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 11:45 PM**

AcidAce: "It's almost time, Squad 1 are you in position?"

Jack Crovus: "Oh yes we are, we clear the hill and ready for a big black shooting star bang."

AcidAce: "Good, only 25 minute left untel it come to earth."

*Beep* *Beep*

Lyra: "Luna calling, Sonia."

Harp Note: "Huh? ...Browse."

Luna: "S-Sonia! Is Geo with you?!"

Harp Note: "No why, what going on!?"

Luna: "We're about to cheer up Geo a few second ago, but after I pull the cover it just fill with pillow! Geo gone!"

Harp Note: "What! Ace we got a huge problem here!"

AcidAce: "I heard. Im calling Squad 1. Calling Patrick..."

Gemini Spark_W: "Squad 1 under attack..Ack!"

Dawn Aquario: "Patrick!"

Gemini Spark_W: "We need back up right now!"

*Beep*

Acid: "It must be the rebellion sir."

AcidAce: "If it is then the star will land at the Grassy Wave Hill."

Harp Note: "Geo must be there too, we have to hurry."

AcidAce: "Everyone! The star land at the Grassy Wave Hill, all SP were moving to Squad 1 for back up!"

Squrd 2: "Yes sir!"

Harp Note: "(I hope your not doing what I think your doing Geo.)"

Squrd 2 rushed to squrd 1.

Meanwhile, Megaman and Omega-Xis rushed to The Black Star. After he reach to the Grassy Wave Hill he found one of the SP unconscious.

Megaman: "Hey sir are you ok?"

Member of SP: "Please...help us...The...Rebellion..."

Omega-Xis: "The Rebellion? I think he talking about The Rebellion that want half of the star."

Megaman: "Don't worry sir, stay here until back up come. Let go Omega-Xis."

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Wave Hill-Wave World  
** **Time: Monday, Sept 14th, 11:54 PM**

Megaman continue to rush to the Grassy Wave Hill after he reach he saw Gemini Sparks on the ground and Jack Crovus barely standing. They were battling a person in a green armor with to two energy saber that he holding and green cyber wings.

*Bang* *Boom*

?: "Your health point reached 0% you two have lost this battle. I'll be taking the Biometal code of your hands."

Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B bodys start to glow. Their body continue to glow more and more until a green orb come out of their body and went inside the strange EM-person.

Gemini Spark_W: "Ack."

Gemini Spark_B: "Darn it."

Jack Crovus: "Man, my health point is at 40%. Who is this guy? He did't even use a shard to battle us."

?: "Your still flying? Just give up, your no match against me."

Megaman: "Hey! Leave them alone!"

Jack Corvus: "Megaman!"

?: "Megaman? Your the kid who beat my little brother? You don't look so tough."

Megaman: "You got a lot of nerve say that to me! Just who are you anyway, are the leader of The Biometal Rebellion?"

Sage Harpuia: "No im not, im Aeolus but in this form you may call me Sage Harpuia."

Gemini Spark_W: "Megaman...get out of here! Your no match against him."

Sage Harpuia: "Me? Battle him? Sorry, not today. Im here to help my brother to absorb the power of The Mongura Star. But since your here..."

Sage Harpuia take out two Shards of the Black Star and put them above Gemini Sparks. The shards started to flash then it started to zapping purple lightning on Gemini Sparks.

Gemini Spark_W: "AAAHHH!"

Gemini Spark_B: "AAAHHH!"

Megaman: "No!"

Jack Corvus: "Patrick! Rey!"

The shard went inside Gemini Sparks and the dark powers started flowing into their body and then a black crystal started to show on their chest.

Sage Harpuia: "You two, Take them down but, bring Megaman alive!"

Gemini Sparks: "Yes...Commander"

Megaman: "Gemini!"

Sage Harpuia: "It almost time. Only 5 minutes left."

Sage Harpuia fly away from the fight and went back to his brother.

Megaman: "Gemini White and Gemini Black snap out of it!"

Gemini Sparks: "..."

Omega-Xis: "Look like there not letting us go we have to fight to snap them out."

Megaman: "Here we go again."

Jack Crovus "Wait, let me join in the fun."

Megaman: "Are you sure? Your health point reached to 40%."

Jack Crovus: "I don't care what happen to me, Patrick and Rey are my best friends and I'm not letting them be control by the darkness!"

Megaman: "Ok then here we go, Wave Battle, Ride On!"

The battle about to begen. Megaman health point reach to 100%, Gemini Spark_B and Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 50% and Jack Crovus health point still at 40%.

Meanwhile.

Sage Harpuia return to his brother. He transform back into Aeolus and waited.

?: "Did you get the hyper code?"

Aeolus: "Yes. I also had a run-in with Megaman a few minutes ago. He's coming this way"

?: "What!? But we only have 3 minute!"

Aeolus: "Don't worry, I taken care of everything. He will come in when The Mongura Star come to Navi Garden."

?: "Good. It almost time brother. I will awaken the star true powers and I will be the new chosen one of Model B. Yes, I can feel the dark power flow to my body."

Aeolus: "I can feel it too."

?: "You know, I thought I was the only one that alive but, since you and your friend survive the explosion from Ouroboros, we will show Navi Garden our true powers of darkness."

Aeolus: "Only 2 minutes left."

?: "I'll show them my true terrifying power. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back to battle.

Megaman health point reached to 55%, Gemini Spark_W health point reached to 25%, Gemini Spark_B health point reached to 27% and Jack Crovus health point reached to 15%.

Megaman: "Great Axe!"

Megaman throw his battle card and Omega-Xis cromp the card and transform into a Great Axe. Megaman swing his axe at Gemini Spark_B but the attack have been block.

Jack Crovus: "Crovus Wing!"

Jack Crovus attack Gemini Spark_W but the attack miss.

Gemini Spark_W: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_W launch his fist straight at Jack Crovus and reduce his health point to 1%. After the attack hit him he stop flying and fall straight down to the ground. After he crash down to the ground he did't continue to fight.

Megaman: "Jack!"

Gemini Spark_B: "Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_B slash Megaman and kick him away. Megaman health point reach to 25%.

Megaman: "Jack are you ok?!"

Jack Crovus: "*Pant*... Im not...giving up..."

Megaman: "You need stop battle Jack your health is almost down to 0%."

Jack Crovus: "No way. *Pant*...Our job is to protect you and your friends from the dark energy. Beside Pat and Rey are my friends...Man...Here...take my...power...Megaman..."

Jack Crovus give Megaman his power. After he did Jack Crovus transform back into Jack and pass out. Megaman body started to glow.

Geo's Hunter-VG: "Now updateing Trans-Soul, now inputting Crovus Code."

Megaman transform into Megaman Crovus Code. Megaman armor change color to black and grey, and a orange mask cover his Megaman face. After the transformation reached to 70%, Megaman Crovus Code also download 4 black wings behind him and also uploaded a transformation health point to 30%.

Megaman Crovus Code and Omega-Xis: "Download complete!"

Megaman Crovus Code glide straight at Gemini Sparks. Gemini Sparks combine there attack they were ready to fire out a Gemini Thunder at Megaman Crovus Code.

Gemini Sparks: Take this! Gemini Thunder!"

They charge up a lot of electricity around there body and fire a bolt of lightning straight at Megaman Crovus Code but the attack fail when Megaman Crovus Code block the attack with his wings, Megaman Crovus Code did't taken any damage from that attack.

Megaman Crovus Code: "Take this Shocking Flare!"

Megaman Crovus Code fire a straight line of purple flame at Gemini Sparks. Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 12% and Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 15%.

Megaman Crovus Code: "Im not done!"

Megaman Crovus Code flew up in the air and fires purple flames at Gemini Sparks.

Megaman Crovus Code: "Wicked Flame!

The attack hit everywere in the battlefield and hit Gemini Sparks. The attack made a cloud full of dust around the battlefield but Gemini Sparks health point reached to 0%. After the battlefield clear up Megaman Crovus Code saw Patrick lay down on the ground unconscious and two of the shard is broken.

Omega-Xis: He gonna be fine. At least we taken out the dark energy inside of them.

Megaman Crovus Code: "The leader of FM/AM-ian protecters been control by the evil energy. We need to be careful who were dealing with Omega-Xis."

*Boom*

Megaman Crovus Code: "Oh right the star."

Megaman Crovus Code flew to see the Star.

Meanwhile

?: "Finally. I will become the chosen one of Model B."

Aeolus: "Wait, one you take the half of the star, you won't be able to have enough power to take the other half of the star."

?: "Then you'll have to take the other half for me."

Aeolus: "Ok."

Megaman Crovus Code: "Stop!"

Megaman Crovus Code landed on the ground and transform back into Megaman. Megaman saw The Mongura Star making a purple lightning barrier around it. Outside the barrier Megaman saw Aeolus and his brother, but he was surprise to see his brother.

?: "So, you came Megaman."

Megaman: "Solo? What are you doing here?"

Solo: "Fool, don't you know? Im am the leader of The Biometal Rebellion."

Megaman: "What! Stop kidding around Solo!"

Solo: "..."

Megaman: "..I don't understand Solo? Solo why are you doing this!?"

Solo: "..."

Megaman: "Answer me! This isn't like you to do this Solo! Why are you doing this?"

Solo: "...To become the new chosen one of Model B."

Megaman: "Model B? What that?"

Solo: "I plan this since 6 years ago, after Le Mu was destroy. I will be crown as the biometal king."

Aeolus: "I'll hold him off, go get the star."

Solo enter the barrier and the barrier zap him while he pushing through the barrier. Megaman rushed to stop Solo but Aeolus transform into Sage Harpuia and block Megaman way. Solo was close to the black, after he was close his wizard laplace came out and transform Solo into Rogue. Rogue was very close to the star and Laplace charged at half of the star and weaken it, after Laplace weaken it Rogue rise his hands and absorb half of the star. The half of The Mongura Star floted up in the air and slowly move closer to Rogue, after it went closer the star went inside Rogue body.

Rogue: "Gya...ahhh! Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

The place started to rumble like if there earthquark. Rogue body started to glow, after he absorb the star the barrier zapped him and push him out of the barrier.

Sage Harpuia: "Rogue!"

Sage Harpuia grab Rogue and teleported out.

Megaman: "There gone!"

Omega-Xis: "We got bigger problem then that kid! The barrier is getting bigger and spreading dark energy!"

Megaman: "We got to absorb the star, let go Omega-Xis!"

Megaman rushed into the barrier. The barrier zap him and damage his body, after he was halfway closer to the star, Omega-Xis push Megaman closer to the star. After he was close...

?: "Get out of there Megaman!"

Harp Note, Dawn Aquario, AcidAce and Jack was watching Megaman on the top of the hill and telling him to get out.

Harp Note: "Megaman get out of there!"

AcidAce: "If you don't, then the barrier will damage your body!"

Dawn Aquario: "The star will give you dark power if you absorb it!"

Megaman: "I got no other chose, I have to do this!"

Megaman continue to struggle to absorb the star.

Harp Note: "Megaman please don't do this!"

Jack: "You saw what it did't to Pat and Rey, you can't let it give you dark power."

Megaman: "I know but if no one not going to absorb the other half star everyone in Navi Garden will be infected by The Mongura Star! Im not letting that happen!"

Megaman rise his hands and absorb the dark energy, after he did, The half of The Mongura Star floted up in the air and slowly move closer to Megaman. After it went closer, the star went inside Megaman body.

Megaman: "Gr...yaaagh"

Megaman grab his head and his body started flowing dark energy around his body. Megaman collapses on the ground and transform back into Geo. The dark barrier vanish and Harp note, AcidAce, Dawn Aquario and Jack rushed to Geo to see if he ok.

Harp Note: "Geo!"

AcidAce: "...Luckly his mind did't turn evil just his powers have been enhances with dark energy."

Jack: "But, what will happen to Geo and Mega!"

AcidAce: "Everyone! Get Geo and Mega in the infirmary room quick!"

SP: "Yes sir!"

Harp Note: "Geo! Come on Geo wake up! Geo! Geo! GEO!"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The name's Vent**


	10. Chapter 10: The Name's Vent

Chapter 1: The way of the Ninja (The Shadow Saga)

Nov 5

It been over 2 month that Geo didn't wake up when he absorb The Mongura Star, I'm a bit worry but I'm a bit relieved. In the hospital Ace said "The star enhanced his power but lucky the dark-soul didn't control his soul." I was so happy to hear that. Tia and Dr. Goodall scan Geo body, but after they scan him the found some on Geo left arm. We look at Geo left arm and we saw a black star tattoo, Me and Lyra think that tattoo is tell us that he hold half of the power of The Mongura Star. Luna, Bud, Zack, Patrick, Jack and Mizukami were also worry about them, they don't want to lose them like I do. When will they wake up, I-I hope Geo will be ok. After we move him to his house, I didn't leave his side. I waited, hoping him to return.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Name's Vent

?: "I need more power..."

?: "My name's Vent, what your name?"

?: "I'm the new chosen one of Model P."

?: "...and I am one of the Photon Guardians."

?: "We're trying to bring balance to the world."

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "Navi Garden need to be destroy..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

Geo: "...!"

Geo woken up from his sleep. After he woke up he see that everywhere is black.

Geo: "Mega!? Mega where are you!?"

Mega: "I'm over here. You ok Geo?"

Geo: "Yeah I'm ok but, where are we?"

Mega: "I don't know. Hey, what over there?"

Geo: "It a door. But, to where?"

Geo open the door and see where it go, after he come out he saw Sonia, Luna, Patrick and everyone else in WAZA.

Sonia?: "Geo! Geo your Ok. We were so worry sick about you."

Sonia grab Geo and hug him. But Geo was confuse what going on.

Geo: "What happen, what going on?"

Patrick?: "Don't you remember? We destroy The Mongura Star and the energy of light come back to Navi Garden and the earth."

Sonia?: "I-I was worry that I'll never see you again Geo. I-I so glad that your here now."

Geo look at the sky and see The Black Star flying in the sky.

Geo: "What, If we destroy the star then why is it still flying in the sky?"

Mega: "Geo, look!"

Geo: "...!"

Geo stop looking at the sky and saw that him and Mega where in a dark desert and everyone turn to stone.

Geo: "S-Sonia! Pat, Luna, Jack, Everyone! S-Someone...H-Help me..."

Mega: "T-This can't be real."

Geo: "...!"

Geo saw him sinking in the sand, Geo Struggle to escape the quicksand but he didn't manage to escape. After he went inside the sand he open his eyes and saw him and Mega in a place that he that he never seen.

Mega: "Where are we?"

Geo look outside the window and see that him and Mega are in airship.

Geo: "Is this, a airship?"

Mega: "Let take a look."

Geo went into the elevator and went up to the dock he went outside and saw a someone. A 19 year old boy with a red and blue armor with yellow hair and green eyes. Around him there 2 Hunter-VG floating around the person. He turn his head and saw Geo and Mega.

Geo: "W-Who are you?"

?: "...Geo, Omega-Xis...watch out for The Rebellion... and save The Photon Star..."

* * *

 **Location: Geo's House**  
 **Time: Friday, Nov 15th, 10:38 AM**

Geo: "...! (Huh? Oh, must be a vision or something.)"

Geo moaned as he slowly woke up, finding himself in his bedroom, cover in bandages from his left arm, right leg, and his chest. After he woken up, he saw Sonia, laying her head and her arms on his chest while she sleeping.

Geo: "(Sonia?)"

After Geo notice that Sonia was here, his parents, Kelvin and Hope, enter Geo's room and was surprise that he was awake.

Kelvin: "Y-Your awake."

Geo: "Mom...Dad..."

Hope: "I was so worry about you."

Geo: "What happen?"

Kelvin: "You were knock out after you absorb the star. It been 2 month since you passed out."

Geo: "2 month...? (Wait a minute?)"

~Flashback: 2 month ago~

Aeolus: "{Megaman? Your the kid who beat my little brother? You don't look so tough.}"

Solo: "{Fool, don't you know? I am the leader of The Biometal Rebellion.}"

~End of flashback~

Geo: "Dang it, Solo..."

Hope: "What was that, Geo?"

Geo: "Nothing. What about the other? Are they ok?"

Kelvin: "They're ok. Some of them are a little injured but they're ok."

Geo: "Good... but... what about Sonia...?"

Hope: "*Smile* She's been by your side ever since you got here."

Kelvin: "Here your Hunter-VG, Geo."

Kelvin give back Geo Hunter-VG.

Geo: "Thanks..."

Hope: "I'm really glad that you're back, Geo. Since you haven't for two month, I'll go prepare breakfast for you."

Geo: "Thanks, mom. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Kelvin and Hope exit Geo's room.

Mega: "It about time that you wake up."

Geo: "...How long did you wake up...?"

Mega: "A month ago. I was a bit bored while you were asleep."

Geo: "Sorry..."

Mega: "But since you absorb the star, your eyes change color to red and blue, and you have that black star tattoo on you left arm showing you that you have the star."

Geo: "I just realize the tattoo left arm, but I didn't know it can effect my eyes too..."

Mega: "So what are you gonna do now?"

Geo: "It's obvious."

Geo shake Sonia to wake her up.

Sonia: "Mmm... Geo...?"

Sonia woke up, as her vision slowly became slowly began to become clear, then her eyes widened.

Sonia: "G-Geo!"

She got up and hugged him tightly, making Geo blush.

Geo: "S-Sonia."

Sonia: "I'm so happy that you're awake, I was so worry about you Geo."

Geo: "I'm glad that you're here, Sonia, but... your kinda crushing my ribs..."

Sonia: "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. "

After hearing that, Sonia quickly let go of Geo and started to blush.

Sonia: "I'm just glad that your back, Geo."

Geo: "Heh."

Lyra: "After WAZA check your body, we were glad that the star didn't control you."

Sonia: "Oh yeah, that remind me. Geo..."

Geo: "Huh?"

Sonia: "Forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

Sonia gave Geo a loud slap in the face. He was speechless after he felt Sonia's slap. Geo turn his head, noticing a tear on her on her eyes.

Geo: "...!"

Lyra: "...!"

Mega: "...!"

Sonia: "What were you thinking, Geo! We told you not to go!"

Geo: "I'm sorry. When I was in the museum, I realize that the star hold dark energy inside it. Since you and the other told me that I was infected by it, I thought it might be best if I absorb it. I...I just don't want to see people get hurt. Sorry I got you all worried, Sonia…"

Sonia close her eyes and hug Geo again.

Sonia: "Just, don't do that ever again... Here, let me get those bandage off of you."

* * *

 **Location: Geo's House  
** **Time: Friday, Nov 27th, 10:50**

*Knock* *Knock*

Kelvin: "I wonder who that could be."

Kelvin walk toward the front door. He open the door and was surprise to see a long brown haired 21 year old boy sitting in a wheelchair. He's wearing a blue open jacket with an emblem at the left side of his jacket and white jeans.

?: "Hello, Kelvin."

Kelvin: "Hello. I was surprise that your here, Vent."

Vent: "Your son, Geo, is he awake?"

Kelvin: "Yes. He's up stairs, healing."

Vent: "Can I talk to him?"

Kelvin: "Sure."

Kelvin walked up stares and enter Geo's room.

Kelvin: "Geo, there's someone that want to meet. Can you walk?"

Geo: "Yeah, I guess so."

Geo slowly get out of his bed and walked down stairs along with Sonia. After they went downstairs, the saw a boy sitting on a wheelchair.

Vent: "Ahh, your awake."

Geo: "Hello."

Kelvin: "This kid is a SP, like Ace, but different."

Geo: "So you're Ace's friend?"

Vent: "Yes. My name is Vent."

Geo: "Hello, Vent, I'm Geo."

Sonia: "My name's Sonia."

Vent: "So you two can EM-wave change, right? Number 003: Megaman and Number 004: Harp Note."

Geo: "Yeah, how you know?"

Vent: "Because I can also EM-wave change."

Mega: "You can EM-wave change too?"

Vent: "Yes, but not in this condition. Anyway. Geo, have you heard about The Mongura Star?"

Geo: "Yes, why?"

Vent: "Do you know what kind of powers does it have?"

Geo: "All I know that shard can give evil energy to people."

Vent: "And more, permanent effect."

Sonia: "Permanent effect?"

Vent: " shards or you can say "dark star fragment' can turn anyone evil once the shard go inside the people heart force or not. It can also can turn you evil even along with the star. Lucky for you, the star only give you dark energy. If anyone use the star fragment and waited for one day, the effect will become permanent and no long come out if anyone by battling the person that have the shard, but it have special powers if it become permanent. If it isn't permanent then anyone can take it out one the health point reach to 0% or by choice. It can also absorb one soul. After the person absorb the shard with the soul. The soul will take control someone body."

Lyra: "Why are you tell us this?"

Vent: Because I want to..."

Geo: "Uhh, ok."

Vent: "I should be going now, I'm looking forward to see you again. Also, I want to tell you about the constellations festival. It coming on the 28th. Ace told me to tell you to rest your bones for now. Hope I'll see you two again."

Vent exit Geo's house, leaving Geo and Sonia with a confuse look on their faces.

Mega: "Strange kid..."

Geo: "The constellations festival is coming?"

Sonia: "Yeah. I know it won't be fun without you."

Geo: "Heh."

Sonia: "I-I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the star earlier, I guess this is kinda my fault."

Geo: "No it not, it not your fault at all. You were doing what you have to do. I don't blame you, I forgive you Sonia."

Sonia: "Y-You do? Well, the reason why we don't want to tell earlier is because we don't want you and Mega energy be control by the darkness."

Geo: "It did give me a black tattoo of the star on my arm and it also change my eyes color, but still I feel great since I woke up."

Sonia: "I'm glad to hear that Geo, I-I was so worry about you."

Geo: "Hmm...Sonia can you do me a favor?"

Sonia: "What is it?"

Geo: "Defeat me and Mega when the darkness control us."

Sonia: "...! Don't ask a silly favor like that Geo. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Geo."

Sonia walk away. After she turn around, Geo grab her right wrist.

Geo: "Wait, Sonia, I'm serious!"

Sonia: "..."

Geo: "Sonia, if I go berserk form the dark energy, then you, Jack, Pat and The FM/AM-ian protectors are our only hope to stop me and Mega."

Sonia: "...Don't be ridiculous Geo, I know that you won't go berserk. I'll see you tomorrow."

Geo: "Bye, Sonia."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **The Festival of Memory**


	11. Chapter 11: The Festival of Memory

**Location: The Rebellion Hideout  
Time: ****Saturday, Nov 28th,** **5:00 PM**

Aeolus: "He here Solo."

Solo: "Sent him in."

A 15 year old boy with purple short hair and red eyes walk in and kneel down to Solo. He wearing a purple shirt with a half X with yellow lining on his upper shirt, a black jeans, and a red scarf. Making him look like a ninja.

?: "Commander Solo, you call me?"

Solo: "Yes, I want you to go to this location tonight, there a power sourse were they can copy FM and AM-ian, I want you to bring the power sourse back to headquarter. Try not to do anything rash there."

?: "Hey, don't let the looks fool you. Remember the reason why I look like I'm 15 is because of my transformation jutsu. With that I'll be able to wander around undetected."

Solo: "And also, if you ran into Megaman, you know what to do right Shadow?"

Shadow: "Don't worry Master Solo, Me and Phantom won't fail you. We'll use the star of ninja to we can bring Megaman here and bring balance to Navi Garden and the world, after all I am the new chosen one of Model P after all."

Aeolus: "Wait before you go take this shard with you."

Shadow: "Thank, Commander Aeolus."

* * *

Chapter 11: The Festival of Memory

 **Location: Geo's House**  
 **Time: Saturday, Nov 28th, 8:15 PM**

Geo, Patrick, Bud and Zack are waiting for Sonia, Luna and Mizukami at Geo's house. Geo wearing a blue checked shirt, Patrick wearing a black short-sleeve shirt and a green jacket, Bud wearing a red short-sleeve and Zack wearing is everyday clothes.

Geo: "They should be he any minute now."

Patrick: "It's a shame that Jack not here to come to the festival with us."

Mega: "Geo, what so special about this festival anyway?"

Geo: "The constellation festival is a celebration for what stars did to Navi Garden."

Bud: "Every 6 years they always fire out firework and once it explodes they always form into constellation, They form into Libra, Aries, Sagittarius and lot more, even my Taurus. And the food is delicious there."

Mega: "That kinda sound like we're celebration plant AM and FM."

Zack: "Also, the festival is also Navi Garden anniversary too. Legend say that Navi Garden was made by soul and a meteor shower. The meteors was fall down in the sky, after it reach to earth it made a huge impact like a size of a huge island."

Patrick: "There was a war since 450 years ago, after the war 400 years ago, one Human have founded something rare in meteor that where the war have ended. They call it the photon fragment."

Geo: "They try to make the shard as weapons, but they fail. But 316 years ago one person was able to make it such a rare power in little artifacts. But the power can be use for good or evil. She divided the fragment into mechanical artifacts with the help of Mu technology.

?: "Were here."

Sonia, Luna and Mizukami enter Geo's house in kimono dress.

Geo: "Finally, were all here."

Luna: "So where going to meteor fall right?"

Zack: "Yes that right."

Mizukami: "It not that far from here. That north of Navi Garden."

Bud: "Come on let already! There a ton of good food over there and im miss it."

Bud rushed outside.

Luna: "Bud! Wait for us!"

Luna, Zack, Geo, and Sonia rushed outside.

Patrick: "Come on let go."

Mizukami: "Wait Patrick. Did you tell him yet?"

Patrick: "Not yet."

Mizukami: "Remember, she and Sonia want them to join in our team, remember?"

Patrick: "Yeah but, they hold the power of The Black Star. Maybe it for the best that they don't come."

Mizukami: "That all? Remember, we need Geo and Mega to beat Solo and the Rebellion. We also need them so they can find a way to take out the shard effect."

Patrick: "Oh, right."

Mizukami: "And who have to take responsibility about it?"

Patrick: "Not me of course!"

Mizukami: "Pat..."

Patrick: "...It me, of course."

Geo: "Hey guys, come on!"

Patrick: "Were coming Geo. I'll tell him tomorrow morning."

Patrick and Mizukami left Geo's house. 15 minute later, Geo and the gang reach to the constellation festival. People having fun, girls watching the stars, boys chowing down food and everyone gaze at the star.

* * *

 **Location: Meteor Fall  
** **Time: Saturday, Nov 28th, 8:30 PM**

Geo: "This is gonna be so much fun."

Mizukami: "I can't wait play these game."

Bud: "Will I going to the food court to eat."

Zack: "Heh, like always, Bud always go to food first."

Luna: "Gahhh!"

Vogue: "What wrong Luna?"

Luna: "No, not you! Please, get a way from me!"

Geo: "What the!?"

Mega: "You!"

Sonia: "Impossible!"

Lyra: "Your alive!?"

Luna, Geo, Mega, Sonia and Lyra was suprise what they saw.

Mega: O-O-Ophiuca? But how? What a minute, Geo put on your Visualizer."

Geo put his Visualizer and he was shock what he saw something.

Geo: "What the?"

Luna: "Get away for me!"

Ophiuca left Geo and the other.

Luna: "I-Is-Is she gone?"

Geo: "Don't worry Prez she gone, but I don't remember that she have a antenna on her back."

Luna: "Antenna?"

Mega: "That Ophiuca is fake."

Luna: "Oh thank goodness."

Bud: "Why so freak out Prez?"

Luna: "It remind me of that time, that day when I merge with her since 4 years ago."

Zack: "Why? Don't you even want to EM-Wave change like Geo and Bud?"

Luna: "Yes but...You two wasn't there! You guys don't even know what happen at Time Square! Geo, Sonia, you two remember right!?"

Geo: "...!"

Sonia: "...!"

Geo: "...We remember..."

~Flashback: 6 years ago~

Luna: "{I hate them. I hate them both...}"

?: "{You lie to their faces that you are the perfect daughter who can do anything, but real the real you?}"

Luna: "{Who's there!?}"

?: "{Over here...}"

Luna saw Ophiuca over the sub-tropical sign.

Luna: "{...!}"

Ophiuca: "{I am Ophiuca. I am here to give to you the power to break the bonds that tied you down}."

Luna: "{A monster!}"

Ophiuca: "{Don't be scared. I came to give you power.}"

Luna: "{You think I'm going to fall for that!? I've already had a few run-ins with monster like you!}"

Ophiuca: "{I see. So you've met other FM-ians before. In that case, I'll keep this short. Let me borrow your body. If you do, you can stop them from transferring you.}"

Luna: "{What?}"

Ophiuca: "{You can stop both of parents from sending you off. It's not's impossible. However, if you don't let me in, I'm afraid it might be too late...}"

Luna: "{But how...?}"

Ophiuca warp to get closer to Luna. After Ophiuca get close to Luna, Luna stand back from her.

Ophiuca: "{Show them your will. Make it crystal clear to your parents how you fell; that your are not their little doll!}"

Luna: "{How I feel...}"

Ophiuca: "{That right. let me in. I can help you show them your true feeling.}"

Luna: "{...}"

?: "{Stop! Don't let her in, Luna!}"

Geo and Sonia rushed out of the sub-tropical warning Luna not to do it.

Geo: "{Luna! Stop! She just want to use you!}"

Ophiuca: "{It's your choice whether you want to let me in, but if you don't, you won't be able to change a thing.}"

Luna: "{...}"

Geo: "{Luna!}"

Sonia: "{Get out of there! Don't let her in!}"

Luna: "{... I don't want to transfer to another school!}"

Ophiuca: "{I will make your wish come true.}"

Geo: "{No!}"

Ophiuca enter in Luna Transer, Luna raise her hand up in the air and begen to EM-wave change.

Luna: "{EM-wave change! Luna Platz, on the air!}"

Luna transform and vanish.

Geo: "{Luna! Where'd she go!?}"

Mega: "{Look up by the sign!}"

Geo and Sonia look at the sub-tropical sign and saw Luna in Queen Ophiuca form.

Queen Ophiuca: "{Don't try to stop me...}"

~End of flashback~

Geo: "Yep, I remember that."

Sonia: "That wasn't your fault Luna."

Geo: "The past is the past, don't let it get in you head."

Luna: "To be honest, I wasn't scare about the EM-wave form I had."

Mizukami: "Come on go and play."

Geo: "Ok."

Geo, Luna, Patrick and the other started to have fun in the festival. 1 hour later Geo saw Aaron looking at a antenna.

Aaron: "Look like it going smoothly here in the festival."

Geo: "Mr. Boreal!"

Aaron: "Hey Geo. You came to the festival."

Geo: "Of corse, why would skip it."

Aaron: "Long time ago your mother Hope told me that you don't want to go because you said it won't be fun without Hope and Kelvin together sinice you were 9 year old, remember."

Geo: "Yeah I remember. When I was a kid, we always go as a family everytime, but since my dad was gone, what the point going to the festival."

~Flashback: 10 year ago~

Hope: "{Geo, tomorrow the constellation festival, I was thinking if you want to go too.}"

Geo: "{I don't want to go mom.}"

Hope: "{Geo, I know that you want your dad to be here with us, but what about your friends from school, I mean you did't go to school for a long time, maybe you'll see them again in the festival.}"

Geo: "{...}"

Hope: "{Ok then.}"

~End of flashback~

Mega: "That happen since 7 year ago?"

Geo: "Yep, that was before I met you Mega. But now after I want back to school, I been going to the festival with my mom and my friends. Uhh...Mr. Boreal, what is this?"

Aaron: "Oh right, take a look this Geo. Now entering in data orb, downloading in...3..2..1..Copy!"

The data orb started to flash and zap the ground. After it did, Libra came out.

Mega: "L-Libra? Oh, so that why we saw that fake Ophiuca."

Aaron: "I made this for the festival, a friend of my told me to build it just to spice up thing. He still here, Geo."

Geo: "Who is he?"

?: "Geo, Mr. Aaron!"

Vent show up and wheeled in to see Geo and Aaron.

Geo: "Vent! Your here too?"

Vent: "Of coruse, Navi Garden my home."

Aaron: "Oh, you to know each other?"

Geo: "We just met yesterday. You know Vent too Mr. Boreal?"

Aaron: "Yes, we met 2 years ago at Spica Mall."

Geo: "Did you tell that I'm Megaman?"

Aaron: "N-No, why? He know?"

Vent: "I already know by myself, sorry for freaking you out. Mr. Aaron how the data orb?"

Aaron: "Really good Vent, your idea really help out here."

Geo: "Wait, that was your idea to build this Vent."

Mega: "But, how did you know about FM and AM being? Just who are you anyway!?"

Vent: "Uhh..Umm.."

Geo: "Cut it out Mega, your make Vent really uncomfortable right now."

Mega: "S-Sorry, Vent."

Vent: "It ok, Omega-Xis."

?: "Geo!"

Sonia rush in and found Geo.

Sonia: "Geo, where were you?"

Geo: "Sorry, I just looking around."

Sonia: "Oh, hi Aaron. Hi Vent."

Aaron: "Hey, Sonia."

Vent: "Hello again, Sonia."

Lyra: "So you came to the festival too."

Vent: "Yeah. It remind me the time when I was 10 years old."

Sonia: "What does it remind you of?"

Vent: "Nothing, just forget what I said."

Sonia: "O-Ok."

Geo: "Hey, Vent, do you join me, Sonia and the other to watch the firework, we only have 30 minute left.

Vent: "Sure, I would like to come."

Aaron: "Have fun."

Geo: "See ya Mr. Boreal."

Geo, Sonia and Vent left to find Luna, Patrick and the other.

Sonia: "Do you ever got the feeling that he knows too much about EM-wave change?"

Geo: "Yes. He even know about and plant AM and FM too."

Lyra: "Just who is his guy?"

Meanwhile

Aaron: "It orb looking good."

?: "Excuse me sir, what is that?"

A kid show up with a white mask covers the upper half of his face, he was wearing black and purple ninja armor along with a red two-tailed scarf wrap around his neck and a katana attach to his back.

?: "What that over there?"

Aaron: "This is the data orb, It just something for the festival."

?: "Can I have that?"

Aaron: "Sorry kid, you can't have this."

?: "You dare call me a kid. If you don't hand that orb, you'll be sorry calling me a kid. I need that orb for the war."

Aaron: "War? Wait... you're one of the Rebellion? You can't have this orb. This orb belong to the festival! Leave now or else I have to call the SP on you!"

?: "Hmm...Then you leave me no choice. Master Xander need that orb."

The mysterious ninja took out a kunai and throw at Aaron right leg. Aaron collapses on the ground and the kunai zap him.

Aaron: "Ack... I...can't...move."

?: "I'll be taking the data orb. Don't worry, the paralysis kunai will ware off. Master Solo, we will bring balance to world. But, I'll bring the orb after I deal with Megaman. Hah hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Aaron: "...G..eo..."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **Story for the Festival**


	12. Chapter 12: Story for the Festival

Chapter 12: Story for the Festival Part 1: Fake to Face

 **Location: Meteor Fall  
** **Time: Saturday, Nov 28th, 8:50 PM**

Geo and Sonia introduce Vent to Luna, Patrick, Bud and the other. But there were shock that Vent know that Patrick/Rey, Bud and Mizukami that they can EM-Wave change. They want to know how did he know that they can EM-Wave change. But they said noting. Geo and Mega start to wonder if he can also EM-Wave change too. 25 minute later, Geo and the other waited for the fireworks.

Geo: "Only 2 minute left."

Mizukami: "I'm so excited right now."

Sonia: "I heard, they will shoot out 100 fireworks at the end."

Bud: "The more I get excited. The more I get hungery."

Lyra: "I want to see me in the fireworks, now."

Mega: "Hey, Geo."

Geo: "What wrong, Mega?"

Mega: "It about that Vent guy."

Geo: "Yeah, I know, I'm surprise a well."

Mega: "It just that, how did he know that your Megaman. More importantly, he know about FM & AM. Does he, know something about us and plant AM & FM. I want to know if he know anything special about me and planet AM."

Geo: "Ok Mega. I'll talk to him after the fireworks, ok."

Mega: "Thank, Geo."

Luna: "15 second left!"

Vent: "Let count down."

Patrick: "Ok, in 15..."

Gemini: "14..."

Zack: "13..."

Pedia: "12..."

Bud: "11..."

Taurus: "10..."

Luna: "9..."

Vogue: "8..."

Mizukami: "7..."

Aquarius: "6..."

Sonia: "5..."

Lyra: "4..."

Vent: "3..."

Mega: "2..."

Geo: "1..."

Everyone: "BLAST OFF!"

...

Bud: "Ummm...?"

Mizukami: "Nothing happen."

Zack: "What wrong with the fireworks?"

Pedia: "The fireworks start at this time, it should have start right now."

Luna: "Huh? Gahh!"

Geo, Luna and the other turn around and saw Libra.

Geo: "Oh, it just the fake Libra."

Lyra: "He...look a bit different."

Sonia: "...Huh?"

Libra body start to spark. Then, his body started to flash. After it stop Libra transform into Libra scales and attack a food stand.

Geo: "What the!"

Patrick: "It EM-Wave change?"

Mega: "B-But how?"

Teen girl: "Gahh!"

Geo: "Huh?!"

Geo: And the other saw Wolf wood attacking.

Man: "W-What going on here?"

(Kid) Girl: "Someone help us!"

Geo: "What going on here? Why the fakes wizards going crazy?"

Mega: "Maybe Aaron know what going on."

Geo: "Ok, let go."

Geo and the gang went to find Aaron. While they were running, a fake Taurus and Gemini in different colors came and block their way. Their bodys started to spark. After it stop they transform into Taurus Fire and Gemini Sparks.

Geo: "Come on, we don't have time for this!."

Bud: "Go! We'll deal with these fakers."

Patrick: "Go, now!"

Geo: "Be careful guys."

Mizukami: "Good luck Patrick."

Geo and the other left Bud and Patrick.

Rey: "Hope your good better then you eat."

Bud: "Don't worry, I will eat something after I beat myself."

Both: "Here we go!"

Bud: "Let go Taurus! Slot in, Transcode 005 EM-Wave Change, Taurus Fire."

Patrick/Rey: "Here we go Gemini! Slot-in, Transcode 010 EM-wave Change, Gemini Spark."

Bud transform into Taurus Fire and Patrick/Rey transform into Gemini Sparks.

Gemini Spark_W: "This maybe hard, but we have to battle hard as we as we can."

Gemini Spark_B: "It 3 against 3, try not to get in my way."

Taurus Fire: "Let go!"

Taurus Fire health point went up to 100%, Gemini Spark_W health point went up to 50% and Gemini Spark_B health point went up to 50%. And the fake FM-ians health point reached to the same health point from Taurus Fire, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B. Taurus Fire, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B charge in and attack the fake wizard.

Gemini Spark_B: "Take this, Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_B launch his fist at fake Gemini Spark_B. But the fake Gemini Spark_B block the attack with a Rocket Knuckle. The Rocket Knuckles collide and both Gemini Spark_Bs did't take any damage.

Gemini Spark_B: "What?"

Gemini Spark_W: "Try this, Elec sword!"

Gemini Spark_W drag his left arm on to the ground and generate electricity to his left arm and attack the fake Gemini Spark_W. But the fake Gemini Spark_W did the same thing and attack Gemini Spark_W. Gemini Spark_W slash at the fake Gemini Spark_W right leg and the fake Gemini Spark_W slash at Gemini Spark_W right arm.

Gemini Spark_W: "Ack!"

Both Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 30%.

Taurus Fire: "Anger punch!"

Taurus Fire punch the fake Taurus. But the fake Taurus Fire stop the attack with the same move.

Taurus Fire: "Darn it."

Taurus Fire, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B continue to attack the fakes but they continue to block, collide and countering their attack.

Gemini Spark_B: "There gotta be a way to brake these fakers."

Both: "Gemini Thunder."

Both Gemini Sparks generate electricity around the body and shot out a bolt of lightning at the fake Gemini Sparks, but the block the attack with their gemini thunder. The attack collide but the fakes gemini thunder beat the real Gemini Sparks. Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 10% and Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 30%.

The battle took them 20 minute, no one took any damage since. Gemini Spark_B charge straight at fake Gemini Spark_B. He charge his right arm and attack fake Gemini Spark_B with a Elec sword. Gemini Spark_B block the attack with the same move, Gemini Spark_W charge straight at fake Gemini Spark_B back. Fake Gemini Spark_B took damage and and the fake Gemini Spark_W felt the attack from fake Gemini Spark_B. Gemini Spark_W saw the fake Gemini Spark_W and he was wondering, what wrong with the fake Gemini Spark_W. Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 35%.

Taurus Fire: "Ok, that it!"

Taurus Fire repidly attack the fake Taurus Fire with Berserk Punch at the fake Taurus Fire and the fake Taurus Fire copy the same move on Taurus Fire their health point repidly lose 5% damage from their health point every time when they get hit.

Gemini Spark_W: "Come on, we can't just keep fighting."

Gemini Spark_B: "Obviously there no way we can't beat them. These fakers don't even have fleshs and bones inside of them. It like that their minds is completely conneted."

Gemini Spark_W: "Conneted? Hmm...I got it! We only need to defeat one of them. Im mean, before the fake Gemini EM-wave change..."

Gemini: "The faker only split up like I did to you two."

Gemini Spark_B: "So we have to defeat one of the faker."

Gemini Spark_W: "I got a plan."

Gemini Spark_W slash the fake Gemini Spark_W with a Elec sword, but the fake Gemini Spark_W block the attack. Gemini Spark_B did the same thing to the fake Gemini Spark_B. After Gemini Spark_B attack the fake, Gemini Spark_W grab and circle throw the fake at Gemini Spark_B.

Gemini Spark_W: "Now!"

Gemini Spark_B kick away the fake Gemini Spark_B and he turn around and stab his Elec sword at the fake Gemini Spark_W. The Elec Sword went though the fake Gemini Spark_W. The fake Gemini Spark_W health reach to 0% when the sword go though the fake Gemini Spark_W. The fake Gemini Spark_W have been delete. The fake Gemini Spark_B about to attack Gemini Spark_B, right after he about to attack he collapses on the ground. His body start to glow, then Gemini Spark_B have been delete.

Meanwhile Taurus Fire and the fake Taurus Fire still continue to attack each other for the Berserk Punch, after their health point reached to 10% they stop. Taurus Fire grab the fake Taurus Fire and forcing himself to left him. Taurus Fire left the fake above him and slam the fake Taurus Fire down to the ground and the fake Taurus Fire health point reached to 0% and the fake Taurus Fire is delete.

Taurus Fire: "*Pant*... *Pant*... That...was close."

Gemini Spark_W: "Good job."

Gemini Spark_B: "I *pant*... need *pant* to rest my energy."

Gemini Spark_W: "It all up to Geo and the other now."

* * *

Part 2: Rival to the end

25 minute ago

Geo and the gang went to find Aaron. While they were running, a fake Taurus and Gemini in different colors came and block their way. Their bodys started to spark. After it stop they transform into Taurus Fire and Gemini Sparks.

Geo: "Come on, we don't have time for this!"

Bud: "Go! We'll deal with these fakers."

Patrick: "Go, now!"

Geo: "Be careful guys."

Mizukami: "Good luck Patrick."

Geo and the other left Bud and Patrick. After the left, Geo and the other found Aaron on the ground unconscious.

Geo: "M-Mr. Boreal!"

Geo saw a kunai on Aaron right leg. Geo took it out the kunai, and Aaron was able to move.

Geo: "Mr. Boreal, who did this."

Aaron: "I'm sorry Geo. I was about to call the SP, but this kid throw a kunai at me and I can't move my body. He took the data orb."

Vent: "Kunai? Where did he go."

Geo and Vent ask Aaron where did the thief go, but what did did't know he was standing on top of the tall tree.

?: "Finally he here now. Hey, there three agaent 1...I know. Let make this 1 or 2 against 1. Summons jutsu!"

The mysterious ninja made a hand sigh and summon a reanimate a FM-ian name Ophiuca.

?: "Ophiuca, you see that blonde haired girl over there right? You know what to do."

Ophiuca charge straight at Luna back.

Mega: "Huh? Uhh...Geo!"

Geo look at the sky and saw Qphiuca charging straight at Luna.

Geo: "What the! Luna get out there now!"

But it was too late.

Luna: "Ack...! My...body...It...like...it...moving...by itself...Gaahhh!"

Luna body start to glow. She transform into Queen Ophiuca.

Geo: "Oh no!"

Zack: "L-Luna!"

Muizkami: "What go on here?"

Sonia: "Not again."

?: "Megaman!"

Geo: "Huh?"

Geo look at top of the tall tree and saw a 13 year old boy with white short hair, red eyes and purple face painting, a purple shirt, a black jacket and jeans, and a brown scarf.

?: "If you want to save your friend, come face me at the center of meteor fall to battle me or hand over the half of the power of The Mongura Star. I'm allow you to bring one person to battle if you want. And if one of you try to battle her to bring her back it hopeless. I'll bring her back or the data orb if you battle me or hand over the star.

The mysterious ninja made a hand sigh and vanish into thin air. After he vanish, 6 leafs swirl around in the air.

Sonia: "Go Geo, you and Mizukami will deal with that thief. I'll hold down Luna."

Lyra: "Good luck Mega. You too Aquarius."

Aquarius: "You too Lyra."

Muizkami: "Don't push yourself."

Geo: "Be careful, Sonia."

Sonia: "You too, Geo."

Geo and Mizukami left. After they about to leave Geo turn his head back and see Sonia about to EM-wave change.

Mega: "Let go Geo!"

Geo: "R-Right."

Geo left.

Sonia: "Let go, Lyra!"

Lyra: "Ready to EM-wave change."

Sonia: "Zack, Araon, Vent, stand back."

Aaron: "Right."

Zack: "Be easy on her Sonia."

Sonia: "Here we go! Slot-in, Transcode 004 EM-wave Change, Harp Note!"

Harp Note: "I'm just gonna make this quick untel Geo and Muizkami beat that thife, Luna. So hang in there, I'm just gonna stun you a little."

Harp Note health point reached to 100% but Queen Ophiuca have a continuous health point.

Queen Ophiuca: "Snakes! Destory her!"

Queen Ophiuca summon a few snakes to attack.

Harp Note: "Pulse Song!"

Harp Note blast the away the snakes and the attack hit Queen Ophiuca and paralyze her. Sonia stop attacking a waited untel the paralyze wear off. The Paralyze wear off and Queen Ophiuca continue to attack.

Queen Ophiuca: "Gorgon Eyes!"

Queen Ophiuca fires a laser down coming out of her eyes. Harp Note jump away form the laser to dodge it, but attack hit her left leg.

Harp Note: "Ack.."

Harp Note falling down to the ground and her health point reached to 75%, but after she about to hit the ground Queen Ophiuca dashed at Harp Note and her health point reached to 67%.

Harp Note: "Shock Notes!"

Harp Note summon two speaker, she strums her guitar and fire out two of her shock note at Queen Ophiuca. One of the note miss but not the second note. After the attack hit her, Queen Ophiuca bacame paralyze by the attack.

Meanwhile

?: "(Vent. I want to be her hyper mode.)"

Vent: "(You sure?)"

?: "(Oh yes I do. It the code of the biometal: If the chosen one die, he/she spirit will become a spirit guide to the new chosen. But since she have a wizard to EM-wave change, I have to be her hyper mode. That Harp Note girl may not look like Ashe, but I can sense Ashe energy inside of her. So I need to send my data inside her wizard.)"

Vent: "(Ok then. Come let go get out here so I can send the data in her Hunter-VG. ...Ashe, we found you. Oh, that reminded me.)"

While Harp Note battle Queen Ophiuca and Zack and Aaron watching the battle they didn't know that Vent wheeled away. After he left Harp Note health point reached to 50%.

Zack: "Be careful Harp Note!"

Aaron: "How long does Geo have to take down that kid? Harp Note health point is at 50%."

Lyra: "Hang on Sonia, just a little more."

Harp Note: "(Come on Geo.) Machine Gun String!"

Harp Note fire her strings at Queen Ophiuca, after it made contact she fire out six shock notes at her and paralyze her again. After she stop attacking she look around and she see that Vent is gone.

Harp Note: "Huh?"

Queen Ophiuca dashed at Harp Note and wrap her with her tail. Queen Ophiuca squeeze Harp Note as hard as she can. Harp Note struggle when her health point keep on decreasing to 2 repeatedly. After her health point reached to 46%, she about to attack Queen Ophiuca but she when about to attack, Queen Ophiuca squeeze her so hard, she let go of her guitar.

Zack: "H-Harp Note!"

Aaron: "Hang in there!"

Harp Note continue to struggle when her health point reached 34%. While she struggling, Harp Note try to reach for her Guitar. After her health point reached to 25% she finaly grab her guitar and blasted Queen Ophiuca away from her with a Pulse Song. After she blasted her, Queen Ophiuca started to glow. She transform back into Luna, unconscious.

Zack: "Luna!"

Aaron: "Harp Note, are you ok?"

Harp Note: "*Cough*... *Cough*... Yeah I'm ok *Cough*... So is Luna."

Zack: "Look like Geo and Muizkami beat that thief."

Harp Note: "Luckly, I was able to hold her down for a while. Uhh...where Vent?"

Zack: "Huh? Wasn't he..."

Aaron: "He was just here."

Lyra: "This is just getting freaky Sonia."

Harp Note: "It's kinda freaky. Who is that Vent guy anyway? He does know about FM and AM-ian a lot. ...Hey."

Lyra: "What is it Sonia?"

Harp Note: "Could it be possible that he can EM-wave change or if he one of the member of The Biometal Rebellion."

Lyra: "No way he can't-...! N-Now that you mention it-it kinda...no I don't...could he?"

Harp Note: "I don't know, Lyra. But, Geo said "He look familiar somewhere." And, he also look familiar too like, I know him from somewhere."

* * *

Part 3: A war is coming

50 minutes ago

Geo and the gang went to find Aaron. While they were running, a fake Taurus and Gemini in different colors came and block their way. Their bodys started to spark. After it stop they transform into Taurus Fire and Gemini Sparks.

Geo: "Come on, we don't have time for this!"

Bud: "Go! We'll deal with these fakers."

Patrick: "Go, now!"

Geo: "Be careful guys."

Mizukami: "Good luck Patrick."

Geo and the other left Bud and Patrick. After the left, Geo and the other found Aaron on the ground unconscious.

Geo: "M-Mr. Boreal!"

Geo saw a kunai on Aaron right leg. Geo took it out the kunai, and Aaron was able to move.

Geo: "Mr. Boreal, who did this."

Aaron: "I'm sorry Geo. I was about to call the SP, but this kid throw a kunai at me and I can't move my body and took the data orb."

Vent: "Kunai? Where did he go."

Geo and Vent ask Aaron where did the thief go, but what did did't know he was standing on top of the tall tree.

?: "Finally he here now. Hey, there three agaent 1...I know. Let make this 1 or 2 against 1. Summons jutsu!"

The mysterious ninja made a hand sigh and summon a reanimate a FM-ian name Ophiuca.

?: "Ophiuca, you see that blonde haired girl over there right? You know what to do."

Ophiuca charge straight at Luna back.

Mega: "Huh? Uhh...Geo."

Geo look at the sky and saw Qphiuca charging straight at Luna.

Geo: "What the! Luna get out there now!"

But it was too late.

Luna: "Ack...! My...body...It...like...it...moving...by itself...Gaahhh!"

Luna body start to glow. She transform into Queen Ophiuca.

Geo: "Oh no!"

Zack: "L-Luna!"

Mizukami: "What go on here?"

Sonia: "Not again."

?: "Megaman!"

Geo: "Huh?"Geo look at top of the tall tree and saw a 13 year old boy with white short hair, red eyes and purple face painting, a purple shirt, a black jacket and jeans, and a brown scarf.

?: "If you want to save your friend, come face me at the center of meteor fall to battle me or hand over the half of the power of The Mongura Star. I'm allow you to bring one person to battle if you want. And if one of you try to battle her to bring her back it hopeless. I'll bring her back or the data orb if you battle me or hand over the star.

The mysterious ninja made a hand sigh and vanish into thin air. After he vanish, 6 leafs swirl around in the air.

Sonia: "Go Geo, you and Mizukami will deal with that thief. I'll hold down Luna."

Lyra: "Good luck Mega. You too Aquarius."

Aquarius: "You too Lyra."

Mizukami: "Don't push yourself."

Geo: "Be careful, Sonia."

Sonia: "You too, Geo."

Geo and Mizukami left. After they about to leave Geo turn his head back and see Sonia about to EM-wave change.

Mega: "Let go Geo!"

Geo: "R-Right."

Geo left. Geo and Mizukamirun toward the the center of meteor fall and about to EM-wave change.

Geo: "Get ready, Mizukami."

Mizukami: "I'm always ready Geo. It pay back time for hurting my friends."

Mega: "Geo, I sensing a strange energy close by. We must be close."

Aquarius: "Before we get ready, let me tell you something before we go battle that thife. If Megaman health point reached 0%, we can restore your health point by 15%, so make sure you tell us while we battle ok."

Geo: "Ok, thank for the tip Aquarius. Let go Mega! Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave Change, Megaman."

Geo transform into Megaman and enter the wave world.

Mizukami: "Ready Aquarius?"

Aquarius: "Ready when you are."

Mizukami: "Then here we go! Slot-in, Transcode 015 EM-wave Change, Dawn Aquario."

Mizukami transform into Dawn Aquario and enter the wave world.

2 minutes later they reached to the center of meteor fall. After they reach they saw the thief standing on the top of the tree.

?: "So you came Megaman. Huh? Oh, and I see you brough the traitors with you too, now this is a battle."

Dawn Aquario: "TRAITOR! Not us! Me and Aquarius didn't sign up for this rebellion of your! We never want to hurt anyone!"

Megaman: "Before we battle, I have 3 question: Who, why and the rebellion."

Shadow: "In the next few second, you may call me, Shadow the greatest ninja assassin in Mu."

Megaman: "What? So I was right, there is a few that live in Mu."

Shadow: "That right Megaman. There only 5 people that live in Mu, but now, thank to my master, Solo. We have form a rebellion. Master Solo want this orb for the new war.

Megaman: "War?"

Shadow: "Heh, look like master didn't tell you. We're try to bring balance to Navi Garden. Bring darkness to the light. Once we obtain the other half of star, my master will become have the legendary biometal. Biometal model B. Once he become the new chosen one, we'll use the power to save Navi Garden by sending darkness and chaos around the world.

Megaman: "...!"

Dawn Aquario: "That crazy!"

Shadow: "Is it?"

Megaman: "But that doesn't mean why Solo want me and Omega-Xis for something. Why we have to be apart in war? Why us?"

Shadow: "You have to find out by yourself. Summoning jutsu."

Shadow made a hand sigh and summon his wizard, Phantom.

Phantom: "It been a long time, Megaman, Omega-Xis."

Megaman: "Phantom?"

Omega-Xis: "But isn't that Hyde's wizard?"

Shadow: "No. Not this one. The Phantom that Hyde has is a fake.

Megaman: "Fake?"

Shadow: "That right. This Phantom is the real deal here."

Megaman: "But why Phantom look like that? He look so different then the other."

Shadow: "Because the other Phantoms is just a shadow clone. After I fused the key, I became the new Chosen One of Model P."

Megaman: "Key?"

Shadow: "The OOPArts: Star of Ninja."

Megaman: "...!"

Omega-Xis: "...!"

Shadow: "Now...I'm the new chosen one of model P. Watch and see my powers! Summoning jutsu!"

Shadow made a hand sigh and a purple ritual circle form around him. Then, the shard of black star appear above him.

Omega-Xis: "Geo look!"

Megaman: "The shard!"

Dawn Aquario: "Watch out!"

Shadow: "Transformation jutsu!" Slot-in, Dark Transcode 106 Dark EM-wave Change, Hidden Phantom!"

Shadow transform into Hidden Phantom and Megaman and Dawn Aquario saw a purple aura flowing in his body. Megaman left arm started to glow but Geo didn't know that his arm is glow.

Megaman: "A Transcode over 100?"

Hidden Phantom: "Master Solo, watch me battle these guys. Glory to the biometal rebellion!"

Dawn Aquario: "Get ready Megaman."

Megaman: "Here we go! Wave battle, ride on!"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **The Way of the Ninja**


	13. Chapter 13: The Way of the Ninja

Chapter 13: The Way of the Ninja.

 **Location: Meteor Fall-Wave World  
** **Time: Saturday, Nov 28th,** **9:15 PM**

Hidden Phantom: "Master Solo, watch me battle these guys. Glory to the biometal rebellion!"

Dawn Aquario: "Get ready Megaman."

Megaman: "Here we go! Wave battle, ride on!"

Hidden Phantom: "The name's Hidden Phantom the greatest! Watch me live up to my nickname!"

The battle about to begen. Megaman loading up his blaster, Dawn Aquario hold her water staff, and Hidden Phantom holding 3 shurikens on his hand. Their health point reached to 100% and they wait. The wind blow gently in the battlefield when one leaf fall down from a tree. The leaf touch the ground and they started to attack and Hidden Phantom have the first move. He throw his shurikens at Megaman but Dawn Aquario move in front of him and spin her staff to create a water shield to block the attack. After she block the attack, Hidden Phantom jump up in the air and made a hand sigh.

Hidden Phantom: "Shadow clones jutsu!"

*Poof*

Out of nowhere, 4 Hidden Phantom appear into thin air and attack.

Omega-Xis: "Watch out!"

Megaman blast one of the shadow clone with his Megabuster. But, after he shoot one, a virus appear in the clone and it got deleted.

Megaman: "A virus?"

Dawn Aquario: "Watch were you shot Megaman. One of them got to be the real deal."

Megaman: "Right"

Hidden Phantoms: "Take this."

All the Hidden Phantoms attack Megaman and Dawn Aquario by throwing kunais at them. Dawn Aquario spin her staff above them to block the attack. After she block the attack Megaman shoot down 2 other Hidden Phantoms. But, after he shoot 2 other Hidden Phantoms, viruses appear in the clones and it got deleted.

Dawn Aquario: "Icicle Spears!"

Dawn Aquario blasted 5 icicle spears at Hidden Phantom. Hidden Phantom dodge 2 icicle spears but the other 3 hit Hidden Phantom. Hidden Phantom health point reached to 90%.

Megaman: "Try this! Long sword!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Long Sword. After he about to attack, Hidden Phantom dash right beside him and throw shurikens at his back. Megaman health point reach to 95%.

Dawn Aquario: "Hang on Megaman! Dance, Hydro Blades!"

Dawn Aquario dance while she lanched out a spinning blades of water coming out of her water staff. It hit Hidden Phantom his health point reach to 88% but a virus appear and got deleted.

Dawn Aquario: "What the!?"

Aquarius: "Above you!"

Dawn Aquario and Megaman look at the sky and they saw Hidden Phantom, standing on his Shuriken while it spinning in the air.

Hidden Phantom: "Take this! Ninja art: Raining kunai of death!"

*Poof*

Hidden Phantom throw his kunai and made a hand sigh. The kunai transform and multiple into 12 kunais, heading straight at Dawn Aquario. The kunais hit Dawn Aquario and Megaman, Dawn Aquario health point reach to 84% and Megaman health point reach to 79%

Megaman: "Your ok?"

Dawn Aquario: "Yeah."

Megaman: "Ack..."

Megaman left arm started to hurt, Megaman look at his left arm and he see that his black mark his glowing.

Megaman: "What the...?"

Omega-Xis: "I feel it too, Geo. The Mongura star must be feeling the dark energy inside of him."

Megaman: "I...have...to fight it.."

Megaman struggle the dark power inside of him. For a few second the black aura seal back inside of him.

Megaman: "Much...better."

Hidden Phantom: "The Mongura Star. That energy was awaken inside of you. You fool! That power you have! My master will have that power! Shadow clones jutsu!"

Hidden Phantom made a hand sigh and multiple into 5. They throw kunai at Megaman and Dawn Aquario. The attack hit them and their health points drop down.

Dawn Aquario: "Hang on. Refresh!"

Dawn Aquario raise her staff and launch out water in her staff. After it reach the sky it started to rain in the battle and heal Megaman and Dawn Aquario back to the same health point.

Dawn Aquario: "Take this! Tsunami Wave!"

Dawn Aquario spin her staff and release water out of her staff, the water made a circle on the floor and Dawn Aquario is in center, she contine spinning her staff and the water she release went back to her staff. She stop spinning it and hold her staff upside down. Dawn Aquario push down her staff to the floor and the water that went back on her staff transform into a big tsunami that hit all the Hidden Phantoms. His health point reach to 82% and all the viruses appear and got deleted. Out of nowhere, Hidden Phantom appear and stabs Dawn Aquario with his katana from above her. Her health point reach to 67%.

Megaman: "Dawn Aquario, hang on! Long Sword go!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Long Sword again. Megaman charge straight at Hidden Phantom, and Hidden Phantom dash at Megaman. They attack, but their swords collide. They continue to attack. Megaman push forward but Hidden Phantom grab his arm and throw him to the other side of the battlefield. After he throw him, Megaman continue to attack. Hidden Phantom block the attack and throw kunais at him, but Megaman block the attack with his Long Sword. Hidden Phantom dash behind him and grab the kunai that Megaman block. He slash Megaman back with kunai and his katana. His health point reach to 52%.

Dawn Aquario: "Megaman! Take this, Hydro Blades!"

Dawn Aquario spin her water staff and dance while she launching 3 spinning blades of water. Hidden Phantom charge straight at one of the hydro blades and slice the other 2 hydro blades. He went close to Dawn Aquario and slash her with his katana. Hidden Phantom health point reach to 74% and Dawn Aquario health point reach to 48%.

Aquarius: "Are you ok?"

Dawn Aquario: "Yeah, I'm ok. Come on! There got to be a way to beat this guy."

Megaman: "I know. Omega-Xis your ready."

Omega-Xis: "Ready when you are."

Megaman: "Then let go! Transcode 003 data install "Trans-Soul" Megaman Gemini Code."

Noting happen. Megaman didn't transform into Megaman Gemini code.

Megaman: "What the...? Transcode 003 data install "Trans-Soul" Megaman Crovus Code."

Megaman try again but still noting.

Megaman: "Omega-Xis, what going on?"

Omega-Xis: "I don't know Geo."

*BAM*

Megaman: "Ack...!"

Omega-Xis: "Ahhh!"

Megaman black mark started to glow and a black aura started to flow in his body.

Hidden Phantom: "The Mongura Star."

Aquarius: "This can't be good. Lady Mizukami! Quick, refresh him!"

Dawn Aquario: "Right! Refresh!"

Dawn Aquario blast water on Megaman to heal him. After she heal him, noting happen.

Dawn Aquario: "Megaman! Calm down!"

Megaman: "It...hurts..."

Dawn Aquario: "Calm down Megaman. Remember, The Black Star is giving you powers. It's not contorling your mind. Fight it!"

Megaman: "Stop...I...don't want...your powers!"

Dawn Aquario: "...!"

Megaman and Dawn Aquario body started to glow. Dawn Aquario sky blue aura unleash and Megaman dark aura seal back in side and his aura change color to red and blue. Their aura collide and they form into Megaman Aquarius Code. Megaman skin and armor change color to blue. He stick out his hand and a purple water staff appear.

Megaman Aquarius Code: "*Pant*...*Pant*... Much better."

Hidden Phantom: "What the? They fuse?"

Megaman Aquarius Code: Dance, Hydro Blades!"

Megaman Aquarius Code dance while he launch his hydro blades from his water staff. He launch out 3 hydro blades at Hidden Phantom. The attack hit him and his health point reach to 58%. Hidden Phantom attack Megaman Aquarius Code with his katana and Megaman Aquarius Code health point reach to 32%.

Hidden Phantom: "Your finish!"

Hidden Phantom dash straight at Megaman Aquarius Code, but Megaman Aquarius Code continue to dance by spinning himself. He drag his staff on the ground, then he spin his staff above his head and kick the ground unleashing 3 huge tsunami.

Megaman Aquarius Code: "Dance, Dyna Waves!"

The Dyna Waves hit Hidden Phantom that leave him 0% health point. And Megaman and Dawn Aquario win the battle. Megaman Aquarius Code defuse back into Megaman and Dawn Aquario. The water clear up and they saw Hidden Phantom on the ground.

Megaman: "Finaly."

Hidden Phantom: "Your good, but..."

*Poof*

A virus appear in Hidden Phantom and got deleted

Both: "A fake?"

Dawn Aquario: "Ack..."

A kunai hit Dawn Aquario back and zap her. Dawn Aquario fall down on the ground.

Megaman: "What the-ack?"

Another kunai hit Megaman chest and zap him. Megaman fall down on the ground too.

Megaman: "What?"

Hidden Phantom appear in front of Megaman. Holding the broken shard that he was using.

Hidden Phantom: I'm impressed that you two still alive."

Megaman: "I-I...don't get it. We...beat you..."

Hidden Phantom: "Ture, but my shadow clone have to tired you two, so I can get the upper hand."

Dawn Aquario: "Y-You mean...you were hiding...when the battle started...and you call yourself a ninja."

Hidden Phantom: "No, you two were fighting the fake this whole time."

Megaman: "What?"

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "The real me is heading back to HQ with the data orb."

Megaman: "But...you said..."

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "I said, I'll can bring your firend back to normal or I can give you the data orb back. So I choose to help your friend. Release!"

The fake Hidden Phantom made a hand sigh. After he did, a barrier appear around the fake Hidden Phantom and brake into pieces.

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "Your friend is back to normal. But, that doesn't mean I can't let you live. Master Solo want you dead or alive. So I choose dead, after all I am a ninja assassin."

The fake Hidden Phantom took out his katana.

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "I'll cut head off, for Master Solo! It's all end here."

The fake Hidden Phantom about to finish Megaman off. But, out of nowhere a 18 year old boy with a red and blue armor with blond hair and green eyes and arrow-shaped crystal on his helmet show up and attack the fake Hiddden Phantom with green saber.

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "You!? But, how!?

?: "..."

Shadow clone Hidden Phantom: "Darn it. You survive this time Megaman. But remember this! The war is coming and the rebellion will win this war. Master Solo will become the new chosen one of model B! We will destroy Navi Garden!

*Poof*

The fake Hidden Phantom dissappear and the kunai dissappear as will and Megaman and Dawn Aquario are able to move. Megaman and Omega-Xis look at the mysterious red and blue person and he look at them back.

Megaman: "Y-You. Your that guy in vision. W-Who are you?"

?: "..."

The mysterious person teleport away form Megaman with out saying a word. Megaman look around but he is nowhere to be found.

Megaman: "He gone."

Dawn Aquario: "You know him Megaman?"

Megaman: "No, but I see him in my vision somewhere."

Dawn Aquario: "Well I think he gone. Come on, let go back to see others if their ok."

Megaman: "Right. (Who was that guy?)"

Megaman and Dawn Aquario went back to see the others.

12 minute later.

Geo and Mizukami reach to Sonia and the others.

Sonia: "Geo, your ok."

Patrick: "Im gald that you ok Mizukami."

Geo: "Where Vent?"

Zack: "We don't know."

Sonia: "While I was holding off...you-know-who, Vent gone."

?: "Huh? Oh sorry."

Vent show up.

Sonia: "Vent, where have you been?"

Vent: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was think it might be safer if I move away from the fight, until Geo and Mizukami beat that thief. Sorry I scared all of you."

Sonia: "Umm...It ok, Vent."

Vent: "Hey, the firework is about to go on."

Bud: "Come on let go!"

Everyone when to see the fireworks. 20 second later, the firework fire up in the sky and it show a everyone that in FM and AM-ians. They watch over half an hour.

Patrick: "That Gemini."

Luna: "Corvus."

Geo: "Pegasus."

Zack: "This is so much fun."

Sonia: "It almost time for the 100 fireworks."

Vent: "(Get ready.)"

?: "(Ready.)"

Vent: "(In 3...2...1...Send.)"

Vent point his hunter-VG at Sonia hunter-VG behind him. While everyone watching the 100 firework a small red beam hit Sonia hunter-VG and she didn't know what happen.

Vent: "(Good job.)"

?: "(Thank you, Vent.)

While they where watching the fireworks Sonia slowly move her hand and hold Geo hand. Geo and Sonia started to blush.

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **Guardians Airship HQ II**


	14. Chapter 14: Guardians Airship HQ II

**Location: Rebellion Hideout  
** **Time: Saturday, Nov 28th,** **10:20 PM**

Aeolus: "Brother, he here."

Shadow walk in and kneel down to Solo

Shadow: "I have return with the data orb, master."

Shadow place the data orb close to Solo and continue to kneel down to him.

Solo: "Hmm, and what about Megaman?"

Shadow: "I wasn't able to beat him, but The Mongura Star was giving him powers. He was fight that power like he never even want it."

Solo: "No matter..."

Shadow: "What? But, Master Solo-"

Solo: "He maybe strong, but with half of the power of The Mongura Star inside of me. I'm stronger then him. But still, I want him alive."

Shadow: "So, you still want him alive?"

Solo: "..."

Shadow: "...O-Ok then. Next time, I'll bring him alive."

Shadow left Solo and Aeolus.

Solo: "Ok Megaman. Where are you?"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Outbreak of War (The Biometals Saga)

Nov 29

The festival was fun yesterday. Bud, Sonia, Pat and everyone else that went to the festival with us also had fun. But when I was battling Hidden Phantom he mention he said something about a war. Also my Trans-soul not even working. That can be a problem. Also, there a person name Vent that know that I'm Megaman he even that Sonia is Harp Note and he also know that the other can EM-wave change. From the first time I met him he look very familiar, like I know him from somewhere. After the festival Sonia told me the same thing to me. I want to know if he can also EM-wave, Mega want to know if he know something about him and plant AM, and Sonia also were thinking the same thing what I was think, but she said can he be a one of the member of the rebellion. I don't know what going on here, but me and Mega gonna find out what.

* * *

Chapter 14: Guardians Airship HQ II

 **Location: Geo's House  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th,** **12:00 PM**

Geo laying down on his bed thinking about yesterday.

 _~Flashback: Yesterday~_

Shadow: "{We're try to bring balance to Navi Garden. Bring darkness to the light. Once we obtain the other half of star, my master will become have the legendary biometal.

Once he become the new chosen one, we'll use the power to save Navi Garden by sending darkness and chaos around the world.}"

~End of flashback~

Mega: "Geo."

Geo: "Huh?"

Mega: "Are you thinking about yesterday? About that war that we heard form that Shadow kid?"

Geo: "Kinda."

Mega: "Well, Im still thinking abut that Vent guy about yesterday."

Geo: "Oh, right. It just that, he know a lot about FM, AM and EM-wave change. Also, that EM person that save us in the festival back there. He was in my vision. Could it be, that Vent is connect to that person."

Mega: "No way. That guy is standing on his own two feet, and Vent is still sitting on that wheel chair remember? But just to be sure there only one way to check."

Geo: "And what would that be Mega?"

Mega: "Ask him to be his brother."

Geo: "Maybe that will work. Hmmm...ok, let's look around. He got to be somewhere in Echo Ridge."

Geo exit his house and look for Vent. They look for 15 minutes. He talk most people and they didn't seen him.

Geo: "Excuse me. Do you know person with long brown hair, whereing a blue long-sleeved shirt, green eyes and using a wheel chair?"

Man: "Nope. Sorry kid."

Geo: "Where could he be?"

Mega: "Maybe he at Vista Point. Let check there."

Geo went to Vista Point. After he reach, he didn't hind him.

Geo: "He not here either."

Mega: "Where could he be?"

*Beep* *Beep*

Someone calling Geo.

Geo: "Huh? It Pat. ...Browse."

Patrick: "Hey Geo, your dad, Kelvin, he at your house right?"

Geo: "Yes, why?"

Patrick: "I want you to come here at WAZA. You can bring Luna, Bud and Zack to come if you want to. There someone want to see you, Mega and the other."

*Beep*

Geo: "Someone want to see us?"

Mega: "I don't know who, but if he or she work at WAZA it must be something special. Let go back home and talk to Kelvin."

Geo: "Ok."

Geo leave Vista Point and reached back home.

Geo: "Dad."

Kelvin: "Hey Geo what the matter."

Geo: "Dad, Patrick said there someone want to see Me, Luna, Bud and Zack in WAZA. Can you drop us there."

Kelvin: "Sure. Go call your firends and we'll be on our way."

Geo: "Thank dad."

Geo took out his Hunter-VG and call Bud.

Geo: "...Bud."

Bud: "Hi Geo, what up."

Geo: "I need you to do something. Get Luna and Zack here. Patrick said he want all of us at WAZA. Come to my house so my dad can drop us there."

Bud: "I'm on it."

*Beep*

12 minutes later

Luna: "We're here."

Zack: "So what going on Geo?"

Geo: "I don't know. All I know is that someone want to see us at WAZA."

Kelvin: "Ok, were ready to go."

Geo: "Ok then, let go."

* * *

 **Location: WAZA  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th,** **12** **:35 PM**

Geo, Luna, Kelvin and the other left Geo's house. 20 minute later they reach to WAZA. After they reach, they saw Ace at the front entrance, munching his Mega Snack.

Geo: "Ace!"

Ace: "So it's true. Patrick told me that you and Mega wake up 3 days ago. You change a little. You have a black mark of the black star on your left arm and your eyes change color from blue and red. But it good to have you back you two."

Geo: "It good to be back."

Luna: "Geo said there someone want to see us, right?"

Ace: "Oh yeah, come on follow me."

Geo, Luna, Kelvin and the other follow Ace. They went inside the elevator and Ace press the button to go to the basement. After the reach to the basement they saw Rey, Jack, Mizukami and Queen Tia waiting right beside a door.

Rey: "Finaly, he here."

Geo: "So, what going on?"

Ace: "Kelvin, you remember right."

Kelvin: "Huh? Oh right. Were here because of her. Right."

Geo: "Umm...who's "her?"

Queen Tia: "Come inside and you'll see her."

Queen Tia, Jack, Geo and everyone else went inside. They went up in a small stairs and enter a another door. They went inside and the room is completely dark.

Ace: "He here."

?: "Oh, so your Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis."

A 20 year old girl show up. She wearing a blue open jacket with a emblem and she have brown hair and a long ponytail tied up.

?: "Come. Let me have a good look at you."

Geo move closer to her.

?: "Hmm... those eyes... that mark...(It him.)

Geo: "..."

?: "...Ha ha."

Geo: "What wrong?"

?: "So this is mighty Megaman, right?"

Geo: "Yeah."

?: "Are they your friends?"

Geo: "Yeah."

?: |Nice to meet you."

Bud: "Hello."

Zack: "Nice to meet you too."

Geo: "So, what your name?"

?: "I'll tell you after Sonia come, and then after that we'll be taking off."

Zack: "Umm...what do you mean by...taking off?"

?: "I'm here."

Sonia enter in the dark room.

Sonia: "So were the airship?"

Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack: "Airship!?"

?: "Yep, that right."

5 members form the SP and 7 member from WAZA enter the dark room. 3 WAZA member sit down on the chair and power up a few computers.

*Bang*

?: "You might want to hang on."

Outside of WAZA. The ground started to rumble. Behind WAZA, a steel floor open up and a blue airship fly up in the air and took off.

Aile: "Welcome to the Guardians Airship HQ: mark II. My name's Aile, I'm the commander of the new guardians."

Geo: "Nice to meet you Aile. (This airship. It like the same one in my vision.)"

Bud: "I got a question. Why mark II?"

Aile: "Let just say, the first Guardians HQ belong to a friend of my. Everyone you may look around if you want to. You know, have a little tour around the airship. Geo can I talk to for a sec."

Everyone left to look around the airship and Geo follow Aile to the command center.

Aile: "I heard about the rebellion."

Geo: "Yeah, I can't believe Solo is the leader of the rebellion."

Aile: "What about the war?"

Geo: "We don't know about this war. Tell us."

Aile: "Solo, planing a war call: The War of Destiny."

Mega: "The War of Destiny?"

Aile: "This war, is trying to help him bring dark energy to Navi Garden. And once that Happen, Navi Garden will be destroy by chaos down there and then soon the world."

Geo: "Shadow told me something about using Model B power on Navi Garden."

Aile: "Model B?"

Geo: "What so special about it?"

Aile: "Model B is a dangerous Biometal. More dangerous then Model W. 500 years ago, The Mongura Star hold evil energy. But, 200 years ago, the day when NetNavi was made, there was one NetNavi that have the same energy form the star. Long time ago, one hero defeated the NetNavi that have dark energy inside of him. Every time when he been deleted, the star take his soul and reanimate him over and over. Now that the star land on earth, his body is now managed to evolve into a wave body. That star and that NetNavi was made from a place call The continent of Mu."

Geo: "You mean that floating island 6 years ago?"

Aile: "Yes. Now that 500 years have pass, The Mongura Star have reach to earth and the leader of The Biometal Rebellion, Solo, have half of the star. And you and Omega-Xis have the other half. If Solo obtain the other half, he will awaken Model B and use it power to destroy Navi Garden, and EM-wave change into a new form that will make him unstoppable to beat. Geo, Omega-Xis, we need your help. Please, join our team to stop this rebellion, and bring back peace to Navi Garden again. Will you two help us?"

Geo: "Yes we do."

Mega: "Sure."

Alie: "But, if you want to join the Guardians there is a test. But first why don't you talk to your friends before you take the test. Im probably sure that they will be happy for you that you'll be joining in our team."

Geo: "Yeah, sure."

Geo exit the command center. But after he exit the command cent, he didn't realize Aile was calling someone on her Hunter-VG.

?: "...He there?"

Aile: "Yes, he here."

?: "Good. I'll be there and see if they can pass this test."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **Knowing about the war**


	15. Chapter 15: Knowing about the war

Chapter 15: Knowing About the War

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th,** **1:00 PM**

All: "...WHAAAAAAAT!"

Luna: "Your joining the Guardians after you pass their test!"

Geo: "What can I say, I have to."

Bud: "Geo, have you forgot that Solo is the leader of the rebellion, and soon there gonna start a war!"

Zack: "What were saying is, we don't think that a good idea.

Geo: "Im sorry, but I need to join the Guardians to stop Solo and his rebellion. As long as I have half of the black star inside of me, the rebellion will do nothing but to attack Navi Garden."

Bud: "We know that, but this battle is a bit crazy! I mean, a war! "

Luna: "Let find another way Geo."

Geo: "There is no other way! These people have powers like I've never before. If they have the other half star, then they will send out dark energy around Navi Garden and the world. You can't stop me for I'm going to do. You can force me all you want, but I'm still gonna join the Guardains."

Luna: "...!"

Bud: "...!"

Zack: "...!"

Luna, Bud and Zack were surprise that Geo still gonna join the Guardains. Geo turn his body around and stop looking at them.

Luna: "Silly Geo... Like always, you're so stubborn..."

Geo: "Huh?"

Luna: "It been... so long since you act like that..."

 _Flashback: 6 years ago_

Geo: "{The bus is so slow...}"

?: "{Wait one second!}"

Geo: "{That voice...}"

Geo turn his head and see Luna, Bud and Zack walking toward him.

Geo: "{I knew it.}"

Luna: "{So where are you going? And what's with that sour look on your face?}"

Mega: "{(*Snicker* That the face he always makes when you guys are around)}"

Geo: "{Aaaaargh! What is it today?}"

Luna: "{When are you ever going to feel like coming to school?}"

Geo: "{How many time I have to tell you? I'M. NOT. GOING. TO. SCHOOL! Now stop pestering me about it.}"

Luna: "{Sorry, but I can't just let the matter drop. I have to get you to school.}"

Geo: "{...}"

Luna: "{We'll be having a school event soon, and our class is gonig to put on a play.}"

Zack: "{And of course the Prez is our producer!}"

Bud: "{She's also our director, script, writer and lead actress! She's cover it all!}"

Luna: "{And as director, I'm in charge of casting... And I was thinking about casting you. For our class play, of course.}"

Geo: "{Wh-What!? Don't randomly cast me without asking first!}"

Luna: "{Everyone have to do something for this event, or else it loses its meaning. You're a member of our class, so it's only natural you participate as well.}"

Geo: "{Well, that fine for you, but what about me!?}"

Luna: "{It's not fine if you don't show up. Your role is very important. Veeeeery important. If you don't play your very important role, then the whole play will fall apart.}"

Geo: "{But...}"

Geo turn around him and stop looking at Luna, Bud and Zack.

Geo: "{But I can't do that... I can't act in a play...}"

Bud: "{It's like dealing with a stubborn mule.}"

Luna: "{Then how about this? The set for the play is in the school gym. I propose you at least take a look at it.}"

Zack: "{That's a great idea! If you see the set, you'll understand how great the play will be!}"

Luna: "{I'm sure you'll want to be part of it then! So come on. Let's go take a look inside!}"

Geo: "{But I told you, I don't want to go to school!}"

Luna: "{All you're doing is seeing the set. You're not going to class or anything.}"

Zack: "{Plus, it's after school. There won't be any other kids around.}"

Luna: "{You can't say no now, can you?}"

Geo: "{But... there's somewhere I have to go to today.}"

Luna: "{... Even I have a limit on my patience. You are sooooooo stubborn!"}

Geo: "{YOU'RE the stubborn one!}"

Present time

Geo: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Luna: "You're stubborn like always."

Bud: "Yeah, you're kinda stubborn Geo."

Zack: "Sorry, but I agree with them."

Mega: "You alway stubborn Geo."

Geo: "You too Mega?"

Luna: "Geo, if you so stubborn about it, and if you still want to join the Guardians, then we'll support you."

Bud: "Were not joining the war. But we will help you no matter what."

Zack: "This war maybe crazy, but we will cheer for you."

Geo: "Thank guys."

Bud: "Come on Geo, it's time for you to take that test."

Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack walk to the command center. The went inside and see Aile using the main computer.

Aile: "Geo, your here."

Geo: "I'm ready to take the test Aile."

Aile: "Ok. But before we start, I need to upgrade your Hunter-VG. If you don't mind, can I have Omega-Xis for the upgrade."

Geo: "Your ok with this Mega?"

Mega: "Sure. Im ok with that."

Geo give Aile his Hunter-VG.

Aile: "Don't worry, Mega will be ok. In the mean time, why don't you look around the place while I upgrade your Hunter-VG."

Geo: "Ok then."

Luna: "If you need us we'll be right here Geo."

Geo: "Ok then, tell me when it finish."

Geo left the command center and Aile put Geo's Hunter-VG on the main computer. She connect a black usb cable to Geo's Hunter-VG to the main computer.

Aile: "Ok Mega, time for your upgrade. (Say goodbye to Trans-soul, and say hello to Hyper mode.)"

Meanwhile

Geo: "I should talk to the member of the Guardians while I wait."

Geo walk around the Guardians base. He enter in the cabin and see Rey sitting down next to the counter drinking a glass of pop. Geo grab a chair and sit next to him.

Rey: "*So I heard that you'll be joining the Guardians. Don't get too excited Geo."

Geo: "W-What do you mean?"

Rey: "The war, that what Im talking about. These people who were deal with, have dark powers. And also, Solo is their Leader. If they have the other half of the star, this war will become a killzone. Once we stop this rebellion, the war will never come in the first place. But, if the war start and if the rebellion win. Say goodbye to Navi Garden and say hello to the darkness. If you want live or not be control by the darkness, you should be leaveing right now."

Geo: "Sorry, but there no way Im not giving up. If the rebellion gonna start a war that can spread darkness to Navi Garden. Me and Mega will stop them before they do."

Patrick: "(Rey, we do need him so we can make cure. Also, the rebellion want him for something , so we need to put a close eye on him.)"

Rey: "(I don't really care if he hold The Black Star or not. Why don't you talk to him yourself.) ..."

Patrick: "...Sorry for what Rey said."

Geo: "It ok Pat."

Patrick: "Before you join the Guardians, let me fully introduce myself again. My name's Patrick Sprigs and of course you know Rey. The wizard of my is Gemini. And we're the leader of FM/AM-ian protecters. Once you join our team, Im changing our team name."

Geo: "What you gonna name it."

Patrick: "I'll tell you that later. How about you talk to the other members."

Geo: "Sure, I was think about that after I wait for Mega upgrade. See'ya Pat."

Geo left Patrick and look for the other member of the FM/AM-ian protecter. Geo look around the airship again. In the bridge he saw Mizukami looking outside the window.

Geo: "Hey, Mizukami."

She turn around and saw Geo.

Mizukami: "Geo, I heard that you'll be joining the Guardians."

Geo: "Yeah, but it kinda bit sad."

Mizukami: "About what?"

Geo: "The war. If this war is gonna send dark energy around Navi Garden, think about what will happen if people will be infected by the dark energy."

Mizukami: "Oh yeah, now that you mention that. Me, Patrick and Bud have been infected by the dark energy, but you and Mega-not completely."

Geo: "It just so weird. One star that give power and one shard that can give evil energy. I understand why Solo need that star, but what he doing is crazy. ...Oh, ha ha, sorry about that. I was just think about something."

Geo scratch his head and started to laugh.

Mizukami: "Heh, no worry about that."

Geo: "Oh, and Im sorry that your orphan."

Mizukami: "Well, to be honest, Im just live with my uncle and aunt. My mom and my dad die in fire and the only thing that I can remember them is my mom peace sign necklace. When I was 6 years old, I always do thing what I want to do for fun. Sometime I make them mad a little. And sometime I play with them. When I was 10 years old I met Aquarius."

Geo: "You must be very lucky to have Aquarius by your side."

Mizukami: "Yeah. Oh that remind me. Sonia is at the deck waiting for you."

Geo: "Thank."

Mizukami: "Wait! Before you join the Guardians, let me say this. The name's Mizukami Shoyo and this is my FM friend Aquarus, and we're the 5th member of the FM/AM-ians protecter."

Geo: "Nice to me again."

Geo left Mizukami and the bridge. He went into the elevator and went up to the deck floor. He went outside and saw Sonia looking at the sky.

Geo: "Hey Sonia."

Sonia: "...!"

Sonia turn around and look at Geo.

Sonia: "Hey Geo."

Geo: "You know, I can't believed that we're in a airship."

Sonia: "I heard about the airship yesterday. I was also suprise as well too."

Lyra: "Geo, where Mega?"

Geo: "Aile giving him and my Hunter-VG a upgrade."

Lyra: "Well I hope she can upgrade his personality, if you know what I mean.."

Sonia: "I don't think that will happen Lyra. You know what that upgrade does."

Geo: "What it does?"

Sonia: "The upgrade is for giving a new abilitie call "hyper mode". This morning, Aile created this ability to boost up power a little and transform into a new EM-wave form like your trans-soul. All of us upgrade our. Dawn Aquario hyper mode is Black Ice, Jack Crovus hyper mode is Inferno Hunter, the Gemini twins hyper mode is the Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and AcidAce, well, you know what it is."

Geo: "Black AcidAce. (That mean he does want to use it his hyper mode.) What about you? Do you and Lyra have a hyper mode?"

Lyra: "No, not yet. We did took the upgrade but our hyper mode didn't awaken yet."

Sonia: "So Geo, I heard that your joining the Guardians soon, right?"

Geo: "Yeah that right. Wait a minute, if your a member of the Guardians does that mean your also gonna try to stop this war too."

Sonia: "Yeah, it kinda a bit sad that a war is coming. Umm...Geo."

Geo: "Yes?"

Sonia: "Umm...the star. Are you feel ok since you have that star?"

Geo: "...! I-I don't know. I don't know how I feel. When I transform into Megaman, I feel dark energy inside of me, like it have a mind of it own. The evil energy inside the shard and star alway turn everyone evil, but I don't understand."

Geo look at his hands and see them shaking.

Geo: "Why... I wound why the star not givng me evil energy yet. *Pant*.. When I EM-wave change into Megaman I feel dark energy around me.*Pant*.. But, when I battle anyone that have the shard, *Pant*.. I feel a strange energy growing inside of me."

Sonia: "Geo, are you ok?"

Geo black mark started to glow and his eyes color change to purple

Lyra: "The star must be acting up again Sonia."

Geo: "*Pant*..*Pant*..What on earth is happening to me? *Pant*.. *Pant*.. *Pant*.. This war, evil energy, the rebellion. I can't *Pant*.. *Pant*.. I can't let them win, I can't!"

Sonia: "Geo..."

Sonia walk up to him and hug Geo. Geo was surprised and he calm down a little.

Geo: "...!"

Sonia: "Calm down, everything gonna be all right, Geo. Remember you're not alone to stop this war. Me, Aile, Pat, everyone. Remember that Geo."

Geo eyes change back to blue and red and his black mark on his left arm stop glowing.

Geo: "Your right Sonia. I was just thinking about the evil energy. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't hurt anyone else."

Sonia: "Geo..."

Geo: "If that happen, please stop me. You and the Guardians have to stop me someday."

Sonia: "..."

P.A. (Aile): "Geo, the upgrade is done. Please come back to the command center."

Geo: "That mean me and Mega be take the test."

Sonia: "It not a writen test. It just to see how good you are. Come on, let go get Mega. I'll come with you."

Geo: "Thank Sonia."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **The New Jack Corvus**


	16. Chapter 16: The New Jack Corvus

Chapter 16: The New Jack Corvus

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th,** **1:30 PM**

Geo and Sonia enter in the command center.

Geo: "We're here."

Aile: "Your Hunter-VG is ready Geo, here you go."

Aile give back Geo Hunter-VG.

Geo: "How you feeling, Mega?"

Mega: "Im feeling pump up right now."

Aile: "Ok, time to take the test Geo."

Geo: "So what we have to do."

Aile: "We're going to the battle room. In there you'll be battling one of the member of the FM/AM protecters. Beat him then your in. That upgrade I did, will allow you to trans-code again but you can't use it during battle. If you want to use it, equip the trans-soul before you EM-wave change. And also soon you'll have a new ability call "Hyper mode". Once you unlock it you'll unlock it, you'll transform and your powers become stronger than you trans-soul. But, this is just a prototype until I fix the bugs. After your hyper mode finish you only have a 3 days cooling system is done, but once you come back to the base, I will fully restore your hyper mode."

Geo: "Thank Aile."

Aile: "Come on, let me take you to the battle room."

Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud and Zack follow Aile to the battle room. After they reach thay saw Kelvin, Patrick, Ace, Mizukami and Queen Tia waiting for Geo and the other.

Aile: "Ok Geo, this room is call the transportation room. It can take you to the battle room at no time. We'll be upstairs watch you in the battle screen, and remember Geo: This battle will be hard to beat."

Geo: "Don't worry, me and Mega will not losing to this fight."

Luna: "Good luck Geo."

Bud: "Be strong out there."

Zack: "We'll be cheering you on."

Kelvin: "Do your best out there you two."

Mizukami: "Come on Patrick."

Patrick: "Coming."

Tia: "You know, I'll be cheer you and your opponent, Geo."

Geo: "Huh, why?"

Ace: "You'll find out. Good luck out there."

Sonia: "I hope you win Geo."

Geo: "Heh, I'll be see you when me and Mega become member of the Guardians."

Lyra: "Good luck Mega."

Everyone went upstairs. While their where going up stairs, Aile send a message to someone that said: "30 minute." Geo enter the transportation room. After he went in he saw a strange device.

Geo: "This is transportation room?"

Mega: "I guess so."

PA (Aile): "Geo, see that device over there? Use that pad to teleport yourself to the battle room."

Geo walk up to the transporter. He touch the pad and selected to teleport himself to the battle room.

Geo: "Hang on. Did she said teleport?"

The teleporter shoot a blue barrier that instantly transform Geo into Megaman without EM-wave change himself. The teleporter shoot a beam above him and teleport him to the battle room. He exit out the teleporter and look around the room.

Megaman: "Are we in the wave world?"

?: "Were not, the battle room is held inside the battle screen. They're watching us."

Megaman: "Jack? That mean your..."

Jack Corvus: "Yeah, that right. You and Mega will be battling me and Corvus today."

Omega-Xis: "Crovus, there no way we're gonna lose."

Crovus: "Good luck with that Omega-Xis, we're going all out this time."

Megaman: "We beat you once, we can do it again."

Jack Corvus: "Ha ha ha, you fool."

Megaman: "Huh?"

Jack Corvus: "Man, the name's Jack Corvus, im the 3rd member of the FM/AM-ian protecters, Geo. If you think Im the same Jack Crovus that you battle 4 year ago you're wrong. Let me just go a head and show you what I mean."

PA (Aile): "That enough talking you two. Hurry up and start battling already."

Jack Corvus: "Right. Let go, Megaman."

Jack Corvus flew up in the air and fly around in circle.

Megaman: "Here we go, Omega-Xis."

Omega-Xis: "Ready to go kid."

Megaman and Jack Corvus health point reached to 100%. Jack Corvus have the first move.

Jack Corvus: "Turn to dust, Grave claw!"

Jack Corvus summons three purple flames firing everywhere to the ground. He continue to attack until the attack hit Megaman.

Megaman: "EM-Shield."

Megaman block the attack with his EM-shield. After he was watching the attack he lose focus on Jack Corvus. After he block the attack Jack Corvus fly straight at Megaman.

Jack Corvus: "Crow's flight!"

Jack Corvus attack Megaman, but Megaman throw two battle cards in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle cards and transform Megaman left and right hands into Freeze Knuckles. He dodge the attack and punch Jack Corvus from above. Jack Corvus health pointh reached to 75%. Megaman continue attacking Jack Corvus, but he block the attack with his Corvus Wing. Megaman move away from Jack Corvus and took out a battle card.

Megaman: "Freeze to the bone, Ice grenade!"

Megaman throw a ice grenade a Jack Corvus. The grenade his wing and Jack Corvus fall down to the ground. His health point reach to 50%.

Meanwhile

Kelvin: "Geo and Omega-Xis is get stronger."

Luna: "Come on, Geo!"

Bud: "It like he know what Jack is thinking."

Zack: "There no way he can lose."

Mizukami: "What wrong Sonia? You look a bit worry."

Sonia: "Huh, oh no im not worry, I was just thinking how Megaman well do."

Patrick: "Don't worry about that Jack health point is at 50%."

Sonia: "That not what I mean. Im talking about Jack's hyper mode."

Mizukami: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Geo my be strong, but he not strong enough to beat Jack's hyper mode, not even his trans-soul is strong."

Luna: "What are you saying? You mean the only way to beat hyper mode is hyper mode?"

Aile: "No, of course not! just keep watching and you'll see."

Back to the battle

Megaman: "This battle is kinda easy little. Come on Jack, fight a bit harder."

Jack Corvus: "What did you say? Find then, I was going a easy on you because I want to do my new powers.

Megaman: "Power?"

Jack Corvus: "Watch and learn, Megaman. Evolution Transcode 039X-Lv2, Jack's Corvus's Hyper Mode: Inferno Hunter!"

Jack Corvus fly around in circle. He drag his left wing and made a line of fire appear where he was draging. He form a circle of a blue fire, and Jack Corvus flew to the center of the circle. After he landed, he punch the ground and a purple barrier form around him. The barrier shine brightly from the outside. After the barrier vanish Jack Corvus armor change into a new form. His wings is cover in blue fire, his body turn white and blue and his hands is cover in metal. Jack Corvus health point change to 150%.

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "This is my new powers, Megaman. This armor is call is call: Infero Hunter."

Luna: "So this is hyper mode?"

Aile: "Yes, as you can see Jack Corvus increased his health, strength, defence and speed in one transformation. Sometime, hyper mode can add new powers."

Zack: "I get now. Jack want Geo to lower his health, he was going easy on him a little so he can use his hyper mode."

Tia: "He's stronger then Megaman now. Megaman need to know what gonna happen next."

Omega-Xis: "Becareful Geo. Jack and Corvus powers is off the chart."

Megaman: "Ok Omega-Xis."

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): Check out my new move, Megaman. Wild Card: Diamond!"

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) summon one noise card in front of him. A shape of a blue diamond come out of the noise card and transform into Diamond Ice. Diamond Ice blasted Megaman with her Diamond Dust. Megaman try to dodge the attack, but he fail to dodge it. Megaman health point reach to 80%. Half of his body is cover in ice and he wasn't able to move. Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) grab Megaman and flew up in the air. He throw 3 noise cards on the ground. One of the cards have a symbol of Ace, Queen and Jack.

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "Wild Cards combo attack: Tri-Ex-Dealers!"

All three noise cards turn into small black holes. Then, 3 EM people came out of the black hole and look at Megaman.

Mizukami: "Tia, Ace, that..."

Ace: "Yeah..."

Tia: "It is..."

Out of the black holes, a fake Jack Corvus, Oueen Virgo and AcidAce attack Megaman. Queen Virgo attack Megaman with a Hydro Dragon. She spin he staff and blast Megaman. Megaman was trap inside a water prison and Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) let go of Megaman. Megaman health point reach to 60%. AcidAce charge straight at Megaman with his Acid Laser. Megaman fall down to the ground and his health point reach to 40%. After he landed on the ground, Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) and the fake Jack Corvus fly up in the air. The fake Jack Corvus fire out purple flame at Megaman and Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) fire out blue flame at him. Megaman health point reached to 10%. The fake Jack Corvus, Queen Virgo and AcidAce disappear into thin air.

Zack: "So strong."

Bud: "Such power."

Aile: "See, this is the power of project hyper mode. Beside, their not the only one that can use hyper mode, the rebellion can use those powers."

Sonia: "Well, the way that Jack fighting Geo is kind unfair."

Aile: "Ture, it just a prototype Sonia. I just need to continue working on it."

Megaman: "So, this is the power of hyper mode, huh? Incredible."

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "*Pant*... *Pant*..."

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) slowly land on the ground and transform back into Jack Corvus.

Jack Corvus: "Impressive *Pant*... huh?"

Megaman: "Yeah. I've never know that hyper mode can be this strong. Come on let finish battle."

*Boom*

Omega-Xis: "What was that."

Sonia: "What going on Aile?"

PA (Member of the SP): "Commander Aile, viruses attacking The Guardian base, they split up into 3 groups. They split up and attack the dock, the cabin and the bridge."

Aile: "Oh no, if those viruses attack there, they'll might find the data card that have every information about WAZA and the airship. Geo, Jack get out of there, we'll put this battle on hold."

PA (Another member of the SP): "Commander Aile, someone attacking the engine room. And that not all, this one have two biometals program."

Aile: "If they destroy the reactor this whole airship will be crashing down."

Sonia: "Biometal? (Everytime when me and Geo heard that name, it sound familiar.)

Geo and Jack exit out the transportation room.

Geo: "What the plan?"

Aile: "We'll split up. Geo, Sonia and Jack will deal with the viruses. Me, Tia, Ace and Patrick will stop the person that attacking the engine room. Bud and Mizukami, watch these two just in case if the viruses come and attack."

Bud: "Got it."

Mizukami: "Be careful."

Jack: "All right, here we g-ack!"

Tia: "Jack, are you ok?"

Jack: "Man, maybe I used up too much energy during the that battle. Sorry but I can't go. I need to rest up now."

Aile: "Ok, let go."

Jack lay down on the chair and rest his body. Geo, Sonia and everyone else search around the ship. Bud and Mizukami stay and watch over Luna, Zack, Kelvin and Jack. They split up and look for viruses.

In the engine room

Gemini Spark_W: "Stop right there!"

Gemini Spark_W, Gemini Spark_B, AcidAce 5, members of the SP and Aile saw a 18 year old boy with a red and blue armor with blond hair, green eyes and arrow-shaped crystal on his helmet attack the engine room with a green energy saber and a handgun blaster. He stop attack and look at everyone.

AcidAce: "Drop your weapons now!"

?: "..."

Gemini Spark_B: "Drop your weapons now and surrender quietly!"

AcidAce: "State your name!"

?: "...Where's Megaman? Where's Harp Note?"

Queen Virgo: "That it? Your here because of them? What do you want with them?"

Gemini Spark_W: "Who are you? Are you one othe the rebellion?"

?: "..."

Aile: "Still not talking, huh?"

?: "..."

Gemini Spark_B: "Still don't want to talk. Find then, we'll do the talking."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce:** **Treasure Hunt & New Viruses **


	17. Chapter 17: Treasure Hunt & New Viruses

Chapter 17: Treasure Hunt & New Viruses

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th, 2:00 PM**

Geo and Sonia continue searching for the data card. The look at the cabin. The look everywhere and they found nothing.

Geo: "It got to be here."

Sonia: "Hmm...where, if this card is so special, where would they put it."

Geo: "You don't know?"

Sonia: "I don't know Geo. Beside, I'm the 4th member of The FM/AM-ian protecters. I know a few thing here. I know about the star, I know about the rebellion, but I don't know that this place is a airship."

Geo: "Oh, sorry."

Sonia: "Umm...Geo."

Geo: "Yes Sonia?"

Sonia: "Do you remember 2 month, when we were at Spica Mall?"

Geo: "Yes and you did tell me about the star when we're going to WAZA. I still forgive you Sonia, you don't need to worry about that."

Sonia: "Yes I know, it just that...the reason why I didn't tell you before is because Pat told me not to tell you in the first place. He said "Our job for team FM/AM-ian protecter is to look after you and Mega without telling you about The Black Star."

Geo: "Pat said that?"

Sonia: "I want to tell you I about this, I really do. But for some reason my body start to move by itself. But, while I was hanging out with you, I was thinking about the dark energy inside of you. You told me to stop you if you're being control by the darkness. But, I-I don't know if I can do that, Geo."

Geo: "What do you mean?"

Sonia: "I mean that I don't want to hu- ah, I found it."

Sonia look under the table and found the data card.

Sonia: "Come on Geo, I'll tell you more when we get to the bridge."

Geo: "That strange..."

Sonia: "What strange?"

Geo: "Didn't they said "viruses attack the cabin?"

Geo and Sonia exit the cabin. After they open the door they saw 3 strange white viruses in front of them, blocking their way.

Geo: "What the-!?"

Virus: " **Scaning...Name: Geo Stelar. Wizard: Omega-Xis. Project-TC Card: 003 Megaman. Scaning...Name: Sonia Strumm. Wizard: Lyra. Project-TC Card: 004 Harp Note. Target acquired. Neutralizing target**."

Mega: "That must be the viruses attack the airship."

Geo: "It said "Neutralizing."

Lyra: "So..."

Geo and Sonia: "Let delete them! Slot-in-"

Geo: "Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman Gemini Code."

Geo transform into Megaman Gemini Code.

Sonia: "Transcode 004 EM-wave change, Harp Note"

Sonia transform into Harp Note. After they EM-wave change, their health point reached to 100% and the white viruses health point reached to 60%. One of the virus jump and attack Megaman Gemini Code. The white virus try to punch Megaman Gemini Code but dodge the attack. The 2nd white virus left arm transform into a blaster and aim at Megaman Gemini Code. The virus shoot out 7 bullets at Megaman Gemini Code. The attack hit him and his health point reach to 88%. The 3rd white virus jump and punch Harp Note. The virus right arm started to spark after it made contact. Harp Note health point reach to 86%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Megaman Gemini Code launch his fist straight at the 1st white virus. The virus health point reach to 15%.

Harp Note: "Shock Note!"

Harp Note summon two speaker and she strums her guitar to fire out two of her shock note at the 1st virus. The strange white virus health point reach to 0% and the virus exploded to piece by piece. The 2nd virus jump and punch Megaman Gemini Code. The attack hit him and his health point reached to 81%. The 3rd virus left arm transform into a blaster and aim at Harp Note. The virus shoot out 7 bullets at her. She manage to dodge the other 3 but she got hit by the other 4 bullets and her health point reach to 78%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Omega-Xis!"

Omega-Xis: "On it, Beast Slap!"

Omega-Xis appear right in front of Megaman Gemini Code and slash the 2nd virus. The white virus health point reach to 0% and blown to pieces. The 3rd white virus jump and punch Megaman Gemini Code. The virus right arm started to spark after it made contact, but Megaman Gemini Code didn't took any damage when the virus arm spark.

Harp Note: "Pulse Song!"

Harp Note strums her guitar and fires a heart-shaped pulse at the 3rd white virus. The white virus health point reach to 0% and blown to pieces like the other viruses. Megaman Gemini Code and Harp Note transform back.

Sonia: "Ok, let go to the bridge."

Mega: "Hmm..."

Geo: "Something wrong Mega?"

Mega: "These viruses, I've never seen these kind viruses before."

Sonia: "Lyra, do you know these thing?"

Lyra: "No. Also, I don't think these are viruses at all."

Geo: "Let put them into the cabin. After we're done, we'll give this viruses to Aile for scaning."

Geo and Sonia drag a few viruses arms and bodys into the cabin. After they were done, they went to the bridge. While they were running to the bridge Sonia stop running.

Sonia: "Geo..."

Geo: "Yes?"

Sonia: "So, in the cabin, I was about to say is: I don't want to hurt you."

Geo: "What do you mean?"

Sonia: "What I mean is, I don't want battle you as a enemy. You always a good friend to me Geo, and I don't want to fight you like 6 years ago if you know what I mean. But, soon if the evil energy is controling you, that mean the guardians and I have to stop like if your one of the bad guys. I don't want to do that."

Geo: "I get it now. I also don't want to hurt you too Sonia. Don't worry about it, I'll try to fight off the evil energy inside of me Sonia. Don't worry about it Sonia."

Sonia: "Ok."

Geo: "And one more thing Sonia."

Sonia: "What is it?"

Geo: "I'll protect you this time. I'll protect you from whoever and whatever the rebellion throw at you."

Sonia: "Ok."

Geo: "Come on, let go."

Lyra: "(Are you worry that you'll might lose him when he become evil, Sonia?)"

Sonia: "(Yes. You should be worry two Lyra. Remember, Geo not the only one that have the evil energy.)"

Lyra: "(Right. If the evil energy control Geo, it will also control Omega-Xis.)"

Sonia: "(I hope that Geo manage to fight of the evil energy.)"

Geo: "Sonia!"

Sonia: "Huh..."

Geo: "Come on Sonia!"

Sonia: "Oh right, I'm coming."

Sonia rush back where Geo is and they continue to search the data cards. They went into the elevator and up to the bridge floor. They reach to the bridge and they saw the same strange virus but this time their body is green instead of white and they have two blaster guns on their arms.

Virus #1: " **Geo Stelar and Sonia strumm, stand down or else we have no choice but to attack you two**."

Geo: "Just what are you anyway?"

Virus #2: " **Our order is only for commander Zx, not yours**."

Sonia: "Who's Zx?"

Mega: "We don't have time for this guys. Let just destroy them before they find the data card."

Geo: "Sonia, If you don't mind let me handle the virus, you go find the data card."

Sonia: "Ok, Be careful Geo."

Mega: "Here we go again."

Geo: "Let go, Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman."

Geo transform into Megaman. After he EM-wave change, Sonia look around the computer for the data card. His health point reach to 100% and the viruses health point reach to 68%. The 1st virus aim the guns at Megaman and fire 6 bullets at him. His health point reach to 94%. The 2nd virus did the same thing but he manage to dodge 2 bullets but he got hit by other 4 bullets. Megaman health point reach to 86%.

Megaman: "Arbo Edge!"

Megaman throw his battle card in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the card. Omega-Xis transform Megaman right arm into a Arbo Edge and Megaman attack the 2nd virus. The 2nd virus health point reach to 30%. The 1st virus attack Megaman with the same move again with 8 bullets on both guns from left and right. Megaman health point reach to 78%. And the 2nd virus did the same thing. Megaman dodge 4 bullets and end up getting hit from the other 4. Megaman health point reach to 74%.

Megaman: "Take this, Brave Swo-"

*BAMM*

Model...Z...X...

Out of nowhere, Megaman body started to glow. He grab his head and close his eyes. His arua awaken in red and blue color. Megaman open his eyes and his eyes started to glow. A flash of light blind everyone the in the battle field. Sonia cover her eyes and didn't see what happen. While she was covering her eyes, she heard a sound, like a sword attack everywhere with one swing in the battle field. She open her eyes and saw the viruses in pieces. She look at Megaman and his aura. Megaman aura disappear into thin air and his eyes stop glowing. and Sonia rush toward him to see if he ok."

Sonia: "Geo, are you ok?"

Megaman: "Im ok Sonia, it was nothing."

Sonia: "Nothing? Don't you remember what happen a few second ago?"

Megaman: "Hmm...All I was remember is that I was battling these viruses, that all."

Sonia: "Huh?"

Megaman: "Did you found the data card."

Sonia: "Yes."

Megaman: "Ok then, let go to the deck."

Sonia: "(What was that? Was that Megaman energy we just saw?)"

Lyra: "(Could be, but that doesn't feel like The Black Star, Sonia. It was something else.)"

Megaman: "Come on Sonia."

Sonia: "Right. (That power, I feel that power somewhere before. But where.)"

Megaman and Sonia went into the elevator. Megaman transform back into Geo and press the deck floor. After they reach they look around the deck. The found a computer right beside the entrance.

Geo: "Let see...ah, here it is, data card. Only 1 minute until it ready."

Sonia: "Huh?"

Sonia and Geo saw two viruses coming here by jumping up and down.

Sonia: "Geo, I deal with them."

Geo: "Ok then. Remember Sonia, those viruses that we battle is different then the other."

Sonia: "Got it. Let go Lyra."

Sonia rushed to the viruses. Sonia look at viruses and this time their body is orange with a orange and green propeller on top of the virus head.

Sonia: "Here we go! Slot-in, Transcode 004 EM-wave change, Harp Note!"

Sonia transform into Harp Note. The viruses blast something out of their back and it flew around the viruses in circle. Harp Note health point reached to 100% and the viruses health point reach to 40% and the other viruses health reach to 25%

Harp Note: "Shock Note!"

Harp Note summon two speaker and she strums her guitar. She fire out two of her shock note at the 1st virus. The attack hit the virus and the 1st virus health point reach to 10%. The small 1st virus blasted Harp Note. But the attack miss. The small 2nd virus attack Harp Note with the same move but the attack miss again.

Harp Note: "Puls-"

*BAMM*

Model...A...

Megaman and Sonia went into the elevator. Megaman transform back into Geo and press the deck floor. After they reach they look around the deck. The found a computer right beside the entrance.

Geo: "Let see...ah, here it is."

Geo took out the data card out of the computer.

Sonia: "And that's that."

Geo and Sonia was about to leave the deck. But, another strange viruses in black with a blue saber coming to the deck by jumping up and down.

Sonia: "Here we go again."

Geo: "Let's go Sonia. Slot-in, Transcode 003, EM-wave change, Megaman."

Sonia: "Slot-in, Transcode 004, EM-wave change Harp Note."

Geo and Sonia transform again. Both of their health point reach to 100% and the viruses health point reach to 30%. The 1st virus have the first move. The 1st virus jump and try to slash Megaman.

Megaman: "EM-Shield!"

Megaman block the attack with his EM-Shiled. The 2nd virus did the same attack at Harp Note. But the attack miss. And the 3rd virus attack Megaman with the same attack. The attack hit him and his health point reach to 70%. After the 3rd virus attack Megaman, the 2nd virus slash Harp Note. The attack hit her and her health point reach to 70%.

Harp Note: "Pulse Song!"

Harp Note strums her guitar and fires a heart-shaped pulse at the 3rd black virus. The black virus health point reached to 0% and blown to pieces.

Harp Note: "Shock N-

*BAMM*

Model...A

Harp Note body started to glow. Both of her eyes and her aura turn out of nowhere a blind light flash the battlefield. Megaman wasn't able to see what happen, but he heard a gun fire. After he was able to see, he saw Harp Note aura. Harp Note transform back into Sonia and almost collapses down to the ground. When she was about to collapses, Geo catch her.

Geo: "Are you ok Sonia?"

Sonia: "Yeah, Im ok."

Geo: "Are you sure? Maybe you should rest a little."

Sonia: "No, really, I'm ok."

*Beep* *Beep*

Sonia: "It's Aile. Browse."

Geo: "(What was that? That energy, I've seen it somewhere before.)"

Aile: "We need backup now, w...ne...lp.."

*Beep*

Sonia: "Come on, let go"

Geo: "Ok."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Model Zx**


	18. Chapter 18: Model Zx

Chapter 18: Model Zx

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th** **, 2:25 PM**

Gemini Spark_W: "He so strong..."

Queen Virgo: "He didn't even lose a single health point."

?: "All of you lose this battle. Now tell me, where's Megaman and Harp Note."

AcidAcd: "There's no way were not telling you."

AcidAce charge in and attack the EM-person. He dodge the attack and punch AcidAce. He grab him and throw him away. AcidAce transform back into Ace right after the EM-person throw him back to the other.

Queen Virgo: "Ace!"

?: "Stop this!"

Geo and Sonia enter the engine room. Geo was surpise to see who they were battling.

Sonia: "Aile, We'll deal with him."

Aile: "Ok. Gemini Sparks help me get Ace out of here."

Both Gemini Sparks: "Roger!"

Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B took Ace out of the engine room. Aile and Queen Virgo also leave the engine room with the other.

?: "Megaman, Harp Note, your coming with me."

Geo: "No way..."

Sonia: "What the matter?"

Geo: "That guy..."

Lyra: "What do you mean? You know that guy?"

Geo: "No. But, in the festival, that guy save me from get killed by Hidden Phantom. Who are you?"

?: "..."

Geo: "Who are you!?"

Sonia: "Are you one of the rebellion?

Zx: "...No. I'm not a member of those rebellion people. I'm no one. I'm not even the real deal. But you may call me Zx."

Geo: "Why-Why are you doing this?"

Zx: "To see you two."

Sonia: "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Zx: "Im not your enemy...or a friend. My job...is to test your ability."

Mega: "I don't understand what a word he saying."

Zx: "You don't need to worry...Fight me...and you'll see."

Sonia: "We have to fight Geo."

Geo: "Ok."

Both: "Let go!"

Geo: "Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman!"

Geo transform into Megaman

Sonia: "Slot-in,Transcode 004 EM-wave change, Harp Note!"

Sonia transform into Harp Note.

Harp Note: "Let go Megaman!"

Megaman: "Wave battle, ride on!"

Zx: "I've been waiting to fight with you two."

Megaman, Harp Note and Zx health point reach to 100%. The battle is about to begin and Zx have the first move. Zx jump up on the wall and grab his saber.

Zx: "Z-Divide!"

Zx dash to the other side of the wall. After he reach to the left side of the wall, he dash down to the ground, diangle to the right side of the wall. He stop and dash to the toward Megaman. He slash Megaman and his dash attack form into a Z. Megaman health point reach to 85%.

Megaman: "Strike Edge!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and transform into a Strike Edge. He charge straight at Zx. But right after he about to attack, Zx spin his saber to from a energy shield. He block Megaman attack and move away form Megaman and throw his shield."

Zx: "Shield Boomerang!"

Zx throw his shield. But, Megaman and Harp Note dodge the attack.

Harp Note: "You miss."

Zx: "Did I?"

Zx raise his hand and his shield flew back and hit Harp Note form to behind. Harp Note health point reach to 94% and Zx shield return back to him. After Zx grab his shield, he change his shield into a handgun blaster.

Zx: "ZX Buster!"

He charge his blaster. After his blaster is fully charge, he release a red and blue power shot at Harp Note. Megaman dash in front of Harp Note and block the Zx buster shot with his EM-Shield.

Megaman: "Harp Note!"

Harp Note: "I know. Pulse Song!"

Harp Note strum her guitar and fires a heart-shaped pulse at Zx. The attack hit Zx and his health point reach to 80%.

Zx: "Not bad."

Zx change his weapon again. He change his blaster into a saber and dash straight at Harp Note.

Zx: "ZX Saber!"

Zx slash Harp Note 3 times in a row and her health point reach to 73%. Megaman blast Zx with his Megabuster, but Zx deflect Megaman attacks with his ZX Saber and send his attack back at him. Megaman health point reach to 80%. Zx jump and slam his saber down to the ground. After he did, a beam of light shoot up from the ground and hit Megaman and Harp Note at the same time. Megaman health point reach to 50% and Harp Note health point reach to 43%.

Megaman: "Harp Note, are you ok?"

Harp Note: "Yeah, im ok."

Zx: "Come on, Geo. Come on, Sonia. I know you two have more then that."

Megaman: "H-How do you know our name?"

Harp Note: "Just who are you anyway?"

Zx: "..."

Zx didn't say word. He change his weapon again and turn it into a Chain Rod. He start swinging his Chain Rod and hook Megaman left leg. He swing his Chain Rod and left Megaman fly around. Zx hit Megaman to walls to walls 5 time. Megaman health point reach to 45%. While Zx was hitting Megaman, Harp Note fire her strings at Zx and strum her guitar and send out 6 shock note at Zx. His health point reach to 60%. Zx continue to swing his Chain Rod and release Megaman to where Harp Note is. Megaman crash into Harp Note. Megaman health point reach to 33% and Harp Note health point reach to 30%.

Megaman: "*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..."

Harp Note: "*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..."

Megaman: "This guy is impossible to beat."

Omega-Xis: "That quiter talk kid. We need to keep going."

Megaman: "I know. We're not giving up until the end!"

Megaman eyes and his body started to glow and his aura appear in red and blue color.

Harp Note: "He's so strong."

Lyra: "But we're still standing, Sonia. The battle not over until the person is down."

Harp Note: "Yeah!"

Harp Note body startes to glow and her aura appear in yellow.

Megaman: "You may be strong but..."

Harp Note: "We're giving up to the likes of you..."

Zx: "...* _Smile_ *"

Zx smile. He put down his saber and a strange handgun.

Zx: "You don't need to continue. I give up, you two won this battle."

Megaman: "Huh, Why?"

Zx: "Those power. You two are the new chosen ones."

Zx raise his hand and quickly flash the battle field. Megaman and Harp Note kneel down to the ground. Zx hand start to glow and two of the items float up in the air.

Megaman: "What...is...this...?"

Omega-Xis: "What...going...on...with...my...body..?

Harp Note: "I...can't...move...my...legs..."

Lyra: "What...is...this...power...that I'm...feeling..."

Zx: "Today, you two will be the new chosen ones. Megaman, "Megaman Zx." Harp Note, "Harp Note Prototype-A." Today, the test will begin. The test of the new biometal chosen all begins here."

The two of items slowly move toward Megaman and Harp Note. The saber went inside Megaman body and the strange handgun went inside Harp Note body. After it went inside them, Megaman and Harp Note aura grew bigger.

Megaman: "Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Harp Note: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Megaman and Harp Note transform back and collapses down on the ground, unconscious. After they collapses Aile enter in the engine room.

Zx: "You know what to do. Geo. Sonia. We will meet again, somewhere."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Hyper Mode**


	19. Chapter 19: Hyper Mode

Chapter 19: Hyper Mode

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th,** **3:45 PM**

?: "I need more power..."

?: "...and I am one of the Photon Guardians."

?: "We're trying to bring balance to the world."

?: "That far enough, Megaman!"

?: "The dark powers is bonding with me..."

?: "Navi Garden need to be destroy..."

?: "You got what you want...NOW GIVE ME MINE..."

Geo: "...!"

Geo woken up from his sleep.

Geo: "(Just another vision. What is this place? We're still in the airship? Oh yeah, I remember now. Me and Sonia was battling that Zx guy and...umm...I can't remember what happen. Huh?)"

Geo felt something around him. He turn around and saw Sonia right next to him. After he look at Sonia, he notice that her arms is around him. Geo started to blush when he saw Sonia hugging him while she sleeping.

Geo: "(Sonia...)"

Sonia started to wake up. She slowly open her eyes and see Geo look at her. After she open her eyes, she realize that she hugging Geo.

Sonia: "Geo...? Oh my, Geo!"

Sonia quickly get off the bed and started to blush.

Sonia: "Oh my, I'm so sorry for freaking out like that Geo."

Geo: "Uhh, that ok Sonia. Really."

Sonia: "(Oh my, I can't believe I freak out like that. I didn't know I was sleep right next to him. If I did then I wouldn't...)"

Geo: "Sonia are you ok?"

Sonia: "Yeah, I'm ok."

Geo: "Are you sure? You look a bit-"

Sonia: "I'm fine, really. Come let go and- W-Where my Hunter-VG?"

Geo: "My Hunter-VG is gone too."

Sonia: "Hey look over there."

Geo: "A note?"

Sonia: "It said: "Geo, Sonia, if you two reading this and if you can't find your Hunter-VG, I have it for a update. Come to the command center if you want it back. And Geo, your test will begin when you're ready. -Aile."

Geo: "Ok then, let go."

Geo and sonia exit the room and enter the elevator. Geo press the 3rd floor button and the elevator leave the 4nd floor. The elevator reach the 3rd floor and Geo and Sonia went into the command center. They saw Aile, sitting down on a chair looking outside through the window.

Geo: "Aile."

Aile: "Geo, Sonia, your ok."

Sonia: "How long we were asleep Aile?"

Aile: "About 45 minutes."

Geo: "You said you have our Hunter-VG, right?"

Aile: "Yeah and great news. While you two were sleeping my partner came back to the airship and help me to fix the hyper mode program. We finally fix the hyper mode program and update both of your Hunter-VG."

Geo: "Where is everyone?"

Aile: "Probably at the cabin, chating about something. Geo, you still have to finish that test. We'll met you at the training room. Oh right and here your Hunter-VG."

Aile give back Geo and Sonia Hunter-VG and exit the command center.

Geo: "Mega? Mega?"

Mega: "Uuuhhh..."

Geo: "Mega are you ok?"

Mega: "Yeah I'm ok. Just a little dizzy."

Sonia: "Lyra, are you ok?"

Lyra: "Kinda. I feel a bit funny when I was knock out from that battle. But I'm ok."

Geo: "Hmm...I can't remember what happen while we were battle Zx."

Sonia: "I can't remember too."

Mega: "Can't remember too. But, I do feel some sort of strange energy inside of me."

Lyra: "Me too."

Geo: "Let me see. Wizard on."

Geo send out Mega out of his Hunter-VG. He put on his visualizar and see that Mega body glowing red and blue.

Geo: "What the-?"

Sonia: "What is it?"

Geo: "Sonia, can I see Lyra for a sec?"

Sonia: "Sure. Wizard on."

Sonia send out Lyra out of her Hunter-VG. After she did, Geo saw Lyra body start to glow yellow.

Geo: "Her too?"

Sonia: "What? Her too what?"

Geo: "I think I can see their powers. Or maybe that just the power of their hyper mode?"

Mega: "Well if it is, then I probably sure it fine. Beside, I feel ok.

Lyra: "Yeah, it ok. We're fine."

Sonia: "If you say so..."

Geo and Sonia exit the command center and went into the elevator. Sonia press the 5th floor button and the elevator went up and leave the 3rd floor. After they reach to the 5th floor they saw someone next to the transportation room. He turn around and saw Geo and Sonia.

?: "Hello Geo. Hello Sonia."

Geo: "Vent? W-What are you doing here?"

Vent: "Funny to tell you about this, but I kinda live here."

Sonia: "You live here? On a airship?"

Vent: "Ha, ha. Yeah."

Geo: "If that ture then that mean you're a guardian, right?"

Vent: "Yes that right. I became a Guardian since I was 11. In the first Guardian airship."

Sonia: "11 years old? That was before EM-wave change."

Geo: "Speaking of EM-wave change, Vent can you EM-wave change?"

Vent: "No. But, I do have 3 wizard with me."

Geo: "3?"

Vent: "Two of them is not my. Both of them belong to a friend of my. After the Hunter-VG was made, and when I was 13, one of my friend wizard is in my Hunter-VG. That mean I have 2 wizard on my Hunter-VG and 1 of my friend wizard in another Hunter-VG."

Sonia: "Can we see you and your friend wizard?"

Vent: "Sure."

Vent took out his Hunter-VG.

Vent: "Slot 1: wizard on."

Vent send out his wizard.

Vent: "This is my wizard. His name's X, known as the blue wizard."

X: "Hello, It's nice to meet you all."

Geo: "Hello X."

Sonia: "Nice to meet you too."

Mega: "Hi."

Lyra: "Nice to know you."

Vent: "X is my first wizard. When I was join the guardian, X chose me to be with him."

Sonia: "He chose you?"

Vent: "Yeah, that right. He always a good friend to me. Let me show you my other wizard. I used to work with him long time when I was 11. Take a look. Slot 2, wizard on."

Vent send out another wizard.

Vent: "This is Zero. But to me, he known as the red wizard. Say hi Zero."

Zero: "Hmph."

Mega: "Hey, what with that attitude of your!"

X: "Don't mind him Omega-Xis, he kinda like that sometime."

Mega: "Well, he dosen't have to give me that evil look in his eyes!"

Lyra: "Calm down Omega-Xis. Vent can you show us another wizard please."

Vent: "Sure Lyra. Here, this is my friend Hunter-VG. She dosen't work for the guardians but she really a good friend."

Sonia: "So why did she give you her Hunter-VG?"

Vent: "She died."

Sonia: "Oh my."

Vent: "She told me to hold on to it, so she can help me even if she gone. Take a look at her wizard. Wizard on!"

Vent send out his friend wizard.

Vent: "My friend wizard doesn't like it real name, so we help him change his name. Call him Axl. Known as the copy wizard."

Axl: "Was a copy wizard. I don't have the ability to copy anyone."

Lyra: "Wait, you can copy people and wizard?"

Axl: "Yes, but not anymore. My data was damage 2 years ago so I won't be able to use my A-Trans power. They say it can't be fix. I was really upset when I heard about that."

Sonia: "Aww, poor thing. It like it can find his true self."

?: "We're here."

Aile show up and saw Geo, Sonia and Vent.

Vent: "Hey Aile."

Aile: "Hi Vent."

Geo: "So you do know Vent, Aile?"

Aile: "Yes we do. In the first Guardians ship we work together when we were 11 year old. After we were 15, we built Guardians airship II with WAZA help."

Vent: "We used this airship as our new home. Traveling around the world helping people. Our jobs is to protect people that can't protect themselves. After we heard about the war, our new mission is to stop it from happening."

Geo: "So let's work together. After I finish this test, we will help you to stop this war. Right Mega?"

Mega: "Oh yeah! It maybe crazy, but we well help out."

?: "We're here."

Luna, Bud, Zack, Patrick, Kelvin, Mizukami come out of the elevator.

Geo: "Where's Jack, Tia and Ace?"

Luna: "After the battle between you and Jack, Jack energy was drain after the prototype hyper mode is finish. He'll be fine in a hour."

Aile: "Sorry. I should have work on the hyper mode program more."

Sonia: "And Ace?"

Patrick: "During the battle against that red saber guy-"

Geo and Sonia: "His name is Zx!"

Patrick: "Uhh...Zx. During the battle against Zx. He kinda damage his EM-wave form to his human body. He'll be fine in a half a hour."

Aile: "(Look like he over did it.)"

Mizukami: "Tia with them in the 2nd floor."

Geo: "Hope their ok. So, if Jack not here. Then who will be my opponent for today?"

Patrick: "I'll be your opponent, Geo."

Geo: "Ok then. You and Rey against Me. Come on, let go."

Vent: "Wait Geo!"

Geo: "What is it?"

Vent push Sonia toward Geo.

Sonia: "Hey, what was that for?"

Vent: "You will be teaming up with Geo. At least try your hyper mode program."

Lyra: "Let's do it Sonia. I want to see our hyper mode look like."

Sonia: "Ok Lyra."

Aile: "Mizukami, do you want to team up with Patrick and Rey?"

Mizukami: "Sure, I'd like that. Are you ready Aquarius?"

Aquarius: "I'm always ready when you are."

Geo, Sonia, Patrick and Mizukami enter in the transportation. They EM-wave change and use the teleporter to go to the battle room. Meanwhile, Luna, Bud, Zack, Aile, Vent and Kelvin went up stairs to watch the battle.

PA (Aile): "Ok guys, let me tell you about your hyper mode before you start the battle. Once you used it you only have 15 minute until your hyper mode is finish. Once it pass 15 minutes you'll transform back to your original EM-form. But once your in the training room, your hyper mode doesn't need a time limit. Understand?"

Megaman: "Yes."

Harp Note: "Got it."

Dawn Aquario: "We understand."

PA (Aile): "Ok then, let the battle begin."

Megaman, Harp Note, Dawn Aquario health reached to 100%, and both Gemini Sparks health point reached to 50%.

Gemini Spark_W: "Ok, let's use our hyper mode!"

All: "Right!"

Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B: "Let go! Evolution Transcode 010X-Lv2, Gemini Spark's hyper mode: Gemini Thunder!"

Both Gemini Sparks raise their hand up in the sky and generate electricity on from their arm. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck down and zapped both Gemini Sparks. Their bodys started to glow and a yellow lightning barrier form around Gemini Sparks_W and Gemini Spark_B. After the barrier disappear, Gemini Sparks transform into Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G).

His armor change color to gray and both of his arms is golden. His health point change to 100%.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "This is the fusion between Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B, call me Gemini Thunder."

Meanwhile.

Zack: "Pat and Rey fuse?"

Aile: "Yep. After Patrick told me that he have personality disorder, we made Gemini Sparks hyper mode into a fusion EM-wave form.

Dawn Aquario: "My turn. Evolution Transcode 015X-Lv2, Dawn Aquario's hyper mode: Black Ice!"

Dawn Aquario spin her staff and releasing water out of her water staff around her, leaving her in the center in the circle of water. After she stop, she turn her water into Icicle spears and cover the floor into sky blue ice. The ice freeze her body and cover her in ice. The ice change color to sky blue to black and brake into peices. After the ice brake, Dawn Aquario transform into Dawn Aquario: Black Ice.

Her skin change color to purple, and her hair change color to black to white. Her armor change color to black and her arms and legs is cover in black ice. And her water staff transform into a black ice lance. Her health point change to 200%

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "This armor is known as "Black Ice." I'll freeze anyone that get in my way."

Bud: "Black Ice?"

Aile: "That just the name of her armor. See, look at her arms and legs, it cover in black ice as a armor."

Vent: "(It time. Time to see the new choesn ones of Model Zx and Model A.")

Harp Note: "Let go Lyra."

Lyra: "Ready when you are."

Harp Note: "Evolution Transcode 004X-Lv2...Ack!"

*BAMM*

Harp Note aura appear.

Harp Note: "Harp Note's hyper mode: Harp Note Prototype-A! Double Megamerge!"

Harp Note attach her guitar on her back. After she put away her guitar, she raise her hand in the sky. Then, a handgun appear on her hand. She grab the hangun and her aura grew bigger.

Her armor change color to yellow, dark blue and light gray with pink wrist ring on her arm. Her hair grew longer, reaching down to her back, and her hair color change to pink and blue, and no longer wearing her helmet. She still have her guitar with her, but around her waist she have a handgun pouch around her waist.

After her transformation is finish, she open her pouch and quickly took out a handgun.

*BANG*

She test her gun by shooting in the sky. After she fire her gun, she blow the smoke away that coming out of her pistol. Her health point change to 200%.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "(Wow...the power inside of me...it feel so good. What is this power?)"

Luna: "Is that Sonia hyper mode?"

Bud: "That doesn't look like Harp Note to me."

While Luna, Bud, Zack and Kelvin was watching Harp Note hyper mode, Vent and Aile smile and whisper at each other.

Aile: " _You and Axl are right. Ashe is Sonia's spirit guide._ "

Vent: " _In that form, she known as Harp Note Prototype-A._ "

Aile: " _Now last but not least, Megaman._ "

Megaman: "Here I go. ...!"

*BAMM*

Megaman aura appear.

Megaman: "Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx! Double Megamerge!"

Megaman eyes started to glow red and blue. Out of nowhere a green saber appear on the ground. Megaman grab the saber and raise it up in the air. After he did, Megaman armor change color to blue and red. He no longer wearing his helmet and his eyes is cover with an angular green visor. And On his chest he have a symbol of a blue shooting star arrow.

After his transformation is done, he place his saber on his back and his eyes continue to glow. His health point change to 200%.

Megaman (Zx): "(This power, I feel it somewhere before. I feel so warm.)

Kelvin: "Is that...Geo hyper mode?"

Luna: "Wow. Look at him."

Bud: "Wow is right."

Zack: "He looks like...a whole new person."

Aile: "..."

Vent: "(Do you feel it you two? You two are the new chosen one of the of these biometals. Now the test of the new biometal and the game of destiny, begin.)"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: GunXSword**


	20. Chapter 20: GunXSword

Chapter 20: GunXSword

 **Location: Guardians Airship HQ II-Training Room  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th, 3:55 PM**

Vent: "(Do you feel it you two? You two are the new chosen one for these biometals. Now, the test of the new biometal and the game of destiny begin.)"

Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Let's begin!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Here we go Dawn Aquario."

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Right beside you Gemini."

The battle is about to begin. Gemini Thunder have the first move.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Try this, Thunder Ball."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) raise his hands in the sky. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck down and zapped Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G). After the lightning bolt zap him, Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) absorb the lightning bolt and change it into a Thunder Ball. He blast the Thunder Ball at Megaman (Zx), but the attack miss.

Megaman (Zx): "Let's go Omega-Xis. Battle-"

Megaman (Zx) try to take out one of his battle card. But after he about to take out a card, he realize that he doesn't have any battle cards with him.

Megaman (Zx): "My battle cards! (Darn it. Maybe my hyper mode doesn't hold battle cards.)"

Omega-Xis: "(Huh?)"

Megaman (Zx): "(What wrong?)"

Omega-Xis: "(Some strange data is coming to my head. It's telling me something. It saying, "You're the new choesn one of Model Zx, Megaman. Once you use your hyper mode, your Hunter-VG will have the Biometal program inside of it.)"

Megaman (Zx): "(Biometal. I knew I felt this power somewhere. But this one doesn't feel cold. Maybe it doesn't have any dark energy.)"

Omega-Xis: "(Use this power to on the war. Use this power to stop the game of destiny. Good luck, new choesn one of Model Zx. May the light guide us through the dark. And may The Guardians protect people that can not protect themselves. -Zx)"

Megaman (Zx): "(So Zx is a good guy, but what this Game of destiny?)"

Omega-Xis appear right next to Megaman (Zx).

Omega-Xis: "(This is our weapons. Megabuster, ZX Blaster/Saber.)"

Megaman (Zx): "(Let's try the ZX Saber.)"

His body start to glow and went inside his saber. Megaman (Zx) grab his saber and charge straight at Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G). After he went close to him, he start attack him.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Elec swords!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) block his attack. After he block his attack, Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) try to hit Megaman by swinging his Elec Swords. Megaman counter his attack and hit him on his left leg. Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) health point reach to 85%.

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Hang on Gemini! Hydro Blades."

Dawn Aquario swing her ice lanch and launching 3 spinning blades of water. The attack hit Megaman and his health point reach to 180%.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Shock Note!"

Harp Note grab her guitar and summon 2 speaker. She strum her guitar and fire out 2 Shock Notes at Dawn Aquario (Black Ice). The attack hit her and her health point reach to 170%. Dawn Aquario look at Harp Note and jump in the air.

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Take this, Icicle Spears!"

She hit her ice lanch down to the ground and release 6 Icicle Spears around her. Harp Note (Prototype-A) dodge the attack. But when the Icicle Sprars when close to her, the attack hit her guitar. Harp Note (Prototype-A) guitar brake in half.

Zack: "No way!"

Bud: "Sonia guitar broken!"

Zack: "If her guitar broken, how can she fight?"

Aile: "Her "main weapon."

Luna: "Main weapon?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "My guitar!"

Lyra appear right next to Harp Note (Prototype-A).

Lyra: "Don't worry Sonia. You still have one thing to continue."

Lyra body start to glow and went inside Harp Note (Prototype-A) pouch. After she went inside her pouch, her pouch started to glow. She open her pouch and took out a handgun.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "This is..."

Lyra: "Come on let's use it."

Harp Note (Prototype-A) aim her handgun at Dawn Aquario (Black Ice). While she was aiming, she saw a target moving around.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Huh, what the...?'

Lyra: "What wrong?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "My eyes, it showing me a target or something."

*Beep*

Lyra: "Huh?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Lyra, what wrong?"

Lyra: "It a message."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "What does it said?"

Lyra: "It said, "You're the new choesn one of Model A, Harp Note. But since you have a wizard to EM-wave change, you can use this power of Model A in your hyper mode. Use this power to on the war. Use this power to stop the game of destiny. Good luck, new choesn one of Model A. May the light guide us through the dark. And may The Guardians protect people that can not protect themselves. -Zx"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "(That the code of the Guardian. Is Zx a Guardian too?)"

Lyra: "There more. It's tell us how to use it. It said: "You'll be able to use your guitar, but that handgun is Model A weapon. It call the "A-Pistol". Once you use it, your left eye will be used as a target scope. And one more thing. Once you charge your A-Pistols, your bullet will transform into a laser shot. Once it change into a laser shot, your eye scope is capable of targeting up to eight enemies."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Let's try it."

Harp Note (Prototype-A) aim her A-Pistol and wait for 10 second. While she was waiting, her eye lock-on to Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice). She fire her A-Pistol and send out her laser shot. The attack hit Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) and rickashay at Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G). Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) health point reach to 155% and Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) health point reach to 67%.

Megaman (Zx): "Nice one Sonia."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Thank."

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Look like you two getting used to your hyper mode, huh."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "But hyper mode have more then power. Let us show you! Mizukami!"

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Here we go!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Thunderbolt!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) place his left hand and on Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) back and raise his right hand in the sky. A thunder bolt zapped Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) along with Dawn Aquario (Black Ice), forming a electrical barrier around them.

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) swing her lanch and fire 40 Icicle Spears. Her spears went through the electrical barrier and start attacking Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A). 10 spears hit Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A). Megaman (Zx) health point reach to 90% and Harp Note (Prototype-A) health point reach to 80%.

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) contince firing more Icicle Spears at them. While she was attacking, Megaman (Zx) quickly move in front of Harp Note (Prototype-A), slashing the Icicle Spear with his ZX Saber. While he was slashing the spears, Harp Note (Prototype-A) aim her A-Pistol at the barrier. Megaman (Zx) stop attacking the Icicle Spears and turn his ZX Saber into a ZX Buster. Megaman (Zx) fire his blaster and Harp Note (Prototype-A) fire her laser shot after Megaman (Zx) and combines their attacks.

Her laser shot went through Megaman (Zx) ZX shot and brake Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) electrical barrier. After Harp Note (Prototype-A) laser shot went through Megaman (Zx) ZX shot, his attack split in half in two. The attack hit Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) and Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G). Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) health point reach to 32% and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) 88%.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) charge straight at Harp Note (Prototype-A), generating green electricity around his arms.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Plasma claws."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) arms started to spark, zapping green lightning around his arms. After he was about to attack Harp Note (Prototype-A), Megaman turn his ZX Blaster into a ZX Saber and quickly block his attack. After he block his attack, Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) slash Megaman (Zx) with his right hand. The attack hit Megaman and his health point reach to 76%. Due to Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) attack, Megaman (Zx) body started to zap green electricity around him.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Megaman!"

Megaman (Zx): "I'm ok, don't worry."

Vent: "..."

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Gemini, let's preform a another combination attack."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Ok. One more time."

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Let's finish this Gemini."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Thunderbolt!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) place his left hand and on Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) back and raise his right hand in the sky. A thunder bolt zapped Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) along with Dawn Aquario (Black Ice), forming a electrical barrier around them again.

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Not this again."

Lyra: "Wait, we also have our team attack. Remember?"

Omega-Xis: "We did?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Oh yeah, we did."

Megaman (Zx): "Yeah I remember. Let's try this again."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Right."

Megaman (Zx) change his ZX Saber into a ZX Buster. Harp Note (Prototype-A) charge her A-Pistol and lock-on to Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice). After she lock-on, Megaman (Zx) charge his ZX Buster.

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) swing her lanch and fire 40 Icicle Spears. Her spears went through the electrical barrier and about to attack Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A). After she swing her lanch, Megaman (Zx) fire his blaster and Harp Note (Prototype-A) fire her laser shot after Megaman (Zx) again. Her laser shot went through Megaman (Zx) ZX shot and brake Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) electrical barrier.

After Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) electrical barrier brake, Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) electrical ice spears hit Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A). Megaman (Zx) health point reach to 25% and Harp Note (Prototype-A) health point reach to 22%. After they get hit from the spears, Megaman (Zx) ZX shot split in half and hit Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice). Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) health point reach to 10% and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) health point reach to 18%.

Megaman (Zx): "*Pant...Pant...Pant...Pant...*"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "*Pant...Pant...Pant...Pant...*"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "*Pant...Pant...Pant...Pant...*"

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "*Pant...Pant...Pant...Pant...*"

All: "Uuuuhhhhh!"

Megaman (Zx), Harp Note (Prototype-A), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) collapses on the ground.

Luna: "Wh-What happen?"

Zack: "Maybe the hyper mode program still need more work."

Aile: "Nope, your wrong. Take a look."

Luna, Bud, Zack and Kelvin look at Megaman (Zx), Harp Note (Prototype-A), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) a bit closer and relize...

Vent: "Their smiling."

Aile: "They must be tired from that battle."

Vent: "(That battle, remind me of that time when Me and Aile met Ashe and Grey.)"

Megaman (Zx), Harp Note (Prototype-A), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) started to laugh while they were on the ground.

PA (Aile): "Ok guys, that's enough for now. Meet us at the deck when you leaving the battle room."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Got...it."

Megaman (Zx): "Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so much fun."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Yeah...it was."

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "I'm so tired."

Dawn Aquario (Black Ice): "Come on let's get out of here."

Omega-Xis: "So this is the power of hyper mode? It feel great."

Megaman (Zx), Harp Note (Prototype-A), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) left the battle room. After they came out of the transportation room, they went to the deck and saw Aile and the other.

Geo: "What going on?"

Aile: "Geo, you pass both of the tests."

Geo: "Two test?"

Aile: "We hold up two tests. One to become a Guardian and the other."

Vent: "You've pass the Guardian test Geo.

Aile: "And you pass the Biometal test. You and Sonia."

Geo: "Biometal test?"

Sonia: "What kinda test is that?"

Vent: "To become the new choesn one of "Biometal Model Zx" and "Biometal Model A" of coruse."

Geo: "Model Zx?"

Sonia: "Model A?"

Aile: "Once we reach there, she'll tell both of you everything."

Geo: "Where are we going? And who's "she?"

Vent: "Take a look."

Geo, Sonia and everyone else look down at sky. The clouds clear up and they saw a island, and on that island there is a city with a tall white building with a flagpole with no flag on top on the building.

Geo: "Whoa."

Vent: "Everyone, welcome to "Starlight Island."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Good/Bad Light/Dark**


	21. Chapter 21: Good,Bad,Light,Dark

Chapter 21: Good/Bad Light/Dark

 **Location: Starlight Island  
Time: ****Sunday, Nov 29th, 4:25 PM**

Geo, Vent, Aile and everyone else exit the Guardian Airship. After they exit the airship, a person wearing a green jacket came.

?: "Commander Aile, Sir Vent, nice to see you two again."

Aile: "Nice to see you too. We have three people in the medical room. After they recover there body, can you please assist them to where the Guardians HQ is?"

?: "Yes commander."

Luna: "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! We have questions you know!"

Zack: "Who are you guys?"

Sonia: "Yeah, and how come there's a island that we didn't see on any map?"

Geo: "And care to explain what this "biometals" you talk about, and why me and Sonia have to be apart of this?"

Vent: "Calm down! How about you tell him who we are."

Member of the Guardians: "Yes, sir! We are the Guardians, a secret government organization bent on defending humans and wizard. And this island is Starlight Island, the new Guardian HQ right in the center of Navi City."

Sonia: "So there is more Guardians? I thought we're the only ones."

Geo: "Wa-Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean you work for WAZA and the SP?"

Vent: "Most likely."

Member of the Guardians: "5 years ago, they help us find a island to make it as our new HQ. It took us 2 years to make it. We protect people here and around the world. After we heard about the war, we're preparing a plan until the war start. Our mission is to find their leader and put a end to this war."

Patrick: "What about the people that live on this island? Once the rebellion find this place, everyone will get hurt from this war."

Member of the Guardians: "Don't worry. When the rebellion come to Starlight Island, we'll escort everyone to safty."

Geo: "That doesn't explain about biometal."

Vent: "You'll find out. Come and you'll see."

Kelvin: "Where are we going?"

Aile: "See that building over there? That's where we going. Come on."

Everyone follow Aile and Vent into Navi City.

Vent: "I can move my wheelchair Aile."

Aile: "I just want to help."

Mizukami: "Aquarus, can you believe this place."

Aquarus: "I can't...look away."

Luna: "Wow."

Zack: "I wish I can live on this island."

Geo: "Huh?"

Geo look around, realizing everyone in the city is staring and whispering. After he notice, he put-on his visualizer and try to blend in

Geo: "(Why are these people staring at us?) Did you notice that these people staring at us?"

Sonia: "Did we did something wrong?"

Vent: "No. It just that people barely seen outsider in Starlight Island."

Aile: "Don't worry about it. It fine."

Patrick: "Are you sure? I probably sure these people know us."

Aile: "They do."

Geo: "What? They do?"

Vent: "A little. They heard about the war and the new Guardians members."

Sonia: "Does that mean they know that we can EM-wave change?"

Vent: "That depend on what you mean by "know". Only the Guardians know that you can, because the Guardians work for the SP."

5 minutes later. Geo and the other reach the Guardians HQ.

Aile: "This is the Guardian HQ."

Geo: "It look like a 2nd WAZA."

Vent: "Come."

Vent, Aile and everyone else went inside the Guardian HQ.

Mega: "So, where your leader?"

Vent: "Hang on, we'll go get her ok. In the meantime, wait here."

Vent and Aile went inside the elevator. 15 minutes later, Jack, Queen Tia and Ace enter the Guardian HQ.

Patrick: "Jack, Ace, Tia, your here."

Jack: "I heard that Geo pass the test. If I didn't use that hyper mode, I could have beaten him."

Patrick: "Well we're in luck. The hyper mode program is complete."

Ace: "What going on here?"

Patrick: "I don't know. All I know is that we're waiting to meet the leader of the Guardians."

Tia: "I think this is about the war and the biometal password."

Patrick: "Aeolus already took his password out of me and Rey."

Tia: "So that mean we only have 3 more left. If Solo and his team got the other passwords, that mean that they can use hyper mode as well. But Dr. Goodall said those passwords lead to somewhere, somewhere special."

Ace: "What is Solo thinking? People will die in this war, and I don't want to be in this war."

Jack: "How long?"

Patrick: "5 days."

Jack: "Man. Why does this have to happen?"

Tia: "I don't know, Jack."

Meanwhile.

Geo: "Hey, Bud, Zack, is it true? Is school really cancel due to the war."

Zack: "Yes and no. They just cancelled it for a bit."

Geo: "Oh."

Zack: "They said school will be back on in a couple of month. This morning, Prez book us 3 room at Grizzly Peak already while we wait. One for me, and Bud. One for Prez, Mizukami, and Sonia. And one for you, Jack and Pat."

Geo: "When?"

Zack: "One week."

Geo: "Hey, doesn't that mean we'll be seeing Amy Gelande again."

Zack: "Oh right. Hey Bud, look like you'll be see her again."

Bud: "* _Blush_ * Yeah, it will be nice to see her again."

Meanwhile.

Sonia: "Umm..."

Mizukami: "What the matter Sonia? You look a bit worry."

Sonia: "I'm not worry...well...maybe just a little."

Mizukami: "What bugging you?"

Sonia: "I'm worry about Geo. I was think, if we get the star out of him, he'll won't have the evil energy inside of him anymore. I hope the rebellion don't use the shard in him, like they did to Pat"

Mizukami: "Hmm... (She sure care about Geo a lot? Now that I mention it, she was very worry about him after he absorb the star. I wonder...?)"

Sonia: "Mizukami, Patrick told me that you went to the aquarium to heal your body, right?."

Mizukami: "Yeah, but I'm still in pain a little."

Sonia: "Umm.. I was wondering... Why is your body hurting? I mean it been over 2 month and you're still hurting."

Mizukami: "Sorry, I can't tell you about that, Sonia."

Sonia: "Why not?"

Mizukami: "I'm sorry, but I don't think it the time to ta- *Cough, cough* (Not now.)"

Sonia: "Are you ok Mizukami?"

Mizukami: "Yes, it just a little cold here."

Sonia: "It not that cold."

Mizukami: "Then it must be the air conditioner."

Sonia: "Ok then."

Sonia turn around and walk toward the exit.

Mizukami: "Where you going?"

Sonia: "I...just...gonna get some fresh air while I wait."

Mizukami: "Ok."

Meanwhile.

Geo: "Who are we waiting for Dad?"

Kelvin: "The leader of the Guardians. She will anwser every question that you have."

Mega: "So that mean she know about biometals, right?"

Kelvin: "She know everything about biometals. She may look normal, but she not human."

Geo: "What do you mean?"

Kelvin: "Let's just say, she over 200 years old."

Geo: " Wow. That much?"

Kelvin: "From the first time I met her, I was surprise how she look. You'll see her, just wait."

Geo: "Umm... dad, what gonna happen if the war starts?"

Kelvin: "I don't know Geo. But... I don't want to know."

Geo: "Why? Why Solo doing this?"

Mega: "He said something about getting Model B. But look at the bright side. Solo only have 6 members of his rebellion. I sure this is gonna be quick."

Geo: "I'll be outside. I need to think about this "war" stuff."

Geo exit the Guardian HQ. After he exit the Guardian HQ, he saw Sonia, looking at a fountain."

Geo: "Hey, Sonia!"

Sonia turn around and saw Geo next to the entrance. She wave her hand at Geo and say hello. After that, he walk up to her and talk.

Sonia: "So, look like the battle isn't over yet."

Geo: "It seem so."

Sonia: "But this war..."

Geo: "What is he thinking? They will die from this war. And we have to be apart of this war."

Sonia: "That mean we can also die."

Geo: "I won't let that happen, Sonia."

Sonia: "But Geo, we up against a lot of people in that war. People will kill us or we have to hurt them. And if we don't join the war, Solo will destroy Navi Garden."

Geo: "I know. Look like we don't have a choice"

Sonia: "..."

Geo: "Sonia."

Sonia: "Yes?"

Geo: "I won't let the rebellion hurt you. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Sonia: "* _Blush_ * Geo..."

?: "Geo, she here!"

Jack quickly exit the Guardians HQ and shouted to Geo and Sonia.

Jack: "It's time Geo!"

Geo: "Come on Sonia."

Sonia: "Right behind you."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Story of Biometal**


	22. Chapter 22: The Story of Biometal

Chapter 22: The Story of Biometal

 **Location: Starlight Island-Guardians HQ first floor  
** **Time: Sunday, Nov 29th, 4:40 PM**

Geo and Sonia went back inside the Guardians HQ. After they went back inside, everyone look at the elevator. The elevator open. Then Aile and a blonde haired girl with blue eyes came out the elevator. She wears a pink uniform decorated with white edges and wearing a pink hat. She also have a black bodysuit under her uniform and a pink thick ring tied up near the end of her hair.

Aile: "Everyone, this is the leader of the Guardians."

?: "Nice to meet you."

Geo: "(She the leader? But she look like she's 15 or 16 years old.)"

Sonia: "(So she's the leader of the Guardians.)"

Everyone was surprise to see the leader of the Guardians.

Mega: "(Hey, Geo)"

Geo: "(What is it, Mega?)"

Mega: "(Vent not here.)"

Geo: "(Yeah... your right. Didn't here went Aile a few minutes ago?)"

Patrick: "So your the leader of the Guardians?"

Prairie: "Prairie. My name's Prairie.

Mizukami: "(Prairie? Wait a minute. Is she the one who give me, Patrick, Jack and Ace those biometal password in WAZA?)"

Patrick: "Nice to meet you, Prairie. You must be the one who chose me to become the leader of the FM/AM-ian protecters, right?"

Prairie: "That right."

Prairie turn her head and look at Geo and Sonia. She walk up to them and have a closer look.

Prairie: "So you two are the new choesn ones of the biometal program, huh?"

Geo: "Yes...I mean no..."

Sonia: "We don't know."

Geo: "What a minute. What is biometals anyway?"

Prairie: "You two don't know? I thought you know the story of mechanical artifacts."

Jack: "We know a little bit of the story."

Prairie: "Let me tell you everything. Biometal, they're kind like EM-wave change. 316 years ago, a scientist made a artifact that can give anyone specal powers."

Geo: "We know that part of the story."

Prairie: "That scientist is my sister."

Everyone was confuse when Prairie told them that her the scientist from 316 years ago is her sister.

Luna: "What!? Your sister?"

Prairie: "Confusing, isn't it?"

Zack: "But I don't understand. How she your sister?"

Aile: "She not human, she a reploid.

Geo: "A reploid? I thought there all gone."

Aile: "There's a few reploid Geo. She maybe different, but we treat her as a human being."

Prairie: "Anyway. My sister created biometals. A long time ago, the world of humans and machines was saved by a group of legends. Biometal are mechanical artifacts containing the consciousness of those legendary heroes. They can be used for good or evil."

Luna: "All that in one artifact?"

Aile: "Yes. Not also that, biometals hold the power from a star. That star is call "The Photon Star or The White Star. After biometal was made, biometal choose one person to megamerge. The power of megamerge can be share when two people megamerge with the same biometal at the same time. I was a half chosen one."

Geo: "You are a chosen one?"

Aile: "I was."

Geo: "What do you mean?"

Aile: "Because if the original chosen one died. It's their choice to be reincarnated so the biometal can find the person to become the new choesn one, or give the biometal to someone else that you share the power to megamerge. The chosen one want to give me the biometal, but I choose not to."

Patrick: "That means the chosen one reincarnated to someone else."

Bud: "So that mean someone got to be the new choesn one. It could be one of us."

Geo: "How many biometal is there?"

Prairie: "There used to be 9 biometals, but now, thank to new technology we created a new biometal. A biometal that doesn't need to be double megamerge. So now there 8 biometals."

Aile: "And that not all. We also created a new megamerge in a program that "biometal program." Say good bye to biometals and megamerge, and say hello to Biometal-VG and EM-megamerge. And with that, you don't need wizard to EM-wave change. The wizard will be weapons to attack."

Geo: "Just like Solo and Laplace."

Mega: "But I don't understand, Shadow said he possess the power to megamerge but Hyde use his wizard to EM-wave change."

Prairie: "That because he didn't unlock Model P powers."

Geo: "Oh right, I forgot, Shadow said he need the Star of Ninja to awaken Model P."

Aile: "Long time ago, we capture the other chosen ones, and two of the chosen ones died. But something happen after we capture the chosen one."

Geo: "What happen?"

Prairie: "Take a look a this video. It all started 3-2 years ago, before when our first airship was blown to pieces."

Prairie took out her Hunter-VG and show everyone what happen.

Aile: "{Report.}"

Member of the Guardian: "{Yes commander. We manage to capture two of the biometal chosen ones.}"

Aile: "{What about the other two?}"

Member of the Guardian: "{Their dead. But we manage to confiscate their biometal. Even the prisoners.}"

?: "{I'll take them to Prairie. You, get these prisoners in the airship.}"

Geo: "Hey, isn't that Zx?"

Member of the Guardian: "{Roger.}"

Patrick: "No way. That guy over there, isn't he...?"

Geo: "Aeolus!"

Bud: "Aeolus?"

Luna: "That's Solo older brother?"

Aile: "Aeolus is one of the chosen one of wind biometal: "Model H."

Geo: "Model H?"

Sonia: "Who that girl over there?"

Prairie: "That's Atlas. She's also one of the chosen one. The flame biometal: "Model F."

Geo: "(Atlas? I hear her somewhere in my vision.)"

Sonia: "If she also a chosen one, that mean she also a member of the rebellion."

Prairie: "Let me fast foward a little."

She fast foward the video.

Zx: "{Prairie, here's the biometal you needed.}"

Prairie: "{Thank you. Now I can begin the biometal program.}"

Zx: "{Here's my.}"

Mega: "(Get ready Geo.)"

Geo: "(Ready for what? Oh right I see.)"

Zx transform back to his original from. But right after he transform back, the video screen went dark and blurry.

Geo: "H-Hey! Why is the screen black?"

Prairie: "Sorry about that. Sometime the video like that."

?: "{So after you're finish, we'll be able to fight in the wave world right?}"

Prairie: "{Yep. And I also need to take out the biometal password from Model H, F, L and P just to be safe.}"

?: "{Ok, and after that, you, me and Aile will work on the hyper mode program, right?}"

Prairie: "{Of course.}"

The mysterious person left the lab and leaving Prairie alone with the biometal. After he left, the screen clear up.

Prairie: "Their we go."

Geo: "(He's gone.)"

Prairie: "{All right, let get to work.}"

Prairie fast forward the video to 1 year ago.

Prairie: "{And...done.}"

Aile: "{Finaly.}"

Prairie: "{Here.}"

Prairie give Aile two Hunter-VG.

Prairie: "{The red and blue Hunter-VG is Model Zx and the yellow Hunter-VG is Model A.}"

Aile: "{Thanks. I go tell-}"

Member of the Guardian: "{Mrs. Prairie, Commander Aile, Vent want you two in the command center for something.}"

Geo: "Vent?"

Aile: "{Thank for telling us that we'll be there.}"

Aile and Prairie left the lab along with Model Zx and Model A. After they left, the member of the Guardian look at the 4 other Biometal. Prairie fast forward the video to 5 minute ago.

Mega: "(Geo, you see this.}"

Geo: "(Yeah. This video was taken before Vent using his wheel chair.)"

Aile: "{Vent, you want us?}"

Vent: "{No, who told you that?}"

Prairie: "{One of the guards told us you want us for something.}"

Vent: "{But I don't.}"

Aile: {Hmm... Let's head back to the lab. Maybe the guard is still in there.}"

Vent, Aile and Prairie left the command center and went back to the lab. Prairie fast forward the video again.

Vent: "{No one here.}"

Prairie: "{Huh? ...AAAAAHHHHH!}"

Vent: "{What wrong?}"

Prairie: "{The Hunter-VGs, their gone!}"

Aile: "{What!?}"

Prairie: "We was to careless to let those biometal alone. Luckly, we save 2 of biometals."

Sonia: "Model A and Model Zx."

Geo: "What happen to the other biometals?"

Prairie: "Let me switch the security cam. We already saw what happen, and who attack the airship."

Geo: "Who?"

Aile: "I'm probably sure you know him, Geo."

Prairie change the video.

Member of the Guardians?: "{Time to get this disguise off.}"

The mysterious person took off his disguise. After he took off his disguise, Geo was shock to see who it was.

Geo: "S-Solo?"

Solo: "{P.L.S.P bring in the chopper, we're getting out of here.}"

Sonia: "Who's P.E.S.P?"

Prairie: "Those are names form the first letter. "S" means "Shadow," chosen one of the shadow biometal: "Model P."

Aile: "And the two "P" means "Prometheus and Pandora,"chosen one of the evil biometal. But for them, their known as the sibling biometal: "Model W."

Geo: "Model W? Evil biometal? Prometheus and Pandora?"

Mega: "(Aile did said something about Model B and W.)"

Geo: "(Oh, that right.)"

Aile: "And "E"... I don't who. But I do know, she's one of the chosen one of the ice biometal: Model L."

Member of the Guardians: "{Hey you, freeze! Don't move or we will open fire.}"

Solo: "{Hmph, fool. Laplace!}"

Laplace appear next to Solo and transform into sword. Solo raise his left hand and grab his sword.

Member of the Guardians: "{Drop your wepon now!}"

Solo charge straight at the Guardians. After that, Prairie stop the video.

Prairie: "I'm Sorry. It was a bit hurtful to see that part."

Geo: "Solo kill them, didn't he."

Aile: "..."

Prairie: "..."

Aile: "We try to stop him, but we fail. He even destory our airship and escape along with Aeolus, Atlas and the 4 other biometal. But luckly, we still have their password."

Prairie: "With out their password, they won't be able to use hyper mode."

Aile: "Those password lead to somewhere specal too. But we don't where yet."

Prairie: "After we send the password to WAZA and insert it into Gemini, Aquarius, Acid and Corvus. After they insert the password into them, Patrick, Mizukami, Ace and Jack have biometal energy."

Patrick: "I get now."

Aile: "And Sonia. You are the new chosen one of Model A."

Sonia: "Model A?"

Aile: "The copy biometal."

Geo: "Hang on! Ok, I understand about biometals, and the new chosen one thing. But why Solo doing this anyway. And there's 2 more biometals that you haven't told us."

Aile: "You'll find out, Geo. Go in the elevator, 50th floor, and he'll tell you everything."

Geo enter the elevator and press the 50th floor buttion. The went up and leave the first floor. After he reach to the 50th floor, he saw Vent looking outside the window.

Vent: "...I know why you here Geo. You're here for some answer?"

Geo: "You know what I want."

Vent: "Solo, want Model B. Do you know the story of the NetNavi that have dark energy 200 year ago?"

Geo: "Yes."

Vent: "200 years ago, NetNavi was made. Wave world wasn't even created. But a scientist name Dr. Cossak created a NetNavi to develop a new generation of independent NetNavi that do not need an operator to function on the net. But something happen."

Geo: "What happen?"

Vent: "He give him a shard. The Shard of the Black Star. That NetNavi is a Mu."

Geo: "What!?"

Vent: "Everytime when he been deleted, his soul return to The Mongura Star to reanimate and attack again. But now, once the star reach to earth, his body transform in to a biometal. Model B, known as the darkness or the forbidden biometal. He even have the power to absorbed the deleted data of viruses and Navis in order to grow stronger and recover his strength and the star. But, he'll be absorbing wizard and human now. But, half of his body is giving you and Solo dark powers."

Geo: "Me and Solo?"

Vent: "Solo is link to Model B. Every biometals have a name. Model H: "Harpuia", Model L: "Leviathan", Model F: "Fefnir", Model P: "Phantom". Model W doesn't have a name. But Model B does. His name's is Bass."

Mega: "Bass?"

Geo: "Hey, you know way to much about biometals. Just who are you."

Vent: "...Did you know about Model X the blue biometal and Model Z the red biometal? Their no longer biometal anymore, beacuse Prairie created a new biometal without double megamerging Model X and Z. She created Model Zx, the ultimate biometal."

Geo: "Model Zx? But isn't he-? ...!"

Vent: "You are the new chosen one of Model Zx."

Geo: "Who are you?"

After Vent heard what Geo said, Geo was surprise that Vent can stand this whole time. Vent took out his Hunter-VG.

Geo: "Vent, you...!"

Vent: "Slot-in, Transcode 097 EM-wave Change, Zx, Double Megamerge."

Vent transform. After he transform, Geo was shock.

Geo: "Vent?"

Zx: "In this form, my name's ZeroX or Zx."

X: "I'm X, Model X the blue biometal."

Zero: "I'm Zero, Model Z the red biometal."

Axl: "I'm Axl, Model A the copy biometal."

Geo: "So you can EM-wave change. But that means you..."

Zx: "That was just a test and you and Sonia pass."

Geo: "Test?"

Zx: "Test to become the new chosen one of the biometal."

Geo: "Are you a Mu?"

Zx: "On my mother side, yes."

Geo: "X, Zero, Axl, your all biometal?"

Mega: "But wait, you said we're the new chosen one of the biometal Zx."

Geo: "But you hold Model Zx. Aile said...! Are you..."

Zx: "Dead, yes. I'm your biometal spirit guide. While I was fighting you and Sonia, I give you and Sonia biometal in your hyper mode. Solo will use the star for his rebellion to awaken Model B, and if he does, everyone and Navi Garden will be control by darkness. Geo, Omega-Xis, will you help us to stop this war?"

Geo: "..."

Mega: "Geo...?"

Geo: "I will. I will help you guys untel the end. On one condition. Help me and Sonia learns the powers of the biometal."

Zx: "Sure. But I'll do Sonia soon."

Zx transform back into Vent and give Geo a package.

Vent: "Here."

Geo took the package and open it. After he open it, he found a blue and red cloak, a flag and a journal.

Vent: "Put on the cloak."

Geo put on his cloak.

Vent: "Use this during the war, Geo. And use that journal if you want to wirte down your adventure. Everyone is wait for you at the roof floor. And one more thing Geo. Don't tell anyone that I'm Zx and that I'm dead."

Geo: "Why? They will believe me about that Zx part of the story, but they'll won't believe me about "Vent is dead" part."

Vent: "Sonia would. She the chosen one of Model A of course. The first chosen one of Model A is my firend Ashe and Grey. Ashe is the true chosen one, and Grey is a half chosen one. Ashe is dead and reincarnated into you-know-who. And if she know...well, I'm probably sure you know."

Geo: "Oh, I see."

Vent: "Don't worry, when the war start I'll tell her. Come on let's go."

Vent went back on his wheel chair and wheeled to the elevator, along with Geo. Vent press the 60th floor and went up to the roof. They exit the elevator and saw the other. Jack is wearing a orange cloak. Patrick is wearing a black and white cloak. Mizukami is wearing a sky blue cloak. Ace is wearing a gray cloak. And Sonia is wearing a yellow and pink cloak.

Vent: "Everyone, meet your new member of the Guardians."

Geo: "Hello."

Patrick: "After you raise the flag on that flagpole. The symbol on the flag will show everyone our new team name.

Geo walk up to the flagpole. He attach the flag to the flagpole and raise it up to the top of the flagpole. The wind blew and blow the flag, showing a white shooting star on the flag.

Patrick: "Welcome to The White Shooting Star, Geo."

 _Team Name Override: Team name change to White Shooting Star_

 _Purpose: Stopping the rebellion_

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Outbreak of War**


	23. Chapter 23: The Outbreak of War

**Location: Rebellion Hideout  
** **Time: Monday, Nov 30th, 10:00 PM**

Max: "Those kids ruined my plans, everything is ruined!"

?: "Of course it will. Why should we give you the in the shard to you. Instead of given you dark power, we given you a defective shard."

Max: "Defective!? You mean the shard that shard is fake!?"

?: "Yes... Solo already know... That you will fail the mission...

Max: "Why you...! You're gonna pay for th-

The mysterious man kill Max, leaving his body in a pool of blood. After his body stop bleeding, the mysterious peroson kick the dead body to a deep black hole.

?: "Another soul for Model B."

?: "But it not enough... Solo need more souls."

?: "It's time. Once this war starts, soul will come to us."

* * *

Dec 4

Mu, The Rebellion, Solo, biometal and Model B. All of this is all connect. When I become a Guardian, Vent told me that I'm one of the new chosen one of Model Zx and Sonia is the new chosen one of Model A. Today, this will be my first time fighting in a war, Hurting people that can't EM-wave change. But in this war, I don't need to worry about hurting the rebellion, because we're facing spirit like Vent.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Outbreak of War

 **Location: Rebellion HQ  
** **Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 4:30 PM**

Solo: "Today we will bring Navi Garden a new era! We will save this world with the power of eternal darkness, we will show everyone that they're wrong about us. They will rue the day for saying that the power of light is the key to everything. So...let's show them that their wrong!"

The army of The Biometal Rebellion: "Yeeeeaaaahhhh!"

Member of the Rebellion: "We show them what we got!"

Member of the Rebellion: "We will show no mercy!"

Member of the Rebellion: "Let's fix our home!"

Member of the Rebellion: "For victory!"

Solo: "Everyone, the rebellion have begin!"

The army of the Biometal Rebellion: "Yeeeeaaaahhhh!"

* * *

 **Location: Guardian Airship HQ II  
** **Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 6:25 PM**

2 hours later in the Guardian airship. Geo, Sonia, Ace, Jack, Mizukami and Patrick were wearing their cloak and preparing for a plan.

Aile: "Everyone it almost time."

Geo: "Where we going?"

Patrick: "A place call "Neon City."

Mizukami: "That place?"

Sonia: "You know that place too Mizukami?"

Mizukami: "No! What about you, did you go to that place?"

Sonia: "3 years ago I did."

Mizukami: "Oh yeah, you did a concert there right?"

Sonia: "Yeah."

Ace: "We're almost there everyone. Geo, once we reach to Neon City make sure if you want to equip your trans-soul. You won't be able to transfrom back when we reach there."

Geo: "Got it."

* * *

 **Location: Neon City  
** **Time: Sunday, Dec 4th, 6:30 PM**

5 minute later. The airship landed at the other side of Neon city.

Vent: "We're here everyone."

Geo, Sonia, Ace, Patrick, Jack and Mizukami exit the airship.

Geo: "The city look...deserted."

Vent: "Nobody live this side of the city. The rebellion also didn't take control of this side, so we're safe for now. The rebellion is at the other side of the city, the only quickest way to get there is the subway train tracks. Geo, Prairie want you to have this along the way."

Vent give Geo a stange black wristband.

Geo: "What this?"

Vent: "It Prairie's new inventions. It's call: Mobile Enemy Detector Camera wristband or M.E.D.C.W. Beside, the rebellion have a jammer that can jam communication from your Hunter-VG after you reach the other side of Neon City. The only thing you can use is the M.E.D.C.W. And one more thing, Geo."

Geo: "What is it?"

Vent: "Form a brotherband. So I can, you know, get to know you better."

Geo: "Ok."

Vent: "And soon, I'll teach you everything about Model Zx soon, ok?"

Geo: "Ok."

Geo took out his Hunter-VG and form a brotherband with Vent. After that, Mega look at Vent's brotherband.

Mega: "Let's see...the only people you form a brotherband is, Geo, Ace, Tia, Jack, Aile, Prairie, Evan, Onyx, Ashe and Grey. Hey, Ashe and Grey is the chosen one of Model A, right?"

Vent: "Yeah that right. _Soon, you and the other will meet Grey soon_."

Geo: " _Hey, If you're alive dead, or a ghost or something, doesn't that mean Ashe will do the same thing like you did?_ "

Vent: " _I Don't know_. Geo."

Geo: "Yes?"

Vent: "Can you place this flag pole on the ground, Geo?"

Geo: "Sure."

Vent give Geo a flag pole with a flag on it. Geo walk toward the damage road and thrust it down to the ground. After that the wind blew the flag, showing a white shooting star on the flag.

Zack: "Be careful guys."

Bud: "We'll miss if you don't come back."

Luna: "Don't die out there."

Kelvin: "Make sure you'll come unfarm."

Tia: "I wish I can come to help you out. But of course there's someone I also need to protect."

Ace: "Don't worry Tia. Me and Jack will be ok."

Jack: "We promise."

Tia: "Good luck out there."

Luna: "Try not to die ok."

Geo: "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Zack: "It's not too late to back out right now."

Sonia: "Sorry, but we have to do this."

Bud: "J-Just come back when it over."

Luna: "If you die, I won't forgive you."

Geo: "We know."

Vent: "The airship is leave in 5 minute."

Geo: "See ya."

Sonia: "Goodbye."

The white shooting star enter the Subway.

Patrick: "Ok everyone, time to EM-wave change."

All: "Right! Slot-in, Transcode-"

Ace: "001 EM-wave Change, AcidAce!"

Geo: "003 EM-wave Change, Megaman!"

Sonia: "004 EM-wave Change, Harp Note!"

Patrick/Rey: "010 EM-wave Change, Gemini Spark!"

Mizukami: "015 EM-wave Change, Dawn Aquario!"

Jack: "039 EM-wave Change, Jack Corvus!"

Geo and the other EM-wave Change. After they transform, Harp Note, Jack Corvus and Gemini Spark_B put on their hood form their cloak.

Gemini Spark_W: "Ok let's head to the other side and begin our mission."

Megaman: "Lead the way."

Everyone follow Gemini Spark_W toward the subway tunnel. 30 minutes later, they reached to the other side of Neon City.

Megaman: "Ok, let's try this."

Megaman put on the M.E.D.C.W on his left arm. After he put it on, something appare on Megaman visualize visor.

?: " _G.. ca... ou... ar... e.. G...Ge...Geo...Geo can you hear me_?"

Megaman: "I can hear you Vent."

Vent: " _Ok listen everyone to me. If you're worry about hurting these people, don't bother_."

Lyra: "What do you mean?"

Vent: " _You'll see, just head to place call: Corruptive Factory_."

Dawn Aquario: "...!"

Megaman: "What kind of factory is that?"

Dawn Aquario: "I know where it is."

Harp Note: "You do?"

Dawn Aquario: "Follow me."

Megaman and the other follow Dawn Aquario. 15 minute later, they reach to the factory. They look around the factory and saw Rebellion Troops, guarding the factory. After they reach to the factory, they saw something weird on their arms.

AcidAce: "What is that?"

Megaman: "Gatling Gun? Wide Sword? But how? They didn't EM-wave change."

Vent: " _Just as I thought, their use the shard_."

Megaman: "If that ture, then we neet to fight it out of them, right?"

Vent: " _No. This is different. The shard already corrupted soul_."

Harp Note: "So that mean..."

Vent: " _Their dead, they've become virus. The shard is moving their body and giving them dark EM-weapons_."

Megaman: "So why do we have to be here?"

Vent: " _Gathering data. Once you reach inside, gather every data you can fin_ d."

AcidAce: "Got it."

Gemini Spark_W: "Let's head to the back entrance."

Megaman and the other went around the factory. After they did, they found a rebellion troop blocking their path.

Megaman: "Now what?"

Omega-Xis: "Take him down."

Megaman: "What?"

Omega-Xis: "Their already corrupted by the darkness, Geo."

Megaman: "Right. Stun Knuckle."

Megaman arm transform into a Stun Knuckle. After that, he punch the rebellion troop. After he hit him, a black Barrier form around him and vanish.

Megaman: "What just happen?"

Vent: " _Remember the part when bass return to the star to make a new body? These troops are doing the same thing. Their still alive no matter how much you delete them_."

Megaman: "So...their just new viruses?"

Jack Corvus: "That mean we don't need to worry about hurting these dark souls."

Gemini Spark_W: "Come on, let's go."

Megaman and the other enter the factory.

Megaman: "Ok Vent, we're in."

Vent: "Ok there's one of lab have every intel we need."

Gemini Spark_W: "We'll split up. You three will-"

Dawn Aquario: "I-I need to do something."

Harp Note: "Something wrong?"

Dawn Aquario: "I need to do something in the lab, alone. It's very import."

Gemini Spark_W: "Why? What happen?"

Dawn Aquario: "Sorry, I can't tell."

Gemini Spark_W: "Me and Rey will go with you."

Dawn Aquario: "No."

Gemini Spark_W: "You can't go by yourself Mizukami. Someone have to help you out."

Dawn Aquario: "Fine."

Gemini Spark_W: "Ok, Me, Rey will go with Mizukami. Geo, Sonia, you two will go left. And Jack and Ace, two will go right.

Jack Corvus: "Got it."

AcidAce: "Be careful. These ghost attacks can hurt you."

The gang split up. Gemini Sparks follow Dawn Aquario to a strange dark lab. After they reach there, Dawn Aquario walk to the damage bookshelf and search."

Gemini Spark_B: "What is this place?"

Dawn Aquario: "No. Not this one. Not even that. Come on...here it is."

Dawn Aquario grab a book out of the bookshelf.

Gemini Spark_B: "Let me see that!"

Dawn Aquario: "No! It's-It's be best that anyone don't know about this."

Gemini Spark_W: "Mizukami, you know something about this place do you?"

Dawn Aquario: "..."

Gemini Spark_W: "Please tell me: What going on? What do you know about this place?"

Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun): "Hey, who there? ...! G-Guardians! Hey, I need some backup here!"

Gemini: "In coming troops."

Aquarius: "Here they come!"

The battle about to begin. Gemini Sparks health point reach to 50%, Dawn Aquario health point reach to 100% and the Rebellion Troops health point reach to 80%. Gemini Spark_W have the first move.

Gemini Spark_W: "Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_W generated electricity on his left arm and slash the Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun). His health point reach to 65%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_B launch his fist straight at the Rebellion Troop (Wide Sword). His health point reach to 70%.

Dawn Aquario: "Icicle Spears!"

Dawn Aquario swing her water staff and fire a spear of ice at the Rebellion Troop (Grenade). His health point reach to 60%.

Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun): "Target lock!"

The Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun) aim his Gatling Gun and fire his gun at Dawn Aquario, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B. Dawn Aquario health point reach to 70% and Gemini Sparks health point reach to 40%. After the attack, the Rebellion Troop (Wide Sword) charge straght at Gemini Spark_B and attack. The attack hit him and his health point reach to 35%.

Rebellion Troop (Grenade): "Die!"

The Rebellion Troop (Grenade) grab a Wood Grenade out of his bag and throw it. The grenade hit Gemini Spark_W, Gemini Spark_B and Dawn Aquario at the same time. Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 15%, Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 5% and Dawn Aquario health point reach to 40%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Plasma Gun!"

Gemini Spark_B right arm transform into a Plasma Gun and zap the Rebellion Troop (Grenade). His health point reach to 45%.

Gemini Spark_W: "Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_W darg his left arm on the floor, running toward the Rebellion Troop (Grenade). The Rebellion Troop (Grenade) health point reach to 0%. After the attack, Gemini Spark_W Elec Sword went through the Rebellion Troop (Grenade). He push him away and look at his left arm and see that is cover in purple blood. After his the troop health point reach to 0%, his body vanish into thin air.

Gemini Spark_W: "For a soul, he sure hold strange blood inside of him."

Dawn Aquario: "Refresh!"

Dawn Aquario lightly blasted water at Gemini Spark_B and healing his body. After she blasted him, his health point went up to 25%.

Rebellion Troop (Wide Sword): "Sleep in eternal darkness."

The Rebellion Troop (Wide Sword) slash Dawn Aquario with his Wide Sword. The attack hit her and her health point reach to 20%. After the attack, Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun) aim his Gatling Gun and fire his gun at Dawn Aquario, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B. Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 5%, Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 15% and Dawn Aquario health point reach to 30%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Stun Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_B transform his right arm into a Stun Knuckle. He punch the Rebellion Troop (Wide Sword) and his health point reach to 30%.

Dawn Aquario: "Tsunami!"

Dawn Aquario spin her staff. She stop and push her staff down to the ground, blasting a huge tsunami at both of the Rebellion Troops. After that, their health point reach to 0%. After the water clear up, the Rebellion Troops vanish. Dawn Aquario exit the lab and turn around, looking at Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B.

Dawn Aquario: "...Sorry, I can't tell you why right now."

Gemini Spark_W: "It's ok. You have your reason. You'll tell us later."

Dawn Aquario: "You two later. But the others, much later."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Death Awaits You in the Star**


	24. Chapter 24: Death Awaits You in the Star

Chapter 24: Death Awaits You in the Star

 **Location: Neon City-Rebellion HQ West side  
** **Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 6:55 PM**

?: "Let's hear that report one more time."

Member of the Rebellion: "Sir, we have lost squad 3, 5, 8, in the war.

?: "Were you able to find the Guardians hideout?"

Member of the Rebellion: "No Sir, we're still looking."

?: "And one more thing: Is there any problem in the factory? Did anything happen to squad 9 and 7?"

Member of the Rebellion: "I-I don't know, sir. We can't even reach any troops or scientist in the factory, sir."

?: "Well... keep trying."

Member of the Rebellion: "Yes, ma'am!"

Member of the Rebellion: "Colonel Prometheus, Lieutenant Colonel Pandora! Squad 9 and 7 have been sent to The Mongura Star."

Pandora: "Did you... identify... the enemy?"

Member of the Rebellion: "No. But we're detecting biometal password on all of them."

Prometheus & Pandora: "...!"

Prometheus: "So the new choesn ones and half chosen ones have come."

Member of the Rebellion: "Sir?"

Prometheus: "Are you sure that the enemy is carrying the password to The Garden of the Dark World?"

Member of the Rebellion: "Yes, sir. I thought it would be best to tell-"

Pandora: "And after you notice... You fall back. You avoid battle... Didn't even try... to fight to take the password. Is that correct?"

Member of the Rebellion: "Y-Yes, Lieutenant Colonel."

Prometheus: "So do that again and do this right. Kill the enemy and retrieve the password. No matter what happen."

Member of the Rebellion: "Sir!"

Prometheus: "So the two new chosen one have join the War of Destiny, huh?"

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-** **Corruptive Factory  
Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 7:30 PM**

Megaman: "Wide Sword!"

Megaman throw his up in the air and his right arm transform into a Wide Sword. He attack the Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun) and his health point reach to 0%.

Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun): "Glory to the rebellion!"

A black barrier form around the Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun). After that, the Rebellion Troop (Gatling Gun) disappear.

Omega-Xis: "72...We beaten 72 Rebellion Troop."

Megaman: "I never thought that these rebellion viruses is stronger then the original viruses."

Harp Note: "Geo, are you ok? Your cover in blood."

Megaman: "I'm ok. What about you?

Harp Note: "I'm fine, thank for asking."

Megaman: "* _Smile_ * I'm glad to hear that. Hey Vent, what do you want us to find?"

Vent: " _Find what you can fine Geo, and bring back to HQ_."

Megaman: "Roger."

Megaman and Harp Note search around the lab. They search around the lab and found nothing. But while they were searching Harp Note found a strange computer drive.

Harp Note: "Huh? Hey Geo, look at this."

Megaman: "What this?"

Vent: " _That a data card_."

Megaman: "Data Card?"

Vent: " _It hold_ _infomation about the rebellion. Is there anymore data card?_ "

Megaman: "Hang on."

Megaman and Harp Note search again. While they were searching, they found another data card.

Megaman: "Got it."

Vent: " _Good job. Everyone head back to the airship. Once you come back, we'll-_ "

Guardians Troop: " _AAAAAAHHHHH_!"

Gemini Spark_B: " _What was that_?"

Vent: " _Squad 2, what happen_?"

Guardians Troop: " _There's only one of them! How could he be so- Gyaaah_!"

Vent: " _Report! What going on_!?"

Jack Corvus: " _Vent, what happen_?"

Vent: " _Don't know. Squad 2 what happen_?"

Guardians Troop: "Dark Rebellion! The leader of the Neon City Rebellion!"

Megaman: "Solo?"

Mizukami: " _No. Not Solo, Geo. It must be someone else that work for Solo._ "

Megaman: "Yeah, your right.

Vent: " _Squad 2, where are you_?"

Member of the Guardians: "The _west side of Neon City. The leader holding a dark- Gyaaah_!

Megaman: "I'll go check it out."

Harp Note: "I'll come with you."

Vent: " _No. I want you here. You and Mizukami I want you to do something else in this mission. Jack, Patrick, Rey you two helping Geo_."

Jack Corvus: " _Roger_!"

Gemini Spark_W: " _We're on our way_."

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-War Field  
** **Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 7:45 PM**

Guardian Troop: "Open fire!"

The Guardians Troop fire their hand guns blaster at the mysterious person with a purple EM-wave sword attach to his right arm and a black Gatling Gun on his back. He dodge the bullet and attack the Guardians Troop. The mysterous person slash the guardian with his sword, killing the Guardian Troop one-by-one.

Guardians Troop: "AAAAAAHHH!"

Guardians Troop: "No! GYAAAH!"

?: "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Too weak to battle the darkness."

Megaman: "Max, Stop!"

Megaman, Jack Corvus, Gemini Spark_W and Gemini Spark_B enter the battlefield. After they reach, the mysterious turn around and look at The white Shooting Star. Megaman was a bit surprise.

Max: "Megaman."

Megaman: "Max stop this now! Call off you troop now!"

Max: "Ha, ha, ha! Never!

Jack Corvus: "You don't have a choice! Do it or else we'll-"

Max: "Kill me? No! Can't you see what I've become! I feel stonger, now that my body is dead."

Megaman: "Your a dark spirit now? You mean your spirit is dead? How? And what happen to Lynx"

Max: "A trip...We took a trip to The Garden of the Dark World. After we reach there, we give Model B our powers, our soul, and Lynx have become a energy for Model B."

Omega-Xis: "Garden of the Dark World"? What that?"

Max: "If you what to know, die and let the star send your soul into the Garden of the Dark World."

Gemini Spark_B: "Here he come!"

Jack Corvus: "Geo!"

Megaman: "Right! Wave battle, ride on!"

The battle is about to begin. Megaman, Jack Corvus and Max health point reach to 100% and Gemini Sparks health point reach to 50%. Max have the first move. He raise his sword up in the air.

Max: "Dark Giga-Thunder!"

Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt zap Megaman, Gemini Sparks and Jack Corvus at the same time. Megaman and Jack Corvus health point reach to 90% and Gemini Sparks health point reach 48%.

Megaman: "Take this, Stealth Lazer!"

Megaman throw his battle card in the air and change his blaster. He fire a blue lazer at Max, droping his health point to 95%.

Max: "Dark Sword!"

Max quick slash Jack Corvus with his Dark Sword. After the attack hit him, Jack Corvus cough, releasing a blood out of his mouth.

Gemini Spark_W: "Jack!"

Jack Corvus: "Wha-What kind a sword is that?"

Max: "This sword is the most powerful weapon in the Dark World. A weapon that is made out of dark energy. This sword is call: The Dark Sword."

After the attack, Jack Corvus health point dorp down to 50%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_B launch his fist straight at Max. After his attack went close to him, Max slash the Rocket Knuckle with his Dark Sword. Gemini Spark_B health point drop down to 47%.

Jack Corvus: "Turn to dust! Grave Claw!"

Jack Corvus summons three purple flames and transform it into purple claw charge straight Max. The attack hit him and his health reach to 85%. After the attack, Max raise his sword up in the sky. His Dark Sword and his Dark Gatling Gun disappear. His Dark Sword is attach to his back and the Dark Gatling is attach to his right arm.

Max: "Dark Gatling Gun: Frost Cannon!"

Max aim his Gatling Gun, firing multiple bullet of ice at Megaman, Gemini Sparks, and Jack Corvus. Megaman health point reach to 80%, Jack Corvus health point drop down to 30%, Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 42% and Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 41%.

Megaman: "Mop Lance!"

Megaman raise his right hand up in the sky. Out of nowhere, a spear appear. Megaman grab the spear and attack Max. He thrust his spear and hit Max, leaving a hole on his stomach. After he thrust his spear, the Mop Lance and Megaman hands is cover in purple blood. Max health point reach to 63%.

Megaman: "...!"

Max: "Bien (Well)..."

Megaman slowly move avay form Max.

Megaman: "What is this? Is this the power of the dark spirit? A spirit with no body, and a spirit with evil energy."

Max took out the spear out of his body. After he did, his body regenerate from the attack.

Max: "My turn."

Max aim his Dark Gatling Gun, firing multiple bullet at Megaman, Gemini Sparks, and jack Corvus. Megaman health point reach to 55%, Jack Corvus health point drop down to 5%, Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 27%, and Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 26%.

Jack Corvus: "Guys...let's use it."

Gemini Spark_B: "You mean...?"

Megaman: "Yeah. Jack, you go first."

Jack Corvus: "Sure. Evolution Transcode 039X-Lv2, Jack's Corvus's Hyper Mode: Inferno Hunter!"

Jack Corvus fly around in circle. He drag his left wing and made a line of fire appear where he was draging. He form a circle of a blue fire, and Jack Corvus flew to the center of the circle. After he landed, he punch the ground and a purple barrier form around him. The barrier shine brightly from the outside. After the barrier vanish Jack Corvus armor change into a hyper mode form. Jack Corvus health point change to 105%.

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "Wild Card: Spade!"

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) summon one noise card in front of him. After he grab the card, a shape of a yellow speade come out of the noise card and transform into Spade Magnes. Spade Magnes quickly slash Max, using his red and blue sword to attack him. After his attack, Max health point reach to 42%.

Max: "Dark Fira!"

Max aim his Dark Gatling Gun down on the ground. He fire his Gun and out of nowhere, a mysterous explosion burst down from the ground, hurting The White Shooting Star. Megaman health point reach to 35%, Gemini Spark_W health point reach to 17%, Gemini Spark_B health point reach to 16%, but Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) didn't take any damage.

Gemini Sparks: "Evolution Transcode 010X-Lv2, "Gemini Spark's hyper mode: Gemini Thunder!"

Both Gemini Sparks raise their hand up in the sky and generate electricity on from their arm. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck down and zapped both Gemini Sparks. Their bodys started to glow and a yellow lightning barrier form around Gemini Sparks_W and Gemini Spark_B. After the barrier disappear, Gemini Sparks transform into Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G). His health point change to 33%.

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "Plasma Claw!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) arms started to spark, zapping green lightning around his arms. He slash Max with his Plasma Claw, zapping him with green electricity. Max health point reach to 20%.

Max: "Dark Sword!"

Max raise his Dark Gatling Gun up in the sky. His Dark Sword and his Dark Gatling Gun disappear and reappear again. His Dark Sword is attach to his right arm and his Daek Gatling Gun is attach to his back. He quickly slash Megaman with his Dark Sword. After he attack him, purple lightning surround Megaman body. Megaman health point reach to 4%.

Omega-Xis: "Geo! Let's use the power of the biometal!"

Megaman: "Right. Its megamerge time!

*BAMM*

Megaman aura appear.

Megaman: "...Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx! Double Megamerge!"

Megaman eyes started to glow red and blue. Out of nowhere a green saber appear on the ground. Megaman grab the saber and raise it up in the air. After he did, a red and blue barrier form around Megaman. Few second later, the barrier disppear and Megaman transform into Megaman Zx and his health point reach to 104%.

Megaman (Zx): "Omega-Xis!"

Omega-Xis: "Let's go!"

Megaman (Zx) & Omega-Xis: "Zx Beast Slash!"

Omega-Xis dash toward Megaman (Zx) saber, boost Megaman (Zx) saber. After he did, Megaman (Zx) saber change color to blue. Megaman (Zx) dash toward Max, slash him with his saber 3 times in a row. After he attach him, Max started to bleed and his health point reach to 0%. Max neel down on the ground while his face, arms and legs is cover in purple blood. He raise his Dark Sword in the sky, then a black barrier form around him.

Max: "Glory to the Biometal Rebellion!"

Max disappear along with the barrier. Megaman (Zx), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) started to smile and realize that their cover in their own blood.

Megaman (Zx): "Hey Vent! Mission accomplished!"

Vent: " _Leader dead_?"

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "He was alway dead. He just vanish."

Aile: " _Good job you guys. Once you come back to base, we'll help everyone that live her to rebuild their home, use the Rebellion Neon City HQ as our new HQ, and perpare for the another wa-_ "

*BOOM*

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "What the-?"

Vent: " _Quick! Everyone head back to the airship now!_ "

Megaman (Zx): "Where coming! Let's go guys!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) & Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "Right!"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Last Model W Sibling**


	25. Chapter 25: The Last Model W Sibling

Chapter 25: The Last Model W Sibling

 **Location: Neon City-Outside the Guardian Airship HQ II** **  
Time: Friday, Dec 4th, 8:20 PM**

*BOOM*

*BAMM*

Queen Virgo: "Hydro Dragon!"

Queen Virgo spin her staff. After she stop, she summon a dragon made out of water. The dragon charge straight at the mysterious EM-person with red eyes, try to attack. After it made contact, The White Shooting Star and The Guardians was surprise that he didn't take damage and continue running toward them. The mysterious EM-person is wearing a purple armor with details in red on top of a robotic gray body. His long helmet has a white plate in the front evoking the image of a skull, and a pale blue cape and holding a energy beam scythe.

AcidAce: "Lock-On Sword!"

AcidAce lock on to the mysterious EM-person. His charge straight at the EM-person, try to attack. When he about to attack, the mysterious EM-person grab his scythe and dodge AcidAce attack. After he dodge the attack and hit AcidAce, using his staff form his scythe.

Taurus Fire: "Ox Tackle!"

Taurus Fire charge straight at the mysterious. The mysterious EM-person vanish to dodge the attack. All of a sudden, he reappear, floting in the air.

Zack: "This guy didn't take any damage, he look perfectly fine."

Taurus Fire: "How is that even possable? Who is this guy?"

He clap his hands and raise his hands in the sky. Then a barrier made of purple flames form around him.

?: "Spirit Summon!"

After that, 4 viruses (Scythe viruses) appear out of the barrier, cover in purple flame. They charge and attack AcidAce, Queen Virgo and Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire and Queen Virgo EM-wave change was cancelled from the attack.

AcidAce: "Tia!"

Acid: "Ace, look out!"

The mysterious EM-person dash toward AcidAce. AcidAce garb his blaster and aim at the mysterious. Right before he was about to aim his blaster, the mysterious grab his arm, making him drop his blaster and throw him down to the ground. AcidAce try to reach for his blaster. Then sudden, orange spike appear form the ground, stabing AcidAce hand. The spike went through his hand, stopping him from reach his blaster. AcidAce EM-wave change was cancelled due to the attack. After his transform back his right hand started to bleed.

Ace: "AAAAHHH!"

?: "Too weak scums. Try something new if you want to beat me!"

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "Sis! Ace!"

Megaman (Zx): "Tia, Ace, Bud, are you guys ok?"

Megaman (Zx), Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter), Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G), Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) and Harp Note (Prototype-A) join the battle field. After they reach, they saw Queen Tia, Ace, and Bud and most of the guardians on the ground. The mysterious EM-person turn and look at Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A).

?: "Huh? Haven't I seen you two before?"

Ace: "Geo, Sonia, Patrick, everyone, RUN! Get out here, now!"

?: "Geo? Sonia? Wait, the new chosen one of Model Zx and A? Those scums reincarnate into them?"

Megaman (Zx): "("Scums"? Is he talking about Vent and Ashe?)"

Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter): "Get away from them! You can't win this fight! How about you call off you troops or else I will!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G): "There's 5 against 1!"

?: "Let's make this 2 against 2."

Megaman (Zx): "Huh?"

?: "Ice arrows! Elec Pulse!"

Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) Dawn Aquario (Black Ice) and Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) quickly turn around. Then all of the suddenly, 10 arrows made out of ice hit Gemini Thunder (Gemini Spark_G) and Jack Corvus (Inferno Hunter) that cancelled theit EM-wave form, and 5 orbs made out of electric zapped Dawn Aquario that also cancell her EM-wave form. After the attack, they collapse on the ground.

Megaman (Zx): "Jack! Pat! Mizukami ...!"

Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A) saw another EM-person with red eyes, holding green and yellow staff. She wearing a white, blue and yellow armor, and a white and blue helmet with a red jewel in the center.

Omega-Xis: "This is bad Geo."

Megaman (Zx): "Darn it!"

?: "Chosen one of Zx, your coming with us."

Megaman (Zx): "Let me guest, Solo want me for something, right?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Just who are you guys."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "We are the last Model W: The Sibling Biomeal. I'm the Grim Reaper of Death, The name's Prometheus. I'm the colonel of the rebellion."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "I am his brother... A Witch... I am Pandora... Lieutenant Colonel in the War of Destiny."

Megaman (Zx): "We heard about you two. You guys destroy the first Guardian airship along with Solo and his brother."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "So you heard about us. Is that so then let's just make this quick."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Chosen one of Model Zx... Solo waiting for you."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "No way! Forget it! You're taking him!"

Megaman (Zx): "I'm not going anywhere, I want some answer now!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Very well then. We have plenty time before we battle."

Omega-Xis: "(Be careful Geo.)"

Megaman (Zx): "Why Solo plan this war in the first place?"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Solo... Want more souls... For the star... For Model B... But in order to do that... Is to plan this war... The War of Destiny..."

Megaman (Zx): "War of Destiny?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "The final battle of "The Game of Destiny". Long time ago: The Game of Destiny was a scenario elaborated by one of the Sage Trinity which consisted of manipulating Biometals to fight each other until only one was left. When the biometal king or queen is defeated, they will find some one else to be the biometal king or queen. So we already found the true biometal king."

Megaman (Zx): "Solo?"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Solo is a biometal king... He's a choesn one of Model B... Not yet... Until he have the other half of the star... The passwords... To open the gate... To The Garden of the Dark World. And once Solo have Model B... The Rebellion... and us... will have our wish... and our dream... come true."

Omega-Xis: "Wish?"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "What would we do... If we have the power of the biometals."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "What is your wish?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Our wish; Is to become human, instead of being a reploids that can megamerge."

Omega-Xis: "(Their reploids?)"

Megaman (Zx): "W-What about the other rebellion? And why Solo want my powers? Does he want the other half of the star?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "That and more."

Omega-Xis: "More?"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "After The Mongura Star reached Navi Garden... The gate have weaken a bit... Releasing a dark spirit... To Navi Garden... But that dark spirit want to become mortal... A body... Only the one that have the same energy... But lighter... And the only person have that energy... Is you."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Solo want you alive. We need your DNA to complete Project: Fake. Lucky for you, Solo can't take out the star inside of you."

Omega-Xis: "You still didn't mention about The Gate and the Dark World. What is that?"

Megaman (Zx): Yeah! And what about Solo, Aeolus and the other rebellion."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "I believe we said enough. Now new chosen one of Zx, your coming with us to get a new soul."

Omega-Xis: "Geo?"

Megaman (Zx): "Yeah, I know."

Megaman (Zx) grab his ZX Saber and Harp Note (Prototype-A) grab one of her A-Pistol, getting ready to battle.

Luna: "Don't die! We don't want to lose you two!"

Klevin: "Come back safely, please!"

Aile, Luna, Klevin and Zack, quick took Ace, Tia, and Bud, Patrick, Mizukami and Jack back into the airship. After they return to the airship, Prometheus (EM-wave form) raise his hand up in the air and grab his scythe.

Pandora (EM-wave form): "This... Take us back... The time... When we battle... Model Zx and A."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "But this time, we will win this battle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Prepare to die, scums!"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Let's go, Megaman!"

Megaman (Zx): "Wave battle, ride on!"

The battle was about to begin. Megaman (Zx) health point reach to 200%, Harp Note (Prototype-A) health point reach to 200%, Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form) healt point reach to 100%. Pandora (EM-wave form) have the first move.

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Elemental shift: Elec!

Pandora (EM-wave form) armor change color to yellow. After she change color, her armor was surrounded with electricity.

Pandora (EM-wave change) "Elec Pluse!"

Pandora (EM-wave form) raise her staff and, then suddenly, lightning bolt zapped her staff. After she absorb the lightning bolt, she blasted Harp Note (Prototype-A), sending out 4 orbs made out of electricity to attack. She manage to dodge 2 Elce pulse but she got hit by the other 3. Her health point reach to 168%.

Megaman (Zx): "Take this!"

Megaman (Zx) dash toward Prometheus (EM-wave form), trying to attack him with his Zx saber. But Prometheus (EM-wave form) block his attack by using his scythe. After he block his attack, Prometheus (EM-wave form) slash Megaman (Zx) and reduce his health to 170%. After health point dorp, Megaman (Zx) continue attacking. While he was attack him, Megaman (Zx) slash Prometheus (EM-wave form) right arm, cutting his arm off. Prometheus (EM-wave form) health point reach to 95%. After Megaman (Zx) cut Prometheus (EM-wave form) right arm, his right arm turn to dust.

Megaman (Zx): "...!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "... surprising, huh?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) body started to zap purple lightning around his body. Then all of the suddenly, he grew a another arm.

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Ah, much better."

Megaman (Zx): "You're... a dark spirit?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Don't be so confuse. No, I'm not one of those dark spirit fiends you saw. This is the power of the permanent shard."

Omega-Xis: "You used the shard?"

Lyra: "Are you crazy or foolish?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Everyone used the shard, scums. Even Solo."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "But this is wrong!"

Megaman (Zx): "Yeah! Can't you see, what you and the rebellion doing is cheat in death."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "It's the only way to keep ourself alive, so we can bring darkness to Navi Garden."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Elemental shift: Aqua!"

Pandora (EM-wave form) armor change color to blue. After she change color, her arms and legs is cover in ice.

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Ice Arrow!"

Pandora (EM-wave form) teleport up in the air. After she teleport, her helmet separates into two pieces, firing 10 arrows of ice at Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A). After she fire the Ice Arrows, she reattach the pieces of her helmet. Megaman (Zx) health point reach to 130% and Harp Note (Prototype-A) health point reach to 125%.

*BAMM*

Harp Note (Prototype-A) fire her A-Pistol at Pandora (EM-wave form). After the 5th shot, she collapses on the ground her health point reach to 95%. Pandora (EM-wave form) stand up, then her body started to spark purple lightning, taking out the Harp Note's (Prototype-A) shots out of her body and quickly recovering from the shot she took.

Lyra: "There's no way to beat these guys."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Fire Pillars!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) fly up in the air. He clap his hands and raise his hands in the sky. Then a barrier made of flames form around him. Then out of nowhere, a pillars made out of fire burst out of the ground. The Fire Pillars move toward Harp Note (Prototype-A) behind.

Megaman (Zx): "...!"

Megaman (Zx) dash toward Harp Note (Prototype-A). He grab her right arm, quickly moving her away from the Fire Pillars.

Megaman (Zx): "Are you ok?"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "Yeah."

Omega-Xis: "Geo..."

Megaman (Zx): "What wrong?"

Omega-Xis: "I'm feeling... a bit light headed right now."

Lyra: "Me too."

Megaman (Zx): "For some reason I'm felling a bit weaker right now."

Omega-Xis: "Let's just finish this quickly."

Megaman (Zx): "Right."

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "I'll deal with Pandora. You'll deal with prometheus."

Megaman (Zx): "Got it."

Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A) dash toward Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form).

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Spikes Summon!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) clap his hands and place his hands on the ground and sticking his cape in the ground, summoning multiple spikes out of the ground. Megaman (Zx) and Harp Note (Prototype-A) dodge his attacks. While they were running toward them, Megaman (Zx) grab his ZX Saber and ready to attack. But suddenly.

Megaman (Zx): "(What... going on? It feel like I'm losing power. Wait... unless it's...?)"

When Megaman (Zx) was about to attack Prometheus (EM-wave form) with his ZX Saber, his saber disappear, right before he was about to attack.

Megaman (Zx): "...!"

After Megaman (Zx) ZX Saber disappear, Harp Note's (Prototype-A) and Megaman's (Zx) hyper mode armor have been cancelled. Megaman health point have been reduce to 32% and Harp Note health point have been reduce to 31%.

Megaman: "(I knew it, our hyper mode is finish.)"

After Megaman hyper mode was cancelled, Prometheus (EM-wave form) kick Megaman away.

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Ran out of power, huh? Let's finish this now. Pandora!"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Right."

Pandora and Prometheus (EM wave form) fly up in the air.

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Floating Aura!"

Pandora (EM-wave form) sat on her staff, flying around the battlefield. Then, Prometheus (EM-wave form) fall down from the sky and dash straight Megaman and Harp Note, while holding his scythe. Prometheus (EM-wave form) swing his scythe at them, but after he swing his scythe, Megaman and Harp Note jump to dodge his attack.

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "I got you!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) jump and spin his scythe, attacking Megaman in the air. After he attack him, Pandora (EM-wave form) charge straight at Harp Note, using her staff to attack. After the attack hit her, Pandora's (EM-wave form) staff zapped her with green lightning. After Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form) stop attack, Megaman and Harp Note health point reduce to 0%. Megaman and Harp Note EM-wave from was cancelled after they fall down from the sky. After they transform back, Geo and Sonia collapses on the ground while their clothes are torn up due to the fight.

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Hmph, after Solo told us not to underestimate you two, he was dead wrong."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "As long... As rebellion have the true power of darkness... We will become... Unstoppable."

Geo: "*Pant, Pant* So you rebellion...cheat the dead...in order to...become stronger?"

Mega: "You got...some nerve to do that!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Don't be a fool! Can't you see what we're trying to do!? Our king plan this whole thing since 6 years when the continent of Mu fall into the ocean! We're only doing what it needs to be done for Navi Garden! New chosen one of Model Zx, once we take the star out of you and the password, I will kill you from interfering in our plan."

Geo: "(I...can't...move...)"

Sonia: "No..."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Ahh... still got some fight left in you?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) kicked Sonia on the side of her face, so she wouldn't stand up again.

Geo: "Sonia!"

Pandora (EM-wave form): "If you interfere... You will die..."

Geo: "If you kill her, I will- Ack!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Too weak to stand on your own two feets, huh? Pandora, scan them."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Right."

Pandora (EM-wave form) helmet separates into two pieces again. She scan Geo and Sonia, trying to copy their password.

Pandora (EM-wave form): "Scaning Model A password... 25%...60%...87%...100%... Scaning complete. Now scaning Model Zx... 20%... 38%..."

Prometheus (EM-wave from): "After the scaning is complete, Xavier will be please."

?: "ZX Buster!"

Out of nowhere, a blast attack was flying straight at Pandora (EM-wave form). She dodge the attack, cancelling her from copying the password. After she dodge the attack Zx appear, pointing his ZX blaster at Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form).

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "You! You're alive!?"

Geo: "Zx!"

Zx: "Are you two ok?"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Get out of our way Ex-Chosen one!"

Sonia: "Ex-Chosen one?"

Proemtheus (EM-wave form): "So you too want to bring light to Navi Garden?"

Zx: "..."

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Very well, we'll kill you too."

Pandora (EM-wave form): "A human... we'll send your soul... to Model B."

Zx: "Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not regular human anymore."

Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form): "...!"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "Hmph! You win this one Guardians, but when we meet again we won't let you live. Chosen one of Model Zx, listen to this and listen good! If I battle you again, I will kill you, I will show you no mercy! However, it seems that your powers is bit useful to the rebellion. So, we'll let you keep the password for now. We'll be taking password A. Just remember this; If you ever servive in the war of destiny, come find us. There alway a room for one more. But if don't; STAY out of way if you don't want to die!"

Prometheus and Pandora (EM-wave form) teleported out of the battlefield.

Geo: "Thanks."

Zx: "Don't mention it."

Sonia: "Thank, Vent."

Geo: "He told you?"

Sonia: "Yes."

Zx: "Their alive and now toying the dead."

Geo: "Vent? Who's Xavier? And what is this dark world?"

Zx: "I don't know. All I know is Xavier is dark spirit in the dark world and the dark world is where Model B is hold."

Sonia: "Prometheus and Pandora are very strong."

Geo: "The permanent shard does that? If Solo and the other have that power... There's got to be a way to beat them."

Zx: "Here."

Zx give Geo a pendant, with a purple jewel on the center.

Geo: "What is this?"

Zx: "A Shadow pendeant". They want you and the other white shooting star to find the other pendeants."

Lyra: "Who's "They?"

Zx: "The 3 sages of AM and the king of the FM: Cepheus."

Mega: "Those guys!? You met them too?!"

Zx: "Me, Ashe, X, Zero and Axl."

Sonia: "Where are they?"

Zx: "The Temple of the Proton Star, somewhere close to the Hunter Base. There's only 7 pendeants."

Geo: "Where's the other?"

Zx: "That I can't tell you. You two should go home, The Guardians will rebuild Neon City."

Geo: "We're having another war soon, right? When?"

Zx: "4 days. We'll be using this place as a new Guardian HQ."

Sonia: "Come on, Geo. Let's go back to the airship."

Geo: "Right. See'ya Vent."

Geo and Sonia went back to the airship.

Zx: "(Xavier, huh?)"

* * *

 **Next time Megaman Starforce: Chapter 26: One and a half year before I Die**


	26. Ch 26: One and a half year before I die

**Location: Rebellion Hideout** **  
Time: Tuesday, Dec 8th, 10:30 AM**

In the Rebellion HQ. Aeolus and Solo were chess, trying to spend time.

Aeolus: "We manage to get Password A and P."

Solo: "That means we need 3 more to open the gate. For now, we'll be getting the Password L."

Aeolus: "Do you really think she can pull it off."

Solo: "She'll be fine, brother. After all, she is special to me. She will get the password."

Aeolus: "But what about Megaman? Xavier still want his DNA to become a mortal."

Solo: "After she obtain the password, I'll deal with him. After we obtain his body, nobody will stand in our way."

Aeolus: "The future is already been betten. With the power of biometals, The Photon Star and Navi Garden will be plunge into darkness. And then, you'll be crown as the biometal king."

Aeolus stop playing, placing his white king right in front of Solo's black king.

Aeolus: "I'll be going now."

* * *

Chapter 3: The Queen of the Ice Dragon (The Sickness Saga)

Dec 6

Chapter 3 of my story. 276 Guardians die in the war. We won the first and manage to hold up a 3rd Guardian HQ. 5 more wars, 6 more pendents, and 4 passwords left. Solo to destroy the Photon Star, but what he's doing is crazy. Bring this war so he can get more stronger. Cheating the dead so he and his rebellion can be come immortal. After the war, Vent told me; he and Ashe and their wizards met the 3 Sages of the AM and Cepheus. What did they said? How can we beat the rebellion if their body keep on regenerating? Where's the other pendents? And who's Xavier?

* * *

Chapter 26: One and a half year before I die

 **Location: Grizzly Peak  
** **Time: Tuesday, Dec 8th,** **1:00 PM**

Luna: "We're here."

Luna, Geo, Bud, Zack have reached to Grizzly Peak. They exit the bus and look around the place.

Geo: "The weather here is a lot colder then the last time when we got here."

Luna: "I heard that the weather here change to -50°C."

Mega: "That strange."

Geo: "What is it, Mega?"

Mega: "This place is barely empty."

Bud: "It's too quite here."

Zack: "Come on, let's go! Sonia, Pat, Mizukami and Jack is waiting for us."

Luna: "Right."

Luna, Bud, Geo and Zack rush inside the hotel. Suddenly.

*Incoming Mail...*

Mega: "You got message, Geo."

Geo: "Let's see."

 **To: Geo Stelar**

 **From: Vent**

 **Subject: Astro Wave**

 **Hey Geo. How that Hyper Mode of your doing? I just want to say good job yesterday for help us out in the war. I notice that you're not worry about hurting those Dark Spirit anymore, right? Everyone in Neon City is thanking you, The White Shooting Star, and TheGuardians for saving their city. Ace told me that you use Astro Wave to go to WAZA, right? If that ture, then you can use it to come to The Guardian Airship, Base or Neon City if you want. Come by any time you want if you want to take a mission or a little visit. Later.**

Geo: "Good to know about that."

Geo went inside the Hotel. After he went inside, he saw Mizukami, Patrick, Jack and Sonia, waiting for Geo and the other.

Jack: "All right! The gang all here."

Luna: "Ok everyone, I'll go check in. I'll be back in a few minute."

Luna left to check in. After she left, Mizukami grab a small glass jar with a blue liquid drink inside out of her bag. She open the jar and drank the blue liquid.

Patrick: "You been drinkin that over 3 years, Mizukami. You haven't told me what that is."

Mizukami: "I'll tell you later, ok."

Patrick: "Why can't you tell me now?"

Mizukami: "..."

Patrick: "Mizukami?"

?: "Well, well, well. If it isn't daddy little lab rat."

Mizukami: "...! Oh NO!"

Mizukami quickly turn around. After she did, she saw a girl with white long hair and golden eyes behind her. She's wearing a blue and black dress with a white bow on it. She also wears black stocking and black boots. She also have a red scarf warp around herself.

Patrick: "Mizukami, you know her?"

Mizukami: "No I don't and you are leaving now!"

?: "Are you that mad when I say "lab rab", Mizukami?"

Mizukami: "Sicko!"

Geo: "Calm down, Mizukami!"

Elizabeth: "Let me introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth."

Patrick: "Hello."

Geo: "Nice to meet you."

Mizukami: "..."

Elizabeth: "Oh come on, Mizukami. Don't blame me for calling you a lab rat, Mizukami. Beside, you volunteer to become a human test subject."

Patrick: "Test subject?"

Mizukami: "I didn't volunteer!"

Sonia: "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth: "You didn't told them that you're dying."

Patrick: "What!? Mizukami, what is she talking about?"

Elizabeth: "You didn't? Ok, I'll leave you alone for now. Later, lab rat."

Elizabeth left Mizukami and the other.

Geo: "What was that about?"

Luna: "Ok guys, I got... Did I miss something?"

Zack: "What is she talking about, Mizukami?"

Mizukami: "..."

Aquarius: "I think it time to tell them the true, Mizukami."

Mizukami sat down on a chair.

Mizukami: "...I lie."

Bud: "What do you mean "You lie?"

Mizukami: "Does anyone know what the "Corruptive Factory" is?"

Jack: "You mean that factory that we went on our first war?"

Luna: "I've heard about it. That place is noting but a factory that make rare midicines for the black market. The even use people as test subject."

Mizukami: "I was one of the test subject."

All: "...!"

Mizukami: "I was test subject number 1697#. Long time ago, when I was 5 years old. My parents are doctors Neon City helping people for sickness and stuff. I help them a little and it was kinda fun helping them. When I was 6, my dad offer a new job. He said he was make specal medicines, very specal that can cure sickness. So he accepted a new job, The Corruptive Factory, so he can make new medicines. He try and try and I haven't given up hope on him. I watch him work and helping him to create a perfect medicines. When I was 9, my dad told me to give some to my mom to try out the new medicine that me and my dad made, but I was 13, she die.

Sonia: "So your parent didn't die in the fire?"

Luna: "How did your mom die?"

Mizukami: "Poison."

Patrick: "Posion?"

Mizukami: "After she die, I have her necklace to remeber her. My dad continue making medicines by himself. After he was finish, he injected the medicine on me. After injected it, the SP arrested him for make posionous medicines. He kill 1696 people and number 1685# was my mom. After I heard about medicines, I ran away, letting my dad go in prison. After I ran, I notice that I'm dying too. So I hid myself in the aquarium, not letting anyone to see me. That was the day when I partner up with Aquarius."

Patrick: "So this is your true self, huh?"

Sonia: "I'm so sorry Mizukami."

Jack: "Man."

Luna: "Talk about overkill."

Geo: "So sad."

Zack: "Why?"

Bud: "What kinda a farther poison his own wife and daughter."

Miuzkami: "So I EM-wave change, hacking in the computer to easing all personal information so the SP won't know about me. Then after that, the rebellion came. They told me if I help them, they will make a cure to neutralize the poison. So after lost to the Geo and Patrick, I look to fine another way to make a cure. All I made is a delayer, slowing down the poison effect. Only me and the rebellion know that I'm poison. So I lie to everyone about my background. Neon City, the people, school, The Guardian, The SP, even you guys."

Patrick: "How long do you have?"

Mizukami: "One and a half year. I'm sorry I haven't tell you."

Patrick: "Then that mean... I, Uh... I think I'll just pretend I hear nothing, ok. I mean, why does this have to happen?"

Meanwhile.

?: "This is were the curse of the ice dragon is? If that true then Model L is somewhere near by. But where?"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman: The Ice Dragon**


	27. Chapter 27: The Ice Dragon

Chapter 27: The Ice Dragon

 **Location: Grizzly Peak,** **Foodtopia  
Time: Tuesday, Dec 8th, 3:00 PM**

?: "Come sign up, everyone! There's enough room for everyone! 10 minute left for registration!"

Bud: "Hey, Amy!"

Amy: "No way! Bud, Luna, Zack, Geo, it so good to see you again."

Zack: "Hi, Amy."

Geo: "Nice to see you again."

Luna: "Yeah, hi."

Mega: "(Is Luna still mad about her?)"

Sonia: "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend, Geo?"

Geo: "Oh right. Sonia, Pat, Muizkami, Jack, I want you to meet Amy Gelande."

Mizukami: "You mean professional Skier Amy Gelande? Oh my, it so... wow."

Amy: "Nice to meet you."

Zack: "Are you here practising again, Amy?"

Amy: "Yes, but not tomorrow."

Bud: "Why?"

Amy: "I'm helping my dad. He told me "We putting up a tournament here."

Luna: "Oh right I heard this a tournament here."

Jack: "What kind of tournament?"

Amy: "See that arean over there."

Evenyone look at the arena.

Geo: "Hey...I seen that device before. A year ago they made that device for tournament."

Jack: "Once that device is on, your battle wizard will turn into weapon and you'll be able to battle with it. But luckly it not that dangerous, It completely harmless. No one can get injured."

Geo: "(Just like Laplace.)"

Amy: "Last year, one of the challenger and his wizard beat the champion. So the new champion is here."

Jack: "What the prize?"

Amy: "This special and rare pendent. Me and my dad found it somewhere in metor fall, inside a meteorite. And if the winner beat the champion they will also win the aurora light trophy."

Amy show the pendent and the trophy to Geo and the other.

Sonia: "Hey, Geo. That pendent look similar to the shadow pendent."

Geo: "If it is then... Amy, can I have a closer look at it?"

Amy: "Sure."

Amy give Geo the pendent.

Geo: "...!"

Jack: "What wrong?"

Geo: "C...Co...C..."

Mizukami: "What?"

Geo: "It...too...cold..."

Geo quick give Amy back the pendent.

Amy: "Cold isn't it? It beacuse of the diamond on the center. It made out of real hard cold ice."

Zack: "Won't that melt?"

Amy: "I thought so too but this one is different. This one doesn't even melt. Some people is entering the tournament so they can get their hands on that pendent. They say "It worth a fortune."

Mega: "(It the one alright.)

Geo: "(If it is, then I need to enter the tournament to win it.)"

Bud: "(If I enter in the tournament, I be able to show Amy how strong I am. And If I win the tournament, I give the Pendent to her as a gift.) Where can I sign up?"

Zack: "Your entering Bud?"

Bud: "Of course I am."

Bud grab the pen, wirting his name on the paper, entering on the tournament.

Patrick: "I want to sign up."

Mizukami: "Me too."

Jack: "I'm joining in too."

Geo: "So am I."

Patrick, Mizukami, Geo and Jack register for the tournament.

?: "I'm entering too."

Mizukami: "Why are you here, Liz?"

Elizabeth: "I'm here to win that pendent of course."

Mizukami: "Sorry but that not gonna happen."

Elizabeth: "Yeah, yeah, move."

Patrick: "Why are you so mad at her."

Mizukami: "She just never a good friend to me! She's bad news so stay away form her!"

Patrick: "O-Ok."

Elizabeth: "See you in the tournament, lab rat."

Mizukami: "I am not a lab rat!"

Geo: "Huh?"

Geo quickly turn around, looking at a hooded girl wearing a white cloak. After she register, she look at Geo.

?: "Watch out for dragons, kid."

The mysterious person left."

Geo: "Dragons?"

Amy: "You didn't hear? People saying that they saw dragons made out of ice attack people, mostly in the night time. Some people is scared to come to the hotel, but I all I can say it just some fake rumor."

Geo: "(Dragons? It can't be Dragon Sky.)"

Mega: "(True. But if there is dragon, then we should do something about it. I'm probably sure that these dragons are virus.)"

Amy: "Come on. Registration is done and now I play with you guys. See you on top of the hill."

Amy quickly rush to the ski lift.

Bud: "A-Amy, wait for me!"

Geo: "You guys go on ahead, I need to do something."

Luna: "Ok then."

Luna and the other rush to the ski lift.

Geo: "Let's go investigate, Mega."

Mega: "Roger."

Geo put on his visualizer search all over Grizzly Peak, talking to people if they know anything about dragons. But sadly he found nothing.

Geo: "Nothing. Maybe it is just some fake rumor."

?: "It not."

Geo: "W-Who there?"

?: "Up here, chosen one."

Geo look at the wave world, noticing the white hooded girl from before.

Geo: "I've seen you before. Who are you?"

?: "Don't you remember me? I'm a Hunter. I'm your friend."

Mega: "My friend?"

?: "These ice dragons are not EM-virus."

Geo: "You telling me that dragons are the real deal."

?: "The ice dragons can travel to wave world and the real world all with the power of Model L."

Mega: "Model L? The Ice Biometal!?"

?: "Yes. People seach everywhere to find that dragon, but all they found is a trip to the gate."

Geo: "So those dragon are just soul eater? They attack people to take their soul for Solo, right?"

?: "Yes."

*BOOM!*

Geo: "What the!?"

Mega: "That must be the ice dragon."

Geo: "Hey care to help...out."

The white hooded girl disappear.

Geo: "W-Where did she...?"

Mega: "Geo, we got to go!"

Geo: "Right! Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave change, Megaman Gemini Code!"

Geo transform into Megaman Gemini Code and enter the wave world and rush toward Foodtopia. After he reach, he saw a few people, cover ice.

Megaman Gemini Code: "What the?"

Omega-Xis: "Kid, look!"

Megaman Gemini Code: "...!"

Megaman Gemini Code look up in the sky. He was surprise a real sky blue dragon, flying in the sky.

Megaman Gemini Code: "It true, actual dargon!"

*Roar!*

The Ice Dragon slash the sky, ripping a hole to the real world and the wave world. The ice charge through the hole enter the wave world.

Omega-Xis: "He rip a hole? That how it was able to travel to real and wave world."

Megaman Gemini Code: "Here it come!"

Megaman Gemini Code is ready to battle. His health point reach to 100% and the Ice Dragon health point reach to 70%. Megaman Gemini Code have the first move.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Megaman Gemini Code launch his fist straight at the Ice Dragon. The attack hit the ice dragon and reduce his health point to 60%

*Roar!*

The Ice Dragon blasted Megaman Gemini Code, by using his frost breath. Megaman Gemini Code health point reach to 70%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "EM-Shield."

Megaman Gemini Code use his EM-wave Shield, ready to blocking the next attack. After he use his EM-Shield, the ice dragon charge straight at Megaman Gemini Code, reducing his health to 55%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Elec Sword!"

Megaman Gemini Code attack the Ice Dragon, slash it with his Elec Sword. The dragon health point reach to 45%.

*Roar!*

The Ice Dragon blasted Megaman Gemini Code, by using his frost breath again. Megaman Gemini Code health point reach to 25%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Thunder!"

Out of nowhere, a thunder bolt zapped the Ice Dragon. Paralyzing and reducing his health point to 15%.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Charge Shot!"

Megaman Gemini Code transform his left arm into a Mega buster. He charge his Mega buster to 75% of power. He fire his Mega Buster at the Dragon reducing his health to 0%. After his health point reach to 0%, the Ice Dragon shatter into pieces. Megaman Gemini Code walk up to the shatter ice and examining the ice.

Megaman Gemini Code: "Dragons made out of ice in the real and wave world?"

Omega-Xis: "If I'm right, he or she must be the using Black Star fragment."

?: "Your right."

Megaman Gemini Code: "Huh?"

?: "So your the new chosen one of Model Zx, huh? I surprise that you beat my pet so easily."

Omega-Xis: "Are you Model L, The Ice Biometal?"

?: "Yes. I'm one of new choesn one like you, Sonia and Shadow."

Megaman Gemini Code: "Where are you? Show yourself."

?: "Sorry but feel like fight right now. I use up half of my dark energy on my dragon. So I'm letting you go. Even those people souls."

The ice melted, freeing people from the ice prison.

Fairy Leviathan: "We will meet again, Biometal Zx. The name's Fairy Leviathan. Remember me well."

Megaman Gemini Code: "...Model L, huh?"

*Beep, beep* *Beep, beep*

Omega-Xis: "Someone calling you, Geo."

Megaman Gemini Code: "...Browse."

Luna: "...Where have you been?"

Megaman Gemini Code: "I was..uhh..."

Luna: "You were trying to find that dragon weren't you?"

Megaman Gemini Code: "No... Yes."

Luna: "You should be focusing on training for the tournament instead."

Megaman Gemini Code: "I did, but you do realize it not a EM-wave form tournament."

Luna: "I know that. I'm just here to remind you that the tournament is tomorrow. Oh and one more thing. Have you seen Mizukami? She said she got something to do."

Megaman Gemini Code: "Like what?"

Luna: "All she said is "Meet a old firend of hers". Nothing else."

Megaman Gemini Code: "I go look for her, ok."

Luna: "Ok then."

*Beep*

Megaman Gemini Code exit the wave world and transform back into Geo. After he exit the wave world, he look around Grizzly Peak, trying to find Mizukami.

Geo: "Where is she?"

Mega: "There she is."

Geo: "Hey, Mizuka-"

Mega: "Shhh. Geo, listen."

Mizukami: "Why are you here?"

Elizabeth: "I want to enter in the tournament. That Pendant I saw, it reminded me of my brother."

Mizukami: That and something."

Elizabeth: "Calm down, lab rat."

Mizukami: "I hate that name!"

Elizabeth: "Save your energy. I'll see and beat you in the tournament. Oh, and one more thing. Have you found The Temple of the Photon Star yet?"

Mizukami: "..."

Mizukami left Elizabeth. After she walk away, she saw Geo.

Geo: "What was that about?"

Mizukami: "Nothing, really."

Geo: "Are you sure?"

Mizukami: "Yes I'm sure. Come on, let's head back."

Geo: "Ok then. (Mizukami, is there something wrong between you and Elizabeth?)"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman: Neo Transcode**


	28. Chapter 28: Neo Transcode

Chapter 28: Neo Transcode

 **Location: Grizzly Peak-** **Foodtopia  
Time: Wednesday, Dec 9th, 12:00 PM**

All: *Cheer!*

Amy's dad: "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It's time for winter's most excited event in Grizzly Peak! That's right! Today is the day for the 3rd Neo Wave match! Who will reach to the top and thak down the champion, Evan!?"

Geo: "Evan."

Luna: "Do you know him, Geo?"

Geo: No, but I know he's one of Vent's brother."

Bud: "You mean his brotherband?"

Geo: "Yes."

Zack: "Once we see him, let's go talk to him and see if he is Vent's brother."

Amy's dad: "And who will leave today as our new Neo champion!?"

A 24 year old man with blue eyes and blue and black hair enter the arean. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a blue shirt under it, and black jeans.

All: "Evan! Evan! Evan! Evan! Evan! Evan! Evan!"

Amy: "Alright everyone! It time to introduce our eight fighters that enter in the Neo Wave match! Neo number one: Mizukami, and her healing watery companion: Aquarius! Neo number two: Aden and MalWizard! Neo number 3: Bud, and his fiery friend: Taurus. Neo number 4: Elizabeth, and her queen of the ice: Frost!"

Mizukami: "Don't underestimate her Bud! She doesn't look tough, but way she battle is very effective."

Bud: "Thanks for the tip. Me and Taurus will win this battle, no problem."

Amy: "Neo number 5: Jack, and firend of the night: Corvus! Neo number 6: Geo, and closest partner: Omega-Xis!"

Jack: "May the best man win, Geo."

Geo: "You too, Jack."

Corvus: "This time we'll win."

Mega: "I don't think so."

Amy: "Neo number 7: Patrick, and the black and white wizard: Gemini! Last but not least, Neo number 8: A, and her wizard: Advent!"

Geo: "Their she is."

Mega: "A Hunter, and a friend? She said, she your friend, Geo."

Amy: "So who will win this epic winter Neo wave tournament!? Who will take home the grand prize? Outer space The Ice Pendent! And... a chance to take on our neo champion, Evan and winning the Aurora Light Trophy! It won't be long now, folks. Challangers! Please follow me to set up your wave card."

Mega: "Wave card?"

They follow Amy.

Amy: "Ok, challanger! Please enter this program in your Hunter-VG!"

Geo: "What does it do?"

Amy: "You'll see."

They equip the program in they Hunter-VG.

Amy: "Good. Geo, can you say: "Neo-Transcode".

Geo: "Ok."

Geo took out his Hunter-VG.

Geo: "Neo-Transcode!"

Geo send out Mega out of his Hunter-VG.

Mega: "I don't fell any...!"

Geo: "Omega-Xis?"

Mega transform into a blue cyber sword. Geo and the other was very surpise to see that happen.

Amy: "Your wizard will be able to transform into a weapon. But luckly, it's can't kill, or injured from it. It only attack at the armor, not the person inside the armor."

Geo: "(It like EM-wave change, but different. This is how Ace and Acid win the wave battle 4 years ago.)"

Mega: "(And this is how Laplace, X, Zero and Axl was able to transform into a weapon. But this program is different then theirs. Yes. This one have some sort of safey program or something.)"

Elizabeth: "I don't need it. I have my own program."

A: "So do I."

Amy: "Ok, then. Here the rules. Once the match start, you have to attack your opponent. If your opponent armor have been defuse, they'll lose the battle. Also their a out of bound defeat also. If one of you fall in, you'll lose the match. But flying out of the out of bound is allow."

Jack: "(If I'm able to fly, then we will have the advantage to beat Geo and Omega-Xis.)"

Corvus: "(Say good bye to the out of bound.)"

Amy: "Ok. First up, Mizukami and Aquarius vs Aden and MalWizard."

Aden: "I'm not going easy on you."

Mizukami: "Trust us, you'll be losing on the first round."

Mizukami and Aden enter the arena.

Mizukami and Aden: "Neo Transcode!"

Mizukami send out her Wizard out of her Hunter-VG, after Aden they to his. Aquarius transform into Dawn Aquario's water staff. And Aden's MalWizard transform into a Gatling Gun. After Aden's MalWizard transform, Aden equip the Gatling Gun on his right arm.

Amy: "Ready! Set! Fight!"

Meanwhile. Geo, Bud, Zack and Luna was looking for champion, Evan.

Geo: "Where is he?"

?: "Hello."

Geo: "Huh? Evan?"

Evan: "It's nice to see you again, my friend."

Geo: "Again? But we just met."

Evan: "You're a reincarnation of my friend, are you not?"

Mega: "You know he's one of the chosen one of Model Zx."

Evan: "Yes. After all you're Vent."

Luna: "Vent? What are you talking about?"

Evan: "I heard there a war coming, right?"

Geo: "Yes there is. Can you help us? We need all the help we can get."

Evan: "I don't know about that?"

Zack: "Please. We need your help."

Bud: "You are a Guardian too, right?"

Evan: "I was a Guardian. I didn't see Vent, Aile and Prairie since 3 years ago. But...Ok, I'll join your team, if..."

Geo: "If" what?"

Evan: "If you reach to the final and beat me, I'll help you in the war."

Geo: "Ok."

2 minutes later

Amy: "And the winner is Mizukami and Aquarius!"

Aden: "No way."

Mizukami: "We did it, Aquarius!"

Patrick: "Good job you two."

Amy: "Next up: Bud and Taurus vs Elizabeth and Frost."

Bud: "Ok."

Mizukami: "Watch out."

Amy: "Bud. Just to let you know, I'm rooting for you."

Bud: "*Blush* T-Thanks."

Elizabeth: "Come on, let's go!"

Amy: "The battle between: Bud and Taurus vs Lizbeth and Frost, is about to begin. Ready! Set! Fight!"

Bud charge straight at Elizabeth by using his Ox Tackle. While he was charging, Elizabeth raise her hands in the sky, grabbing her blue energy dual-bladed halberd in the sky. After she grab her halberd, she was ready to counter attack.

Elizabeth: "Ice Shield!"

Elizabeth spin her halberd, creating a shield made out of 8 spikey balls of ice floating around her. After she create her ice shield, she block Bud's Ox Tackle. After he made contact, he reduce her Neo health point to 49% but Neo health point reach to 40%.

Elizabeth: "Separate!"

Elizabeth separate the 8 floating ice balls, sending it straight at Bud. After she launch her shield, the ice balls attack Bud, knock him out of the arena and de-fusing his Neo Transcode.

All: "...!"

Zack: "He...lost?"

Luna: "No way."

Geo: "(15 second and the match is over? Just who is this girl?)"

Amy: "I-I have no idea what just happen...but...um...the winner is Elizabeth and Frost!"

2 minute later

Bud: "Ouch...!"

Amy: "Are you ok, Bud?"

Zack: "You did your best out there."

Mizukami: "(She getting stronger. She must be getting energy from the snow and ice. I have to beat her.)"

Sonia: "So who next?"

Amy: "Geo and Jack. I need to go announce the next match. I'll be right back."

Amy left to announce the next match.

Sonia: "Where is Geo anyway?"

Luna: "Still talking to Evan. He's asking him to come back."

Jack: "Come back?"

Zack: "He's a Ex-member of the Guardians."

Lyra: "He is? But...that strange."

Sonia: "What wrong?"

Lyra: "I don't sense any wizard on his Hunter-VG."

Bud: "No wizard?"

Pedia: "0% on wizard energy inside his Hunter-VG. And 0% on EM-wave energy too. This guy can't not EM-wave change."

Sonia: "If that true, then how is he able to enter in the tournament? Just who is this guy?"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: One Step Close**


	29. Chapter 29: One step close

Chapter 29: One Step Close

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia**  
 **Time: Wednesday, Dec 9th, 12:35 PM**

Geo: "...Hey...I just remember something, Jack."

Jack: "What is it?"

Geo: "6 years ago. The time when you and Tia was working for the dealer."

~Flashback: 6 years ago~

Tia: "{Elite Wizards are completely different... He give off a lot more crimson then the other...}

Jack: "{I also finished collecting all the data on Megaman that's needed, form the last battle.}"

Tia: "{What did you find...?}"

Jack: "{Megaman still has great potential for power beyond his current levels. And it turn out that Geo Stelar's Wizard, Omega-Xis, hold the key... It's just as we expected...}"

Tia: "{What about the data on Omega-Xis?}"

Jack: "{I got all of that too. Mr. King shouldn't have any more problems, now.}"

Geo: "{Jack! Ms. Tia!}"

Geo arrived at the beach. After he reached, he saw Jack and Tia, collecting Crimson energy.

Jack: "{...}"

Geo: "{So you're collecting Crimson...}"

Tia: "{It's thanks to you that we got so much...}"

Geo: "{Tell me what the heck is going on!}"

Tia: "{We're your enemies... We're member of Dealer...}"

Geo: "{!}"

Mega: "{So it is true...}"

Tia: "{Under the orders of the head of Dealer, Mr. King, we joined Echo Ridge Elementary to investigate Megaman.}"

Jack: "{We made Wizards go out of control... In order to acquire data on you.}"

Geo: "{Jack...}"

Jack: "{And at the same time, we collected all of the Crimson that was released in battle.}"

Geo: "{Why Crimson...?}"

Tia: "{Because Mr. King want it... And it's very important to us, as well...}"

Jack: "{We almost have too much data now... And we have more then enough Crimson thank to you. That makes our mission complete. ...Which means we have no use to you.}"

~End of Flashback~

Jack: "Yeah, I remember that."

Geo: "Sorry..."

Jack: "About what?"

Geo: "I have the other half of the Mongura Star in of me. Since I have the star inside of me, Solo have started a war and..."

Jack: "Oh. ...It ok Geo."

Geo: "..."

Jack: "Man. You really need to learn how to let go of stuff."

Mega: "It's kind of true, Geo."

Geo: "Ha. I've got a lot on my mind."

Jack: "...Come."

Geo: "Right. Omega-Xis!"

Jack: "Corvus!"

Mega and Corvus: "Right!"

Geo and Jack: "Neo Transcode!"

Mega and Corvus transform into EM-Weapons. Out of nowhere, Corvus wings appear, levitating on his Jack back.

Amy: "Our third round of today's Neo wave match tournament will be between: Geo and Omega-Xis and their friends, Jack and Corvus! Let the battle begin! ...Fight!"

The have begin. Geo and Jack neo health point reach to 50%. After their health point increase, Jack fly up in the air.

Jack: "Corvus wing!"

Jack fly straight at Geo. After he went close, he start attacking, slashing him with his wings at Geo. Geo block his attacks by using his Neo ZX Saber. After he block his attack, he change his ZX Saber into a ZX Buster. He fire his buster a Jack, reducing his neo health point to 42%.

Jack: "Crow's Flight!"

Jack dash straight at Geo. After he hit him, Geo neo health point reach to 45%. After his health point reduce, Geo change his ZX Blaster into a ZX Saber.

Geo: "Take this!"

Geo attack Jack with his ZX saber. But Jack block his attack, creating a shield with his wings. But the attack reduce his neo health to 40%. After he reduce his Neo health, He switch his ZX Saber to a ZX Buster. He charge his blaster to 25% after he broke Jack's defence. He fire his buster at him, reducing his neo health point to 34%. After his neo health point reduce, he fly up back in the air.

Jack: "(He strong, I give him that.)"

Corvus: "(We're not losing this time, Jack.)"

Jack: "(I know, but all our attacks come form our wings, nothing else. And Geo and Mega's attacks is their Zx hyper Mode attacks.)"

Corvus: "(So what can we do?)"

Jack: "(Let's just keep on attacking. Beside, Wild Card is a bit overkill in neo match.)"

Corvus: "(Right.)"

Jack: "Crovus Wing!"

Jack attack Geo again. He slash and slash until Geo neo health point reach to 36%. After his neo health point reduce, he dash down at him, using Crow's Flight to attack, reducing his neo health 27%.

Geo: "ZX Saber, go!"

Geo switch his ZX Blaster into a ZX Saber and attack Jack. He attack his wings and reduce his neo health to 27%. After that, he change his ZX Saber into a ZX Buster. He charge his blaster to 15% and blasted Jack, reducing his health to 22%. After he blasted him, he change his ZX Buster into a ZX Saber and attack him again, reducing his neo health 0%.

Jack: "M...Man."

Jack's Neo Transcode was cancelled. After his neo wings was decoded, he collapsed on the ground.

Amy: "And the winner is Geo and Omega-Xis!"

Sonia: "They did it."

Geo: "Jack...?"

Jack: "We lost. Man. You know, it would be a lot easier if I become Jack Corvus."

Geo: "Well this is our first time doing a Neo wave match of course."

Jack: "True."

Geo: "But hey look at the bright side. We have fun, right?"

Jack: "Yeah."

Geo: "Let's do a wave battle soon. No neo."

Jack: "Sure. But, we'll be use our Hyper mode against you to beat you."

Geo: "Not if I beat you first."

Patrick: "Ok guys it's my turn to fight."

Geo: "Right. Good luck out there."

Amy: "Next up, Patrick and Gemini vs A and Advent."

Patrick and A enter in the arean. After they enter the arena, A look at Geo and Sonia.

A: "..."

Geo: "(Strange.)"

Mega: (What is it, Geo?)"

Geo: "(That girl, look familiar. It like I know her, but where?)"

Mega: (It's hard to see her since she wearing that black cloak. Remember, she said Model L is somewhere near by. Don't let your guard down, kid.)"

Geo: "(I know.)

Patrick: "Neo Transcode."

Gemini come out of Patrick's Hunter VG and transform into a Elec Sword. He grab the Elec Sword and he was ready to battle.

Amy: "Let the battle begin. Fight!"

Patrick drag his Elec Sword and run toward A. He swing his Elec Sword at her, but she dodge the attack. He attack and attack, but his attack miss 15 time in a row. When he attack her for the 16 time, she grab his arm, stopping him to attack. She kick his right leg, droping him down. After he kneel down, she grab her neo weapon out of her cloak and point it on Patrick forehead. Sonia was surpise to see A's neo weapon.

Sonia: "(Hey, isn't that a A-Pistol?)"

*Bang*

She fire her A-pistol and decode Patrick Elec Sword.

Geo: "That was so fast. She beaten him in 17 second."

Amy: "Wow! I don't know what happen... But the winner is A!"

Amy dad: "Next up, Geo and Omega-Xis vs A and Advent. But for now let's all take a short brake for now."

Rey: "That A girl is not human."

Geo: "Huh?"

Rey: "Take her down, Geo."

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Inside the hotel**  
 **Time: Wednesday, Dec 9th, 1:15 PM**

Geo: "..."

Sonia: Is there something wrong, Geo?"

Geo: "No, noting wrong. It just these vision I'm having."

Sonia: "Vision?"

Geo: "Yeah, you know. Since this Mongura Star came, I been have these strange vision."

Lyra: "Well, maybe these vision are trying to warn you about something."

Geo: "Hmm...maybe, but these vision those give me a little head when I wake up."

Sonia: "Not that easy to see the future, huh?"

Geo: "If you know how I feel, then yeah. Sometime these vision freak me out a little."

Sonia: "Are you scared or was that great Megaman talking?"

Geo: "Huh? Who scared? No ones scared. I'm not scared. During the war, I'm not scared."

Sonia: "...Geo."

Geo: "Yes, Sonia?"

Sonia: "Tell me...Do you... see me in your vision?"

Geo: "Huh?"

Sonia: "...Was I in your vision?"

Mega: "(Don't just stand there, kid. Answer her question.)"

Geo: "Uh... yeah a couple of time. Why?"

Sonia: "Nothing."

Geo: "..."

Sonia: "Something wrong?"

Geo: "No, nothing wrong. It just the star i'm feeling. It feel so cold. It like my body is cover in ice."

Sonia: "..."

~Flashback: Last Month~

Sonia: "I-I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the star earlier, I guess this is kinda my fault."

Geo: "No it not, it not your fault at all. You were doing what you have to do. I don't blame you, I forgive you Sonia."

Sonia: "Y-You do? Well, the reason why we don't want to tell earlier is because we don't want you and Mega energy be control by the darkness."

Geo: "It did give me a black tattoo of the star on my arm and it also change my eyes color, but still I feel great since I woke up."

Sonia: "I'm glad to hear that Geo, I-I was so worry about you."

Geo: "Hmm...Sonia can you do me a favor?"

Sonia: "What is it?"

Geo: "Defeat me and Mega when the darkness control us."

Sonia: "...! Don't ask a silly favor like that Geo. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Geo."

Sonia walk away. After she turn around, Geo grab her right wrist.

Geo: "Wait, Sonia, I'm serious!"

Sonia: "..."

Geo: "Sonia, if I become evil, then you, Jack, Pat and The FM/AM-ian protectors are our only hope to stop me and Mega."

Sonia: "...Don't be ridiculous Geo, I know that you won't turn evil. I'll see you tomorrow."

Geo: "Bye, Sonia."

~End of Flashback~

Sonia: "..."

Geo: "...!"

Geo look at Sonia, noticing that she's worry about something.

Geo: "(Uh-oh. I know that look anywhere. She's worry about something. What should I say?)"

Sonia: "Geo..."

Geo: "Y-Yes, Sonia?"

Sonia: "Um... uh... nothing, forget about it."

Geo: "What is it, Sonia?"

Sonia: "It nothing, really?"

Geo: "Sonia, please tell me. What wrong?"

Sonia: "I'm just a little worry, that all."

Geo: "Sonia..."

Sonia: "I don't want to fight you as a enemy, that all."

Geo: "..."

Sonia: "Please, don't use the shard, no matter what happen."

Geo: "Ok... I promise."

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Inside the hotel**  
 **Time: Wednesday, Dec 9th, 1:30 PM**

Patrick: "Uh... Mizukami."

Mizukami: "Yes, Patrick?"

Patrick: "So what you said is true, right?"

Mizukami: "Sorry."

Patrick: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mizukami: "I just don't want you to worry. If I tell you that I'm dying, I know you'll be worry."

Patrick: "I'm not. We know each other for 3 years and now..."

Mizukami: "Sorry."

Patrick: "...Tell me, did the SP took your dad to prison?"

Mizukami: "Yes."

Patrick: "(I wonder...) I'll be right back."

Mizukami: "Where you going?"

Patrick: "..."

Patrick left Mizukami, without saying a word.

Aquarius: "He's gonna talk to Ace I guess."

Mizukami: "..."

Aquarius: "You're not stoping him?"

Mizukami: "I'll let him. If he is gonna talk to Ace or the SP about this, then let him."

Aquarius: "Ok."

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Inside the hotel**  
 **Time:** **Wednesday** **, Dec 9th, 1:35 PM**

Vent: "Hey guys."

Geo: "Vent? It's about time that your off on that wheelchair."

Mega: "What are you doing here?"

Vent: "What? Can't a Guardian meet his old friend."

Mega: "You're here to see Evan?"

Vent: "Yep, that right. He's a Ex-member of the Guardian."

Geo: "How many team are in Navi Garden anyway?"

Vent: "Only three. There's Guardians, Hunters, and the Biometal Rebellion. Oh, that remind me, in Dec 11th we having another war. Are are scared of hurting these dark spirt now?"

Geo: "Nope, not this time."

Mega: "These dark spirt is like viruses. I think we'll be ok. Beside, this war is nothing now, we deal these kind of battle all the time. The weapon of mass destruction, a so-called god, traveling to alternate dimension, trying to destroying meteor, and black hole server. This is like all of the above, but harder."

Vent: "Good. I'll be with Evan if you need me."

Geo: "Wait, Vent."

Vent: "Yes, Geo?"

Geo: "It these vision I'm have. It kinda hurting my head a little."

Vent: "Hmm... I see."

Geo: "Is there something wrong with me?"

Vent: "No nothing wrong. But it must be the Mongura Star zapping your energy when you wake up, but it perfectly fine. But just incase, I'll report this to the Guardian."

Geo: "Thanks, Vent."

Sonia: "W-Wait a minute, Vent."

Vent: "I have to go, sorry."

Vent walked away, leaving Geo and Sonia without saying another word.

Mega: "Whoa, what with him?"

Lyra: "That was a bit mean to do that."

Geo: "What were you about to say to him, Sonia?"

Sonia: "Ashe."

Geo: "Ashe? ...Oh, your spirit guide."

Sonia: "Yeah, that all. I heard that, she was the chosen one of Model A of course."

Geo: "Sorry, but Vent told me that their friends, nothing else. But I know you'll get the chance to meet her someday."

Sonia: "Thank, Geo."

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia  
Time: ****Wednesday** **, Dec 9th, 1:37 PM**

?: "Hey! Over here!"

Evan and A walk toward the mysterious person.

?: "It be a while you two."

Evan: "Did you bring it?"

Mysterious man took out his bag and took out a white star fragment.

Mysterious: "Here. I heard you're gonna battle Geo in the tournament, right?"

A: "Yes."

?: "Use this shard so you two can have a EM-Wave match. You too Evan."

Evan: "Right."

?: "And remember, our goal for the Photon Guardians have only three thing to achieve: Kill all the biometals chosen one, kill Solo before he awakening Model B, and ending the Game of Destiny once and for all."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Photon Hunters**


	30. Chapter 30: The Photon Hunter

Chapter 30: The Photon Hunter

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia**  
 **Time:** **Wednesday** **, Dec 9th, 1:50 PM**

Amy: "It's time everyone! Round 2! First up, Geo and Omega-Xis vs A and Advent."

Sonia: "Good luck out there, Geo."

Jack: "Get her, Geo!"

A: "Heh, heh, heh."

Geo: "Your the girl that warn me about Model L, right?"

A: "Heh, heh, heh."

Geo: "Uh... Did I say something funny?"

A: "Heh, heh, heh, heh."

Mega: "What with her?"

Geo: "I don't know. ...Hey, didn't Rey said she's not human."

A: "That right."

Geo: "Huh?"

A: "I'm from another world... I'm a Photon Guardian."

Geo: "Another World"? "Photon Guardian"? Are you different then the other Guardians?"

Mega: "(Photon Guardian"? I heard that name somewhere before. But where?)"

A: "Fight me... and you'll see."

Geo: "...! Uh... ok. Mega!"

Mega: "Right."

Mega transform into a ZX Saber. Geo grab the Saber and was ready to battle. A grab her A-Pistol out of her white cloak and aim it at Geo."

Amy: "Let the Battle begin! Fight!"

Geo charge straight at A, but after the battle started, A throw a white star fragment up in the air.

Geo: "(What the?)"

A shot the fragment with her A-Pistol. After she shoot the fragment, a blind light binded the arena. Geo cover his eyes, not noticing what happening.

Geo: "...!"

Mega: "Be careful Geo, this is not the power of The Mongura Star. This one is different."

Geo: "This one feel warm. What is this I'm feeling?"

The blind light faded away. He slowly open his eyes and was surprise to see where they are. He look around, found himself in a strange place in the wave world.

Geo:"...! W...Wh-Where are we? Where is everyone?"

A: "Where in the another planet of course."

Geo: "Another planet?"

A: "New Planet AM."

Mega: "This... is New Planet AM?"

A: "Yes and no. We're still on earth. Where in the photon sphere. Outside the sphere, time is frosen. But inside the sphere, is fake. Soon, this is where the final battle gonna be held up somewhere in Planet AM."

Geo: "...! W-Who are you anyway? Are you one of the rebellion?"

A: "Rebellion"? Come on, you should know the rebellion seek the power of darkness. Photon is light."

Mega: "That right. The rebellion is trying to destroy The Photon Star."

Geo: "So if you're not arebellion, are you a friend or a enemy."

A: "Both."

Mega: "Both?"

Geo: "Just who are you?"

A: "Didn't Vent told you about me."

Geo: "You know Vent?"

A: "Of course, he my friend. And he's your spirt guide, right?"

Geo: "...! Who are you?"

A took off her hood, revealing her face to Geo and Mega.

Ashe: " My name is Ashe."

Geo: "...! Ashe? You're one of Vent's brother in his brotherband."

Ashe: "So you only heard about me? So let me just cut to the chase. Hand over your biometal."

Geo: "Huh?"

Ashe: "Hand over your biometal."

Mega: "Why do you want our biometal?"

Ashe: "It because of that kid soul, that what."

Geo: "My soul?"

Ashe: "You have no right to hold Vent's biometal."

Geo: "What are you talking about?"

Ashe: "Sorry, but I don't have time for question or anwser. Hand over your biometal now, or else I have to rip it out of you along with your soul."

Geo: "What? Just what is going on here?"

Ashe: "I'll tell you this quick. I am Ashe ...and I am one of the Photon Guardians."

Geo: "Photon Guardian?"

Mega: "Never heard of them."

Ashe: "Never heard of us? I'll tell you who we are. We are the Photon Guardians. We are here to take pain away from others. Our goal is to end this game of destiny, so we won't suffer anymore pain."

Geo: "What are you saying?"

Ashe: "Get ready new chosen one. Time to begin the Photon Battle. If I win, I'll take your biometal."

Geo: "Photon Battle?"

Mega: "Geo, get ready!"

Geo: "R-Right! Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave Change, Megaman!"

Geo transform into Megaman.

Ashe: "So this is the Megaman that I heard about. I'm impress. How ever...

Ashe grab her Hunter-VG

Ashe: "Slot-in, Transcode 096 EM-wave change, Prototype-A! Megamege!"

Ashe transform into Prototype-A. She wearing a dark blue and light gray armor with red accents and a red and dark blue chestplate and red wrist ring on her arms and her ankles. Her helmet is mostly black with a two-pronged red crest with yellow horns and a hole at the back of her helmet letting her blue ponytail out. After her transformation was complete, she took out her A-Pistol.

Megaman: "(Prototype-A"? That the name of Sonia's Hyper mode program.)

Prototype-A: "Get ready, new chosen one."

Geo: "Huh? Oh, right. Here I go Ashe! Wave battle, ride on!"

Prototype-A: "Target... Megaman. Begin mission."

The battle begin. Megaman and Prototype-A health point reach to 100%. After their health point finish recharging, Prototype-A aim her A-Pistols and was ready to fire.

Prototype-A: "Take this!"

She fire both of her A-Pistols at Megaman and reduce his health point to 70%.

Megaman: "Long Sword!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Long Sword. Megaman attack Prototype-A with his Long Sword. After he attack Prototype-A, he reduce her health point to 80%.

Prototype-A: "A-Trans!"

Out of nowhere, a white beam hit Prototype-A and form a barrier around her. After the barrier vanish, she transform into Zx.

Megaman: "What? V-Vent?"

Omega-Xis: "No, that's still Ashe."

Prototype-A (Zx): "Ha, ha, ha! You're in over your head, kid. Try not to lose your, Megaman!"

She grab her ZX Saber and dash toward him. After she did, she try to attack Megaman, but he dodge her attacks. While he was dodging her attack, he block her attack with his Long Sword. After he block her attack, she quickly transform back and fire her A-Pistol at Megaman, reducing his health point to 55%.

Megaman: "Wait a minute, why are we fight anyway? Vent told me that your his friend, and you're Sonia's spirit guide, right? You know that we're not your enemy, and we know that you're not our enemy. So why do you want to fight us?"

Prototype-A: "To see if you can feel pain."

Omega-Xis: "Pain?"

Prototype-A: "The Photon Guardians goals is to stop this Game of Destiny so we can't feel any more pain. After we take you and Sonia's biometals and kill the biometal king, we can end this suffering once and for all. We can stop hurting people in this war and game, and stop losing our friend and family."

Megaman: "...! D-Did you...?"

Prototype-A: "...Lock-on! Homing Shot!"

Prototype-A Lock-on to Megaman and fire her A-Pistol. Megaman dodge her attack, but after he dodge her bullets, her bullets went flying toward Megaman, not stoping until they hit him.

Megaman: "EM-Shield!"

Megaman block prototype-A's Homing Shot with his EM-Shield. After that, he attack Prototype-A with his Mega Buster. He blasted Prototype-A, reducing her health point to 74%.

Megaman: "PlasmaGun!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air again and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a PlasmaGun. He zapped Prototype-A, paralyzing her due to the attack and reducing her health point to 70%.

Megaman: "Blazing Edge!"

Megaman right arm transform into a Blazing Edge. He slash Prototype-A, buring her and reducing her health point to 40%. After he attack her with his Blazin Edge, the attack cancelled her transformation.

Megaman: "Ashe!"

Ashe: "I'm not done. The Photon battle must continue until end of the battle. I got to admit, you're a strong one like Vent."

Megaman: "Ashe, why do you want my biometal so badly?"

Ashe: "I'm just following our leader order. The king of the FM-ian."

Omega-Xis: "Cepheus told you to attack us? Why?"

Ashe: "He want to see if that kid can feel pain."

Megaman: "I don't understand what you talking about."

Ashe: "We want to know if you still want pain in your soul. All those suffering in your life."

Megaman: "Suffering?"

Ashe transform back into Prototype-A.

Prototype-A: "Sorry. Reflect Laser!"

Prototype-A Lock-on to Megaman and charge her A-Pistol. After she charge her A-Pistol, she fire her a purple beam out of her A-Pistol. The beam hit Megaman and ricochet to the ground. After it ricochet to the ground it hit Megaman again, 3 times in a row. Megaman health point drop down to 20%.

Megaman: "Charge Shot!"

Megaman Charge his blaster to 85%. He fire his blaster at Prototype-A and reduce her health point to 5%. The attack push her down to the ground.

Prototype-A: "Drat!"

Megaman: "It over! Cyber Sword!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air again and Omega-Xis chomp the battle card and turn into a Cyber Sword. He jump, ready to finish of Prototype-A.

Prototype-A: "(Heh... He strong, I give him that. But let see how he will reacts when he see this.) A-trans!"

Again, a white beam hit Prototype-A and form a barrier around her. After Megaman went close to her to attack, the barrier vanish, showing Megaman another one of her copy ability. After the barrier vanish, Megaman was shock, quickly stop his attack. He was speechless to see that Prototype-A transform into Sonia.

Megaman: "...!"

Prototype-A (Sonia): "What the matter Geo, aren't you going to finish me off?"

Megaman: "S-Sonia...? (What is going on here?)"

Omega-Xis: "Geo, that not Sonia. That still Ashe."

Megaman: "..."

Prototype-A (Sonia): "So you care about this girl so much, don't you? She your first brother, and your first friend, is she? You're afaid of hurting her if your body is consume by darkness, isn't that right?"

Megaman: "..."

Prototype-A (Sonia): "Anyway, I'll give you this win. But... I want to show you something before I go."

Prototype-A (Sonia) touch Megaman, place her fingers on his forehead, sending a strange energy to his body, causing him to receiving another vision; 3 month ago. After he felt the energy, he found himself floating in a field of light.

Geo: "...! W-Where am I?"

Mega: "Geo, look."

He look down and saw 6 black throne behind him. In the white room, five cloaked figures sat at a long table and FM-ian sitting on the 6 white throne. He saw Ashe. A guy with long brown hair wearing a black mask, covering his lower face and a blue lens Visualizer covering his eyes. A girl with blue long hair. A man with 2 blue gun blades attach to his back. And the king of the FM-ian, Cepheus.

Geo: "Hey, isn't that Cepheus?"

?: "Hurt them!? I don't understand?"

?: "We're trying to take their pain away."

?: "It's a order, Merger. Why do you hesitate?"

Photon Merger: "We taken your test, we chosen to become spirit to guild Geo and the other, and now you want us to attack them!"

Cepheus: "We're trying to stop the Game of Destiny. We're try to stop this suffering."

Photon Merger: "But he's your brother!"

Cepheus: "I know. Forgive me, Photon Merger, but this test is to see if they don't want pain anymore."

Photon Merger: "But..."

?: "Enough, Merger!"

Cepheus: "He's right. Soon, The Mongura Star sending out evil energy across the galaxy and soon it will be heading toward earth. Let's put it to a vote again. All in favor of continuing our plans and end this suffering once and for all, say "I."

Ashe (Photon Hunter): "I."

?: "I."

?: "I."

?: "I."

Photon Merger: "...I."

Cepheus: "Then go, aid them on their journey, help them gather all the elemental pendant to open The Photon Temple!"

Photon Merger: As you wish, Master."

Ashe (Photon Hunter): "Do it, Merger, or else you will suffer the consequences."

Ashe give Photon Merger one of the elemental pendant with a sapphire jewel in the center. He walk away, without saying another word.

Ashe: "Now you know."

Geo: "Why are you showing me this?"

Ashe: "To see if you can pass the test. Cepheus and The Satellite Admins told us to do this. ...Let me tell you this kid: There's only 5 type of Photon Guardian and you have beaten the Photon Hunter. Now all there left is: Merger, Demon, Healer, and The FM King along with the 3 AM-ian.

Geo: "Why Cepheus and The Satellite Admins is apart of this? Why?"

Ashe: "They want to help you to gain the power of Photon."

Geo: "Photon?"

Ashe: "...The photon battle is over."

The photon sphere vanish. After the sphere brake, Ashe put on her black hood and walk away.

Ashe: "You'll be facing a new threat now. "The Photon Guardians."

Geo: "W-Wait!"

Amy: "Huh, what the? It look like A have forfeit the match, look like Geo and Omega-Xis will be moving to the final round."

Ashe exit the arean and walk away, without saying a word.

Geo: "Photon Guardians?"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Queen of the Ice Dragon**


	31. Chapter 31: The Queen of the Ice Dragon

Chapter 31: The Queen of the Ice Dragon

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 2:30 PM**

Patrick: "Hey, guys."

Jack: "Pat, you're here. Where were you?"

Patrick: "I went back to Starlight Island, I just had a little talk with Ace. So who next?"

Bud: "Mizukami and Aquarius going up next."

Gemini: "Look like we missed Geo and Omega-Xis battle."

Zack: "You didn't miss much, his opponent forfeit the match."

Patrick: "So that means Geo and Mega going to the final round, right? Where is he?"

Luna: "He said he heading back to the hotel. He said he's want to warm up himself."

Patrick: "What about Sonia?"

Zack: "She with Geo. She want to congratulate him for reaching to the final."

Luna: "Huh? Is it me or did it just got a lot colder here?"

Zack: "Yeah, it feel like a blizzard heading straight to Grizzly Peak.

Bud: "That strange."

Jack: "It starting."

Mizukami and Elizabeth enter the arean. After the enter arean, they look at each other glaring at each other.

Amy: "The sparks is already flying, and the battle haven't even started."

Mizukami: "Why are you here, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth: "Nothing, I'm just here to win that pendant for my brother."

Mizukami: "Well I'm sorry but he not getting it."

Elizabeth: "Wow, you mortals are so pathetic. Lucky for us we won't die. It was your fault that you didn't listen. If did you'll be alive, lab rat?"

Mizukami: "I'm getting tired of that name now. Aquarius!"

Aquarius pop out of Mizukami's Hunter-VG and transform into a Water Staff. Mizukami raise her hand up in the sky and grab the water staff. After she grab it, she was ready to battle.

Mizukami: "This will be the last time you'll be calling me lab rat, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth: "Pitiful motal..."

 **Location: Grizzly Peak**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 2:25 PM**

Geo and Sonia exit the hotel, walking toward foodtopia.

Sonia: "Again, let me just say "Good job out there, Geo."

Geo: "Thanks, Sonia."

Lyra: "You did good to Omega-Xis."

Mega: "I don't need your compliment, Lyra."

Lyra: "Hey. I'm say that you did a good job and you just... Oh. Are you mad just because that A girl forfeit the match and you didn't get the chance to battle her?"

Mega: "Of course not!"

Geo: "..."

~Flashback: 25 minute ago~

Vent: {So you met Sonia's spirit guide?}"

Geo: "{Yes. I met her and then she attack me. You know what going on, don't you?}"

Mega: "{We want answer now!}"

Vent: "{Photon Guardians is just a test. They want to see if you still want pain in your life. So you manage the to beat my friend Ashe, right? She's know as the Photon Hunter. So, all you have to beat is Demon, Keyblade, Healer and Merger, then you'll be able to meet the king of the FM again.}"

Geo: "{I don't understand...}"

X: "{He want to test you like he did to Vent. He want to see your pain and suffering. He want to know if you want it or not.}"

Mega: "{So I have to beat one of the Guardian to obtain the elemental pendant?}"

Vent: "{Only in a Photon battle. You only have one.}"

Geo: "{But Ashe didn't give me the pendant.}"

Zero: "{Just wait Geo.}"

Mega: "{How come you know so much about Photon?}"

Vent turn around and walk away.

Geo: "{Hey we're not don't talking, don't walk away from me!}"

Vent: "{Your the one who's walking away from your pain.}"

Geo: "{(I don't understand.)}"

~End of flashback~

Sonia: "Something wrong, Geo?"

Geo: "Huh? Oh, it nothing, really. I was just thinking about something, that all."

Sonia: "What is it?"

Geo: "I don't know, I didn't understand what he was saying."

*Beep*

Mega: "You got a message, Geo."

Geo took out his Hunter-VG and read the message he just got.

 **To: Geo Stelar**

 **From: Zack Temple**

 **Subject: It starting**

 **(No text)**

Geo: "Come on, Sonia."

Sonia: "Wow..."

Geo look at Sonia, noticing that she was shiver.

Sonia: "Oh my. It getting colder here."

Geo took off his jacket, leaving him with his sweater.

Geo: "Here."

Sonia: "Aren't you cold too, Geo?"

Geo: "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sonia: "T-Thanks."

Geo give Sonia his jacket. While they were walking, Sonia wrapped Geo's jacket around her.

Sonia: "...! * _Blush_ * (It's feels warm...)"

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 2:32 PM**

Geo: "Hey, guys."

Bud: "Your back."

Geo: "Did the match already started?"

Patrick: "Yes, but something doesn't feel right in this battle."

Sonia: "Why you say that?"

Patrick: "Take a look at Elizabeth. She perfectly calm, it like she haven't even fighting for real."

Mizukami: "Aaahh!"

Elizabeth attack Mizukami again, causing her to fall down.

Amy: "Game, set, match. Elizabeth is moving to the final round."

Elizabeth: "That it? I'm not done having fun with you, lab rat. Get up!"

Patrick: "I think she had enough now, Elizabeth."

Zack: "Yeah, the match is already over."

Elizabeth: "Well I'm not done playing right now! I want to enjoy this, here and now. Get up!"

Elizabeth kick Mizukami, forcing her to fight again.

Mizukami: "Gyaaahh!

Patrick: "Hey, that enough!"

Man: "Get her out of there!"

Girl (Teen): "What is wrong with you?"

All: "Boooo!"

Boy (Teen): "Get out of the stage!"

Out of nowhere, the snow began to fall. Geo look up in the sky, noticing that the snowflakes turn black.

Geo: "Umm... guys. I don't think snowflakes suppose to be black."

Mega: "Geo, be careful. I'm sencing dark energy on the snowflakes, Geo."

Patrick: "Dark energy on the snowflakes? How is that even possable?"

?: "Model L."

Geo: "Huh?"

Evan walk toward Geo and the other.

Evan: "Look like Model L absorb The Mongura Shard. Pitiful."

Sonia: "Model L is behind this?"

Evan: "Yes. The reason why it so cold here, is beacuse Model L is the Ice Biometal. Model L gain powers form water, ice and snow."

Mega: "One of the fighter gotta be the chosen one of Model L. Mizukami must have know who the chosen one of Model L from the beginning. I think she want to fight Model L alone.

Geo:"One of the wizard must have the power of ice. If that true, then the only person with kind of power is..."

Mizukami: "Gyaahhh!"

Patrick: "M-Mizukami!"

Elizabeth raise her right hand above Mizukami. Both of their aura appear around her them and Mizukami aura slowly move toward to Elizabeth hand.

Geo: "There's my anwser! Elizabeth is the chosen one of Model L!"

A sky blue orb came out of Mizukami body and enter inside Elizabeth body. She grab her Hunter-VG and ready to transform.

Elizabeth: "It time. Slot-in, Dark Transcode 103 Dark EM-wave Change, Fairy Leviathan!"

Elizabeth transform into Fairy Leviathan

Man: "A-A Monster!"

Fairy Leviathan: "Perfect. Now that I have the password, I can use it to perform hyper mode and the Game of Dark Destiny."

Geo: "The game of what?"

Evan: "I heard about this kind a battle. We need to be careful."

Jack: "Why? What will happen?"

Evan: "Let's just say: Your opponent makes the rules in the battle."

Geo: "Oh man. Bud, Luna, Zack, get Amy and Mizukami out of here, quick."

Luna: "What about you guys?"

Geo: "It our job as a Guardian. Don't worry about us, just go."

Evan: "I'm staying."

Jack: "Are you sure about that?"

Evan: "Trust me, you need the help you can get. I seen biometals attack and ability long time ago."

Bud: "Amy, we need to get out of here, now."

Amy: "Y-Yeah, right."

Everyone in foodtopia rushed away from the battlefield. Luna, Zack, Bud and Amy grab Mizukami and rushed back into the hotel. After they left, Geo, Sonia, Patrick, Jack and Evan enter the arean.

Fairy Leviathan: "Hmm... Red and blue eyes? That means... So your the great Megaman and the new chosen one of Model Zx, huh?"

Geo: "Yeah, so what?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Why are you fighting it? Why are you sealing the power of The Mongura Star, even if you don't want its powers."

Geo: "Because I don't want anyone to get hurt with this, I can't just stand there letting people to get hurt form it, even Solo."

Fairy Leviathan: "So you don't want anyone to get hurt from it, huh? You know, it sound like you have a wish like me. My's almost the same."

Geo: "What's your wish? Why did you become a rebellion?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Why? Hmph. The reason I'm with the rebellion is because I'm try to retake my throne and I want to be by his side."

Jack: "Him?"

Geo: "Are you talking about Solo?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Yes. Solo is very special to me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the princess of the Mu of the Ice world. My name's Elizabeth F. Sourcream. Or you may call me, Liz."

Sonia: "Princess? Your a princess?"

Geo: "Ok, Liz. Tell me why Solo plan this war? I need to know."

Fairy Leviathan: "Once our future king obtain Model B, we'll be able to revive him. But since your here Model Zx, I have no other choice but to take you or your DNA to HQ."

Mega: "Is this about that Xavier guy?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Yes. Let say he's the new Prometheus. You know it was very strange that he live in another dimension."

Geo: "Dimension? What are you talking about?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Battle me in the Game of Dark Destiny sphere and I'll tell you."

Mega: "Get ready."

Geo: "Right. Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave Change, Megaman!"

Sonia: "Slot-in, Transcode 004 EM-wave Change, Harp Note!"

Patrick/Rey: "Slot-in, Transcode 010 EM-wave Change, Gemini Spark!"

Jack: "Slot-in, Transcode 039 EM-wave Change, Jack Corvus!"

Everyone except Evan transform. After they transform, Fairy Leviathan raise her hand up in the sky. Suddenly, her hand starter to spark purple lightning, creating a purple orb. The orb transform into purple ring, froming around the arena.

Fairy Leviathan: "I'll be make the rule today. Here's the rule. Only three people are allow battle me, you're allow to switch if you like to. But there's also a catch. Your pain are now link, all of you will be feeling the same pain."

Out of nowhere, a purple line came out of Megaman, Harp Note, Gemini Sparks, Jack Corvus, and Evan. The lines attach to each other.

Megaman: "That doesn't look so hard."

Evan: "She not done, Geo."

Fairy Leviathan: "He's right, in this game there's always have amount of death. Listen up and listen good, If all of your health point reach to 0%, your soul will be banish to the Garden of the Dark World."

Megaman: "Our soul? Banish to the Garden of the Dark World?"

Omega-Xis: "Geo, focus!"

Megaman: "Right."

Gemini Spark_W: "Call us when you need us."

Megaman: "Got it."

Gemini Sparks_W, Gemini Spark_B and Evan exit the arean, wait to be call back. After they left the arena, Fairy Leviathan, Megaman, Harp Note, Gemini Spark_W, Gemini Spark_B, Jack Corvus health point reach to 100% and Evan Neo health point reach to 100%.

Fairy Leviathan: "Get ready, big brother!"

Fairy Leviathan spin her Halberd, summoning 2 ice dragons by her side

Jack Corvus: "Grave Claw!"

Jack Corvus summons three purple flames in front of him. The flames transform into claws, charging straight at Fairy Leviathan. The attack hit her, reducing her health point to 95%.

Megaman: "Fire Ring!"

Megaman throw his battle card up in the air and transform it into a Fire Ring. He throw the ring at Fairy Leviathan, reducing her point to 90%.

Fairy Leviathan: "Take this!"

Fairy Leviathan quickly attack Megaman with her Halberd, not letting him get a chance to dodge her attack. After she attack him, the line zapped everyone in the field, except Fairy Leviathan. The purple line reduce everyone health point to 92%.

Jack Corvus: "Hey... I felt that attack."

Harp Note: "That hurts, but how? She didn't even touch me."

Evan: "Beacuse, her rules is not for show. We need to be careful, guys."

Megaman: "Right."

Jack Corvus: "Pat, switch with me!"

Jack Corvus exit the arean allow Gemini Spark_W to enter.

Gemini Spark_W: "Rocket Knuckle!"

Gemini Spark_W launch his fist straight at Fairy Leviathan. After his attack went close to him, Fairy Leviathan quickly dodge his attack.

Gemini Spark_W: "S-She fast."

Fairy Leviathan: "Yes. I may have the power of darkness, but Model L is the fastest biometal when I'm on the snow, ice, and underwater."

One of the ice dragon blasted Gemini Spark_W by using his frost breath. Gemini Spark_W dodge the dragon attack.

Megaman: "Omega-Xis, do you want join in?"

Omega-Xis: "Sure. Take this, Beast Slap!"

Omega-Xis appear right next to Megaman and dash toward the 1st ice dragon. He slash the ice dragon, shattering it to small piece of ice.

Omega-Xis: "One down, two to go."

Megaman: "Good job, Omega-XIs."

Evan: "Harp Note! let me join in."

Harp Note: "Sure."

Harp Note exit the arena, allowing Evan to join in the battle.

Fairy Leviathan: "A human that doesn't EM-wave change want to fight me? Fool, you're no match against."

Evan: "You don't know that."

Fairy Leviathan: "Huh?"

Evan: "Let me show you my ture power. The power of photon."

Evan raise his hands up in the sky. Out of nowhere, two blue Gunblades appear on his hands. His pupils from into a black symbol of a four pointed star on his eyes.

Omega-Xis: "Geo, look."

Megaman: "His eyes change."

Evan: "Take this! Demon Chain Rod."

Evan blasted the ground with his Gunblades. Out of nowhere, blue chains appear out of the ground and grab Fairy Leviathan.

Megaman: "What the! What is that!?"

Evan dash toward Fairy Leviathan and thrust his Gunblade through Fairy Leviathan body. He take his Gunblade out her body, leaving two holes on her body. The blue chains vanish into thin air and reducing Fairy Leviathan health point to 75%. After her health point decreased, her body started to zap purple electricity around her body. Everyone except Evan was shock, seeing her hole healed itself.

Megaman: "(Omega-Xis, that's...)"

Omega-Xis: "(Yeah. It like them.)"

~Flashback: Dec 4th~

After Megaman (Zx) cut Prometheus (EM-wave form) right arm, his right arm turn to dust.

Megaman (Zx): "{...!}"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "{...Surprising, huh?}"

Prometheus (EM-wave form) body started to zap purple lightning around his body. Then all of the suddenly, he grew a another arm.

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "{Ah, much better.}"

Megaman (Zx): "{You're... a dark spirit?}"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "{Don't be so confuse. No, I'm not one of those dark spirit fiends you saw. This is the power of the permanent shard.}"

Omega-Xis: "{You used the shard?}

Lyra: "{Are you crazy or foolish?}"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "{Everyone used the shard, scums. Even Solo.}"

Harp Note (Prototype-A): "{But this is wrong!}"

Megaman (Zx): "{Yeah! Can't you see, what you and the rebellion doing is cheat in death.}"

Prometheus (EM-wave form): "{It's the only way to keep ourself alive, so we can bring darkness to Navi Garden.}"

~End of flashback~

Megaman: "You too?"

Fairy Leviathan: "Yes, I'm also immortal too. The power of the shard gave me eternal life."

Harp Note: "That still wrong to do that."

Fairy Leviathan: "Don't say that. Admit it, you guys want that kind of power, right?"

Megaman: "No way! That kind of power is wrong and dangerous to everyone else!"

Evan: "You rebellion freaks are corrupting everything!"

Fairy Leviathan: "What a pity. Foolish mortals. Dark Mega-Blizzard!"

Fairy Leviathan thrust down to the ground. Out of nowhere, a blue circle form around Gemini Spark_W. The blue circle transform into icicle spears, stabbing Gemini Spark_W and reduce his health point to 73%. After his health point reduce, the line zapped everyone in the field and reduced their health to 73%. Everyone screamed due to the pain that they felt.

Fairy Leviathan: "Dragon, destroy them!"

Fairy Leviathan's pet dragon blasted Evan by using his frost breath. The attack hit him and reduced his health point to 59%. The line zapped everyone in the field and reduced their health to 59%.

Megaman: "*Pant*... *Pant*... Rey, go. Let's switch."

Megaman exit the arena, switching place with Gemini Spark_B.

Gemini Spark_B: "Leave it to me. Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_B charge straight at Fairy Leviathan's dragon. He generated electricity around his right arm and slash Fairy Leviathan's ice dragon, shatter it to small piece of ice.

Fairy Leviathan: "My dragons! Darn it!"

Fairy Leviathan twirl her halberd, creating a shield made with Spikey Ice Balls. She point her halberd at Gemini Spark_B, making it to move toward Gemini Spark_B to attack. Gemini Spark_B blasted a Rocket Knuckle to stop her attack, but his attack fail to block it. The Shield hit Gemini Spark_B and reduce his health point to 48%. The line zapped everyone again and reduced their health to 48%.

Evan: "Double Demon Fang!"

Evan slash the ground, causing to make two shock wave at Fairy Leviathan. The shock waves blasted her, reducing her health point to 50%.

Jack Corvus: "Pat, tag out. Let me deal with her."

Gemini Spark_W: "Ok!"

Gemini Spark_W exit the arena, switching place with Jack Crovus. Jack Crovus fly up in the air, covering his hands in purple flames.

Jack Crovus: "Wicked Flame!"

Jack Crovus throw the purple flames at Fairy Leviathan, reducing her health point to 35%.

Fairy Leviathan: "My turn! Dark Mega-Blizzard!"

Fairy Leviathan thrust down to the ground. Out of nowhere, a blue circle form around Evan. The blue circle transform into icicle spears, stabbing Evan and reducing his health point to 32%. The line zapped everyone again and reduced their health to the 32%.

Evan: "Photon Blast!"

Evan fire his Gunblade at Fairy Leviathan, reducing her health point to 32%.

Gemini Spark_B: "Elec Sword!"

Gemini Spark_B charge straight at Fairy Leviathan. He generated electricity around his right arm and slash Fairy Leviathan, dropping her health point to 15%.

Jack Corvus: "Pat!"

Gemini Spark_W: "Right!"

Jack Crovus exit the arena, switching place with Gemini Spark_W.

Gemini Spark_W: "Thunder Ball!"

Gemini Spark_W raise his hand up in the air, creating a orb made out of electricity. He zapped Fairy Leviathan, causing her to defues her to cancell her transformation. Her health point drop down to 0% and then the purple ring around the arena vanish.

Elizabeth: "Solo... I fail you..."

Elizabeth collapse on the ground. After she collapse on the ground, the black snowflakes color turn back to white.

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak, Foodtopia**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 2:50 PM**

The SP took Elizabeth away. After they left Geo and the other, Mizukami, Bud, Zack, and Luna exit the hotel meeting up with Geo, Sonia, Patrick, and Jack.

Mizukami: "W-What happen here?"

Patrick: "(Look like she forgot.) Nothing bad happen."

Sonia: "We just had a wave battle, that all."

Mizukami: "Oh, It a shame I didn't join in."

Luna: "It was so cold we started to freeze."

Sonia: "Don't worry. Once the SP take her away, we can relax and warm up for now."

Mizukami: "Huh...(A blue jacket?) Uh, Sonia, isn't that...?"

Luna: "T-That Geo's jacket, right?"

Sonia: "* _Blush_ * Yeah... I was cold and Geo offer me to wear it."

Mizukami: "(She's blushing...)"

Ace: "Ok, we'll take this from here. Sorry that we didn't come sooner."

Jack: "That ok, Ace. It's too that the tournament is destroy."

Patrick: "Ace..."

Ace: "Yeah... I know...I'll tell her tomorrow."

Geo: "So, Ace, what are we gonna do with Elizabeth?"

Ace: "Were gonna bring her to the Guardians, we need anwser for everything about the rebellion of course. So for now, why don't you guys go back, warm up and enjoy your time at Grizzly Peak for now."

Patrick: "Yeah."

Patrick, Mizukami, Jack, Luna, Bud, Zack, Geo, and Sonia walk toward the hotel. After they went close to the entrance door, Geo stop. Sonia turn her head, noticing that Geo wasn't behind her. She turn around and saw Geo, thinking of something.

Sonia: "Something on your mind, Geo?"

Geo: "Kinda. I was just think about this "immortal" thing."

Sonia: "You mean the part when they regain their body?"

Geo: "Yeah. It just, you know, wrong."

Mega: "They regain the body for just one black shard."

Lyra: "It so creepy when that happen."

Geo: "Hmm... I'll be right back."

Sonia: "Where do you think you're going?"

Geo: "Just gonna have a little talk."

Lyra: "You're gonna talk to Elizabeth, aren't you?"

Geo: "Sorry. There just something I need to know, that all."

Sonia: "Fine."

Geo: "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Geo turn around and walk away.

Sonia: "Maybe we should go and help him out. For some reason I got a bad feeling about this."

Lyra: "Yeah, let's go and-"

?: "(We should, but it probably for the best that Geo and Mega do it personal, Sonia. I don't think Geo want us to interfere with him. I think he want to talk about the star and Solo.)"

Lyra: "We should, but it probably for the best that Geo and Mega do it personal, Sonia. I don't think Geo want us to interfere with him."

Sonia: "I know but..."

?: "(Don't worry, Sonia. If anything happen to him, we'll go help him out. Ok? Beside, I think he only want to talk about Solo and the star inside of him.)"

Lyra: "Don't worry, Sonia. If anything happen to him, we'll go help him out. Ok? Beside, I think he only want to talk about Solo and the star inside of him."

Sonia: "That what worry me."

?: "(Come on, Sonia. Let's go back inside.)"

Lyra: "Come on, Sonia. Let's go back inside"

Sonia enter inside the hotel. But what she didn't know that Ashe was watching her in the wave world.

Ashe: "Well that slow her down. In a few minute she gonna come out and find that kid in no time."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Future King**


	32. Chapter 32: The Future King

Chapter 32: The Future King

 **Location: Grizzly Peak near Foodtopia**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 3:00 PM**

Geo rush toward the SPs, hoping that they didn't left Grizzly Peak. Then suddenly, Vent came, crossing his arms and placing his right foot on the wall with his eyes close.

"Do you and the others think that they've beaten Model L?" Vent asked.

"Yeah." Geo answered after Mega materialized out of Geo's Hunter-VG. "We beaten Elizabeth, so what?" He question.

"Did she regain her body during that battle."

"Of course she did, Vent." Mega replied. So if you don't mind we'll be gonna see Elizabeth now to-"

"Eight biometals, 6 immortals known as 'The Dark Muians', and one king. When war ended, and if the chosen one die, the biometal find someone else to become the new chosen one, even the biometal king. This is the 169th Game of Destiny, Geo. I was in 170th."

"That long? You telling me that this war always continue and never gonna stop?" Geo said in confusion.

Vent open his eyes, watching the snowflakes falling down the sky. "Biometals. There a war about biometals. All of the chosen one have to battle every other biometal chosen ones to battle the biometal king." He said.

"You telling me that some of the other chosen ones are not friends this whole time?"

"They can team up or not. All I know that there's three groups now. Prometheus and Pandora. Aeolus, Elizabeth, Atlas, and Shadow. And then there's you and Sonia, if you two are teaming up to fight the other biometals. When they beat the chosen ones and beat the king, something special will happen."

"Like what?" Mega question.

"Don't know... Let's just say the winner granted a deep wish that hold inside their heart. As in the reason why you become a chosen one." He said. "And there's a war about the Photon of the Light, and Mongura of the Dark. Does two can not mix. You know, the biometal king only hold the power of Model W. But now the rule have change. The forbidden biometal is dangerous to everyone. 200 years ago, they lock up half of Bass soul, so he won't hurt anyone anymore."

"So there's two wars, one for the Photon and Mongura, so Solo can obtain more souls. And one for biometals."

"That right." Vent replied.

"So me and Sonia have to face two wars, right? Don't worry we will stop it this war and-"

"You can't protect Sonia form the biometal war for long, kid." Vent said, as he interrupted Geo. Geo didn't reply when Vent mention Sonia to him. He turn his head, looking at Vent with a serious look on his face.

"...Is there anything else you didn't tell me about the biometal war, Vent?" He asked.

Vent close his eyes again. "Never mind that, Geo. He said. "You should worry about something else." He raise his hand and point. Geo turn his head, looking at where Vent pointing at. Geo was shock to see black snowflakes right next to Grizzly Peak. After he look, he notice that spot is were the SP and Elizabeth is. "Look like the king is try to free Model L."

"Solo? He here?" Geo asked, as turn his head to see Vent. But after he turn around he notice that Vent is gone. "Vent!" He shouted.

"He gone?" Mega said. "I know he your spirit guide, Geo, but he's kinda weird."

"He not that weird. Come on, let's go see Solo." Geo rush toward the black snowflakes to find Solo.

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 3:05 PM**

Solo open the door, releasing Elizabeth out of the SP truck. She exit the truck and raise her hands, making a opening so Solo can brake the handcuffs. Laplace transform into a sword. Solo grab the Laplace sword and slice the handcuff. After he slice the handcuff, Elizabeth stretch her arms, rejoicing that she's out of the truck.

"Solo..." Elizabeth said, giving him the Model L password. Solo was silence after Elizabeth give him the password. He look at the orb and input it in his Hunter-VG.

-Solo is now black leather jacket with a light blue Murian Symbol on it and the right side of his jacked doesn't have a sleeve and a black shirt under it. He also black and blue jeans and black boots. He's also wearing a black cloak over his clothes.

"Your done for now. Your new mission: Kill the other biometals chosen one." He said. Elizabeth open a portal, she walk inside the portal. "I'll see you at the hideout, Solo." She said as she teleported away, and closing the portal so nobody can enter.

"Three down, three more to go..." Solo walked away. After a few steps, Solo notice that someone is behind him. He turn around and saw Geo right behind him.

"Solo!" Geo shouted with rage.

"So you came..." He said, as Laplace transform back.

"Solo, listen to me! I get that you're the new king of the biometals, but what you doing is madness. Build a war so you can kill people to obtain souls for power. Try to corrupting the Photon Star. And making humans into immortals. Why? Why are you doing this!?"

"So I can have the power of darkness." Solo answered.

"Dark powers?" Geo Question. "All this just because you want more power."

"Of course not. All I care is finishing you for good. 6 years ago the day before Le Mu use his power to attack Navi Garden, while I was with Dr. Vega and Hollow, I researched top secret files about Mu, very top secret that I don't even know. I've discovered a scroll that tell me about a star that hold ultimate power. I look through 20 scroll to fine more about the star. While I was try to fine more about the star, I found something else. A Net Navi with Mu powers."

"A Net Navi with Mu powers? You mean Bass, right?"

"Yes. I found out that him and the star are connected. But I also found out that he's lock up in The Garden of the Dark World. When meteor G was coming to earth, I met someone, He's known as the sage trinity. He call himself Master Thomas. He knows about Mu secret, he told me he'll tell me everything about the secret of Mu, but in return he want to make a deal with him. A deal that I accent. The deal was to destroy Mu technology that the Dealer was using."

"That why you were attacking the Dealer 6 years ago?" Mega question.

"Yes. After I destroy the Mu technology that the Dealer was using, I went back to cash in the deal. He told me about biometals, the star and Bass. After he told me about Bass he give me a scroll. After he give me it... I kill him."

"What? You kill him?" Geo question.

"I open the scroll and I was surprise to know that there's few civilization of Mu that still alive, even my brother, Aeolus. I realized that it was a mistake to kill him, because there is more thing that he know about Mu. So instead I took control of his Mu soul army for the war when the star reached to earth. The reason why I want to control his army is because I need soul to power up Model B. Also, the other biometals chosen one are just here to give me the password to unlock the gate, I can't take it out because I'm not a chosen one yet. But once they retrieve the password to me, they will be my enemy, even my brother. After I kill Master Thomas, I started to search for the biometal energy. The Mu metal."

Geo was surprise to hear that The Mu metal is actually biometal energy. "The Mu Metal?" He said.

"Yes. It turns out that the Mu Metal is actually biometal energy. Remember what I said 6 years ago?"

~Flashback: 6 years ago~

"{That Mu Metal is very important to you, isn't it?}" Megaman said.

"{Yes.} Rogue answer. "{It's something that I must give back myself... For my people. If the Mu metal were fused with the edge of the Laplace Blade...}" He stopped.

"{What would happen?}" Mega question.

"{Brzzzt...}" Laplace said

"{Good point, Laplace. It's not necessary for you to know.}"

~End of flashback~

"That why you trying to get the Mu Metal?" Geo question.

"Yes. But the Mu Metal is already transferred to you allowing you to becoming the new chosen one of biometal. The Mu Metal chosen you to become Zx. But who care about that now? Now that I have half of the star inside of me, I am stronger then before. I will awaken Model B to complete me goal." Solo said.

"(If that true then I may or may not recover from this battle. Either way I already know that I'm lose this battle. But just to be sure, I need to fight him and see.)" Geo thought.

"Drzzzt..." Laplace said.

"That is why Laplace is my wizard. Laplace is more then just a wizard or a neo-weapon, he's the key of Model B and the Gate of Darkness. Laplace was given to me. With him, I'll be able to send his energy into Model B. The star is always give dark energy with the Murians every year. How foolish that the like of you absorb the star of Mu. The dark powers have already accepted with me and the other Murians, but the power won't accepted your powers." He said, as his eyes change color to purple.

"Geo... his eyes..." Mega and Geo was shock to see his eyes change color.

"Solo," Geo shouted. "can't you see!? The dark power is controlling you!"

"Fool. Come, Laplace." Solo said, as Laplace transform into a sword. Solo grab the Laplace Sword and took out his Hunter-VG. "Slot-in, Dark Transcode 101 Dark EM-wave Change, Rogue!" Solo transform into Rogue. After he transform," Come, new chosen one of model Zx. Face me." Said Rogue, as he gripping his Laplace Sword.

"(Somethings different about him. Yes. I can sense it. His powers is different from before.)" Geo thought, as he took out his Hunter-VG, ready to transform. "Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave Change, Megaman!" Geo transform into Megaman. Then all of a sudden, Megaman's left arm started to glow, showing his black star tattoo, hurting him. "Not now..." He said, as he try to fight off the pain.

"Rogue Art!" Rogue dash straight at Megaman, try to get close to attack Megaman. After he did, he punch and kick Megaman and reduce his health point to 75%. Megaman drop down to the ground trying to fight off the pain that he just took.

"Battle Card! Gatling Gun!" Megaman quickly transform his right arm into a Gatling Gun and aimed it at Rogue. He fire several shots at Rogue, but Rogue dodge every shots that Megaman blasted at him. "He so fast." Shocked Mega.

"Laplace Blade!" Rogue grab his sword and slash his blade making a sonic boom to attack Megaman.

"EM-wave Shield!" Megaman block Rogue's attack, creating a green shield to block it. After he block his attack, Megaman's left arm started to hurt again. "D-Darn it!" He shouted as his eyes started flashing purple. While they were battle, they didn't know that Ashe was watch them fighting in the wave world along with The Photon Merger and another cloaked figures.

"Look like The Mongura Star is starting to react. I guess the star is trying to be whole again." Said the cloaked figure with the Gun blades on his back.

"It appear so." Said The Photon Merger.

"So what should we do? Should we go in and help?" Ashe said.

"Not yet. Cepheus and the Satellite Admins want to know if he powerful enough to hold the Mongura's energy." Said The Photon Merger.

"And if he don't?"

"Then we'll give him the Photon fragment. Let's just wait and watch the fireworks."

"He stronger then before." Megaman said

"Let use the Trans-soul, Geo. There got to be a way to beat that guy." Mega said.

"Yeah, right. Inputting code! Corvus Code!" He shouted as he transform into Megaman Crovus Code. "Wicked Flame!" Megaman Crovus Code blasted Rogue, throwing multiple purple fireballs at him, causing a explosion in the battlefield as the smokes cover around him.

"He can still use his Trans-soul after he EM-wave change?" Said The Photon Merger.

"It almost time to go. I'll be right back. I got something to take care of." Ashe said, as she vanish into thin air.

The smoke clear up and Megaman Corvus Code was surprise that Rogue block his attack with Mu Rejection. "Change! Mongura Blade!" Rogue's Laplace sword started glowing purple. Rogue charge straight at Megaman Corvus Code try to attack.

Megaman Corvus Code try to dodge his attack, but all of a suddenly, Megaman Crovus Code's left arm started to started to hurt even more, distract him to dodge Rogue's attack.

Rogue slash Megaman Crovus Code form behind, reduce his health point to 50% and decoding his transformation. Megaman coughed up blood, due to the attack he took.

"That attack... ?" Megaman slowly turn his head, looking at Rogue with his eyes colour change to purple. "(Can it be...?)" He thought

"Geo, your eyes...?" Mega worried.

"...Who are you? I now know that you're not Solo since you EM-wave change." Megaman said.

Rogue didn't said a word after he hear what Megaman said. He grip his sword tighter and charge toward Megaman. "Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx! Megamerge!" Megaman quickly transform into Megaman Zx and regain his health point to 150%. He grab his ZX Saber and block Rogue's attack.

"Light Beam!" Megaman Zx thrust his saber down to the ground, then a beam of light shoot up from the ground, forming a wall around Megaman Zx. After the beams appear out of the ground, the beams change colour to purple. Rogue block the Light Beam by using his Mu Rejection to protect himself.

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak-inside the hotel**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 3:30 PM**

Sonia was watching outside the window, waiting for Geo to return. While she was waiting for him, she saw 4 purple beams right next to Grizzly Peak.

"Those are Light Beams, Sonia. But it look different then before." Said Lyra.

"(Geo, please tell me that not you.)" Sonia thought as she rushed outside.

"If you go in the battlefield, you'll die in 5 minutes." Sonia turn around and saw Vent behind her. "You should stay out of the way, or else you'll die from that fight."

"Vent what are you doing here?" Question Sonia

"I just here to see Geo battle Solo."

"Solo battling Geo right now?"

"Most likely."

"What do you mean "most likely?" Sonia question.

"The disk that you and Geo got from Neon City, have most of information about the rebellion. A month ago, The rebellion examined Solo's body, trying to know about the star inside of him. We found a orb inside the star and we found something special inside the star. Do you know who Bass is?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That orb is Bass's soul. With the orb inside his body, they were able to fuse their souls when Solo EM-wave change to Rogue. Rogue possessed Bass's powers now along with his powers. So right now Megaman is fighting Bass instead of Rogue. He's strong to become the biometal king. And strong enough to beat all the other biometal chosen ones, even you, his brother, even Geo.

"What?"

"Since Megaman and Rogue are close to each other with the star, Megaman left arm is in hurting him now. Megaman is gaining dark energy due to the fight. Soon he'll go berserk."

"What? If that true then why aren't you helping him?"

"Because it not my responsibility to go help him, Sonia."

"Yes it is. Your Geo's biometal spirit and his friend."

"That doesn't mean anything, Sonia. Tell me: If Megaman gain dark power, do you think he will go berserk?" Vent question.

"I don't believe that. I have fate that Geo won't become like that!" Sonia shouted.

"But it might happen someday. But, what if he wasn't evil but still have to attack you."

"What do you mean!?"

"You don't know the rules about the game of destiny yet, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that. Beside, you have more important business to attend to. Vent said, as he pointed out the battlefield.

"He's right, Sonia, we need to go." Said Lyra, as Sonia rushed toward the battlefield. "(I know he won't. Your wrong about Geo, Vent.)" Sonia thought.

After she left, Vent took out his Hunter-VG "A-trans: de-form." Vent body started to glow and transform into Ashe. "Sorry about that, Sonia." She said. "It a good thing that Vent fix Model A's A-Tran program. I can't let her see me right now. It a shame that I was control her mind since that time when she was go to Spica Mall with Geo."

* * *

 **Location: Grizzly Peak**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 3:35 PM**

"ZX Buster." Megaman Zx change his ZX saber into a ZX Blaster and shoot Rogue with a spiral blue and red blast.

"Dark Move-High Speed Change: Double Acceleration!" Rogue said, as his heart began to race and his body started to generate purple electricity. He dodge Megaman Zx's attack. He quickly dash behind Megaman and slash Megaman Zx, causing him to drop down to the ground and reducing his health point to 100%. After he attack Megaman Zx, his heart started to beat normally.

"How is that even possible? How could he move that fast!?" Shouted Megaman Zx, as his body started to generate purple electricity like Rogue. "I'm telling you one more time! Who are you?" Megaman Zx question.

"You want to know who I am?" Rogue question. "Fine, I'll show you instead of telling you!" He raise his hand up in the sky, then out of nowhere, half of his Mongura Star appear, levitating on his hands.

"The star?"

"Chaos Evolution Transcode 101X-Lv2, Rogue's hyper mode program: Bass! Double Megamerge!" The half of the Mongura Star zapped Rogue's body, transforming him to a new form. After his transformation was complete, Megaman was shock to see Rogue new form. "In this form I am known as Bass."

-His armor change color to dark black with gold lining and golden shoulder pads on his shoulders. On his chest there is a black solid emblem with a white scar over it. He has purple stripes running down from his eyes and extending down his cheeks. His eyes started to glow dark purple. His helmet features large fins at the side of his helmet with a cross-shaped blue jewel on his helmet. He's also wearing a light brown cloak, covering his body and his lower face.

"Bass? The Legendary NetNavi Bass?" Shocked Megaman Zx.

"Bass is Rogue's hyper mode form? Unbelievable... His powers is off the chart." Omega-Xis said.

"That can't be impossible"

"With this power, I am unstoppable." Bass said. "This is the true powers of Mu. The power of darkness and chaos. Soon, my brother will become the king of the Mu. But I, Solo... No. I, Bass the prince of the Mu, will become king of the biometals."

"(Prince of the Mu? You're now telling me that you're a prince this entire time?)" Megaman thought.

"Now, let me show you the power I now possessed. With attack you'll be died with one blast."

"This is bad. We need to get out of here, Geo!"

"I can't move... My arm hurt so much." Said Megaman Zx, as he trying to get himself standing up.

"Oh, no...!" Omega-Xis realized that the star is hurting Megaman Zx's left arm. "Not now! Geo, we need to go now!"

While Omega-Xis trying to warn Megaman Zx, Sonia reached to where Megaman Zx and Bass is. "Oh, no! Geo get of there!" She Shouted.

"Dark Co-" Bass stopped his attack, clutching his head when his body started to generate purple electricity around his body. "(What are you doing, Solo? If you kill him now, all those hard work you did 6 years ago will be ruined. It will be best for him to stay alive, for now.)"

"(Right. If he die, then our wish will never come true. Lucky for him, I can't take out the biometal password or the star inside of him.)" He said. "We'll call this battle a draw for now. You're lucky that it's not my time to kill you." Bass said.

"Your letting us go?" Omega-Xis question. "That not like you to let your opponent go free."

"I got my own problem to deal with. Just remember this: You are not strong enough to beat me with the star inside of you. You're still too weak. But... there's one more thing I have to do before I go." Bass said. He turn his head and saw Harp Note right behind. "So you finally come, Model A."

"Get away from him! Shock Note!" Shouted Harp Note, as she summon two and fired two musical notes at Bass. Bass quick cover him and Megaman Zx, warping them away for Harp Note's attacks. "W-Where did they go?"

"Over there!" Lyra shouted.

Harp Note quickly turn around and saw Bass emit a dark energy on his right hand and shoves it into Megaman Zx's stomach, causing him to cancelled his EM-wave form. Geo coughs up a small amount of blood from the impact then falls to his knees, made him to drop his Hunter-VG on the snow.

"Geo!" She cried.

"Geo!" Said Mega, as he materialized out of Geo's Hunter-VG. "(How is that even possible? He just cancelled our EM-wave Change with just one blow.)" He thought.

"I only doing this once, I not gonna give you any more power now. With this you will awaken a new hyper mode form." Bass said. "Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv3, Megaman's hyper mode program: Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior! Double Megamerge!"

"Grr... aaagh!" A dark bolts of energy covered Geo, forming a dark aura causing him a lot of pain and cracking the lens of his Visualizer. Bass cover himself, teleporting away from the battlefield. "Geo!" Harp Note cried as she and Mega rushed to help Geo. "Sonia... get... out of here... now... I... can't... hold... the power... for long..." Geo scream in pain while his aura grew even more and transform him into Megaman again without Mega to transform him with.

-Megaman's armor change colours to black and white with a red computer circuit line-like around his body. Both of his arms transform into razor sharp claws and his claws started to glow purple similar to Rogue's right arm. His lens changed into a wide black V-shape, covering his upper face. He has long, dark hair rising from the top of the helmet that reaches his lower back and his shooting star symbol on his chest has change into same symbol of his Mongura Star tattoo.

The red line moved up to his face and connect to his lens. The red lines started to glow and his lens started flashing red.

"He unlock a new hyper mode form? Interesting." Said The Photon Merger.

"Geo...?" Worried Sonia as Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior slowly walked toward Harp Note

"This really doesn't look good. I'm sensing lot of dark EM-aura inside his body."

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior raise his right hand showing a small green hole on his hand. The hand started to glow.

"Watch out, Sonia!" Lyra Shouted, warning Harp Note to move.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior blasted a line of green rings at Harp Note, paralyzing her and reduced her health point to 75% due to the attack. "Geo, snap out of it! It me, Sonia!" She cried. Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior slowly move toward Harp Note, ready to attack again. "Geo! Snap out of it, Geo!" As if he hadn't heard her, Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior raise his right hand. Out of nowhere, a purple long saber appear, floating above his right hand. He grab the saber and ready to attack again.

"I don't think he can hear you, Sonia." Lyra said.

"Get ready, Sonia. You have to fight him to bring some sense into him." Mega exclaimed.

"F-Fight back?" Harp Note stammered. "There's no way I could do that!"

"We don't have any choice, Sonia." Lyra said. "The dark energy is making him go berserk."

"No! That's still Geo, I can't hurt him..." Harp Note protested.

"Well who else gonna stop him?" Mega Question. "Beside the only person that is here is you."

Harp Note shook her head, telling them that she don't want to fight. "No…I can't…!"

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior dashed toward Harp Note, trying to attack her with his long saber. His saber knocking her down to the ground and reduced her to 50%; he raise his saber, about to finish her off. She quickly dodge his attack. "Sonia..." Lyra murmured.

"I don't have a choice, do I...?" She said. "Geo, I'm sorry for this...Shock Note!" Two speakers appeared and fired two musical notes at Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior. The attack hit him, paralyzing him due to the attack.

"Machine Gun String!" Harp Note fire her strings at Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior, tying him up so he won't be able to move. He struggle, trying to brake free from the strings. "If I hold him still for a few minute... maybe his hyper mode will cool down." Harp Note said.

"How pathetic." Said the cloaked figure with the Gun blades on his back. "If she reduced his health point to 0%, he'll be finish before the hyper mode program cool down."

"Don't say that, Evan." Ashe said. "She just don't want to hurt him, even if he's go berserk."

"Well soon they have to." Evan said. "If Sonia or Geo heard about the rule of The Game of Destiny they will refuse to do it."

"That why were here, to kill the other chosen one. We're here to kill all the other chosen one until there's one left so they can face the king. Come on, let's report this to other." Ashe open a portal. Both Evan and Ashe enter the portal. After they enter the portal, Ashe turn around and look at Harp Note. "I know why you're holding back, Sonia..." She said as the portal closed up.

"Huh?" Harp Note looked at the wave world, thought that she hear a strange voice. "(What was that just now?)" She thought.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior's arms detach from his body like Gemini Sparks's Rocket Knuckle. His right arm slashed Harp Note , knocked her to the ground and reduced her health point to 25%. His left arm slash her strings, freeing himself for Harp Note's attack. He reattach his arms and walk toward Harp Note. He raise his saber, ready to finish her off again. "Geo, please stop, I know that you're still in there…" She stared into his eyes, hoping he would stop.

"Grr...S-Sonia...?" He murmured.

"ZX Buster!" Out of nowhere, a Blue and Red swirl blasted Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior, cancelled his transformation and fell to the ground. Harp Note was shock to see that Geo got blasted from a unknown attack. She transform back to her original form and rushed toward Geo, seeing if he's ok.

"Geo, Geo! Wake up, please!" She yelled.

"Are you ok, Geo?" Lyra said.

"What just happen? Who attack him?" Mega question.

"Relax. He still alive, Sonia." Sonia, Lyra, and Mega turn their head and saw Vent, reloading ZX Buster. His ZX Buster transform back into X and Zero.

"Why would you do that, Vent!?" Sonia shouted.

"Sorry," He said. "but waiting for him until his hyper mode program cool down will take too long. Beside, you hesitated, not fighting with your full strength to stop his hyper mode." He said.

"Yeah, I know! But he was about to stop! I heard his voice, he just woken up from that form before you blasted him!"

"Sorry about that. Tell me... why did you hesitate to attack him?" He asked. Sonia didn't said a word after she hear what Vent said.

"I...I just...I just don't want to..." She stuttered.

"That doesn't really matter, Vent!" Lyra shouted. "If you're not here to help, can you please leave!"

Vent walk toward Geo, he kneel down and took out a white shard out of his jacket and place the shard on chest. The shard started to glow, healing Geo's injuries as the hole on his stomach, regenerated. Sonia looked at the shard that Vent was using and was surprise to see that the shard.

"What is that? It look like the black shard." She asked.

"This is a Photon Shard or you may call it The White Shard." Vent explained. "This shard doesn't turn humans or reploids into immortal, this shard can heal people from anything like injuries or anything else. It can also counteract the dark energy. But it won't work on the immortal, because the black shard effect is already permanent. "

Vent looked at Geo's Visualizer and saw that his lens of his Visualizer cracked. He took his Visualizer out of his forehead and found out that his Visualizer is broken. "...It broken." He said. "His dad had a feeling that this might happen. Lucky for him, we made a new one. This one can not be fix." He said as he looked at Sonia trying to wake Geo up.

"Sonia..."

"What...?" She said.

"Before you wake him up, there's something I need to tell you."

"Can you do this later?"

"It about Ashe..."

Sonia stop and got Vent's attention. "Make it quick." She said.

"Before The Black Star was coming Navi Gardan, you wanted to tell Geo about the star, right?" Vent question.

"Yes, but for some reason my body telling not to." Sonia answer.

"Does it feel like you're not in control?" He question again.

"What this have to do with Ashe?"

"Just answer the question. Were you in control of your body."

"(What is wrong with this guy?) Lyra thought.

"Kinda." Sonia answer. "Why you ask that?"

"Because Ashe was controlling your body from the start."

"What? What do you mean she was controlling me?"

"Right after you were about to tell Geo, Ashe changed you mind, trying to tell you not to tell him."

"How is that possible?" Mega question.

"For a spirit, anything is possible." He answer.

"But I didn't saw Ashe. I don't even know what she look like." Sonia said.

"True. That because she's using her A-trans power to copy people." Vent explained. "But you did get a chance to talk to her."

"No I...!" She stopped as she realize something.

~Flashback: 20 minutes ago~

If you go in the battlefield, you'll die in 5 minutes." Sonia turn around and saw Vent behind her. "You should stay out of the way, or else you'll die from that fight."

~End of flashback~

"(She copy herself to look like Vent?)" She thought. "Why did she copy you?"

"She doesn't want to see you in her true form." Vent answer.

"But..."

"As I was saying." He interrupted. "She A-trans herself into a EM-wave. With that, you won't be able to see or feel her. But she send wave into your body that can make you to do something, but the opposite. For example: You change your mind to keep the star a secret to Geo and Omega-Xis. And she used Lyra's body to make you not to come to support Geo form confronting Elizabeth." Vent explained.

"So she changed our mind form the beginning?" Lyra question.

"So all this time Ashe is the reason why they decided not to tell me and Geo." Mega question.

"That is all for now. Go on and wake him up" Vent said. After he told her to wake up Geo. Sonia quickly turn around and got Geo's attention. "Geo, wake up!" She cried. "Wake up, please!"

"Ugh…S-Sonia…" He moaned.

"You're ok!"

"What happen?"

"It a long story, Geo?" Mega said.

After Sonia, Lyra, Mega and Vent finished explaining Geo was shocked when he heard what he did. "I...did all that?" He said.

"Do you remember anything?" Vent asked.

"All I remember is that I was fighting Solo, he show me his new hyper mode form, then after he transform, he blasted me. He said "With this you will awaken a new hyper mode form". That all I know." Geo explained.

"What about the fight? Do you remember that?" Vent asked again. Geo didn't replied to Vent's question. He doesn't want to tell them that he remember part of the fight and that he almost kill Sonia. Geo hung his head down, started to feel sorry for what he did.

"Anyway I'll be taking this Visualizer. Your dad, Klevin had a feeling that this might happen. So Kelvin and I made a new one for you." Vent said as he took out a small white box out of his jacket and give it to Geo. "Your dad told me to give it to you. Make this as a early Christmas, Geo." He said as he give Geo the small white box. "I'll be going now. See you at the Guardians Base." Vent turn around and whisper into Sonia's left ear. " _Oh, and Ashe said she won't do that anymore, so you don't need to worry about that. She won't control you anymore._ " He whisper.

He walked away, leaving Sonia and Geo alone. "Who does he think he is?" Lyra said.

"What wrong with him?" Asked Mega.

"I don't trust that guy from the first day we met." Lyra answered. "I got a feeling that guy is nothing but trouble. He may be Geo's biometal spirit and he may be a Mu like Solo but I don't trust him, not at all."

Sonia looked at Geo, seeing him that he's still feeling sorry for what he did. Sonia hug him trying to cheer him up. "It ok, Geo. The star was making you to go berserk, Geo, it wasn't your fault. ...I'm glad you're back."

Geo pushed her away. "...You should stay away from me from now on. The dark energy was controlling me. I'm a threat now."

Hearing Geo say this broke Sonia's heart. "G-Geo…"

"I almost killed you. As long as I have the star inside of me, I'll go berserk and hurt you again." Geo got up and walked away.

Sonia quickly grab his right arm. "No..." She said.

"S-Sonia?"

"I won't leave you. You helped me, it's time I helped you. You said you'll protect me from the rebellion, isn't that right? So while you protect me from that, I'll stay and I'll stay and help you figure this all out."

Geo was surprise to hear that. "Really...?"

"Don't forget about me." Lyra said. "Whatever Sonia does I'll do too, even if it's Omega-Xis."

"(I guess we're not alone in this, kid.)" Mega said

"(We wasn't alone form the start.)" Geo said. (Everyone that we know is fighting the rebellion. But Sonia...) ...Ok then. We'll help each other for now on."

"T-Thank, Geo." She said.

"So Geo using his biometal powers to protect Sonia, and Sonia using her biometal powers to find a way to get the black star out of him." Said The Photon Merger. "Hmm... I'll tell them the bad news about the Game of Destiny later." He said as he teleported away form the wave world.

"Well what are you wait for, Geo? Open the box." Sonia said.

Geo open the small white box and found a red lens Visualizer. He put it on, trying out the new Visualizer. "It's different." He said.

"But it does look nice." Sonia giggled.

Geo smiled. "Yeah. It kind of does."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Demon of the Light**


	33. Chapter 33: The Demon of the Light

Chapter 33: The Demon of the Light

 **Location: The Rebellion Hideout**  
 **Time: Saturday, Dec 9th, 9:00 PM**

"So King Solo given us Megaman's blood sample?" Promethus asked as he stir the testing tube with Geo's blood.

"Yes." Pandora replied. "December 11th we'll begin Project Fake... To reborn Xavier's body."

"And once he awaken, The Game of Destiny will begin. Thank to The Soul Sphere and The Black Shard, we'll be taking the souls away form the Humans and Humanoid. Too bad it doesn't work on the other Chosen ones and it ashame that Elizabeth didn't round up any souls today."

Floating around the hideout, a purple cyber elf appear right next to Promethus and Pandora. "Humans are so foolish to have a normal soul." Said the cyber elf. "Oh have you heard the news...? This afternoon, Ashe battle Megaman Model Zx at Grizzly Peak"

"Ashe? The Ex-Chosen One of Prototype-A?" Promethus question. "Why should we care about dead spirit like her?" He asked.

"Because she released photon energy into Megaman's body. Soon, Megaman will awaken the power of the Photon or a new form for his hyper mode program"

"Speak of Photon, I heard that few spirit is trying to kill the Biometal Chosen One like us. Even the king of the FM-ians is working for them."

"King... Of the FM-ians...?" Pandora question.

"Hey, didn't you said that Megaman form a brotherband with him?" Promethus asked.

"Yes." The cyber elf replied.

"Really? ...Interesting. As furious as I am that Megaman and his friends succeeded to stop the war form Neon City, we can't kill him and that pop star brat until We awaken Model O. But when we awaken Model O, Megaman will be my first target and then I'll deal with Solo's older brother, Aeolus. But for now we just have to wait and focus on revived your body Xavier. Those "spirit" that trying to kill us... what the name of their team again?" He asked.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th, 7:00 PM**

"They call themselves "The Photon Guardians", also known as "The Biometal Assassins." Vent said as he show Ace, Queen Tia, Jack, and Dr. Goodall a few pictures of the members who work for the Photon Guardians. "They're also my brothers."

"You form a brotherband with them, Vent?" Jack asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Yesterday Geo told me he battle Ashe, she is know as The Photon Hunter."

"Hey, isn't Ashe is Sonia's spirit guide?" Ace asked.

"Yes she is."

"Vent, tell me: Is there any information about The Photon Guardians?"

"Only four. They wear a white cloak. Their spirit have photon energy. Their leader wizard is the king of FM-ians. And their targets is only the people that have biometals, like the rebellions, Geo, and Sonia."

"So they're good guys for us and bad guys for the Chosen ones." Tia said "So their objective is to kill the chosen one, right?"

"Yes, but sometime they can team up if they want to. The Chosen Ones got to be careful when they're battling each other."

"What make you say that?" Jack said.

"Because they can attack them by surprise. While the Chosen One fight another Chosen One, sometimes The Photon Guardians will attack them while they're distracted. And also they choose to attack them, like Ashe attacked Geo." Vent explained.

"I see... (So it probably for the best that we stay in a group for a little while.)" Ace thought.

"Hmm... Vent? Does every Game of Destiny always have a Biometal King?" Dr. Goodall asked.

"Sometimes. All I know there was 12 biometals kings and now soon Solo will be the 13th. So let's just say this is the 13th Game of Destiny with the Biometal King." He said

"And the war with The Rebellion. You said there's only 4 war, right?"

"I don't know. We don't know when The Rebellion gonna attack WAZA or Starlight Island, but all I know that there's 4 rebellion base in the war. We already took down one in Neon City, so we only have 3."

"Hmm... Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"I need you to get map around Navi Guardian please."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm sensing a pattern about this war. Think about it. 4 wars that Solo set up and 12 biometals king in different locations that have been defeated form the other Game of Destiny."

"Hmm... Yeah. Maybe your right. Maybe Solo is hiding somewhere in the war." Ace said. "You think you can find The Rebellion's Hideout?"

"Probably, but I think I can find it." She replied.

"We have one at Starlight Island, Dr. Goodall. After the 2nd war, I can take you to the Guardian Base if you like." Vent said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Vent. This person in this picture, isn't he...?" Jack said as he show a picture to Vent.

"Yes. That guy is Evan." Vent said.

"The explained why Zack's wizard can't sense any wizard on Evan's Hunter-VG."

"The Photon Hunter and Merger are the only one that wizards, but the other doesn't. They only use Neo-Transcode without wizard." Vent explained.

"What so special about him, Vent?" Tia asked

"He is know as The Photon Demon, the greatest assassin in The Photon Guardians." He said. "His only weapon is his Gun Blades. Also he's not a Human or a Reploid. He like me, he a Humanoid. A human with mechanical parts. Humanoid can travel to The Wave World without EM-wave Changing."

"So Humanoid are special?" Ace question.

"Not really. The three of you are also Humanoid when EM-wave change, even the other that can EM-wave Change. But if they change back to normal, they're become human again. Anyway. Evan's blood is different form everyone. His power is dangerous to anyone that have dark energy."

"(Dangerous to anyone that have dark energy?) ...Oh, no." Ace said as he realized something.

* * *

 **Location: Echo Ridge**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th, 7:02 PM**

Geo, Luna, Bud and Zack was walking around Echo Ridge in the middle of the rain. "So your going to another war again?" Luna asked.

"Yes. When I saw Solo's army, I was glad that his army is just viruses. So I'm not gonna hold back tomorrow." Geo said. "You know you can join in, Bud, if you want."

"Thank for the offer, but I'm good." He said

"I heard that school is opening at January 3rd. It been over a month that we didn't go to school." Zack said.

"Well it wasn't that bad. Except of the part when I'm being hunted form Solo and his rebellion."

"Are you sure that Solo is not behind all this, Geo." Bud asked. "I mean we're dealing with Mu again and Solo is their leader."

"I saw it in his eyes at Grizzly Peak. He look like Solo, but after his eyes change colour I know that he's not Solo."

"Then if he not Solo, then who is he?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." He replied. "But I'm gonna find out. I'm going home. This rain starting to get worst."

"Yeah, your right." Bud said as he turn around. "See'ya tomor..." Geo stopped Bud from leaving as he saw a white cloaked figure in the rain.

"You, the boy with the red Visualizer, you're the Chosen One of Model Zx Geo Stelar, correct?" He asked.

"Do you know him, Geo?" Luna asked.

"No." He said. "But I think I've seen that guy somewhere before." He looked at the white cloaked person. "(White cloak. That look like the cloak that Ashe and the other Photon Guardians were wearing.)"

"(Geo, put on your Visualizer. Take a look at his body.)" Mega said.

Geo put on his new Visualizer and saw a white aura around the black cloaked person. "(Photon Energy?)" He question.

The mysterious person quick took out his Gun Blade out of his cloak and aim it at Geo. "Look out!" Geo said. The mysterious person fire his Gun Blade at Geo and the other. Geo quick push Luna and dodge the mysterious person's attack, and Bud did the same to Zack. "Hey! What is going on here!?" Geo shouted.

The mysterious person reload his Gun Blade and fire his Gun Blade again. Mega meterialized out of Geo's Hunter-VG and block the attack. "Don't just stand there you two! Transform, hurry!" Mega shouted.

"R-Right!" He said as he took out his Hunter-VG

"Let me join in!" Bud said as he also took out his Hunter-VG.

"Slot-in, Transcode 003 EM-wave Change, Megaman Aquarius Code!" Geo transform into Megaman Aquaius Code.

"Slot-in, Transcode 005 EM-wave Change, Taurus Fire!" Bud transform into Taurus Fire.

"Gutsy one, aren't you...?" The white cloaked person said.

"Who are you!?" Megaman Aquarius Code asked.

"I am The Photon Demon. Ashe told me that she found someone powerful Biometal Chosen One. I want to see how strong you are." He replied.

"Photon Demon? Your one of the Photon Guardians, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am one of the greatest assassin in the Photon Guardian. My objective is simple. As long as there "Chosen one" like you, they need to be destroy."

"Destroy!?" Luna question.

"Stay out of my way you three. My leader and the King of the FM-ian order me to attack Megaman. If you interfere in my mission, I have no other choice but to destroy all of you."

"Geo..."

Megaman Aquarius Code grab his left arm, worrying about the Mongura Star that he absorb. "Just stand back. Please, don't interfere in this battle." He said.

"Let us join in the party, Geo. You need all the help you can get." Taurus Fire said.

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to battle him by myself. It a test from Cepheus. I'll tell you after I'm done."

"Ok then. But if anything goes rough, I'm fighting with you." Taurus Fire transfomed back into Bud and moved away from the fight.

Megaman Aquarius Code is ready to battle The Photon Demon. But after they he was ready, Megaman Aquarius Code grab his left arm again, even tighter.

"(Dang it, Geo. You haven't fully recover from the dark energy that Solo given to you.)" Omega-Xis said. "(I don't think your ready to fight right now.)"

"(I'm fine, Omega-Xis.)" He said.

"Stop mumbling to you wizard, Megaman, and get your head on game. The more you focus, the more you'll stay alive." Said The Photon Demon.

"Sorry about that. Before we begin, I want to know... Does the other Photon Guardian's mission is to kill the other Biometal Chosen Ones or did Cepheus want you and the other to test me for something.

"Both. Cepheus is the leader of the Photon Guardians's Wizard. Cepheus want to help you as you helped him to save Planet FM and New Planet AM. After he heard that the Mongura Star was coming to Earth, him and the AM sages wanted to give you something to help you."

"What is it?" Megaman Auqarius Code asked

"That I can't tell you." He replied. "Get ready, Megaman. Your dark energy inside of you are quite impressive. But my demon blood and powers is stong enough to beat you."

"Oh yeah? Well then, how about giving us a taste of this demon's power?!" Omega-Xis said as Megaman Aquarius Code was ready to fight The Photon Demon.

"Mad Valcan!" Megaman Aquarius Code's right arm transform into a Mad Valcan and fire at The Photon Demon. The Photon Demon block Megaman Aquarius Code's attack but reduced his health point to 95% due to Megaman Aquarius Code's attack.

"Wide Wave!" Megaman Aquarius Code's twirl his Water Staff and blasted a wave full of water at The Photon Demon. The attack hit him and reduced his health point to 86%.

"He's so strong. His Trans-Souls Program are incredible." Bud said.

"Not really, Bud. Trans-Souls is just a update from the Ace Program." Zack said. "Geo told me that he updated his Hunter-VG three month ago. After he updated his Hunter-VG, his Ace Program updated as well. He told me his Trans-Soul is the new version of his Noise From."

"That strange." Vogue said.

"What is it, Vogue?" Luna asked.

"Megaman seems in a hurry to fight. He seems like he's nearly at full power already. And yet, something seems odd about him."

"Demon Fang!" The Photon Demon slash the ground with his Gun Blade, sending out a shock wave at Megaman Aquarius Code and reduced his health point to 92%.

"Shadow Fiends!" Photon Demon fire his Gun Blade up in the sky and crated a blue portal behind him. "Scatter!" Out of the portal, a flock of blue bats came out of the portal and attacked Megaman Aquarius Code. After the bats attacked Megaman Aquarius Code, Luna, Bud, and Zack quickly took cover from Photon Demon's Shadow Fiends.

"Scary..." Vogue said.

"Not scary. Creepy." Luna said.

"His powers is unbelievable." Bud said. "I've never seen any kind of power like that."

"Maybe he's a spirit like Vent." Taurus said.

"Could be."

"Freeze Knuckle!" Megaman Aquarius Code transform his right hand into a large blue fist. He dash toward Photon Demon and give him a hard punch and reduced his life point to 68%. After he punch him, Megaman Aquarius Code was surprise that The Photon Demon withstand his attack. "What?"

"He took that attack like it was nothing!" Bud said.

"He's getting pummeled, but acting like it's nothing at all." Zack said.

"He's a spirit. I bet spirits don't feel pain or fatigue because they're already dead." Pedia said.

"Hmph. *Pant* I didn't think it could get this... unpleasant." Megaman Aquarius Code said.

"What wrong? Ran out of your tricks to use against me?" Photon Demon asked.

"(He strong then he look, Geo.)" Omega-Xis said.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Megaman Aquarius Code panted from exhausted.

"Geo doesn't look so good." Bud said.

"Maybe that attack must have drained his energy." Zack said

"Come on, Megaman! You can do it!" Luna cheered.

"*Pant* *Pant* Let's use the Hyper Mode Program, Omega-Xis." Megaman Aquarius Code said.

"Sure. I'm really starting to like this Hyper Mode Program." Omega-Xis said.

"Ok then. Here we go. Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx! Double Megamerge!" He shouted as he transform himself into Megaman Zx.

"(He used his Hyper Mode Program.)" Photon Demon thought.

"Come on. With the power of the Hyper Mode Program, I'll beat you for sure."

"(So this is the fusion between Geo and Vent's power, Huh?)"

"He used his Hyper Mode Program." Bud said.

"That a sign that he's not giving up." Luna said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look so good. Maybe he tired." Vogue said.

"Take this! ZX Buster!" Megaman Zx took out his Handgun Blaster and fire a red and blue swirl at The Photon Demon.

"Aura of Cure!" The Photon Demon created a white barrier and blocked Megaman Zx's blast attack. His ZX Buster attack became small and small after The Photon Demon blocked Megaman Zx's attack, then his blast attack disappear. The Photon Demon's barrier started to glow and healed himself to 78%. "What the?"

"W-What just happen?" Bud asked.

"(Let's try this again.)" He thought. "ZX Buster!" Again, Megaman Zx fire his blaster at The Photon Demon.

"Aura of Punishment!" The Photon Demon's body started to glow purple. He stood still and allow him to get hit from Megaman Zx's attack. He reduced his health point to 73%.

"Huh?"

The Photon Demon's body started glow even brighter. He fire a large purple blast at Megaman Zx. The attack hit him and reduced his health point to 142%.

"M-Megaman!" Luna shouted.

"*Pant* *Pant* M-My body..." Megaman Zx said as he grab his arm even tighter.

"Hey, it looks like Megaman is having a really hard time. Did the Photon Demon drained that much energy from him?" Zack asked.

"No," Pedia replied. "that demon didn't attack him so much. Something must be wrong with Megaman's body."

"W-Wait! I know! It's Geo's dark energy!" Vogue said.

"The dark energy!? You mean The Mongura Star that Geo absorbed?" Luna said.

"*Pant**Pant* I-It hurt... what's happening to my body...?" Megaman Zx question.

"Geo need help really bad." Bud said. "Hang on Geo! Slot-"

"Don't come in, Bud!" Megaman Zx shouted.

"Geo?"

"I told you... to keep out of this..." He cried.

"Are you crazy!? The star is hurting you body, Geo!" Luna said.

"If you keep this up, who know what might happen to you!" Taurus said.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Megaman Zx shouted as he turn his head and glared at them when his eyes turned purple, and his body started to zapped purple electricity around his body.

"Mega, please, talk some sense into him." Luna asked.

"...Sorry, but I agree with him. If he want to continue fighting, so be it." He replied.

"ZX Saber!" Megaman Zx change his ZX Blaster into a ZX Saber. He charge straight at the Photon Demon and attack him and reduced his health point to 64%.

"Double Demon Fang!" The Photon Demon slash the ground with his Gun Blades, sending out two shock wave at Megaman Zx and reduced his health point 127%.

"Stop it, leave Megaman alone!" Luna cried

"Megaman!" Zack shouted.

"Hang on, I'm-" Bud yelled as he took out his Hunter-VG again.

"I told you not to INTERFERE!" Megaman Zx yelled as his body started to glow purple. "Trust me... I know what I'm doing...!"

The Photon Demon was shock when he felt Megaman Zx's energy. "The Mongura Star? ...No. I can feel the dark energy inside of him, but this energy... it different then before." He said.

Megaman Zx scream out in pain and be covered in a blinding light. Luna, Bud, and Zack backed away from the fight and was surprise to see Megaman transform into Zx Black Star Warrior form.

"Is that... Megaman?" Luna asked, scared of this Megaman's new form."

"What happening to him?" Zack asked.

"Perfect. He finally awaken Hyper Mode Lv3." The Photon Demon said.

"Lv3?" Bud question.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior took out his long saber, tell The Photon Demon that he ready to fight him again. "(Here he comes!)" The Photon Demon thought.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior detached both of his arms. He open up hands, firing a line of rings at The Photon Demon and reduced his health to 55%. After he blasted him, Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior reattach his arms.

"Photon Blast!" The Photon Demon reloaded his Gun Blade and fire a with blue blast at Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior and reduced his healh point to 120%.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior dash straight at the Photon Demon. He use his claws to attack, slashing until his health point to 30%. He grab his long saber and slash the Photon Demon, reducing his health point to 0%. After he finish off the Photon Demon, his cloak torn in half and revealing what he is. "D-Darn it... I lost..." He said.

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior transform back into Megaman. He collapsed on the ground and continue to Pant. Megaman, Luna, Zack, and Bud was surprised to see that The Photon Demon is actually Evan. "Y-Your..." Megaman stutter.

"So you beaten the hunter and the Demon, Megaman Model Zx." A voice called out.

"Huh, who said that?"

A black and white cloak figure with a black mask covering his lower face and a blue lens Visualizer covering his eyes appear right next to The Photon Demon. "I'm surprise to see that you beated the demon of The Photon Guardians and unlocking a new Hyper Mode Level at the same time."

"Who are you?" Megaman asked.

"The Photon Guardian's Supreme Commander... The Photon Merger." He said.

"The Photon Merger?" Megaman question. "Hey, if you one of the Photon Guardian, then that means you also work for Cepheus, right? Please tell me, why is he targeting the Biometals Chosen One?"

"Sorry for all the trouble, Megaman. But you see, our mission is to kill every Biometal Chosen Ones. The Game of Destiny is starting at March. All we're try to do is to kill the Chosen Ones, so they won't hurt anyone form the Biometal War. It hurt so much to see people die from the war. Our mission is to stop The Game of Destiny" He said. "Here."

The Photon Merger throw a Pendant with a clear diamond to Megaman. "That the Ice Pendant? What so special about these pendants?" He asked.

"It will help you to find the other Biometal Chosen Ones. Also, Cepheus and his operater want you to collect all the pendants if you want to see him. We'll be going now. Evan, you know what to do."

"Right." He said as he reloaded his Gun Blades and aimed at the sky. "Demon Flash: Soul Collector!" He fire his Gun Blade. The a blind light blinded Megaman, Luna, Bud, and Zack. After they regained their eyesight, The Photon Merger and Evan is gone.

"He gone?" Megaman said. "...Ngh!" Megaman collapsed on the ground in pain and his body started flash white.

"M-Megaman!" Luna cried. Luna, Bud, and Zack rushed to help Megaman.

"Hey, are ok Megaman?" Zack said.

"I'm... I'm ok. Just a little dizzy..." He said as he cancelled his EM-wave Form.

"W-W-What happen here?" Luna, Bud, and Zack quick turn around and saw Ace, Queen Tia, and Jack right behind. Luna, Bud, and Zack explained to them that Evan attacked Geo.

"So Geo is ok, right?" Ace said.

"Yeah, he's ok... I guest." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. During the battle, Geo look a bit... sick."

"I'm fine... really." Geo said.

"Are you sure?" Tia asked.

"I'm fine..." He said again.

*Incoming Mail...*

"Geo, it Vent." Mega said.

Geo took out his Hunter-VG and looked at the message that Vent sent to him.

 **To: Geo**

 **From: Vent**

 **Subject: Come Over.**

 **I heard that you level up you Hyper Mode Program, Geo. When you are ready, please come to the Guardian Airship. There's something I want to give you.**

"Something he want to give me?" Geo question. "I wonder what it is?"

"Well whatever it is, it must be something good." Mega said.

"Then let's go see what it is."

"Maybe you should take it easy for now, Geo. The Mongura Star have been acting up since yesterday." Ace said.

"No, it ok. I'm a little dizzy, but I'm fine." He said as he transformed into Megaman. "Later." Megaman teleported to the wave world, leaving Luna, Bud, Ace and the other behind.

"I'm worry about him." Luna said.

"He doesn't look so good." Bud said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he ok." Ace said.

"He'll be fine." Jack said.

"So tomorrow you guys are going to another war, right?" Zack asked.

"Yep." Jack replied "Also, me, Ace, Patrick and Mizukami signed up a mission. We'll do it after the war."

"What is the mission you have to do?" Bud asked.

"Search and Capture Mission." Jack said. "Our mission is to capture one of the Biometal Chosen One."

"Whoa. That a big job you're taking. How are you gonna capture one. That a huge risk you're taking." Luna said.

"It obvious. We're gonna lure them out, of course." Ace said.

"They need Ace and Jack's Biometal Password awaken Model B, don't they? As long as they know where we are, they will come and attack them." Tia said.

"And you all cool about that? Because that a pretty big risk you're taking." Zack said.

"Well it's much better than doing nothing!" Jack said.

"Ok then. But there's one problem about your plan." Luna said.

"What would that be?" Tia said.

"You two, Pat, and Mizukami. From the first war at Neon City, you two love birds battle one the Biometal Chosen One and that didn't end will. He almost kill you two.

"We know that. We got careless. We thought that Biometals is the same EM-wave form. During the battle, Acid said the Biometal's energy is completely different then EM-wave's energy." Ace said.

"We did a little training at Starlight Island, so we're ready to face them again." Jack said.

"Okay." Zack said.

"But happens if the Rebellion's Chosen Ones do show up on your mission...?" Bud said.

"How are you gonna catch one...?" Zack said.

"Geo told us about these monsters. He told us that they're super strong and they pretty much can't die!" Luna said.

"Okay! We get it!" Jack shouted. "Man! We know that they have the power of immorality and the power of the evil energy. But everyone souls is being taken away by Solo and his Rebellion. If this keeps up, people will die. Also, Geo need all the help he can get."

"Ok then. So what the plan?" Zack said.

Ace explained them what their plan to lure the Biometal Chosen Ones. "That might work." Zack said.

"Could be, because there's a 55% chance that plan might work." Pedia said.

"55% is all we need. Even though our plan may attract couple of Guardians and SP troops to interfere in our plans but we know what we're doing." Jack said.

"Ok then..." Bud said.

"Just... be careful. Okay?" Tia said.

"Don't worry we'll be ok." Jack said.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Astro Wave**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th, 7:20 PM**

"I wonder what Vent want to show us." Megaman said as he heading toward the Guardians Airship warp in the Astro Wave.

"Well what ever it is. It must good." Omega-Xis said. "I still can't believe that Solo is the leader of the rebellion."

"That is not Solo, Mega. I don't know who that guy is, but I know Solo is not behind all this. ...Ugh." Megaman collapsed on the ground and his body started flashing white.

"Geo. Are you ok, Geo?" Omega-Xis worry.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* My body... I feel... completely drain..." He said.

"Come on we need to get out of here, quick." Omega-Xis warned as Megaman recover from the pain and continue to head toward the Guardians Airship warp. "I got a feeling that Evan might have something to do with this."

"Maybe that flash attack have something to do with it. Vent know something that we don't, and I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Harp Note vs Ax**


	34. Chapter 34: Harp Note vs Ax

Chapter 34: Harp Note vs Ax

 **Location: Neon City-New Guardians HQ West City Command Center-Outside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th,** **(3 hours earlier)** **4:00 PM**

"Look like the Guardians took over the Rebellion hideout." Lyra said. "Thank to us, Geo, and the other, everyone is rebuild what they lose from the Rebellion. It would be a lot easier if it would stop raining."

"Not everything. I heard that The Rebellion took a lot of soul here for Solo. It really is hurtful to hear or see about it." Sonia said.

"Uhh... Sonia. Can you tell me again why we're here." Lyra asked.

"Vent said he want to see us. He said he want to tell us something."

"*Sigh*" Lyra sighed.

"What's the matter, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"What do you think is the matter?" She replied. "Once again, we'll have to listen to that Commander Jerk tell us bad thing about us or Geo or both. I probably sure he gonna say something that we did at Grizzly Peak. Once we enter the Command Center, he gonna say "Still worried about Geo again, huh? If he lost control of the star, don't go crying to me. Just because I'm Geo's Biometal Spirit Guide, that doesn't mean I can't help him. Shooting stars doesn't always fall from the sky, Singers. Oh, I'm sorry is that Sonia I'm talking to or am I talking to Ashe? If you wondering why I say that, it because that Ashe can turn herself into EM-wave to control you mind. So ether way, I don't know who I'm talking to." She said, trying to mimic Vent's voice.

Lyra looked at Sonia, realized that she upset. "Something wrong, Sonia?" She asked.

"I'm... just a little freaked out that Ashe was controlling my mind at Spica Mall and Grizzly Peak."

"Oh, sorry Sonia. I shouldn't have mention about that."

"It's okey. Come on, let's go." She said as she enter the Command Center.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-New Guardians HQ West City Command Center-Inside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th,** **4:07 PM**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Vent said. The door open up and Sonia enter Vent's office. "So you came."

After Sonia enter his office, she saw him wearing a blue lens Visualizer and holding a small electrodes needles on his right hand and a silver bracelet on his left hand. "What you're making, Vent?" She asked.

"The future of the EM Technology." He replied. "WAZA making a new EM Technology, I volunteer to help them. It been so long that people is using Hunter-VG, they've started making something new. Soon you, Geo, and the other will be having this." He said as he put away his electrodes needles, the silver bracelet, and his blue lens Visualizer. "Anyway. So... you want to help Geo from the black star, isn't that right?"

"Yes." She replied "How did you know?"

"Because you held back at Grizzly Peak. While the dark energy was controlling him, you were waiting until his Hyper Mode Program cool down."

"That because I don't want to hurt him. If it wasn't for that star, Geo wouldn't have to suffer from that."

"Is that so, huh? Too bad that Ashe was controlling your mind so she can stop you from telling him and it's a shame that he absorb star, even though he wasn't suppose to go."

"I should have-"

"Wait a minute... Did you control Geo's mind at WAZA like Ashe did to Sonia and make him absorb the star!?" Lyra asked, interrupted Sonia's sentence. Vent just smile and didn't said a word. "And the day at the Constellation Festival. I'm probably sure that you know that Model P was about to attack there."

"Tell Sonia: How many time does Geo save you?" Vent asked.

Sonia was surprise to hear that. "A lot. But now I want to help him like he did to me." She said.

Vent close his eyes and continue to smile. "Really? Well you might want to think again, because the time when you were team up with Dr. Vega just to protect him, that didn't go well as you thought it would." Sonia was a bit surprise that he know about that, but after she heard what he said, she started to feel a little sad. "You know, I also heard your song when Meteor G was coming to earth. What was the name of the song again...? Shooting Star?" He stared to l augh a little. "So tell me... Is it true that you have secret feel about someone?" He said as he open his eyes, seeing that Sonia's face turns red.

"Ok, I get it. You know everything I do 6 years ago." She said quickly, try to avoid Vent's question.

"Calm down, Sonia... Beside we got other objectives, you know."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"The Game of Destiny. The game have started and the rebellion is still hunting down you and Geo. Also, Geo's body is starting to suffer from his mistake." He said as he look outside from the window. "These so many questions, and I know the answers is out there. Somewhere."

"Me, Lyra and Geo will fine the answer. You'll see." She said as she walk toward the door. She stop and realized something. "Vent, you said The Photon Shard heal people and neutralize the dark energy, right? Why can't we use that?"

"Could be. At Grizzly Peak I only use it to heal Geo's body. When you use the power from the Photon Shard once, The Photon Shard's power is completely drain." Vent explained.

"Well do you have anymore of The Photon Shards?" Sonia asked.

"I already give the last one to Ace and Patrick. They said they need to give it to Mizukami."

"So where could I get one of the shards? Geo need that shard real badly. You always seem to know a little about everything, and the Guardians , the SP, and WAZA knows a few thing about Photon since the war have started but yet they haven't found anything special about it."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you where the Photon Shards is." He said.

"Please. If that shard is the only thing that can help Geo, then I need to know where it is."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Vent said.

The door open up and Aile enter Vent's office. "We have a surprise guest, Vent." She said as ten unknown troops enter his office. After they enter, Vent was surprise to see one of his friends.

"The Hunter Guild?" He question. "What brings me this pleasant surprise, Hunter Even?"

"We'll be using this West HQ as our temporary base for a week. We already have Ms. Prairie's permission, Vent."

"May I ask what's wrong with the Hunter Camp at the Central Tower, Even?" Vent asked.

"The Hunter Camp was under attack by a couple of dark spirit, Vent. We manage to defeated them but our Hunter Camp is in under construction." A voice call out. The Hunters moved away from the entrance. Then a Gray headed boy with a red triangle on his forehead and two long red wires attached on his back enter Vent's office. Along with a girl with a sky blue ponytail and a red head band around her head. She's also wearing a orange jacket and a black and white gloves.

"Grey?" Vent said surprisingly.

"Sorry to bother you my friend. But floor 43th, 50th, 63th, and 75th is in under construction so we need a place to stay for the week." Grey said.

"Sure. If it's okay with Prairie, it's ok with me." Vent said.

"Thank you, Vent. But since we're here, there's something we need to tell you." Sora said

"Sorry Sonia. We'll have to discuss this later."

"Okay, Vent." She said as she walk toward the door. She grab the door knob and turn her head, looked at the girl behind Grey. "(That girl... I can't pin it down, but for some reason I'm sure I seen her somewhere before.)" She thought.

"(Me too, but we can't stay here and find, Sonia.)" Lyra said. Sonia close the door and walked away. "So now what? If he not gonna tell us where the Photon Shard is, what should we do? He's not gonna tell us where it is that easily."

"I know, Lyra." Sonia replied.

"Hey, Sonia." Sonia turned around and saw Mizukami walking toward her.

"Hi, Mizukami. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just a little train for tomorrow. What were you doing at Vent's office."

"We were asking him that we need a Photon Shard." Lyra said.

"Why?" Mizukami asked.

"So I can give it to Geo. Since that Mongura star is hurting his body, I think that the Photon Shard is the only way to heal his body." Sonia said.

"I see. It about the Dark soul inside of him, right? Well, what did Vent said? Is he gonna give you one of the shards?"

"He said "No."

"Oh."

"Uh, Mizukami. Vent told me that Patrick and Ace give you the last Photon Shard, right? What did you use it for?" Sonia asked.

"The Poison of course." She said.

"I was wondering. How come Ace is a part of your "poison" problem?" Sonia asked.

"Remember when I told you that the SP arrested my Dad. Ace told me what happen to farther."

"What happen to him?" Lyra asked.

"He's dead." She replied. Sonia and Lyra was surprise to hear what Mizukami said.

"Your dad dead?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, Sonia."

"You seem fine about that."

"I am. I appreciated for what they did."

"The SP kill your dad and you're happy about it?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. Ace told me that my dad was so upset from his action, him and the SP decided to forego the embarrassment of a trial and skipped straight to the execution. Two hours ago, Ace told me that he also executed my dad. He was really surprise to heard what I said."

"What did you said?" Sonia asked.

"Thank. I appreciated for what you and the SP did."

"You're taking this very well, Mizukami."

"Ace said that too."

"I'm surprise to hear that you're ok with that, Mizukami."

"They did it a 3 of years ago, Sonia. Also I don't really care what happen to him."

"So what did you do with the Photon Shard?"

"I use it to heal myself from the poison. So from now on, I'm not poison anymore."

"I don't know what to say... You're happy that your dad is died?"

"Yes. Please, don't get confuse about that, Sonia. My dad deserve it. Hey, can I ask you a question, Sonia?"

"Sure. What do you want to tell me?"

Mizukami move close to Sonia and whisper to her left ear. " _Do you have-"_ She whisper, then got cut off from someone.

"Sonia." A voice called out. Mizukami and Sonia turn around and saw Vent.

"Did you change your mind, Vent?" Sonia asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm not telling you where The Photon Shards is." He said.

"How come you don't want to tell her, Vent." Mizukami asked.

"Because I say so. There's a lot of thing that I didn't you, her, Geo, and everyone else about the Photon Shard and star, Mizukami."

"Come on, Vent. A least tell her something, After all, she is a member of the Guardians of course." A voice called out. Vent turn around and saw Aile walking toward him. "It like you said "Geo's body is suffering from the star". I have to agree with Sonia on retrieve the Photon Shard." Aile said

"Forget it. I know that Geo absorb half of the Mongura Star, and I know that the Shard is the only way to heal him. But, like I said before, I'm not telling her or the others." He said.

"Come on Vent."

*Beep* *Beep*

"Vent, you might want to see this." X said as Vent took out his Hunter-VG.

"Give me second." He said as he read the message that he received. He read the message that received. After he finish, he put away Hunter-VG. "*Sigh* Fine, I'll tell you on one thing."

"What change your mind?" Sonia asked.

"Never mind that. I'll give Geo the Photon Shard, if you can beat me in a battle. Do we have a deal?"

"What about you? What happen if Sonia lose the battle?" Mizukami asked.

"Nothing. So... do you accept?"

"...I accept." She replied

"Then I'll see you two at the Airship when you're ready." He said as he walked away.

"Aile, why Vent have to be so hard on us?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know? Your Vent's friend aren't you? You should know what wrong with him."

"Calm down, Lyra." Sonia said. "Maybe there's a reason he acting like that, Lyra."

"I'll go talk to him, Sonia." Aile said.

"Aile. Thank for the help." She said.

"No problem. I'll see you at the Airship." She said as she went to find Vent.

"Look like I have to go. We'll talk later, Mizukami."

"Wait, I want to see the battle too. Plus, you haven't answer my question."

"Ok then."

* * *

 **Location:** **Guardians Airship HQ II**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th,** **4:24 PM**

Vent was walk toward the training room along with Aile and Even. "Well you're awfully calm today, Vent..." Even said.

"I am, because I know that she's gonna lose in this battle." He said.

"You know she just want the Photon Shard for Geo. She just want to help a friend." Aile said. Vent stop walking and turn around and look at Aile.

"Don't you think I know that, Aile. Beside, I can't give her and Geo the photon energy, yet."

"But you did give it to Ace and Patrick."

"They said they were giving it to Mizukami for her poison. As I was saying, I know all of her move, but she doesn't know my yet. She may possessed the power of Model A but she not power enough to battle the other Biometals, she not even strong enough to beat Prince Solo. Can't say I didn't warn her. Yesterday at Grizzly Peak, Geo said that he and Sonia gonna find a way stop the Mongura energy inside of him when him and his friends were about to leave Grizzly Peak. Sonia is already doing this too early. At least until I become leader of the Guardians, everyone of the Guardians will be obeying me." He said.

"Well don't be too sure about that, Vent. A few Guardians also want to become leader." Aile said.

"She right you know. What, just because you're a spirit you think your better then everyone?"

"That's a stupid question, Even. I say it because it's true. And when I'm leader there'll be a few changes around the Guardians." Vent said.

"Ok then. So what Transcode you're gonna use to battle against her? Number 097?"

"No. I'm not using the Zx's Transcode. I'm using something else." He said as he took out both his and Ashe's Hunter-VG. "Zero, you'll be sitting out for this one. Axl, X, I need you power for this fight."

"Sure, Vent." X said.

"No problem." Axl said.

* * *

 **Location:** **Guardians Airship HQ II-Training Room**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th,** **4:26 PM**

Sonia and Vent enter the training room and was ready to EM-wave Change while Aile, Mizukami and Even watch the battle from upstairs. "(Sonia, I just say that I'm glad that we're fight him.)" Lyra said.

"(Why'd you say that, Lyra?)" Sonia asked.

"(Because I still don't trust that guy. I can't place it, but for some reason, Vent hiding something that he doesn't want us and the other to know.)"

"(I know, Lyra. If we win, he'll tell us what we need to know. We can't lose to this battle.)"

"So who do you would win...? If they were both really giving their all." Mizukami asked.

"Are you kidding. It's got to be Vent." Even said.

"I don't know. Sonia maybe the new member of the Guardians, but I can't count her out." Aile said. "And it not because she's the Chosen one of Model A. Then again, when you think about all the adventure that we did with Vent..."

"Don't forget the deal, Vent. If we win, you tell me all you know about the Photon energy." Lyra said as Vent remained silent.

"Let do this, Lyra." Sonia said.

"Here we go."

Sonia took out her Hunter-VG and ready to EM-wave Change. "Slot-in, Transcode 004, Harp Note!" She shouted as she transformed into Harp Note. "(Vent maybe strong the last time when we first fought, but this time I'll win.) ...Huh?" Harp Note just realized that Vent holding two Hunter-VGs on his hands. "Why is he holding two Hunter-VGs? What's he up to?"

"Answer me this... One Hunter-VG only holds one Transcode card, right? Can it be possible that some Transcodes can only with two Hunter-VGs?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen one Transcode only work with two Hunter-VGs? Yes or No?" He asked again.

"No." Harp Note replied.

"Well today, this will be the first time you seen this transformation. On my right hand, I'm holding my Hunter-VG. And on my left hand, I'm holding Ashe's Hunter-VG. With these two I can change into a new EM-wave form. Take a good look, Sonia." He said as he cross his arms and hold his and Ashe's Hunter-VG. "Slot-in, Transcode 098, EM-wave Change, Double Megamegre!" He shouted as he transform into a new form.

-He's wearing a blue, orange, and white armor. His Helmet is mostly red with a two-pronged crest with two yellow spikes extending further from their end of his helmet and orange arrow pointed down on his helmet.

"What the...?" Harp Note was surprise to see Vent's new EM-wave form.

"Impossible... He have a new EM-wave form?" Lyra said. "J-Just who the heck is this guy?"

"Sonia... This is not Zx. This is the fusion between Axl and X. Call me Axl-X or Ax for short." He said.

"He can change into a new form?" Mizukami question.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he have 4 Transcode." Sora said.

"4 Transcodes?" Harp Note question.

"Yes. Zx is my first transformation. And Ax is my second transformation."

"What about the other transformations?" Lyra asked.

"I don't want to spoiled the surprise. Enough talk. Let get this started."

"Here he comes, Sonia."

"Right." Harp Note said as she getting ready to battle. "Shock Note!" Two speakers appeared and fired two musical notes at Ax. Ax stand still and allow Harp Note's attack to hit him, and reduced his health to 90%.

"Direct hit!" Aquarius shouted.

"Number 004: Harp Note, huh? Her musical attacks have ability to paralyze her opponent, isn't that right?" Even asked. "Not only she the famous teen idol, she also the new Chosen One of Model A. I'm still curious how she's become the new Chosen One of Model A."

"Photon Soul!" Ax's body started to glow white and reduced his health point to 70%. Harp Note and Lyra was confused, Not understanding why he's hurting himself.

"Why is he hurting himself?" Aquarius asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think that good for Sonia." Mizukami said.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note strummed her guitar, firing a heart-shaped sound wave slightly stunning Ax and reducing his health point to 55%. "Machine Gun String!" Harp Note launched her guitar strings at Ax, tying him up so he won't be able to move. Right before she about to attack, she notice that Ax is smiling. "(It's too easy... Just what is he up to?)" She thought as she withdraw her strings away form Ax

"I see Vent's battling Sonia. Look like Sonia know something seem a little odd about the battle that they're having." Mizukami, Aile, and Even turned their head to the left and notice that Prairie also watching the battle.

"Whoa! When did you show, Ms. Prairie?" Mizukami asked.

"I heard that Vent's battling Sonia. I want to see who'll win." She said.

"Well it look like Vent is losing the fight. It like he not even trying."

"Good point. He might be over overconfident or something." Even said.

"Nope." Aile said. "I think I know what he's trying to do."

"What going on, Vent?" Harp Note asked. "You didn't even attack me or anything. Are you going easy on me?"

"Of course not." Ax replied. "Isn't it a bit obvious that I'm studying your move and ability. If I do that, then I'll know my opponent's move or how they attack. For an example: When you use your Shock Notes, one or two speakers will appear beside you. When you strum your guitar, your speakers will fire musical note at me for an attack. Not only it can attack, it also paralyze your opponent when it make contact, and also giving you the advantage to beat your opponent. With that ability to stun people, you could've ended the battle quick and painless." He explained.

"He does got a point." Mizukami said.

"Vent is just trying to find out how Harp Note's attacks work. That reason why he let her hit him when the battle started." Aile said. "Now that he seen most of it, he's ready to fight her."

Ax lifted his right hand and imagine his hand into a handgun baster. Harp Note and Lyra was confuse what he was doing. "...Bang." Ax cried. Then out of nowhere, a A-Pistol appear on Ax right hand. He fire his blaster at Harp Note by surprise and reduced her health point to 95%. "Elemental Change: Aqua!" Ax's body started to glow blue. "Ice Grenade!" He shouted as he throw a small blue orb at Harp Note and reduced her health point to 80%. After the grenade exploded, the Ice Grenade cover the ground in ice. "Elemental Change: Energy (Wood)!" He shouted as his body started to glow green.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note quick move close to Ax and strummed her guitar, firing a heart-shaped sound wave at Ax.

"(Too slow!)" Ax said as he fire his A-Pistol, rebounding Harp Note's Pulse Song.

She quickly dodge Ax's shot after he rebounded her Pulse Song. "That was too close, Sonia." Lyra said.

"Yeah, it was." She replied. "(We need to take down his A-Pistol, Lyra.)"

"(His A-Pistol? Oh, I see. If we destroy his A-Pistol, he'll be defenseless)"

"Look like Harp Note planning something." Aile said.

"Yeah. But have you all forgot Ax's Photon Soul?" Sora asked. "Why would he drop his health when the battle started? Have you guys notice that he damage his own defense after he use Photon Soul? I got the feeling that Sonia is walking into a trap."

"Shock Note!" Harp Note summon two speakers again and fired two musical notes at Ax. Ax fire his A-Pistol at Harp Note's attacks to protect himself from damage. Right after he destroy the Shock Notes, Harp Note launched her guitar strings at Ax's right hand and destroying Ax's A-Pistol and reducing his health point to 50%. "Without your blaster, you only have to use Grenade at me, isn't that right Vent!? Take this! Shock Notes!" Harp Note strummed her guitar, sending out six musical notes at Ax. Right before she strum her guitar, Ax attached a small green orb on Harp Note's guitar strings.

The orb exploded, braking Ax free from Harp Note's strings. He quickly dodge her Shock Notes and throw another green orb at Harp Note and reduced her health point to 65% and changing the ice into grass field. "Elemental Change: Fire!" He shouted as his body started to glow red. "Fire Grenade!" He shouted as he throw a small red orb at Harp Note.

"(If I get hit by that, I'm done for.)" She said as she dodge the Fire Grenade.

"(Sonia, let's us the Hyper Mode Program.)"

"(Right!)" She replied. "Evolution Transcode 004X-Lv-"

"Fragment Cannon!" Ax shouted. Out of nowhere, another A-Pistol appear on right hand again. He fire his A-Pistol, sending out a small purple crystal at Harp Note. The crystal brake and created a purple barrier around her. The barrier exploded and reduce Harp Note's health point to 25% and knocking her down to the ground.

"I think that Photon Soul was just to power up his Fragment Cannon from the start." Aile said.

"It is." Sora replied. "It obvious that he was charging his Fragment Cannon. Maybe it get strong every time when he take damage."

Harp Note quick got and look for Ax. "W-Where did he go?" She said. She slow step back, being aware of your surrounding. After she took two steps back, she felt something behind her head. She notice that Ax is behind her, aiming his A-Pistol behind Harp Note's head.

After she notice that Ax is behind her, she slowly raise her hands up in the air. "Every opponent always have a open to attack. They always have the right timing to finish them off." He said.

"...Just hurry up and end it." Harp Note said.

"You don't have to ask." Right before he was about to pull the trigger, his arm started to shake. "Ugh..." Harp Note turn around and notice that Ax froze.

"Not again." Aile said.

"What wrong with Vent?" Mizukami asked.

"He's remembering something bad. Something that scares him." Sora said.

"He scared about something?"

"Yes. He been have flashbacks ever since." Aile said. "Vent! Wake up, Vent!"

Hearing that, Ax snap out and looked at the palm of his left hand. "Darn it...!" He said as he cancelled his EM-wave form. "We'll call it a draw for now. We'll finish this another time, Sonia." He said as he walked away from the training room.

"What was that about?" Lyra said.

* * *

 **Location:** **Guardians Airship HQ II**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 10th,** **7:15 PM**

Vent continue on work on the new EM Technology again. While he was working on it, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as the door open and Sonia enter his office. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to come here, Sonia."

"You hesitated didn't you?" She asked. "Aile told me that you also have flashback like Geo. What did you see?"

"...My nightmares." He said. "The time when my friends die in the Game of Destiny. Some of them are not Chosen Ones, the only friend that is a Chosen One is Ashe, and my boss, Giro."

"You said your boss given you Model Z, right?"

"Yes. But after he died I didn't have any flashbacks before. I was completely fine back then. I've been having these flashback when Ashe was died. After she die, I've started to having flashbacks."

"How did she die?" Lyra asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lyra. Memories is always to painful to remember. The reason why I don't want you or Geo to have the Photon Shard is because I promise Ashe. She told me not to give the shard to you two, with no question ask."

"No question ask? You telling me that you don't know why she promise you?"

"All I know is that she want to give you two something better then a Photon Shard. That the only thing she want to give you to Geo."

"Better the a Photon Shard? What so special about it?" Sonia asked.

"I told you. "No question ask." I can't tell you about the Photon Shard, but I can tell you about the Mongura Shard."

"I know about the Mongura Shard, Vent. "It give people dark energy and the power of immortality. Once the person is defeated the Shard will come out of the person body. If you don't beat the person that have the Shard, they will become immortal instead of being a human." Sonia explained

"Give immortality to the Murians." Vent corrected. "If the person that have the Murians blood inside of them will have the power of immortality. Not the humans. The Humans will get sick form it."

"Sick?"

"Yes. They call it the Mongura sickness. Sometime it work with or without the shard. There's only five symptoms from the Mongura sickness, one to four at same time but not the last symptom. One: You starting to feel a little sick. Two: You'll have black veins around your arms. Three: Your body starting to feel weak. Four: Your skin and hair color will turn darker and darker. And the final symptoms..."

"What's the final symptoms, Vent?" Sonia asked.

"...I don't want to say it" He said.

"Well what about the-"

"The Photon Shard won't work on the Mongura Sickness, Sonia. You'll need a healer to the Mongura Sickness. Look, I know that Geo is your friend and all, and I know that you're worry about him, Sonia. He maybe be suffering from the Mongura Star but he doesn't have the Mongura sickness. *Sigh* ...Here. If he goes berserk again, use this." He said as he give Sonia a pink strange Battle Card with a picture of musical notes and a harp on it.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Something to calm down the Mongura Star. This card can help Geo if he's under control by the Mongura Star. It's call "Photon Melody." Use this and he'll be back to himself."

"Thank you, Vent."

"Also, Ashe want you to have this." He said as he give her a white crystal to Sonia.

Sonia was surprise what Vent give her. "T-This is..."

"This is not a Photon Shard, Sonia. This is what Ashe was talking about. Give this to him when it started glowing. Save it when the time is right."

"What does the crystal do?"

"That what you need to find out."

"Thank you, Vent." She said as she left Vent's office. While she was walk, she look at the Battle Card and the White Crystal that Vent given to her. "Can this card actually can help Geo, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"Could be." She replied as she felt a lot of energy inside the battle card. "Whoa! I can feel a lot of Photon energy inside this card. Maybe this card does got the power of healing."

"I hope so. But this crystal... If this crystal not a Photon Shard what is it?"

"It look like it broken in half."

"If that true, then where's the half? Never mind that. Let's just go rest up for tomorrow." Sonia said as she left the airship.

A few minutes later. Geo enter Vent's office. "I got you message, Vent. You wanted to see, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to give you this." Vent give Geo a black card to with a black star in the center.

"What is it?"

"Well, after I saw you transform into that new hyper mode form, I realize that you can only transform into Zx. So I made this for you so you can level up your hyper mode form."

"You mean I'll transform into a new form. Like the one from Grizzly Peak."

"Yes."

"But won't I lose control like the last time? I don't want to hurt my friends with this."

"That was the Mongura Star, Geo, not the program."

"Ok. So if I'm in Hyper Mode Lv2 I can use this card to transform into a Lv3?" Geo asked.

"That or you can do it in you original form. Try it out."

"We wish we can." Mega said. "But there's something wrong with the Hunter-VG."

"What wrong with it?"

"We don't know. It been acting... glitch after I read you message." Mega said.

"Let me see." Vent said as Geo give him his Hunter-VG. "The system is fired. Your Hunter-VG is no good anymore. I probably sure that Aile got a sub Hunter-VG."

"Sub Hunter-VG?" Geo question.

"Temporary Hunter-VG. You'll be able EM-wave Change, but you won't be able to form a bortherband with anyone."

"What? You're telling me that there's a few thing that the sub Hunter-VG have?"

"Don't worry, Geo. WAZA make a new EM Technology. Soon you and the other will have it on January 3rd."

"Well, as long is it on January the 3rd I suppose I can wait for a few weeks. So there gonna be a new EM Technology? It been so long that Hunter-VG been around. Is there anything new gonna be in the new technology?"

"A few things. They might be something new on the brotherband team and they might be something new for the Wizard." Vent said.

"What do you mean "something new for the Wizard?" Mega question.

"Some Wizard actually. You'll find out what I mean. Hey, have you two heard the news? The Hunters have staying at the West City Command Center."

"Hunters?" Geo question. "Ashe work for them right?"

"Yes."

*Knock* *Knock*

The someone knocked the door. "Come in." Vent said as Sora enter Vent's office. "Hi Prairie."

"Vent there's something I need to tell you. It about the Hunters at the Central Tower." She said.

"Sure. Geo we'll talk about this later. Remember use this level card to level up your Hyper Mode, ok. If you go meet up with Aile at the Command Center she'll give the sub Hunter-VG."

"Thank you, Vent. See you tomorrow." Geo said as he left Vent's office. Right after he left Prairie's body started to glow and transform into Ashe.

"To be honest, I didn't actually know it was you in disguise, Ashe." Vent said.

"Never mind that." Ashe said "Most of our troops are sick."

"So, it's finally happening" Vent asked.

"That the reason why we're here. We're here to tell you about the Mongura Sickness. We're here to let you know that it's only a matter of time that the Guardians will be infected by the Mongura Sickness."

"Good to know. Thank for the tip Ashe."

"Also we manage to find one of the Rebellion Hideout. We detected 2, no, 3 biometals there. Prometheus, Pandora, and... the fake."

"What!?" Vent shouted. "They're reviving him? I get now... no wonder they wanted Geo's DNA."

"What should we do?"

"I'll go and search the place by myself."

"But what about Geo an Sonia?" Ashe asked.

"I'll send a mission tomorrow after the War. They won't be able to know that we're going to. Give this to... HIM. He'll be please that we got information about Sonia and Lyra." Vent said as he give him a USB flash drive.

"Good. We got all the information that we need. Prince Aeolus: Model H, Atlas: Model F, Shadow: Model P, Princess Elizabeth F. Sourcream: Model L, Prometheus and Pandora: Model W, Prince Solo: Model B, Sonia Strumm: Model A, and Geo Stelar: Model Zx. I never thought that Model O gonna be reborn. I'll give it to him, then tomorrow we'll go hunt down Geo, Sonia, Prometheus, Pandora, and Model O."

"Good."

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Search and Destroy**


	35. Chapter 35: Search and Destroy

Chapter 35: Search and Destroy

 **Location: Prometheus and Pandora's Hideout**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 3:15 PM**

"It's almost time to awaken Xavier." Prometheus said. "First: sending in the data orb." Prometheus place the data orb into the computer. "Inputting Megaman's DNA... There we go. Soon Model O will be reborn. It's only a matter of time now."

"Prometheus, The Guardians... have succeeded to stop... the 2nd war." Pandora said.

"How many souls did we receive?"

"739 souls."

"I guess that will do for now. Beside, Bass told us to by time when we give Xavier a body to use. The 2nd war was just a distraction. Those fools have no idea what they're up against. Not even the other Chosen One who their real leader. Not Megaman, or his brother, or even Elizabeth. We're the only ones knows that Solo is being control by Bass' Spirit Wave."

"After Xavier is awaken... we'll focus on... the Game of Destiny... and killing... all the other Biometal Chosen One."

"I'll deal with Megaman before Bass get to him."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark Megaman (The Game of Destiny Saga)

Dec 10th

I lost to Vent. That battle was the only way to find a Photon Shard for Geo. He's starting to suffer from the star's power, I can't bare to see him in pain, or to see that people is losing their souls from the war. Not much people is dying from that, but when you look at them, it look like they're completely drain, it like that we're not even here. Their skin is so white, and the color of their eyes is a bit white. Without their souls they can't move, or talk, ...or anything. Ashe was control my mind for the beginning. If would have know that she was changing my mind then Geo would be suffering from the star. Why would she do that? Most importantly, what does this crystal do? And Where the other half of the crystal is? Yesterday, Geo told me that he know that Solo is not behind all this. After he said that, he does got a point. It not like him to do this since the Murians attack. If that true, then who is he?

* * *

 **Location: The Guardian Airship HQ**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 3:20 PM**

"That was a bit to easy." Geo said.

"It like they're not even trying." Jack said.

"What the point of having a war if they're not putting much of a fight." Rey said.

"Maybe they have something else to guard." Mizukami said.

"Could be." Sonia said.

"So all of you requested a mission, right?" Luna said.

"Yes we did. In fifth teen minute we'll be going to Neon City."

"I still don't understand why Ace still going. I mean Tia only have a couple of month until their ...baby girl comes." Zack said.

"I heard he just want to end the war quickly." Jack said. "He told me if he help us end the war his daughter will be safe from it."

"Him and Tia only have a couple of month. I can't wait to see what she look like." Luna said excitedly.

"It time to go, guy." Mizukami said.

"Good luck on you mission, try not to die out there." Bud said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Mizukami said as She, Jack, and Rey left Geo, Sonia, Bud, Luna and Zack.

"So how that sub Hunter-VG, Geo?" Zack asked.

"To be honest, I really missing the Brotherband right now." He said.

"Oh stop your complaining, Geo. Your only have a few weeks until the EM-Rings gonna comes out." Luna said.

"EM-Rings?" Geo question

"The new EM Technology. Soon, everyone will be having that until January 3rd." Zack said.

While Geo, Luna, Zack, Bud was chatting about the EM-Rings, Sonia was looking at the card that Vent give her. "(Photon... Melody.)" She thought.

"Hello." Everyone turned their head and saw Aile walking toward them.

"Hi Aile." Sonia said

"How are you holding up here?" Aile asked.

"We're doing ok." Zack said.

"The war was ok. It was it a bit too easy back there." Geo said.

"Well if you think it was that easy, Vent want you and Sonia to request this mission right now. He said this mission is very important."

"What so important about it? And where's Vent? He wasn't here today."

"I don't know where he is. He always wander around Navi Garden so nobody know where he is. Anyway. Vent said that his friend, Sora, found one of the Rebellion Hideout."

"What?"

"N-Not the one where Solo is. No not that, Geo. This one is where they make more Black Shards. Their hideout is in a abandoned laboratory at Neon City. Their using that laboratory to make more Black Shards."

"Neon City? There is a abandoned laboratory their?" Sonia question.

"Their making more shards? That can't be good." Mega said.

"Sure, we will help out." Sonia said.

"Thank you. Here." Aile said as she give Geo and Sonia a yellow battle card with a picture of a yellow star. "This Battle Card is call "Hyper Gain". When you Hyper Mode is finish, use this card so you can use your Hyper Mode again."

"Thanks, Aile." Geo said.

"Be careful out their, rumours say that their lot of traps in the abandoned laboratory."

"Good to know. Ready, Sonia?"

"Ready when you are, Geo." Sonia said.

"H-Hang on a sec." Aile said. "Excuse me you three, can you do the Guardians a favor."

"Sure. What is it?" Luna said. Aile give Luna a video camera.

"I need you to record everything you saw in the hideout."

"You want us to go with Geo and Sonia?" Zack question. "Is not that we don't want to come, we do want to come and help. But why you want us to this?"

"We need information about the rebellion, of course. We'll never know what kind of secret that they hold."

"Sure. We can do that." Luna said.

"Just stay close with us. okay?" Geo said. "Okay, everyone. Let's go." He said as Geo, Zack, Bud walked away.

Right before Luna was about to follow them, she stop and notice that Sonia is talking to Aile. After she saw them chatting, she couldn't help herself to listen what they were saying. Sonia and Aile didn't even know that Luna was listening what they were saying. "What are they saying?" She question.

"Hey Aile, I want to thank you again for supporting me yesterday." Sonia said.

"No problem, Sonia. Vent told me that he give you something to help Megaman. Isn't that right?"

"(Something to help him?)" Luna question.

"Yes he did. He give me this card but I don't know if this card even work." Sonia said.

"Vent told me that it does have Photon energy inside. That guy is full of mystery after he lose his body." Aile said.

"Umm... are you two dating or something?" Lyra asked.

"Actually... yes, we are. We started dating when we were 17 years old. What about you? Are you dating someone? Are you and Geo are dating?" Aile asked as Sonia blushed slightly from Aile question.

"N-No." She replied. "Why did you come up with that question?"

"Because sometime you always been with Geo ever since and I heard that you and him been together till the end of summer." After hearing that, Sonia continue to blush again and Luna began to glow red with jealousy.

"W-Who told you that? Was it Vent?" Lyra asked.

"No, it was Ashe."

"A-Ashe?" Sonia question with a surprise look on her face. After she heard what Aile said, she started to look a bit sad. "Oh... I see."

"Something wrong, Sonia?"

"Sonia is... a bit mad at Ashe." Lyra said.

"Why? She haven't even met her yet."

"True, but Vent told us that Ashe was controlling her mind from the beginning. If what he said is true, then it was her fault that Geo is suffering from the star."

"If that true... I could have told him about the star earlier and Geo wouldn't be suffering." Sonia said.

"Well now he won't, now that you have that card. Remember Sonia, use that card when every he goes berserk. Do whatever you can to help him, Sonia."

"I will, Aile."

"(Not until I help him first.)" Luna said to herself as she walked away. "(Hmph, it was bad enough that she with him for till the end of summer, but it get me mad when she's always keeping Megaman for herself. I will fine a way to help Geo... I mean... Jeez I never thought that I would be using Geo's name instead of Megaman's. Even though, Geo is actually Megaman. So... W-Why am I even saying in my head? I got too much thing caught up in my mind.)"

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Inside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 5:30 PM**

Prometheus looked the capsule, waiting until Xavier is awaken. "Pandora." He said.

"What is it, Prometheus?" Pandora said.

"It look like that we're having a surprise guests today. Look like Model Zx and A have found us."

"How many minutes... do we have?"

"Not that much. Now that Model A and Zx is here... I guess I can have a little fun battling one of these scum. Stay here until Xavier is awaken." Prometheus said as he grabbed his Scythe and walked away.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Outside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 5:30 PM**

"Geo, Sonia, Bud, Luna and Zack reached to abandoned laboratory. "Man. They don't call it the abandoned Laboratory." Geo said.

"C'mon, let's go." Zack said. The look around the outside of the laboratory trying to find door to get in. They found a heavy barricaded steel door so no one can come in.

"The door is barricaded." Bud said.

"Well it's a bit obvious that they barricade the door. They're try to keep people out" Luna said.

"Or maybe they're try to keep someone in." Geo said. "There got to be another way to get in. I doubt that EM-wave changing will help us." Geo slide his his red lens Visualizer down, trying to find the wave world around the Laboratory

"How about that air vent over there." Mega pointed.

"I guess that will do. Give me boost, Bud." Geo and Bud walked toward the wall. Bud bended down and hooked his arms.

Geo place his right foot on Bud's arms and reached to the air vent. He open the air vent cover and looked inside the air vent.

"Look like it goes all the way in. Everyone, stay here. I'll try to find another way to get you inside." Mega said

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Lyra said.

"Okay or not, it's our only choice here. Bud can't fit in this vent so it might be best that you and Sonia would stay here with the other. Just in case if anything happen here."

"It not like I ask to get this big, Mega." Bud complained.

"Just... be careful out there." Sonia worry.

"Don't worry. We'll be ok." Geo said as he smile to Sonia.

"Wait, Geo. You might need this." Luna said as she tossed him the video camera.

"Thank, Luna. let's go, Mega."

"Finder keep of any goodies." Mega joked as Geo crawled inside the air vent.

Geo crawl and crawl all the way to the end of the air duct. While he was continue to crawl, he found another air vent cover. He kicked the cover and exit the air vent. After jumped off the air vent, he realized that the light are on.

"There are lights on." Mega said.

"Heh. "Abandoned Laboratory?" Who are they trying to fool?" Geo said. "There's got to be another way inside here."

"Be careful, Geo. We'll never know what might attack us."

"Good point." He said as he wonder around the laboratory.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Outside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 6:00 PM**

"Come on! Open UP!" Taurus Fire shouted as he try to open the steel barricaded door.

"Calm down, Bud. The door won't up even if want to." Zack said.

"*Pant* *Pant* Well that because we don't have enough fire power, Zack! Hey Sonia, can you give a hand? Sonia?" Taurus Fire turned his head and saw Sonia looking at the Photon Melody card.

"(Geo have been in there for a long time. I wonder what's going on inside.)" She thought.

"This is taking to long. There's got to be another way to get in." Luna said.

While they were waiting, Sonia heard a sound. She quickly look up and saw a humanoid holding a blue energy Scythe up in the sky. The humanoid swing his Scythe, try to attack Sonia by surprise.

She quick dodged the person attack and quickly transform into Harp Note. "You move pretty fast then the last time we, Model A. If you haven't notice that I was about to attack you earlier, you would have die right now." Said the blue headed humanoid with the blue energy Scythe.

"What the...! Who are you!?" Harp Note asked.

"S-Sonia!" A voice called out. The humanoid turn his head and saw Luna, Taurus Fire, and Zack behind him.

"W-Who the heck is guy?" Luna said.

"More scums, huh?" The humanoid said. "Do yourself a favor. "Leave this place if you want to live, so you won't be scare when I can kill this girl."

"Forget it! There's no way that we're gonna let you harm our friend!" Taurus Fire.

"We?" By "we" you mean yourself. Beside, those two loser can't even EM-wave change." He said as he raise his Scythe, pointing at Luna and Zack.

"You got big words from a creep like you!" Lyra shouted. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh right, you haven seen me without the EM-wave form." He said as he place his Scythe on his right shoulder.

"Without EM-wave form?" Harp Note question.

"Haven't I heard his voice somewhere before?" Lyra asked

"That Scythe...W-Wait a minute... You're P-Prometheus?"

"So you finally found out, huh?" He said. "After I notice that your here, I got a feeling that Megaman is here too. Look like I already missed him. It would it been so fun when I chopped off one of his limbs. But since that your here... Maybe I'd brake two or three of your bones before I go fight Megaman. Maybe I should use Neo-Transcode to fight you."

"He think that we're too easy to beat, Sonia." Lyra said.

"Enough talk. It time for you to die!" He said as he charged straight at Harp Note.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Inside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 6:00 PM**

Geo continue searching around the place, trying to find another way to get his friends in or the Rebellion's secret. While he was looking, he found a door blocking his path. "This got to be the place." He said as he open the door. After he open the door he found another room with two capsules. "What is this place?"

"Geo, look over there." Mega said as he materialized out of Geo's sub Hunter-VG. Geo turn on the video camera and record everything he seeing. "Look at that panel. There's a message."

Geo examines the panel on the first panel on the right. "DAN-002 "PANDORA" TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN FOR RECALIBRATION 246939 SECONDS." He finish examine the panel on the left and now he start examine the panel on the right. "DAN-001 "PROMETHEUS" TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN FOR RECALIBRATION 246924 SECONDS." "This is... This place is where Prometheus and Pandora were made."

"What about that panel over there." Mega pointed. Geo looked panel between Prometheus and Pandora's capsules. "What does it say, Geo."

"It says that rebellion is using Gospel technology for the war. "Gospel?" What's that?" Geo question.

"Keep looking." Mega said as Geo continue search. While he was search, he found a old journal right beside Geo's left arm. Geo read the old Journal. "What does it say, Geo?"

"It say that "The leader of Gospel have been arrested and his organization was disbanded and the fear of net crime was no more. The world was at peace once again. The police went easy on the leader of the leader of Gospel after they heard what the boy and his NetNavi what they read in his diary. The leader of Gospel was arrested for 3 to 4 month. After the cops free him, peace and prosperity have brought back to Navi Garden forever."

"Well not exactly forever of course." Mega corrected.

"Unfortunately, before Gospel was defeated and after the leader of Gospel was released, some of the NetNavis found out that the real Bass have been awaken. After the police released the leader of the Gospel 6 years ago, he's was nowhere to be found." So Gospel was the one who awaken Bass before." Geo question.

"Geo take a look at the date. This journal was written since 200 years ago."

"(The day when the Net Navi was made.)" Geo thought. "There's got to be something big going on in this war. Something that we don't see in the Biometal War."

"This is got to be connected somehow. Gospel and the Rebellion...that got to mean something. ...But what?"

Geo continue to search the old journal, trying find what they are looking for. While he was search, he found a newspaper page stuck inside. Geo read the article. "This article happen 3 days ago. "A 6 year old girl have been caught by an unknown sickness that can kill her. None of the doctors wasn't able cure her fever, until a mysterious person have healed the girl from the unknown sickness. Mysterious Man named the unknown sickness, "The Mongura Sickness". A sickness that is impossible to be cure." So we got four clues. Gospel, the technology, The Mongura Sickness and that person that he healed the impossible. All of them is connect... But for what? What does this means anyway?"

"That is none of your business, Megaman." A voice called out as Geo quick turned off his Video Camera.

"Who there!? Show yourself!" Geo demanded. Geo quickly turn around and was surprise to see how here. "I-Its you... Aeolus..."

"Inescapable destiny... So, you came, Mega Man Model Zx. But I'll be taking the star and your Biometal." He said.

"Aeolus, please, I need to know why... You should have known what wrong with him. You should know that he not Solo."

"So you know that something wrong with? Yes, it true, there is something with him. He's possess by Model B's spirit wave. A wave that can control human mind for the spirits, like your spirit guide."

"(Spirit wave? By "spirit guide" is he talking about Vent')" Geo question.

"Solo's mind is being control by his spirit guide."

"Solo have a spirit guide too?" Mega question. "But I thought spirit guide suppose to help the Biometal Chosen Ones not harm them."

"We thought so too. Spirit guide can help or betray Chosen one so easily. Because of them, two of our Chosen one die in the last Game of Destiny."

"That time at Grizzly Peak... I was right." Geo added. "I knew that there's something wrong with him at Grizzly Peak. Who doing this!? Who controlling Solo?"

"That's a silly question... You call yourself a Megaman and a Chosen One, yet you don't even know the Muians true plans 5 year ago is. Or the true leader that planned to awaken Le Mu in the first place. No, it wasn't Dr. Vega."

"What do you mean? Are you telling us that Vega wasn't the leader from the Murians' attack." Mega asked.

"You find out soon enough when the two of you are gone." Aeolus said as he draw his sword out.

"Aeolus, please, I don't want to fight you."

"You have no other choice, Megaman. It rules of the Game of Destiny." Aeolus took out his Hunter-VG with his left hand and hold it on the top of the handle of his sword. "Slot-in, Dark Transcode 102 Dark EM-wave Change, Sage Harpuia!" Aeolus transform into Sage Harpuia and his Sword and his Hunter-VG transform into two purple energy sabers.

-(Megaman Zero) Harpuia's armor is colored green, symbolizing his alignment with wind and lightning, and his helmet is mounted with wing-like extensions with a red crystal in the center of his helmet and green arrow face painting on his cheeks. On his back, he have two powerful wing-like thrusters, which he uses for flying at high speed. He wields two identical energy-based swords, which presumably represent talons, and has the ability to summon whirlwinds and lightning bolts.

"Your time is up fool. I will win the Biometal War."

"Look like we have no other option, Geo." Mega said.

"I know..." He replied as he took out his sub Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Megaman!" He shouted as he transform into Megaman.

"Solo told me that he trying to get stronger so he can beat you. I want to see how strong you're really are, Megaman." Sage Harpuia said as he flew up in the air. "Let's see if you're good enough to become one of our important sacrifice."

"Huh? Important sacrifice?"

"Show me your power. Then we'll talk." He said as he charge straight at Megaman in the air.

Sage Harpuia quick slash Megaman with his Wide Sword, but Megaman quick dodged Sage Harpuia's Wide Sword. "(He's fast...)" He said. After he dodge his attack, Sage Harpuia attack Megaman again with his Long Sword. After he slash Megaman, he created a shockwave that flies straight forward at him. "EM-wave Shield!" Megaman shouted as he created his EM-wave Shield.

Right after Megaman created his Shield, Sage Harpuia's Sonic Boom pierced Megaman's Sheild and ripped a part of his armor. His right arm sleeves was torn, exposed skin and his health point reduced to 85%. "Strike Edge!" Megaman shouted as his right arm transform into a Strick Edge.

Sage Harpuia landed on the ground and dashed straight at Megaman and slash him with his long sword. They clashed swords together to over power one another. "Don't bother using barriers or shields. My swords can pierce through to anything."

"Help me out of this, Omega-Xis."

"Sure." He said as he meterialized beside Megaman. "Beast Slap!" Omega-Xis quick slash Sage Harpuia, pushing him away from Megaman and reduced his health point to 90%.

"A battle Wizard? With that, this will be two against one. But still that won't be good enough to beat me." Sage Harpuia said as he jump in the air and his wing-like thrusters expanded. He sore though the air and charge straight at Megaman without losing altitude.

"Wide Sword!" Megaman transform his right arm into a Wide Sword. Again, they clashed swords together. Right before they clashed their swords, Megaman felt something that he felt before 5 years ago. "(That power... I know that power from somewhere.)" He thought as him and Sage Harpuia jumped away from each other. "Shadow told me that he find found one of the OOPArt and fused it with his Biometal. I just felt your power just now, a power that I used 5 years ago. If I'm right, you fused the power of the Sword of Zerker. Didn't you?"

"Hmph, you're right. You're a perceptive one."

"I could tell from your powers. Me and Omega-Xis also fused the OOPArt way back. All three of them."

"No wonder the been chosen to become a Chosen One. The OOPArt is just carrier. They hold half of the Biometal's energy."

"Really? I didn't know because I was 11 year old back then. But still that doesn't mean I will be holding back just because you have the power of the Zerker." He said as he transformed his right arm into a Mega Buster. He fire his Mega Buster at Sage Harpuia. Sage Harpuia jump up in the sky and his wing-like thrusters expanded again.

He flew up in the air and dodge Megaman's blast. He quickly swoop down and grabbed Megaman up in the air to the top of the ceiling. After they reached to the top of the room, Sage Harpuia dive down and smashed Megaman to the ground and reduced his health point to 65%. "Darn it." Megaman said in pain.

"(Geo, let's use the hyper mode program. Maybe that will beat him.)" Omega-Xis said.

"Alright then. Here we go. Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx! Megamerge" He shouted as he transform into Megaman Zx and increased his health point to 165%. "Light Beam!" Megaman Zx thrust his saber down to the ground, then a beam of light shoot up from the ground, forming a wall around Megaman Zx. The beams hit Sage Harpuia and reduced his health point to 75%.

"So this is your Biometal form. I'm not impress."

"Oh yeah!? Well the battle haven't finish yet! After I beat you, you'll be very impress that you lose to me!" He said as he charge straight at Sage Harpuia. He change his ZX Saber into a ZX Blaster and blast Sage Harpuia, reduced his health point to 60%."

"You may have improved your powers bit. But I have enough of game for now. Play time is over fool." Sage Harpuia said as he cross his sabers up in the air. "Chaos Evolution Transcode 102X-Lv2, Sage Harpuia's hyper mode: Harpuia Zerker Storm! Megameger!" Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt zapped Sage Harpuia. The wind swirled around him and form into a cyclone. The cyclone vanish, showing that Sage Harpuia transform into Harpuia Zerker Storm and increased his health point to 160%.

-(Megaman Zx Advent) Harpuia Zerker Storm's armor change colour to green and yellow. His wing-like thrusters transform into a pair of wings whose energy constructs form a similar shape. Both armor's and helmet's wings increase and length. Two of his Saber fused together and form into a Sword of Zerker.

"Him too?" Omega-Xis question.

"He's using... both Hyper Mode and the OOPArt's power? Impossable." Megaman Zx said.

"Now the true battle will now begins!" Harpuia Zerker Storm shouted. "Plasma Cyclone!" Harpuia Zerker Storm swing his Sword of Zerker and created a electrical cyclone around Megaman Zx. The cyclone zapped and slash Megaman, reducing his health point to 130%. The cyclone vanish and Megaman Zx's shoulder and the right side of his face started to bleed a lot.

"(He faster then before. I can't even tell where he's going to attack.)" He struggle. "(If this keep up, I'm dead.)"

"(Hang in there, kid.)" Omega-Xis said.

"ZX Saber!" Megaman Zx said as he changed his ZX Buster into a ZX Saber. He charge straight at Harpuia Zerker Storm and slash him with his ZX Saber and reduced his health point to 165%. "Light Beam!" Megaman Zx thrust his saber down to the ground again, then a beam of light shoot up from the ground, forming a wall around Megaman Zx. The beams hit Harpuia Zerker Storm and reduced his health point to 140%.

Harpuia Zerker Storm raised his Sword of Zerker up in the air and pointed his blade at Megaman Zx. "Dark Thunder!" His blade started generating electricity and zapped Megaman Zx, reduce his health point to 110%.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* (I'm starting to feel dizzy... I've lost too much blood)" Megaman Zx said as he place his back on the wall, feeling the blood slow move down from his head down to his neck. Harpuia Zerker Storm raise his Sword of Zerker and generate electricity to his sword.

"(Here he come, Geo. We need to move!)" Omega-Xis shouted.

"(Even if I did, he'll still get me. There's got to be another way.) Megaman Zx struggle as he remember the battle card that Vent give to him. Megaman Zx quick got up and quick took out a battle card, and looked at it. "(Let just how this card won't make me go berserk.)"

"(It do or die, Geo. Remember, we were practising this yesterday. There no need to worry about it.)"

"(I know.) Here we go! Level Up Card: Hyper-Level-Up-Black Star Force! Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv3, Megaman's hyper mode: Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior! Double Megamerger!" Megaman cried as Omega-Xis materialized out of Megaman Zx. Omega-Xis' body change colour from blue to purple and enter back inside of Megaman Zx's body.

After he enter Megaman Zx's body, a red computer circite line-like appear on Megaman Zx's right arm and slow move to his right side of his face. His body started to glow and then he transform into Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior. "(Here we go.)"

Harpuia Zerker Storm expanded his wing and charge straight at Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior. "Die!" He shouted as Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior grabbed ΩSword and charge straight at Harpuia Zerker Storm. Both of them swing their sword and clashed together. Right after their sword they clashed, Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior's sword slice the blade off of Harpuia Zerker Storm's Zerker Sword and reduced Harpuia Zerker Storm health point to 120%. After he sliced his blade off, Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior blasted blasted a line of green rings at Harpuia Zerker Storm, reducing his health point to 105%."

"Interesting..." Harpuia Zerker Storm said as he looked at his broken Sword of Zerker. "I can see now why Solo is trying to do his best to beat you and trying to win the Biometal War. Very interesting." He said as he fixed his Zerker Sword.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Outside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 6:30 PM**

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note shouted as she strummed her guitar, firing a heart-shaped sound wave at Prometheus. Prometheus spin his Scythe, protecting himself from Harp Note's Pulse Song.

"Fire Breath!" Taurus Fire blasted Prometheus with his Fire Breath, burning the arena along with him. "That take care of him... W-What!?" Taurus Fire realized that Prometheus is standing on top of the roof of the Abandoned Laboratory.

"How is that even possible? He's using Neo-Transcode, and yet we're still didn't even land a hit on him." Harp Note said.

"He also didn't even landed a hit on us... What is he up to?" Lyra question.

"It almost time..." Prometheus laughed.

"What do you mean?" Taurus Fire question.

"I probably sure you know that there's only 8 Biometals remaining on Navi Garden. You scum don't even realized that there's only 9 Biometals."

"What are you talking about?" Harp Note said. "Vent told us that there's only 8 Biometals. Zx, A, H, L, P, F, W and B."

"Well your leader is mistaken. He didn't told you that there's another Biometal. The Fake Biometal. A Biometal of mass destruction."

"Mass destruction?" Luna question. "Is that Biometal is stronger then any other biometal?"

"Yes. So is the biometal's Biomatch. He's the most power being on the Gardan of the Dark World. He is the first Dark Muian that have ever been created."

"The first... Dark Muian...?" Shocked Harp Note.

"(Of course. No wonder he wasn't attacking us. He was just buying time until this biometal is awaken.)" Lyra said.

"(Geo still inside there.) We need to get inside, quick."

"Don't bother going inside, fools." Prometheus said as he teleported to the front of the steel barricade door. "You're not going anywhere."

"(Darn it. We need to warn Geo fast. We can't even open the door and Prometheus is blocking our way. There got to be a way.)"

"You're not strong enough, Harp Note Model A. You, Megaman and your friends are bunch of amateurs. You guys can't even beat an Dark Murian." A voice called out. Harp Note, Taurus Fire, Luna and Zack turned their head, notice a black and white cloak figure with a black mask covering his lower face and a blue lens Visualizer covering his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Zack question.

The black and white cloaked figure took out his blaster, add a small white crystal as a bullet. "That crystal... is that Photon Shard?" Harp Note question.

The black cloaked figure aimed his at his head. He fire his blaster at himself, then his black cloak change color to white and blue. "If you can't through the dark, then let shine a little light." He said as he his blaster into a blue and white saber and dash straight at Prometheus. He swing his saber, cutting off Prometheus' right arm off, that scared Harp Note, Taurus Fire, Luna and Zack. Prometheus grabbed his right shoulder in pain while his right arm faded away into dusts.

"T-This is... Photon?" Prometheus question when his right shoulder start to zapping purple electricity and regenerating his right arm. "You got lucky to be alive Model A, but remember this: You and Megaman won't be alive for long when Model O or Model B. Me and Pandora will win the Biometal War. Once you enter the Laboratory, you be dead when you have a good look at Model O." He said as he teleported away.

"W-Were you... trying to kill him?" Harp Note asked him.

"W-Why would you do that!?" Luna shouted.

"Hey, He hold one of the biometal and he a Dark Murian. If anyone have a biometal or if they are a Dark Murian, they belong in the underworld." Said the white cloaked figure.

"You call me Model A. You know that I one of the Chosen One, don't you?" Harp Note said. "Are you here to kill me too?"

"Maybe. Beside, sometime death is the only goal in the Game of Destiny. Only the Chosen One of course."

"What? What do you mean!?" Zack asked.

"Hang on a minute." Luna stopped. "We remember you. You were that guy that took Evan away form Megaman yesterday."

"You know this guy?" Harp Note question.

"We saw this guy yesterday. One of his friend attack Geo yesterday." Zack said.

"They're right, Harp Note. His mission was to kill Geo Stelar but his mission have fail." Said the white cloaked figure.

"Kill Geo?" Harp Note worried. "Are you here to kill Geo too?"

"Yes and no. The plan have change now, Sonia."

"You know who I am?"

"Who else would you be? You have Lyra's power and you're the new Chosen One of Model A after all. So again, who else would you be?"

"Just who are you anyway?" Lyra asked.

"Oh right, Geo and Omega-Xis forgot to tell you about the Photon Guardians. My name is the Photon Merger, the commander of the Photon Guardians. Our mission to kill every Biomatch."

"Biomatch?" Lyra question.

"It means people that can Megamerge to Biometals." Photon Merger explained.

"Are you here to kill me too? Or are you after Geo. If are, then I'm not letting you kill him." Harp Note said.

"Relax. Like I said before, the plan have change. Beside, you guys have other objective you know."

"He's right. We need to find a to get inside to help Geo." Luna said.

"See? Somebody here has their head on straight. Beside, we're all friends here, know what I mean?" Photon Merger said as he rest his right arm on Luna's left shoulder.

"Are we?"

"Yes, but I don't plan on helping your friend, Megaman. But if you guys are here to help Megaman and Harp Note inside that Laboratory, you'll be dead in no time when you fine all 3 biometal in there." The Photon Merger said as he reloaded his blaster and fire at the steel barricaded door, destory it so people can get through.

"(What? We been trying to destroy that door from the beginning. Just who is this guy?)" Taurus Fire question.

"When you enter in that Laboratory, there's no turn back."

"Sonia you know that we're come too."

"Then let's go." Harp Note said as they left the Photon Merger and enter the Laboratory.

"Fools. They have choosed their doom. Time for my next objective." Photon Meger said as he teleported away.

Back to the fight.

* * *

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Inside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 6:40 PM**

Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior was still continuing fighting Harpuia Zerker Storm. Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior's health point reached to 90% and Harpuia Zerker Strom's health point reached to 100%. "Figures... We may have boosten our power but Harpuia is still fast in the air." Omega-Xis said.

"Look I got no other choice. In other beat a killer like him, I need to use all of my powers at once at him." Megaan Zx Black Star Warrior said.

"Geo, are you trying to use the HFB (Hyper Force Big Bang)?"

"Yeah! I'm going to use all of my power on this Sword." He said as his ΩSword started glowing black. "Here goes something... Element: Darkness! Hyper Force Big Bang: Dark Sword!" Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior shouted as his ΩSword glow brightly. He darg his ΩSword on to the ground in circle. He swing his sword, creating a purple sonicboom at Harpuia Zerker Storm.

"Impossible." The dark sonicboom slashed Harpuia Zerker Storm, dropping his health point to 0% and transform back into Aeolus. "So... This it the power of Megaman. I admit, you are strong, Megaman." Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior transform back into Geo and collapsed on the ground and leaned on the wall, try to regain his energy from the battle. "What the matter? You're not going to finish me off?"

"No. I'm not a murderer like you or the rebellion, Aeolus. Even if I do want to, you'll regenerate your body. I don't kill humans."

"You still haven't open your eyes yet. Don't you realize that we're no longer humans anymore. Me, Elizabeth, Solo and the other are an immortal being now from the Mongura Star."

"Immortal or not, you guys are still humans to me."

"You fool... haven't you even heard about the rules of the Game of Destiny?"

"I don't care about the this Game of Destiny, Aeolus!" Geo shouted. "All I care about is stopping a friend from causing himself more trouble. After I realized that you and a few other Murians is still alive, I was happy for Solo. But now, he's using his own kind to cause this disaster and chaos in Navi Garden. You know that something is wrong with him. Tell me! What's happing to Solo? What so special about the Game of Destiny? How did you and the other have the power of immortality? Why Solo trying to awaken Model B? ...And one more thing. Is it true that you and Solo is the Prince of the Murians? Or did he just say that just because he soon will become the new Biometal King?"

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Dark Megaman**


	36. Chapter 36: The Dark Megaman

Chapter 36: The Dark Megaman

 **Location: Neon City-Unknown Laboratory-Inside**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 6:50 PM**

Sonia, Bud, Luna and Zack continue searching around the unknown laboratory trying to fine Geo and Mega. "What with that guy!?" Luna argued about the Photon Merger.

"Luna really frustrated about that guy." Bud said to Zack.

"Does all spirits have to act like that? Because that guy is so... mean."

"Should we say something?" Zack asked Bud.

"The nerve of that guy being so mean to lady like me. I'll hurt him if he dare hurt Megaman."

"Maybe later." Bud replied to Zack.

"Come on guys, focus." Sonia said as she try to get the gang to focus on what's important. "We need to find Geo in this crazy laboratory and get out of here while we still can."

"Hold it." Luna stopped. "Who put you in charge, Sonia? Because the last thing I remember is that Geo is in charge in this mission."

"I know. I just... I'm just worry about him. Since he have that sub-Hunter-VG, I can't even call him to know where he is. He can only give us a message or a call, but we can't. Let's just continue search, okay. The faster we look, we might fine him."

"Hey guy, there a room over there. Maybe Geo could be inside." Zack pointed.

"Only one way to find out." Luna said as they enter the room. They open the door and found themselves in a room with a closed capsule and a purple glass wall at the left side of the room. "Look like Geo is not here."

"What is all this?"

"Don't know. But I got a bad feeling about this." Sonia said.

"Let's look around. Something tell me that something big going on here." Lyra said as they scatter around the room. Sonia walked toward Luna, searching in a long drawer.

"Found something, Luna?" Sonia asked.

"You want an instruction manual on "How to Build a Creepy Villain Lair Using Everyday Objects?" Then no, I haven't found anything yet." She said.

"I mean what are you looking for?"

"Something special. Trying to find anything to help him."

"And by "him" are you talking Geo or Megaman?" Sonia said as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you care, Sonia?" Luna said as she stop searching an looked at Sonia. "I came to help him. I thought that maybe there's something here that I can use to help him from his Mongura Star problem."

"There's nothing you can do, Luna. I seen how the Mongura Star power goes. Trust me, it way too dangerous, even if you're in EM-wave form it still won't be good enough. You can't help him."

"You don't know, you don't know that!" Luna said as she continue to search around the lab. "I also seen Megaman when he go berserk. I want to help him."

"You're missing the point, Luna! I'm just saying as much as you care for Geo you can't help him."

"Let's just all calm down." Vogue said.

"She right." Lyra agreed. "Don't forget what here for. Where're here to find Geo."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Sonia's Hunter-VG rang. "You got a message, Sonia. It from Geo."

"Geo." Sonia said surprisingly as took out her Hunter-VG. "Hey guy, come see this!"

"What is it?" Bud said as him, Zack and Luna walk toward where Sonia is.

"It Geo, he just send me a message."

"What!? What does it say?" Luna asked.

"It say..."

 **To: Sonia Strumm**

 **From: Geo Stelar**

 **Subject: Sorry for taking so long**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I got into a little fight that can find out about something. If you and the other are inside the Laboratory, I'm upstairs in the 3rd floor. Be careful, we don't what will come up and attack us. Also, if you see anyone that have a purple Murian mark on part of their body, it shows them that they're one of the Dark Murians. I'll meet all of you at the 3rd floor.**

"A Murian mark on part of their body?" Lyra question.

"I hope Geo's okay." Sonia worried.

"Well if he at the 3rd floor, we know where to go." Taurus said.

"So let's go and-"

"Uhhhh... guys!" Zack called. "Good news, weird news. I think I found Geo but..."

"What? But Geo just send a message a second ago." Luna said.

"If that true, then how come he inside that pod?" Zack pointed at the capsule. Sonia, Luna and Bud looked through the capsule and saw a different color Megaman inside it.

"What the...? I don't understand. Geo just told us that he's at the 3rd floor. If Megaman at the 3rd floor, then how did Megaman get here?" Bud said.

"I don't think that Geo." Sonia said. "I mean take a look at the colours. It completely different then the Geo we know."

"Hey. There's a panel right next to the pod." Luna pointed. "What does that say?"

"It say... "DAN-004 "XAVIER". FUSING DATA ORB: COMPLETE. FUSING BIOMETAL ENERGY: COMPLETE. DOWNLOAD DNA BLOOD: COMPLETE. FUSING MONGURA SHARD: COMPLETE. CLONING: COMPLETE." Sonia finished.

"Cloning?" Luna worry. "Is this some sort of cloning machine? Are they cloning Megaman?"

"I'm more concern that all this. The rebellion is using Geo's blood to make... this. But why?" Zack said.

"This is what Prometheus was talking about." Sonia said. "While me and Geo was battling Prometheus and Pandora, they said they need Geo's DNA to make a new body for someone. We heard what Prometheus said outside. He said the first Dark Murian will be awaken. This faker got to be the biometal of mass destruction."

"I say let destroy this thing, get Geo, and get out of here while we still can." Bud said.

"Uhh, guys..." Luna frighten. "I think it just move." After they heard what Luna said, they walked toward the capsule. They look at the capsule, looking at the different Megaman. The different Megaman open his eyes, surprising Sonia, Bud, Luna and Zack. The capsule drained the water inside.

After the water drained, the capsule open and the different colour Megaman transform into his real form and collapsed on the ground. "*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" The mysterious boy panted as he place his right hand on his stomach. He looked at his body.

-An boy was shirtless and barefooted and the color of his eyes is purple. On the left side of his body have a red line computer-circuit-like on his left arm across to his left eye. The colour of his hair is white and spikey. He also wearing a gloves with a Ω symbol on it.

"(It a kid? He look like a eleven year old boy.)"

Right before Sonia was about to talk to the eleven year old boy, Lyra quick stopped her and pointed at his right foot, showing her that mysterious boy have one of the Murian mark under his right foot. _"The mark... That guy is a Dark Murian, just like the rebellion."_ Lyra whisper.

"*Chough* *Chough* *Chough*" The mysterious person coughed up blood in pain which surprise Sonia.

"(He's in pain.)" The mysterious person slowly trying to get himself up. After he stand up, his black aura appear and transform into a purple long leather jacket with white line on his sleeves around his body to wear and brown boots.

"It been over a hundred and sixty-five year that I was lost a body. Finally... I got myself a new body." The mysterious person said in a strange voice as he looked at his hands. "Hmm... It maybe new but it actually is identical to my old body back at The Dark World."

"Hey!" Sonia shouted as she walked toward him. "Who are you? Why do you have..." She garb the boy shoulder and turned him, to see him face to face. Right after she looked at him, she was very shock to see that the mysterious person look like Geo when he was fourteen year old. "What the... What is going on here?"

"That... can't be Geo... It can't be." Luna said.

"Your right... This is the... our biometal of mass destruction..." A voice called out.

"That voice... Pandora is that you?" Sonia asked. Right be side Geo's look alike, Pandora appear right next to him, sitting on her staff in her original form.

"I'm surprise... that you made... all the way up here... to our laboratory... to our home... to the place that we were made..." She said.

"(So this is what Pandora look like?) Pandora, who is guy? And why does he look like Geo."

"Foolish child. You and your friends... are here to see... King Solo's biometal of mass destruction. Sooner or later... we'll have to battle him... in the Game of Destiny."

"It been awhile, Sonia, Bud, Zack, Prez. It been... so long that I didn't seen you guys." Said Geo's look-alike.

"Who are you!?" Sonia shouted

"Don't you remember me, Sonia? No of course not. You only remember the other Geo Stelar. I am Dark Geo or you can call me by my real name, "Xavier" the first Dark Murian that have ever been made. He said

"Xavier?" Zack question.

"Didn't Elizabeth mention about him at Grizzly Peak?" Lyra question.

"Yes, she did." Xavier said. "Now that I'm awaken The Game of Destiny is complete. Now we can begin killing the other Biometal Chosen Ones."

"What do you mean "killing the other Biometal Chosen One?" Zack asked. "Your a Biometal Chosen One too?"

"Yes Zack. Let me introduce myself again. My name is Xavier the first Dark Murian and Chosen One of the fake Biometal, Model O."

"Model O?" Lyra question.

"Model O stand for "Omega."

"Omega? Are you talking about Omega-Xis? You copy Omega-Xis too?"

"No. But I do have his EM-wave powers. With that I can EM-wave Change. ...Now it finally time to begin the Game of Destiny. All 9 Biometal found their Biomatch, it's time for the biomatch to fight for their lives and their souls."

"Indeed..." Pandora agreed. "The time is right. For all the Chosen One... in order to beat Bass... and to grant our wish... from the Photon Star..."

"I don't know why... but this is starting to get a little freaky." Zack said.

"Yeah." Bud said. "There's something wrong about all of this."

"Let's go find the real Geo and get out of here!" Luna said.

"I think not." Pandora said as she took her staff and pointed up in the sky. She fire a black beam and created a purple barrier around the Laboratory. The sky change color to purple and colors on the objects turned to gray. All except the glass wall. After she created the barrier, Zack, Bud and Luna grab their neck, like if they were choking.

"I...can't...breathe..." Zack struggle.

"What...is...happening...to me?" Luna struggle.

"It...too...cold...what...is...this...energy?" Bud struggle. Luna, Bud and Zack collapsed on the ground. Sonia quickly turned around and saw her friends lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Zack! Bud! Luna!" Sonia shouted as she rushed to them. After she went close to them, three colourful orb appear on top of them and enter in Pandora's staff. "What did you do to them!?"

"I've taken their soul... The Game of Dark Destiny... steal soul if anyone inside it."

"Biomatch and anyone that have biometal's energy is not infected by it." Xavier said. "If the Chosen one what the biomatch soul, they must fight to death."

"Ugh..." Lyra moaned.

"Lyra, are you ok?" Sonia worried.

"This dark energy is stronger then before, Sonia. We need to be careful in this domain."

"Xavier..." Pandora called. "Now that you have a new body... use your power... to eliminate her..."

"...No." He replied. "King Bass' orders. We need her for our sacrifice we manage to obtained two, we need three more. My powers is a bit... overkill."

"Sacrifice?" Sonia question.

"Then I'll will..." Pandora raised her staff up in the air. "Slot-in... Dark Transcode 107 Dark EM-wave Change... Megamerger." She said as she transform into her EM-wave form. "Model A... Harp Note... Sacrifice or not... I'll be taking you biometal." She said as she started to float up in the air.

"Transcode 004: Harp Note." Sonia said as she quickly transform into Harp Note.

10 Minute Ago.

* * *

"You know that something is wrong with him. Tell me! What's happing to Solo? What so special about the Game of Destiny? How did you and the other have the power of immortality? Why Solo trying to awaken Model B? ...And one more thing. Is it true that you and Solo is the Prince of the Murians? Or did he just say that just because he soon will become the new Biometal King?" Geo demanded.

"...I'll tell you." Aeolus said. "What he said is true. Solo is the Prince of the Murians. And I am the King of the Murians."

Geo and Mega was actually surprise to hear what Aeolus said. "(This is just getting weirder and weirder.)" Mega thought.

"Not the entire Mu Continent. Me and him have the royal blood of the North Murians, the Zerker tribe."

"Zerker?" Geo question.

"Yes. Of course you know there's a few tribes in our home. Let me tell something about Solo. Solo did told you the reason why he hate Link Power or anything that part of bonds?"

"Yes. He told me that people treated him like a monster just because he was able to EM-wave Change. They team up and attacked him."

"True. They did attack them and they did treated him like a monster. But there's more then that. More scary then EM-wave Changing. Solo have terrifying powers when he was born."

"More scary then EM-wave Changing?" Mega question.

"Terrifying powers?" Geo question.

"When he was born, we discover something special about him. Something very dangerous. Something that scare everyone. He was possessed by the dark soul. They know that he'll be the new Chosen One of Model B." Aeolus said.

"That why they're so scare?" Geo question.

"Everyone was scare when they know that he was the Chosen One of Model B. Well of course, not everyone was scare of him."

"You were the only one that wasn't afraid of him."

"No. Not just me. There's even Princess Elizabeth. The princess of the South Murians, the Frost tribe. She always with him so many time when they were six. As a matter a fact, she in love with him. Elizabeth was so happy. I was happy for the both of them."

"Was Solo happy about Elizabeth?"

"As I was saying. He possessed Solo and used his body as one of our sacrifice. Because of the spirit, Solo can only think of becoming the Biometal King. Because of "him", Solo is sick. He the one who created the Mongura Star and used the star to create the power of immortality. We only have two year intel the Gate of the Dark World open. We manage to have two of our sacrifice, we need three more and you are one of our sacrifice."

"Who's him? Who's controlling Solo?" Geo asked.

"Our true leader and the creator of the Mongura Star and the power immortality, The Tribe King, Bass."

"Bass?" Mega question.

"Or you may call him by his real name, Xander."

"Xander?" Geo question

"Yes. He created the power of immortality and turn us into Immortal. And all we have to do is fused the Mongura Shard. After we did, we have a purple Murian mark on part of body."

"A Murian mark?" Geo question as Aeolus took off his right glove, showing Geo and Mega a purple Murian mark on his hand.

"This mark show that we're a Dark Murian."

"Please, tell us more about Xander."

"He's Solo spirit guide. His plans is to awaken Model B in the Gate of the Dark World."

"They need all the Biometal password to open the gate, right?" Mega said.

"Yes. But we need more."

"More?"

"We need five sacrifice to open the gate."

"You mention that while we were battling. What do you mean by Sacrifice?" Geo said.

"We need all the password but it won't be enough. We need five sacrifice to open the door. We already have two and Solo is one of them. He not dead. The sacrifice is different. Believe me, Megaman. Me, Elizabeth and the other are joining the Rebellion for a while. In the Game of Destiny, anyone that is a Chosen One of a Biometal can be your friend or your enemy. Sooner or later, in the Game of Destiny, you will have to battle one of your own friend or else someone else will..

"(Battle one of my friend?) What do you mean?" Geo said as the sky change color to purple and colors on the objects turned to gray. "What?"

"The Game of Dark Destiny Domain." Aeolus said. "Look like Pandora battling Model A."

"Model A? ...S-Sonia!"

"Look like her and the other made it inside." Mega said.

"We need to go." Geo said as he try to get himself up.

"You're barely injure, Geo."

"I don't care, Mega. Haven't you forgotten that Prometheus and Pandora almost kill Bud, Tia, Ace and the others. They almost kill Sonia too. If they battle her... I have to help them. I have to help Sonia."

"You would risk your life to help your friends, in that condition?" Aeolus said.

"My friend are in trouble if they battle Pandora. I can't stand by and let them get kill." Geo said as he rushed down stairs.

"Wait!" Aeolus stopped him and give him a green glowing pendent. "If you want to know more, use the pendent to find the answer you're looking for."

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Mega question.

"We don't have time for this, Mega. We need to go." Geo said as he grabbed the old journal and rushed downstairs.

"So... He treat us like humans even though we're not, Raisa." Aeolus said as a purple cyber elf came out of Aeolus' Hunter-VG, floating around his head.

"So what are you going to do now, Aeolus? You told him some of the information he needs and you also given him the wind pendent. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Raisa said.

"Don't worry, Raisa. Even if we need him for our sacrifice, we need him to get Xander out of Solo and get your body back when I win the Game of Destiny."

"I hope you're right."

Back to the fight.

* * *

"Shock Note!" Harp Note summoned two speakers appeared and fired two musical notes at Pandora.

"Elemental Shift: Aqua." Pandora twirled her staff and vanish into thin air along with her staff, dodging Harp Note's attack. Pandora reappear on top of room, but the colour of her armor is blue. "Ice Jar." Pandora create a large Ice Jar and place on the ground. Pandora floated down to the Ice Jar and swing her staff at the Ice Jar, moving it straight at Harp Note.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note fired a musical note at the Ice Jar, try to stop it. The attack fail and the Ice Jar bashed Harp Note to the glass wall and reduced her health point to 60%. The glass started to crack and starting to leak and pour out a little purple water. Harp Note quick avoid the strange water. "That water..."

"Ahh... so you found the Black Shards." Xavier said.

"These are Mongura Shard?"

"Yes..." Pandora replied. "Not every shard... have to look like crystals. Sadly, they are incomplete Mongura Shard. Fake you may call but these shards still hold dark energy."

"(If what they say is true, then we shouldn't touch the water. Just to be safe.)" Lyra warned.

"(Right.) Here I go. Pulse Song!" Harp Note shouted as she strummed her guitar, firing a heart-shaped sound wave at Pandora.

"Elemental Shift: Elec." Pandora said as her armor change colour to yellow. "Elec Pulse." Pandora staff started generated electricity. She fire one of her electricity orb, stopping Harp Note's Pulse Song. After she stop Harp Note's Pulse Song, she fire another Elec Pulse at her. The attack paralyzed and reduced her health point to 60%.

Harp Note's body started to zapping in pain. "(Uhh... My body... She's stronger then before.)"

"(She is. It must be the barrier. Pandora must be getting stronger in this domain.)" Lyra said. "(We should used the hyper mode program, Sonia. With that we may have the advantage.)"

"(Maybe. Let just hope this work.) Evolution Transcode 004X-Lv2, Harp Note's hyper mode program: Harp Note Prototype-A!" She shouted as she transform into Harp Note Prototype-A and increased her health point to 160. "Reflect Laser." Harp Note Prototype-A charged her A-Pistol and fire a long pink beam at Pandora. The attack hit Pandora and reflected to the wall. The laser hit the wall and reflected straight at Pandora and reduced her health point to 70%.

"Trigger Happy!" Harp Note Prototype-A grabbed another one of her A-Pistol and quickly rapidly-firing both of her A-Pistol at Pandora, reducing her point to 60%.

"Staff Play." Pandora raised her staff and started generated electricity to her staff. She created four holographic version of her staff. The staffs starting to circle around her, forming a shield. Pandora launched two of her Staff Play at Harp Note Prototype-A. She quick dodged Pandora's Staff Play and grabbed her guitar.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note Prototype-A strummed her guitar, firing a heart-shaped sound wave at Pandora and reducing her health point to 50%. "*Pant*... *Pant*... No matter how many times I attack her she always keep getting back up. *Pant*... *Pant*... What do I have to do to get this witch down.)"

"(Sonia are you ok?)" Lyra worried.

"Hmm... It seems Sonia gotten a lot stronger." Xavier said.

"Yes... It seems so..." Pandora agreed. "How ever... She's barely standing... It seems that the barrier... hold too much dark energy for her to handle..."

"(My body... If this keep up...)"

Meanwhile.

* * *

"(Almost there.)" Megaman said as he rushed to Sonia and the other. "(Just hang on for a little bit longer.)" While he was searching for the other, his black star tattoo started to glow brightly. "Ugh... My arm... not now..." Megaman said as he grabbed his left arm in pain.

"It must be the barrier, Geo. If we stay in here too long, who know what might happen to you." Omega-Xis said.

"I know... but I can't leave the other. I need to keep going. We must be closet" He said as he continue searching around the room.

Back to the fight.

"I am surprise... that you have made it this far to live... But in Game of Destiny... Chosen One like us... have to die if they want to grant their wish... I will kill you... So I can grant my wish." Pandora said.

"What?" Harp Note Prototype-A question.

"Chaos Evolution Transcode 107X-Lv2... Pandora's hyper mode program: Elemental Witch... Megamerger." Pandora said as her armor change color to white and orange and increased her health point to 150%.

"*Pant*... *Pant*... Chaos Evolution? She can do Hyper mode too?" Harp Note Prototype-A question.

"That's Pandora's hyper mode? But she look actually the same." Lyra question.

"Perfect. Now the true battle can begin." Xaiver said.

"Floating Aura!" Elemental Witch said as she sat on her staff. Her staff started zapping electricity and started floating on the air. She flew straight at Harp Note Prototype-A , zapping her with her staff and reduced her health point to 140% and knocking her down, close to the Mongura Shard.

"Sonia! Look out!" Lyra warned as Harp Note Prototype-A quickly avoided the purple water.

"This domain's energy is strong. The one that Elizabeth used was easy but this... I can't fight properly." She struggle.

"Charge Shot!" A voice called out. Out of nowhere, a buster shot charge straight at Elemental Witch. Right before it made contact, Elemental Witch raised her staff and created a shield, blocking the Charge Shot. "Sonia, are you ok?" Harp Note Prototype-A quick turned around and gladly see Megaman rushing to the battle.

"I'm... okay... Geo..."

"Ahh... It's about time that you show up, Geo." Xaiver said.

"What the heck." Shocked Megaman as he looked at Xaiver. He was surprise to see that Xaiver look like Geo when he is fourteen. "Is that... me?"

"No he not. He a fake. That guys is not you." Harp Note Prototype-A said.

"Lyra, what is going on here?" Omega-Xis asked.

"While we were looking for you two we found something weird. A clone. This guy is a Dark Murian, a Chosen One, and a fake version of Geo."

"Two of those thing what they said is true but the fake version is not true. Let me introduce myself. I am your darkness of despair. I am the kid of hatred and betrayal. I am the kid who will bring chaos and soon will become the new king of the Biometal. So what I'm saying, is that I am you, but you may call, Xaiver.

"Xaiver? Model O?" Megaman question.

"Yes." Pandora said. "What he said is true... Xaiver... A dark spirit... Your hated... Nobody..."

"Dark spirit? Hated? My Nobody."

"Yes... Xaiver was born in the world of darkness... The Garden of the Dark World... Xaiver, is the first Dark Murian that have ever been created... and the new Chosen One of Model O; The Fake Biometal."

"Not only that I'm the Chosen One. My heart is Model O. I am Model O." Xavier said.

"You're saying that your a biometal. That crazy." Lyra said.

"It is crazy. But it is true. My powers is stronger then any other biometal, very strong to kill them in one blow." Xavier said. "Slot-in, Dark Transcode 104, Dark EM-wave Change, Dark Megaman!"

"No way." Harp Note Prototype-A said by surprise.

"Dark Megaman?" Megaman question.

-Dark Megaman's armor is exactly the same like the Megaman armor but the colour of his armor is black, white and purple. He even wearing a black long leather jacket around his armor.

"Yes. This is my EM-wave form. Model O stand for Omega. Which means I have most of you EM-wave powers, Mega."

"What?" Omega-Xis question.

"That enough, Xaiver. I think they have enough information that they need." A voice called.

"T-That voice." Megaman said.

The ground start shake, like if there was an earthquake. "T-The ground..." Harp Note Prototype-A said.

"Geo... He here." Omega-Xis said.

The ground stop shaking. Then out of nowhere, a purple portal open. A brown cloaked figure came out of the portal, Megaman was surprise to see that the brown cloaked figure is Bass. "I-It you." He said.

"As you can see, Xaiver is the first Dark Murian that I've created. After he lost his body, he was nothing more then a dark soul. Like he said, Xavier is you." Bass said.

"What? That a lie!"

"No, it is not. Xavier is a part of you. Xavier is your hated and your Nobody."

"My Nobody?"

"Yes. I am you hated when we were eleven. The day when our dad was gone. And after you absorbed the Star earlier, the dark energy consumed you while you were unconscious. After the boss reawaken me back at Grizzly Peak, the dark energy consumed you again and your so call "pure of heart" made me, your nobody." Dark Megaman said as he give Megaman a evil smile. "I am a part of you Geo. I am your dark soul. A soul that was created by sorrow, loneliness, betrayal and hated. You created my soul and the boss created my new body and power of immortality."

"Geo, what is he talking about?" Harp Note Prototype-A said.

"I think I know what he's talking about." He said as Harp Note Prototype-A notice that his left arm is glowing.

"The Mongura Star... is it...?" Lyra said.

"Sonia, get everyone out here, now." Megaman said as he insert his Hyper Gain.

"What!? No, I'm not leaving you here, Geo!" Harp Note Prototype-A said. "I won't let you face all three of those creeps by yourself!"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. This domain energy is too strong for you to handle. If you stay in here for a little longer..."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. "I'm not leaving you."

"I don't really care who I'm fighting or not. I'll just obliterate the both of you!" Dark Megaman said as his shadow created a black circle around him on the ground. Coming out of his shadow, a strange black swarm of mosquito appear right next to Dark Megaman.

"What the...? Are those... bug?" Harp Note Prototype-A said.

"I'm ready..." Dark Megaman said to Bass.

Bass raised his right arm. "As the creator of the Dark Murians and king of Biometal, by the power from the Mongura Star..." He said as his arm started to glow like Megaman left arm. "I order you, Chosen One of Model O... to kill Number 107: Pandora."

"W-What?" Surprised Megaman.

"He can't..." Harp Note Prototype-A said.

"...As you commanded... my king." Dark Megaman said as his Shadow Bugs formed into a spear and charge straight at Elemental Witch. The spear trusted into her back and the Shadow Bug grabbed something out of her body.

"Hey. Isn't that a Mongura Shard?" Megaman said as he saw what the shadow bug is hold. The Shadow Bug wrapped the Mongura Shard, cracking it till it brake. The shard brake into pieces and Pandora transform back into her original form. She collapsed on the ground and her body slowly turning into dust.

Pandora smile and laughed maniacally as she waited until her body turning into dust. Pandora vanish along with the domain. "My body. I'm starting to feel better now." Harp Note Prototype-A said.

Out of nowhere, three colourful orb appear and enter into Luna, Zack and Bud's body. "Look like their soul have returned." Lyra said.

"One down, eight to go." Dark Megaman said.

"You... kill her? Why?" Megaman asked. "You kill one of your own kind, how could you do that Xaiver!?"

"Xaiver?" Harp Note Prototype-A question.

"...So you finally know who I am." Bass said.

"I want answer, now! Why are you doing this? Why did you plan this war in the first place!?" Megaman shouted. Bass closed his eyes and looked up at the roof and said nothing. "Why won't you answer me? Say something!?"

"So I can grant my wish..." He said.

"Your wish?" Omega-Xis question.

Bass turned around and walked away. "W-Wait!" Megaman shouted as he rushed to get Bass. Right before he went after him, Dark Megaman blocked Megaman path.

"You're not going anywhere." Dark Megaman said as Bass teleported away.

"Ugh..."

"After all... I still need my original body."

"So you're trying to killing me too?"

"No. My mission is to capture you two alive for our sacrifice. But if I slice off a few of your limbs in the process, so be it." Dark Megaman said as he used his shadow to launched a swarm of his Shadow Bug at Megaman and Harp Note Prototype-A.

"Wide Sword!" Megaman called as his right arm transform into a Wide Sword and blocked the Shadow Bugs. "Sonia, wake them up and get them out of here. I'll stay here and do what ever I can."

"I'll wake them up but I'm not leaving you, Geo." She said as she went to Luna, Bud and Zack to wake them up. "Hey, Luna wake up."

"Huh...?" Luna moaned as she shook her head. "Uhh... W-what... What happen here?" She said as she looked at Megaman. "Megaman...?" Luna turned her head to see who fighting Megaman. "Huh? What the...?" Luna was very surprise when she that Megaman is fighting another Megaman. "Am I dreaming or am I seeing two Megamans?" She said.

"I'll explain everything, just not right now! Help me wake up the other!"

"R-Right." She said as they went to wake up Bud and Zack.

"Seem that you've gotten a lot stronger. However... Since you have that star, you've been absorbing the dark energy even though you don't want to. You seen the power of the Mongura Star, didn't you. Your power won't stop the star within you. You know that right before you almost kill that girl when Bass given you his dark energy. Isn't that right?" Dark Megaman said as he kept on launching his Shadow Bug at Megaman.

"How...? Just who are you?" Megaman struggle as he continue blocking Dark Megaman's attack.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note Prototype-A grabbed her guitar and fired a musical note at Dark Megaman. Right before the attack hit him, Dark Megaman created a shield of his Shadow Bugs, blocking Harp Note Prototype-A's Shock Note.

"Uhh... What happen?" Bud said.

"Come you guys! Wake up!" Luna shouted as she try to wake up Bud and Zack.

"W-What going on?" Zack said.

"Evolution Transcode 003X-Lv2, Megaman's hyper mode program: Megaman Zx!" Megaman said as he transform into Megaman Zx.

"Dark Blade!" Dark Megaman said as his right arm transform into a black long sword. Megaman Zx grabbed his ZX Saber and charge straight at Dark Megaman and clashed blade together, trying to over power one another. "Are you paying attention, Sonia? You and him have no other choice but to kill each other if you like or not. That is the rule of the Game of Destiny. Your friend, Geo, doesn't even know about rules."

"So do I. I didn't heard about the rule either." She said as she grabbed her A-Pistol and fire at Dark Megaman. Dark Megaman kicked Megaman away from him and blocked Harp Note Prototype-A's attack. Right after he block her attack, he launched his Shadow Bug out of his shadow and attacked Harp Note Prototype-A.

"I know that you like her. I have most of your memory after all. And if you like her that means I like her too. Do you really you can protect her from both wars. If you want to protect her, give her to me and I'll protect her from you."

"I'm not making any deal with you!" Megaman shouted.

"Then we'll let her make one shall we? Chaos Evolution Transcode 104X-Lv2, Dark Megaman's hyper mode program: Chaos Omega!" Dark Megaman shouted as he transform into Chaos Omega.

-Chaos Omega armor is exactly the same as Megaman Zx Black Star Warrior but the colour of his armor is gold and line on his body through his lens is blue.

"Hoop Shot!" Chaos Omega open his hand and blasted a green ring at Megaman Zx, knocking him to the other side of the room.

"Geo!" Harp Note Prototype-A cried.

"Your friend can not save you form the war for long, Sonia. He weak when he continue to hold the Mongura Star. An soon, the Mongura Star will force him to he'll kill you if though he doesn't want to."

"Well your wrong! I know that Geo will never do that!" She said as Chaos Omega blasted his Shadow Bug at Harp Note Prototype-A. But right after she dodged his attack, Chaos Omega detached his right arm and grabbed Harp Note Prototype-A's neck.

"I really enjoyed to meeting, Sonia. It a shame that this will be the last time I'll meet you." Chaos Omega said as his Shadow Bug flew around him and then transform into a spear floating on top of his right shoulder. "Ready to die?"

"N-No!" Megaman Zx shouted as he transform his ZX Saber into a ZX Blaster and blasted a red and blue swirl at Chaos Omega, that freed Harp Note Prototype-A from Chaos Omega's Shadow Bugs. Megaman Zx's left arm started to glow brighter. He drop down to the ground and grabbed his left arm as he felt pain coming through his body. Harp Note Prototype-A rushed to Megaman Zx, trying to help him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'm ok."

"I had enough of this. Time to exterminate you all." He said as he grabbed his ΩSword and slash the glass wall.

"Geo, we need to go, now!" Harp Note Prototype-A shouted as she pulled him up and rushed out of the room. "Guys, run!"

Megaman Zx, Harp Note Prototype-A, Luna, Bud and Zack quickly rush to the exit of the Laboratory. "Guys, this way!" Zack said as he pointed to the exit. Chaos Omega braked the glass wall, sending out a flood of purple water, heading straight at the other.

"Activating full lockdown! Leave none of them behind!" Chaos Omega called as he watched them running from the water.

"Well that not helpful!" Bud said as they rushed to the exit before the gate closed.

"Come on! Come on! The gate is closing!" Zack shouted as they reached to the exit. Right before the gate closed, Megaman Zx slide to the bottom of the gate and put his hands on underneath it, try to slow it down.

"Everyone, Go! Now!" He shouted as Luna, Zack, Bud and Harp Note Prototype-A crawled under the gate to escape. Right after Harp Note Prototype-A crawled out of the gate, Bud quickly grabbed Megaman Zx out of the gate, avoided the purple water. Right he grabbed him the gate closed and sealed the water inside the laboratory. Megaman Zx and Harp Note Prototype-A defused the EM-wave form and Geo, Sonia, Luna, Zack and Bud rushed out of the laboratory fences.

"Is... uhh... Is everyone okay?" Geo asked.

"...Well I'm not dead... I think that okay." Bud replied.

"Ditto." Luna said "Ditto with not dead."

"I just can't believed what we saw inside... T-That is place is awful. Why would anyone build that place." Sonia said.

"That water... Imagine if people drink those stuff... We're lucky that we come back alive." Zack said.

"Yeah... I know what you mean." Geo said. "Hey, guys. You know how you have those experiences you remember and reminisce about for the rest of your lives?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"...This isn't one of those. Once we go back to the Guardians and tell them everything that we know and saw. Let's never go back to that place ever again."

"Done."

"Deal." Luna said.

"Agreed." Sonia said.

"No way I'm going back to that place." Bud said.

"Good." Geo said as they run away from the laboratory. While they were running, Xavier teleported up on the roof watch the Geo and the other running away.

"(You may have escaped the laboratory, but you won't get away from me. But you're lucky that I'm letting you go. Just remember, Geo. No matter where you go or where you are. I'll will be watching you... in the darkness... and the shadow...)" He said.

"Ugh..." Geo grabbed his left arm in pain as he felt the Mongura Star inside of him. "It... hurt..." He said.

"Geo... are you okay?" Sonia worry as they stop running.

"Hey guy, look." Bud pointed as they saw a little purple water coming down on his left arm."

"He been infected by the Mongura Shard." Lyra said.

"That means he'll attack us any minute now." Taurus added.

"So that means we have to attack him until the shard is out of him." Bud said.

"No. You can't hurt him." Luna said. "There's got to be another to help."

"Another way?" Sonia question as she took out the card that Vent given to her. "I think I know how to heal him. Just give 2 minute with him, okay. We'll be over there." She said as she grabbed Geo into a dark alley. "Geo... are you okay?"

"No... I feel... so cold... the dark energy is... get worst... and worst by the hour... when my arm glow." He said. "I can't... hold it in... to much..."

"Sonia, what ever you going to do, you gotta do it fast." Mega said.

"She know what she doing, Mega. Lets not bother them." Lyra said.

"Fine."

"Don't worry, Geo. Just calm down... I'm here to help you."

"Okay..."

"(Here we. Alright Photon Melody, do your stuff.)" She said as she insert her Battle Card into her Hunter-VG. She transform into Harp Note, but her guitar started to glow pink. She took out her guitar and gently strummed her guitar to make a shooting melody.

"This melody... it sound... familiar..." Geo said as the a dark aura appear behind Geo body. The aura vanish and Geo fell into Harp Note's arms.

"Geo, are you ok?" She asked.

"Ugh…I…think…" He moaned.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Bud called.

"Yeah. We're okay." Harp Note said as she transform back.

"Sonia... back at the laboratory, I wasn't act like myself. If I haven't absorbed that blasted star in the first place... I wouldn't have put you and the other at risk." Geo said.

"Don't worry about it, Geo. And you don't have to apologize." Sonia said.

"I... Uhh... Thank you."

Meanwhile.

* * *

Bass teleported somewhere in his hideout. Right after he exit the portal, he defused his EM-wave Form and drop down to his knees and the colour of Solo's eyes faded back to red. "Blast..." He said as he grabbed his brown clock. "This Mongura Sickness is really bothering... *Chough, chough* I need to find Elizabeth." He said as he speed walk through the hall.

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: Save the Rebellion**


	37. Chapter 37: Save the Rebellion

Chapter 37: Save the Rebellion

 **Location: WAZA-The Guardian Airship HQ**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:30 PM**

"Vent! VENT!" Geo called, as he search for Vent in the Command Center in the Guardian Airship.

"He's gone, Geo." Prairie said as she turned her chair and looked at Geo.

"He's still not here?" Mega question.

"He didn't come to the Airship today. He didn't even told us where he is. We been calling him over and over but sadly... nothing."

"Spirits is a bit weird from time to time."

"But lucky for you I'm here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Prairie asked.

"Can you tell that I needed to talk to him when he come back? It very important."

"Sure. I'll do that. Oh and did you bring any information about the Rebellion?"

"A couple. We recorded most of everything that we saw and I found this old journal." Geo said as he give Prairie the video camera and the old journal.

Prairie open the old journal and quickly read the book and found the ripped piece of newspaper. "Hey, I know that guy."

"You do?" Mega said.

"Well... yes and no. I seen him wondering in the Guardian Airship from time to time. All I know is that he's a spirit."

"A spirit, huh? Well this journal is old. But why would the Rebellion want this old book." Geo question.

"Because they're looking for the person that awaken Bass in since 200 years ago."

"You're saying that the guy who awaken Bass since 200 years ago?"

"Could be. But I don't know his name. Vent sometime mention him to me and Aile. Maybe Vent is with him today. The only thing that he didn't told us is where he live.

"Hmm...interesting." Geo puzzled as he took the newspaper out of the old journal.

"Oh, and Geo, I want to thank you and the other for bring us information about the Rebellion. I know these aren't out until January 3rd, but let this be a token of my thanks for you and your friends." Prairie said as she given a box with 11 different colour bracelet.

"Bracelet?" Mega question.

"No. It bracelet, Mega. It the EM-Rings. The one that soon will be coming out. Give one of them to your friends. After you give them it, head to the lab next to the command center. They will install for you.

"Thank you, Prairie." Geo said as he left the Command Center while carrying the box. "So these are the new EM-Rings. It almost look actually like the Transfer that I have since six years ago."

"It kind of does." Mega agreed. "So what should we do about the guy in the newspaper?"

"Hmm... maybe we should find something more about this guy. Maybe dad and Mr. Boreal knows something about this guy. Tomorrow morning, we'll go to AMAKEN and asked them if they know anything about-"

"Shh..." Mega quite Geo.

"What wrong, Mega?"

"Shh... Geo, listen." Mega said as Geo listen at the other side of the door.

"This war have gone to far!" Said the voice coming through the room.

"I know. A few people losing their soul from these monster. I seen them how they do it. These people aren't just immortal, they're demons." Another said.

"These people need to be destroy before they suck another soul out. We need to kill the Rebellion."

"What...?" Geo question.

"But Ms. Prairie said we're not suppose to killing them. Our orders is to capture them alive. Even though they can't die that easy."

"I know that... I just can't stand to see people losing their soul again. Think about it. Sooner or later, our family will lose their souls too. We have no other choice. Most of the Guardians and the SP agreed on killing Prince Solo and the Rebellion."

"Hmm... you have a point. It might be best if the Rebellion dies, but what should we do about Ms. Prairie, Geo Stelar and others?"

"We can't tell them. Once we find Prince Solo, we'll kill him before he kill us."

"Kill Solo?" Geo question as he walked away.

"Well this war have gone long enough. I've been hearing people that they want the war to end." Mega said.

"I also want to end the war too but I don't want to kill Solo and the other. Even though, you remember what Aeolus said to us?"

"Yeah, I know. If what he said is true then Solo is not the one to blame. But at Grizzly Peak, Solo was acting like his ordinary self but at the laboratory..."

"He was different. Aeolus said that he was possessed."

"From this Xander guy. Lets worry about this later, okay? Lets focus on the guy on the newspaper first."

"Right. But let's tell the other what we heard."

"Okay." Mega agreed as Geo rushed to the elevator. He press the button the elevator took him to the 4th floor. He walk to toward the hall and reached to the front of Room 402. The door automatically open and Geo enter the room, joining up with Luna, Sonia, Bud and Zack.

"What you got there, Geo?" Sonia asked.

"It the new EM-Ring. But forget about that, me and Mega heard something big in 3rd floor. Listen." Geo said quickly as he explained what he and Mega heard.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: The Rebellion Hideout-Elizabeth's Room**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:35 PM**

Elizabeth placed her right hand on Solo's left arm. "Refresh." She said as her body started to glow light blue. Then suddenly, the purple murian mark started to glow on top of her breast and the light blue aura moved across to Solo's body and the purple murian mark on his left arm started to glow like Elizabeth's.

The aura vanish and Solo looked under his left arm, noticing that the black veins slowly fading away. "I told you it was bad idea to use your body as a sacrifice, Solo. Your mongura sickness is getting worst." Elizabeth said.

"I know it was a bad idea, but I don't have a choice. It the only way to open the gate." Solo said.

"You know you don't have to do this. I'm worry about you." Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around him. "If this keep up..."

"I know. But there's no turning back now."

"You know... after you got the half of Model B and the other half of the star you've been acting a little different."

"Was I?"

"A little."

"I fine, really." Solo said. "You do realized that when the Game of Destiny start you don't have to follow the Rebellion anymore."

"I know that, but I want to stay by your side whether you like it or not."

"Why do you care?" Solo asked.

"Well for starters, you promise me you'll married me since we were kids. Two. You need me to continue healing your Mongura sickness. And three. Aeolus and Raisa's daughter, Angelina kept on saying that how-"

"Fine."

"Huh, seriously?"

"Yes, do whatever you like. I have no problem with that. *Chough, chough*"

"Solo... it starting to get worst..." Elizabeth said.

"I told I'm fine..." Solo said as he walked away.

"Oh Solo..." Elizabeth worried.

Back at the Guardians Airship.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA-The Guardian Airship HQ**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:40 PM**

"What!?" Surprised Sonia, Lyra, Luna, Zack and Bud. Geo and Mega explained what they heard. They told them that a most of Guardians and the SP members want Solo to be executed because of the war that he planed.

"Are you serious? They say that? They want to kill Solo and the Rebellion?" Luna question.

"Yes." Geo replied. "We heard it a few minute ago at the third floor. Most of The Guardians and the SP agreed on it and gonna kept it a secret from the other and us."

"They're crazy." Sonia said.

"He may be a pain, but I don't want him and the Rebellion to die. Geo, you told us that he was the only murian that still alive, right?" Bud said.

"Yes." He replied. "After I notice that the member of the Rebellions is a murian, I was happy that Solo wasn't the only one that still alive. But... to be honest... After we join in the war, I really don't want to fight the Rebellion, such as... Solo's older brother, Aeolus, and that girl, Elizabeth."

"Me too." Sonia agreed. "But, after Ace told us that Solo is starting a war along with the Rebellion..."

"Me, Sonia and everyone started to wonder." Lyra added. "Why is Solo doing this. It not like him to do something that's crazy."

"...Maybe it because we're not fighting Solo." Geo said.

"What?" Zack question.

"Back at the abandoned laboratory, me and Mega met up with Aeolus. He told us that Solo is being control by someone. Someone is controlling Solo's mind, making him think that he want to do this in the first place. Aeolus said that the person who controlling Solo is his spirit guide."

"Right before battle Solo at Grizzly Peak, Geo notice that we're not fight the real Solo." Mega said.

"(Spirit Guide?)" Surprised Sonia.

"So Solo got a ghost that can control people mind?" Bud said. "This is all starting get a little confusing here and when thing starting to get confusing I take a step back."

"Geo..." Sonia said softly.

"What is it, Sonia?" Geo said.

"I think Solo isn't the only one was being possess by a spirit."

"What do you mean?" Geo said as Luna looked at Sonia with a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't if it true or not, but at Grizzly Peak, Vent told me that my spirit guide was also controlling my mind back at the beginning."

"What?"

"Vent said that my spirit guide use me to lure you to the star back at Spica Mall. Using me to lie so you can a little suspicious."

"Vent told you that?"

"And that not all." Lyra joined in. "We also think that he was controlling you back at WAZA so you can absorb half of the star."

"He said that?" Mega said.

"We don't know. We figure it out, we confronted him, and all he did is just smile and didn't said anything."

"You don't think Vent is a bad guy?" Luna said.

"Well now that you mention it. He always kept too much secret that we don't know and he's always trying to hide from us, even from his Guardians and SP friends."

"(That means he also keep secret from Aile.)" Sonia thought.

"So let me get this straight. Geo, Sonia, Solo and everyone else that have a Biometal is possess by their own spirit guild?" Zack said trying to understand.

"I guess so." Geo said. "If that true then Solo isn't the one to blame from this war."

"Then if it not Solo who behind this war, then who is?" Bud question.

"Aeolus told me that Solo is possess by his Biometal, Model B: Bass."

"You're telling me that one Biometal is the one who caused all this." Sonia question.

"Solo's Biometal is also a spirit guide. Aeolus told me that his spirit guide name is, Bass the Netnavi from 200 years ago or you can call him by his name, Xander."

"Xander? So he the one who started the war?"

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, the Rebellion is also being control by him or their spirit guide. Solo, Elizabeth and Shadow. Everyone except Aeolus, Pandora, Prometheus, and... and..."

"That fake clone."

"I'm still a bit freak out when I saw another Geo." Bud said.

"So what are we going to do?" Luna question.

"First. We need to tell Ace and the other about this. They the only people that we can trust now."

"But what about Aile and Prairie?" Sonia said.

"We can't tell them now. Beside, we don't know if we can trust Vent and Ashe. Once we know if they're on our side or not we'll tell them."

"Okay."

"So now what?" Bud asked.

"Lets wait until tomorrow morning. Me and Mega found something back at the laboratory. Tomorrow we'll go to AMAKEN, maybe Mr. Boreal or Dad know something."

"Alright."

"Hey, Geo." Luna called as she search inside the box. "Prairie give us these as a thank you gift?"

"Yes." He replied. "It the new EM-Rings."

"You mean the one that soon coming out?"

"Yeah. The one for each of us. Here." Geo said as he given his friends the EM-Rings. Sonia took out the pink EM-Ring out of the box, Luna took out a yellow EM-Ring, Bud took out a Orange EM-Ring, Zack took out a Green EM-Ring, and Geo took out a blue EM-Ring.

"I was right. They do look like bracelets." Luna said as she examine her EM-Ring and slide it through her right hand.

"Prairie said we have to go to the lab to install these thing." Geo said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Zack said as they about to leave the room. The door automatically open by itself, and Luna, Bud, and Zack left the room. Right before Geo was about to leave, Sonia stopped him.

"Wait, Geo." She said.

"What is it Sonia?" Geo asked.

"Do you still trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I still trust you. What make you say that?"

"Well like I said before, my spirit guide was controlling my mind. Making do all sort of thing. She can control my mind even though I don't even know it."

"Well if that true then you didn't lie back at Spica Mall purposely. I still trust you, Sonia."

"But what if my mind is being control. What if I'm being control right now and you and I didn't even know. How would you know that my mind is control or not?" Sonia said as she started to feel like she already betrayed Geo's trust.

"Sonia..." Geo said he looked at Sonia. "It okay, Sonia. Really."

"How could you be so cool about it, Geo?"

"Well... for starter, you're my best friend.

"That not good enough."

"And besides, that lie from Spica Mall doesn't even count. If what is Vent said to you is true, then Ashe is the one to blame."

"I guess but..."

"Hey!" A voice called as Geo and Sonia look at the door and saw Luna calling to them. "What the hold up!? Everyone is waiting for you two. Hurry up." She said.

"We're coming. We're coming." Geo said as he about to leave the room. "We'll have to talk about this later, Sonia."

"Fine." She said.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:45 PM**

"Look like I was correct. They used Geo's DNA to created Xavier. Said the Photon Merger. "Xavier is actually Geo's hated."

"Is that so...?" Said the red and black cloak figure with long glowing green and purple hair as he looked at his servers. "That explain why they want Geo's blood before."

"Not also that. Geo and the others found out that Solo is possess by his Biometal spirit."

"So he found out that Solo and his Rebellion is possess. It almost time to give them the power of photon."

"Tomorrow morning they'll be looking for you. Do you really think that their up for the test."

"It will be fine. If they do fail then there's no hope for them. And can you please take off that mask... Vent." The mysterious man said as the Photon Merger took off his mask and revealing his face.

"There's something that you want to know." Vent said. "One of the Biometal chosen one is dead. Chosen One of Model W: Pandora."

"So she finally gone." The mysterious man said as he walked toward a bulletin board with headshot pictures of the Chosen one around it. He took out the picture of Pandora and burn the picture from the palm of his right hand. "That make her a half. Eight and a half chosen ones that's still alive."

"Cepheus, do you really think that Geo will fine his answer?" Vent asked as Cepheus appear right next to the mysterious man.

"He will. I know he will."

"Could be. But I see his powers, he care of friends too much, mostly that girl, Sonia. Soon, he'll find out about the rules and then he'll know that he have no other choice but to kill her to stop the Game of Destiny."

"So even if he know the rules of the Game of Destiny, he'll won't kill the Chosen One of Model A?" Said the mysterious man.

"Not just her, the other as well. All but Prometheus and Xavier. Because they're not humans."

"So we can use him as our advantage to kill Prometheus." The mysterious man turned around and look at Vent.

-The red and black figure eyes is black and the colour of his pupil is red. The mysterious man doesn't have a mouth and on top of his cloak have a red "G" symbol with a beast head on top of it.

"Go! Find someone at Starlight Island or at Navi Garden. Beside They'd never know when they need more ally. Tomorrow, Geo and Sonia will find out about the truth about the Game of Destiny."

"Yes, sir." Vent said as he exit the room. The door automatically close by itself and Vent saw a five year old girl looking outside the window."

-The girl is wearing a green dress with black sleeves and the colour of her eyes is red. Her hair is long and wavy. Her hair is down all the way to her upper back and on top of her shoulder and the colour of her long hair is magenta with two green hair clips at the side of her hair. Around her arms, she's holding a white cat-neko (Like the one that Prairie have.) with two cyber elf wings at the back and a blue pendent around it neck.

Vent walked away without saying a word to her.

Back at the Guardians Base.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA-The Guardian Airship HQ**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:50 PM**

Geo and the others finish installing they EM-Ring and transfer their Wizard from their Hunter-VG into their EM-Ring. "Good. Now that the installing is done lets see if anything different then the Hunter-VG." Geo said as he tapped his EM-Ring, sending out a holographic screen out of his EM-Ring. "Let see...Wizard, message, phone call..." Geo said as he search through the screen.

While he was looking, Mega appear right next to Geo. "Found something." Mega pointed. "Hyper Mode Program Levels Change, Maps, Neo-Transcode, Brotherband Guild..."

"Brotherband Guild?" Luna question.

"I think that the same thing as the purpose and the Brotherband team." Zack said.

"Hmm... Wait a minute...wait a minute..." Geo said. "we're thinking about the "Rebellion" thing all wrong. Not only that we tell Ace and the other about the Rebellion, we'll make our own secret organization."

"Okay, then. So how we'll do this?" Sonia question.

"We won't just stop the Rebellion, we'll save them form the Guardians and the SP. After we tell the other about the Rebellion, we'll find Solo, Aeolus and Elizabeth and save them from Xander and the Rebellion."

"You might be on to something."

"I see what you mean. If we're able find them and explain them what wrong with Solo, maybe they can join our team and help us stop this war."

"But if we do that, the Guardians and the SP will think of us and our friends a traitor to them." Zack said.

"Well that a price that we're gonna have to pay." Bud said.

"Good point."

"Okay, then." Luna said. "It's official. We'll from a Brotherband guild to save Solo, Aeolus and Elizabeth."

"What about the others?"

"I don't know the others." Geo said. "Shadow is a assassin for the Rebellion. Prometheus almost kill Ace, Tia and Bud from the first war. I don't know who's the Chosen One of Model F is. And we all seen how Xaiver kill Pandora back at the laboratory."

"Alright, so we'll only get Solo, Elizabeth, Aeolus, and maybe Chosen One of Model F."

"Okay, then." Sonia agreed. "Lets form a Brotherband first and then we'll form a guild."

"Lets do it then." Bud said as him, Zack and Luna started to reform a Brotherband. While they were being distracted, Geo pull Sonia away from the other.

"Let reform a brotherband, Sonia." He said.

"You know you could've just wait, Geo. There's no reason to pull me away." Sonia said.

"I know but I just want you to be the first one to reform a Brotherband with you."

After Sonia heard what he said, she started smile. "Sure. To be honest, I was about to ask you to reform a Brotherband first."

"Look like both of us have the same idea." Geo laughed.

*Brotherband Confirmed*

After they reform a Brotherband, Geo smile back at Sonia. "Thank you, Sonia." He said.

"You too, Geo."

"Like always, Geo is always happy when he form or reform a Brotherband." Mega said. "But whenever he form with Sonia..."

"So what!?" Lyra stopped him. "I say it nice that they always form a Brotherband with each other."

"Geo." Luna called. "Come on, hurry up and form reform a Brotherband with us."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Geo said as he walked toward Luna, Bud and Zack.

*Brotherband Confirmed*

Geo reformed his Brotherband with Luna, Zack and Bud. "Okay, we'll reform with the others later. Now it's time to make our own guild. I'll start." Geo said as he selected the Brotherband guild. "First; we need to form a Brotherband in order to make a guild. We got that done. Now I need to make a team name."

"Team name?" Bud question. "We're not ready for that."

"So much for making a guild." Zack said.

"Hmm..." Geo started to think of a name. After an idea came to him, he type in the name of his team. "We're The Color from the Stars." Geo named.

"Did you just thought of that right now?"

"Yep."

"I like it." Luna said.

"But what does it mean?" Bud puzzled.

Geo enter the name of his team. "Almost done." He said as he select his friends to enter his guild. Luna, Sonia, Bud and Zack's EM-Ring send out a holographic screen out saying "Do you want to join the Color from the Star?". They all press the green button, accepting Geo's invitations.

*Brotherband Guild Confirmed*

 _Member of The Color from the Stars: Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, Zack Temple, Bud Bison_

 _Purpose: Save the Rebellion_

*Map Updated*

A holographic screen changed into a map. "It a map of Navi Guarden." Zack said as 5 different color circle appear on the map.

"What does the color mean?" Geo said.

"The colors represent the colors from our EM-Ring." Zack explained.

"So the color is some sort of tracker? The Color is telling us where we are." Luna said.

"It might come in handy for something." Geo said.

"Okay now that we form a guild, tomorrow we... we..." Bud said as he scratch the back of his head trying to remember what they gonna do tomorrow. "I literally don't remember Geo."

"We need to go to AMAKEN to find out about the guy who in this newspaper, Bud." Geo explained.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." Bud said as he left Geo and the other.

"Later." Luna waved as she and Zack left as well. After they left, Geo notice that Sonia is walking the wrong.

"Sonia, where are you going? The exit is this way." He said.

"I know. I'm just given one of these EM-Rings to Tia and Dr. Goodall." Sonia said. "I mean we already activate the other EM-Ring for the others, so I was just think..."

"Okay then. Here, give her this." Geo said as he given Sonia the box full of the EM-Rings . "See you tomorrow."

"Uhh... Geo." Sonia called.

"Yes?" Geo responded.

"...Nothing. Never mind." She said as she walked away.

"That not suspicious at all." Mega said sarcastically.

"Come on. Lets go." Geo said as he walk toward the exit.

"(So what are you going to do now?)" Mega asked.

"(What do you mean?)"

"(I mean what are you going to do with Sonia? She said it herself that she think that she's being control by Ashe if the first place. And yet you still forgive her.)"

"(It wasn't her fault that she was being control by Ashe.)"

"(True, but now what? Because it look to me that she still look a little bit down. How you gonna fix it?)"

"(Why you asking me?)"

"(Because you're you. When ever your girlfriend get upset, you always try to cheer her up.)"

"(She's not girlfriend, Mega!)" Geo said as his face turn red.

"(Whatever.)" Mega laughed.

"...Huh?" Geo's pocket started to glow green. He took out what glowing in his pocket and found out that it's the green pendent that Aeolus give to him. "Oh right. Aeolus said I'll find the answer with this. The answer to what?"

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: WAZA**  
 **Time: Sunday, Dec 11th, 7:55 PM**

"Here, take one." Sonia said as she given Queen Tia and Dr. Goodall one of the EM-Ring. Queen Tia took out a deep sky-blue EM-Ring out of the box and Dr. Goodall took out a silver EM-Ring out of the box.

"Thanks you, Sonia." Queen Tia said.

"Is Ace and the other came back from their mission?"

"Yes. He told me that while their doing their mission, Aile told them to abort their mission."

"Did she said why?"

"Nope." Dr. Goodall reply. "She said it was Vent idea to do that."

"Oh." Sonia said as she thought back what the other said back at the Guardian Airship.

"Something wrong?" Queen Tia asked.

"Nothing. How's Ace?"

"He's okay, he's just resting. He sure get tried when he do something that reckless."

"Well don't blame him. He just trying his best to stop the war quickly."

"I know, he already told me why he is joining the war. I mean, it nice that he try to stop the war so-"

"Your daughter will be safe." Sonia said for Queen Tia. "At least be grateful to him."

"I kind a agreed." Dr. Goodall agreed.

"I am," Queen Tia said. "it just that this war is a bit too much. I mean..."

"I know what you mean. But you have to worry. He'll be fine and you know he will." Sonia said.

"You're right-I know you're right. I just only wish I could help him more." Queen Tia said.

"It is so nice that you're soon become a mother, Tia. Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Not yet. But it won't matter what I name her; all I know is that she'll always be special to me and Ace."

"And I'm probably sure that Arthur have he same thought." Dr. Goodall said.

"So how's Geo?" Queen Tia asked.

"I don't know. He been having a rough day. Most of the days." Sonia said.

"What make you say that?"

"Because I think I was the reason why I brought him into this mess."

"You think it was your fault that Geo absorbed the Mongura Star?" Queen Tia asked. Sonia shook her head, telling them that she does blame herself from all this.

"But you couldn't have know what would will happen, Sonia." Dr. Goodall said. "It not your fault that you brought Geo into this war."

"She right, Sonia." Lyra agreed. "It not your fault that you got possess."

"Possess? What are you talking about?" Queen Tia asked.

"Uhh...Long story. Sonia's trying to find out. Short version? Vent told us that Sonia was possess by her own spirit guide since day one... Sonia told Geo what Vent told her and now she think that she already betrayed trust from the beginning..." Lyra explained.

"Oh my. So what happen next?"

"He continue to trust me." Sonia finished.

"Sorry that have to happen. But on the bright side he still trusted you."

"I know that, but I'm worry. Because of this star, Geo in pain form it because of me. And I don't know what Vent said is true. And... and..."

"Calm down, Sonia." Dr. Goodall said.

"Like we said before, Sonia. It not your fault. It happen." Queen Tia said as she help Sonia calm down.

"Yeah. I just don't want Geo to go berserk like last time. ...I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to hurt him." Sonia said. After she said that, Queen Tia was curious.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Sonia, I know it not the best time to ask. But I need you to tell me." She said. " I want you to be honest to me. Okey?"

"Sure. What is it, Tia?" Sonia said.

"Do you have feeling for Geo."

"W-What!?" Surprised Sonia. "Your right... It not the best time to ask!"

"Sorry about that, but that look in your eyes explain why." Queen Tia said as she made Sonia blush a little. "You don't want to hurt him because like him. Not "you like him as a friend", you like him as "you want to be his girlfriend." Am I right?" She said. Sonia said nothing and continue to blush. "I knew it."

"Well... I was..." Sonia fidgeted a bit nervously.

"Let me guess. Right before you know that the Mongura Star was coming to Navi Garden, you nearly have the courage to tell how you feel..."

"And then just before you were ready to tell him, we quick told you and Lyra about the star and the Dark Soul that's controlling Geo's body." Dr. Goodall added. "Then, like you said before, your spirit guide control your mind, preventing you from telling him about the star. After Vent told you that you were possess before..."

"You want to know if it true or not. If it not true, then you'll blame yourself from bring Geo into this. But if it is, then you blame your spirit guide and yet you'll still blame yourself because your spirit guide is a part of your Biometal Program and you think that your spirit guide is your responsibility." Queen Tia finish.

"Wow." Sonia was surprised to hear all that. "You figured all that out just now?"

"Amazing, isn't?" Queen Tia laughed. "Look. Geo said he doesn't blame you for what you did, right?"

"Well... yeah. He said that?"

"Then there's no for you to worry." Dr. Goodall said.

"But there is something to worry about. Like when the star is making him go berserk like last time."

"Oh... Right."

"So now what are you going to do?" Queen Tia asked. Sonia started to think, trying to figure out what to do.

"(He'll protect me from the war and I'll...) I need to find a way to save him from the star." Sonia said as she took out the Photon Melody. "This card can heal him from the Dark Soul or the Dark Energy, but it not enough to stop it completely. I need to find a Photon Shard to heal him."

"That could work, Sonia. But what about your "other mission."

"I just need to find the right time... the perfect moment... (I just hope that he doesn't go berserk again.)"

"Sonia..." Lyra said softly as she looked out to her friend. "Remember Sonia, you need to say something before you run out of time. Anything can happen."

"I know. Thank for telling me that, Lyra. I should probably go. Oh and one more thing. Me, Geo and the other formed a Brotherband Guild. We'll explain everything later, can you please join in. We need all the help we can get."

"Sure." Queen Tia said.

"Okay." Dr. Goodall said.

*Brotherband Confirmed* Sonia reformed her Brotherband with Dr. Goodall and Queen Tia. After she reformed her Brotherband, she selected the BrotherBand Guild and invited Queen Tia and Dr. Goodall to join in Geo's Brotherband Guild.

*Brotherband Guild Confirmed*

 _Color from the Stars: Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, Zack Temple, Bud Bison, Dr. Goodall, Queen Tia_

 _Purpose: Save the Rebellion_

*Map Updated*

"Save the Rebellion?" Queen Tia question.

"I told you, we'll explain later. Just tell Ace and Jack about this, don't tell anyone else. For Solo's sake." Sonia said.

"We trust you. We'll help you and Geo."

"Thank. See'ya." Sonia said as she left Queen Tia and Dr. Goodall. Right after she left WAZA, she didn't know that someone on the roof was watching her leave while holding a blue energy scythe. The mysterious man smirk and continue to watch her leave without noticing.

"So you gonna use her as bait, Prometheus?" Purple cyber elf said float next to Prometheus.

"Yes. She's the key to bring Megaman to his knees. Even though, she's one of Xander important sacrifices to open the gate to the Garden of the Dark World. We manage to get two sacrifices, we need three more. Megaman, that pink headed pop star brat, and one of our sacrifices is resting here, inside WAZA. Bass need three more sacrifices to get his body back. If I Megaman, Bass' plans is finish and I will have the Photon Star to grant my wish. Hmph! Pandora dead because of Xavier. I'll deal with him after I with Megaman." Prometheus said as he teleported away.

* * *

 **Next Time on Megaman Starforce: Road of Hope**


	38. Chapter 38: Road of Hope

Chapter 38: Road of Hope

 **Location: AMAKEN**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 11:50 AM**

"You think I can find "what?" Kelvin question.

"I found this old journal and this rip-up newspaper attach to this. I thought maybe you, Mr. Boreal, or Tom knew something about this." Geo said.

"Let me take a look at it. I see what I can do." Kelvin said as Geo give his dad the book.  
"Hey dad. I forgot to thank you for that new visualizer you made."

"Your welcome. It kinda strange, because I got a feeling that the old visualizer gonna break someday when the war."

"Sorry."

"It okay." Kelvin open the old journal and read what it written. "Hmm... Bass' awakening... 200 years ago people carried Netnavis with them and used the internet to communicate. However... an criminal organization name Gospel was send out around the world, attempted destruction of all government servers. The leader of Gospel try to create unlimited numbers of fake Bass through a bug fusion. However, the bug fusion failed and awaken the Bass." Where did you get this journal, Geo?" Kelvin asked.

"In some old abandoned laboratory. I thought it might be a clue about something." He replied. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm... a little. All I know is that Gospel created the fake Bass somewhere in Kotobuki Town. Not also that, they have tons of servers. Servers that have every information about everything. People, location, everything. Their servers can even copy Netnavis, they can easily be control to do anything. After the servers power went to dangerously high, it cause a malfunction and created a super Multibug Organism or Multibug Virus to be more descriptive. And, like it said in the book, the real Bass was awaken somewhere deep inside the internet after the Virus been deleted."

"So Kotobuki Town is where they try to awaken Bass and Gospel's hideout is also there too... If Kotobuki Town is where Gospel's hideout is, then we know where to go next." Mega said.

"Hmm... I don't know about that. If you're going to Kotobuki Town, then I don't think transportation or the Astro Wave will take you or the others there that easily."

"How come?" Geo question.

"All I know is that all transportation won't allow anyone, unless they have KotoPass or a Hunter's License to go to Kotobuki Town."

"Look like we need to find another way to go to Kotobuki Town. Thank dad. I'll see you back home." Geo said as he exit the lab, meeting back with his friends.

"Did your dad tell you, Geo?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. Dad said Kotobuki Town is where they try to awaken Bass. Our next stop is Kotobuki Town. But we have a small problem."

"What the problem?" Luna asked.

"My dad said transportation or the Astro Wave won't take us there that easily. He said we need a KotoPass or a Hunter's License to get there. We need to find another to go to Kotobuki Town."

"Kotobuki Town? That town is full of Dark Spirits there." A voice called and got Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud and Zack's attention. All except Jack. Geo and the other turned their heads saw Vent walking toward them. "Hey Geo, Guys."

"Vent? What are you doing here?" Zack said.

"Nothing. Just visit Kelvin, that all."

"Hey Vent, how come you wasn't at the Guardian Airship yesterday?" Lyra asked.

"I just have something special to do. Beside it not your concern to know, Lyra."

"Tia also told me that you told Aile to abort Ace, Pat, Mizukami and Jack's mission. Why you do that?" Sonia asked.

"That's also not your concern, Sonia. Anyway, here." Vent said as he took out a couple of Metroline passes. "These Metroline passes will help you to go to Kotobuki Town. But I must warn you. Since the war started, Kotobuki town is full of Dark Spirits. None of you won't be able to see them, but with Geo's visualizer or all of your EM-wave form, you'll be able to see them. And one more thing to let you know. Dark Spirits can possess humans, not in EM-wave form."

"That means those ghost can possess me and Prez." Zack said.

"Ture, they can possess humans but only if they're inside The Game of Dark Destiny domain."

"There a domain at Kotobuki Town!?" Geo said.

"Yes, but the domain's energy is not that strong so all of you can easily go through it. So I advise all of you to stay together when you reach there." Vent said as Geo was about to take the KotoPass.

"(Whoa, whoa, whoa, Geo. We can't trust him.)" Mega said as he quickly stop Geo from taking the passes "(We don't even know if we're walking into a trap. Even though, how did he even know that we're trying to find a way to get to Kotobuki Town. Something's not right.)"

"(I know. But remember what dad said? Transportation won't allow anyone to go to Kotobuki Town unless they have a KotoPass or a Hunter's License.)" Geo said.

"(Hmm... You're right. If we denied the passes, we won't be able to go to Kotobuki Town. Look like we have no other choice but to accept it.)"

"Thank you Vent." Geo said as he took the KotoPasses.

"Your welcome. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Vent said as he walked away.

"None of us know where to find you." Sonia said.

Vent stop walking and turned his head, looking at Geo and the gang. "Exactly." He said and continue walking away.

"Well I guess that's that." Luna said.

"Yeah, but it too easy." Zack said. "I mean, how did he even know that we're try to find a way to get to Kotobuki Town that quickly?"

"I don't know." Geo said. "It might be trap."

"Might be? More like "it is a trap". Beside, we don't even know that Vent's a bad guy." Luna said.

"Right. But we have no other choice to go."

"Right. Come on, let's go." Bud said as they walked to the exit. After they left, Sonia tapped Geo's right shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Geo."

"Yes?"

"It Jack." She said as they saw him sitting down on a chair and looking outside through window. "He haven't said word after we reach to AMAKEN, all he did is watching outside through the window. I tried talking to him but all he said is he'll talk later. Maybe he'll talk to you."

Geo walk over to Jack and pat him on his right shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Hey Jack." He said.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Are you... okay?" Geo said as Jack shook his head, telling him that he's fine. "Come on, we're going to Kotobuki Town." Jack didn't replied. He come off of the chair and walked away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just... thinking about something."

"Like?"

"I just waiting for something."

"Who?"

"And old friend. A friend that me, sis and Ace used to partner up with we work for the Dealers. Two month ago while you and Mega were unconscious, I introduced Pat, and Mizu (Mizukami) to her. Jack said as he continue walking away.

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you about her later. Let just go." Jack said as Geo and him join up with the others. They exit AMAKEN and waited for the waveliner to come. The waveliner came and Luna, Zack, Bud, Sonia and Geo board the waveliner. Right before Jack was about to enter, he turn his head, try to find if anyone's coming. He got a feeling that someone is watching him.

Jack board the waveliner and the waveliner took off. Right before the waveliner took off, a girl with long black with red hair streaks was standing underneath a tree a few feet away, watching them boarding the waveliner.

-The girl is wearing a white shirt and a black jacket over it. She also wearing a black jeans and a black ankle boots with a mid heel at the back and a zipper at the side. The color of her eyes is blue and she also wearing a silver crescent moon necklace with a galactic pendant hanging down the silver moon. She's also wearing 6 silver bracelets, two on her wrists, two on her upper arms, and two on her lower legs. On her right wrist, she have a violet-red EM-Ring under her silver bracelet.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 12:30 PM**

" _Detected four different EM-wave energy, en route to Kotobuki Town._ "

"So... they finally found us." Said the glowing black cloaked figure. "I'm impress. Have Vent manage to find anyone that can become the Photon Warriors?"

"No, not yet. After he left yesterday, we have got a word from him." Said the white cloak figure.

"I see. And what about, the girl?"

"She just went outside."

"Then it almost time. Release the Preons and bring the girl back here."

"Yes sir." Said the cloaked figure.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 12:32 PM**

Geo, Sonia and the others exit the Metroline. Right before they exit the Metroline, Geo look around Kotobuki Town with his visualizer down. "So this is Kotobuki Town? I got say "this place is half bad." Geo said. He look up at the sky, looking at the wave world on top of the sky. "Wow. There's so many wave world here. It like the wave world can go anywhere in Kotobuki Town."

"Uhh, Geo..." Sonia called as he walk closer to him from behind. "I think might look even better if you take off your visualizer." She said as she slowly slid Geo's visualizer back up to his forehead. Right after she slide it back up, Geo was surprise to see that he can actually see the wave world without his visualizer.

"Now this... is awesome." He said. "Wait. You guys can see too?"

"Yeah." Sonia said.

"Without using our EM-wave form, we can actually see it." Jack said.

"No wonder people needed the KotoPass to get to Kotobuki Town. It like this is the only place that we can see the wave world." Mega said.

"Any reason how we can the wave world without our EM-wave form, Mega?" Geo asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue."

"Nether do I." Lyra said.

"But I'm more concern about the viruses. I mean, where's the dark spirits?"

"Hey. You're right." Geo said as he slide his visualizer back down, trying to find the hidden viruses. "Nothing. No dark spirits."

"I can sense the domain, but I don't sense any dark spirit. Where are they?" Lyra said.

"Ahh!" Geo and the gang heard a kid screaming. The turned their heads to the left and saw a five year old girl wearing a green dress and a white teddy cat around her arms being attack by 3 strange blue viruses with two blue and white cannons at the back. One of the virus pick up the girl and walk away. "Hey! Let me go!" She cried as she hold her white teddy cat tightly.

"Geo, aren't those the strange viruses that attacked the Guardian Airship?" Mega said.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Sonia shouted as she rushed to help the little girl.

"Bud, Luna, Zack, go help Sonia. Me and Jack got these viruses." Geo said.

"Ok." Bud said as they went with Sonia.

"Let's go, Mega. Transcode 003: Megaman!" Geo shouted as his EM-Ring started to glow and transformed Geo into Megaman.

"Transcode 004: Harp Note!" Sonia shouted as her EM-Ring started to glow and transformed Sonia into Harp Note.

"Transcode 039: Jack Corvus. "Jack shouted as his EM-Ring started to glow and transformed him into Jack Corvus.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note shouted as she strummed her guitar, firing a musical notes at one of the blue viruses that is holding the girl and reduced the virus health point to 40%. The virus let go and Harp Note quickly pulled the girl away. "I got her." Harp Note said.

"Good. Let's go Jack."

"I call the first move. Crow's Flight!" Jack called as he expanded his wings and dash straight at the second of the blue virus. His wing slash the virus and reduced the health point to 30%.

One of the virus charged the blue and white cannon. The virus fire 6 ice shards at Megaman and reduced his health point to 83%.

The second virus charged the cannon and fire a 7 shards of ice down to the ground. Out of nowhere, a blue ring form around underneath Jack Corvus and quickly transformed into a crystal tower made out of ice. The attack hit Jack Corvus and reduced his health point to 76%.

"Go, Skull Arrow!" Megaman shouted as he summon a blue bow on his right hand and summon a blue arrow on his left hand. He connected his arrow to the bow string and pull the string back. He released the string, firing the arrow at one of the blue virus. The arrow went through the virus, reducing the virus' health point to 0%. After the virus' health point dropped down to 0%, the virus blown up into pieces.

"Corvus Wing!" Jack Corvus said as he slicing the second virus with his wings and reducing the virus health point to 0%. After the virus' health point dropped down to 0%, the virus exploded like the last one. "One more left."

"Wide sword!" Megaman said as he transform his lower right arm into a wide sword. Right before he was about to attack the blue virus, out of nowhere, two large silver ring with three blades around it appear out of nowhere. One of the ring stopped Megaman from attacking the virus and the other rings sliced the virus in half. "What the?" Confused Megaman.

"What was that?" Omega-Xis said.

"You know I don't needed your help." Jack Corvus said as he transform back into his original self. Megaman, Luna, Harp Note, Bud and Zack turned their heads and saw a girl with long red and black hair, picking up one of the large silver ring. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to show up... Symone."

After the girl heard what Jack said, she threw the silver ring blades up in the air. After she threw the ring blade up in the air, her ring blade transform into a silver bracelet and landed on the girl left wrist, equipping it by itself. After she equipped her bracelet, she turn around, looked at Geo, Jack and the others.

"Again, you don't have to say my last name, Jack." She said as she raised her right hand up in the air. After she raised her hand, a small shock wave appear around the girl right hand. The other ring blade started to glow blue and started hovering in the air. The ring blade flew back to the to girl right hand. After she grab it, she hold the ring blade on her back.

"Symone?" Megaman question as he cancelled his transformation. After he cancelled his EM-wave form, Mega materializes next to Geo. "Wait, is she your friend that you told us about a few minutes ago."

"So Jack finally told you about me. Mostly, his friends have to see me with him, then I have to introduction myself." She said as she transform the ring blade back into a silver bracelet.

"What are you doing here, Symone? Are you here to cash in the favor I promise." Jack said as he crossed his arms.

"I told you, you don't have to- I'm just hear to visit Kotobuki Town. The Hunter's Camp is off limits until the construction finish with the repair."

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Harp Note said as she cancelled her EM-wave form while she's carrying the unconscious girl. After she cancelled her EM-wave form, Lyra materializes right next to her.

"Yes, and I used to be Jack's partner when we worked for the Dealer back then. The day before he partner up with is sister." Symone said.

"You know, I heard that a couple of hunters is stay at the west side of the Guardian Base for a while." Luna said.

"That's true. We were under attack by dark spirits, but we manage to fought them off till morning."

"Till morning?" Bud question.

"Yeah. We just figure out that dark spirits only come out at the night."

"(That explains why there's no dark spirit here.)" Mega said. "(They only come out at night.)"

"(Not only that, they come out in the domain and the wave world, too.)" Geo said.

"(So in the daytime we're safe. But in the nighttime or in the domain they can go into our world.)"

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to fully introduce myself. I'm Raven Symone, I am one of the elite members of the Hunter's Guild. You can call me Symone, but you don't have to say last name over and over." Raven introduced.

"I'm Geo, the wizard right next to me is Mega."

"I'm Sonia, this is Lyra."

"I'm Luna."

"My name's Bud."

"And I'm Zack."

"Yeah, I heard a few thing about you guys. I even know that a few of you guys can EM-wave. Anyway. That girl on your back? Is she okay?" Raven said.

"Huh? Oh, she okay. I think she pass out after that shock note attack I did." Sonia said as she continue to hold the little girl on her back.

"Hey, Raven. I was wondering if you know anything about Gospel or this guy in the newspaper by any chance." Geo said as he show her the image of the torn up newspaper.

"I don't anything about Gospel, but I do know a little about that guy."

"You do?" Luna question.

"I never got his name or where he live, but I do know that this guy can cure Mongura Sickness in a flash by some white crystal."

"White crystal?" Sonia question as she quickly took out the white crystal that Vent given to her without being seen. Luna turned her head slightly, noticing that Sonia is hiding something. Right before Luna turned her head, Sonia quickly put the crystal away without letting her know what she have.

"A few people heard rumors about his him."

"Then we should look around. Me and Sonia will help the girl." Geo said.

*Beep Beep* Raven's EM-Ring started flashing.

"You got a EM-Ring?" Geo question.

"All the hunters have one of these." Raven replied as she tapped her EM-Ring. After she tapped her EM-Ring, holographic screen appear over her EM-Ring.

 **To: Raven Symone**

 **From: Zenith**

 **Subject: Where are you?**

 **Raven, where are you? Me and Foudre are waiting for you back at the Central Tower. Hurry up and come. We got some things to do.**

"I got go. My friends is waiting for me back at Central Tower. After I'm done maybe I can help you."

"You don't even know why we're doing this." Jack said.

"Ture, but you can fill me in why you're doing this when I come back. Nice knowing you all." Raven said as she left Geo and the others.

"She seem nice." Luna said.

"She alright." Jack said sarcastically.

"Talk about her hurtful for what you did, Jack. Is there something that you're not telling us about you and Raven?"

"You may say that." Jack said as Geo and Sonia try to wake up the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonia asked as she lightly shook the girl.

"Uhh..." The girl moaned as she turned her head. The girl slowly open her eyes, slowly regaining her vision. After she woke, she saw Geo and Sonia above her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Where...?" The girl said as she stand up and looked at the ground trying to find something.

"Umm, hello..." Geo said as he try to get the girl attention.

"Sanya? Where are you, Sanya?" She called.

*Meow* The girl heard a little cat's voice. She turned around and saw her white cat-neko running toward her.

"A toy doll that can move by itself?" Surprised Lyra.

"Yeeeeek! Stop stop stop stop stop stop stoooop!" The doll said.

"Whoa. T-The doll talk?" Surprised Luna.

"Stop it, ya big bully! You almost hurt my friend, meow! What gotten into you!?" The cat-neko said to Sonia, looking at her in a sad face.

"I... was... just trying to help her from those virus. I... uh... didn't mean to hurt her. Uh... sorry." She apologize in confusion.

"Well you seem like a nice person, so I'll forgive you, meow." The cat said as she give Sonia a smile.

"(This is starting to get a weird.)" Sonia thought. The girl pick up her cat-neko, wrapping it around her arms.

"Hello." Luna greeted. The girl didn't respond. Instead of say hi to her, she hold her cat-neko tightly.

"Hi." Sonia greeted her. "I'm Sonia. What's your name?" She asked.

"M-My name?" She question quietly. She coughed a little, try to clear to her throat so she can speak clearly. "My name is Angelina, it nice to meet you." She said cheerfully.

"And that cat. Is she your wizard?" Geo said as he pet her cat-neko on the head.

"Yes. She my cyber-elf. my friend."

"My name's Sanya. Meooow to please ya." Sanya greeted.

"That's a weird." Jack said.

"Well, aren't you rude. Don't you know that Sanya is a cyber-elf name of the highest assistant? Means I'll help anyone in the time of need, meow."

"Those two are so cute." Luna said cheerfully as she petted Sanya's head. "You know... Sanya look like the doll that Prairie have."

"What's a cyber-elf?" Geo asked.

"You never heard of cyber-elf Wizard?" Sanya said. "We cyber-elf wizards are special kind of fairy wizard, meow. We aren't quite as powerful as a battle wizard, but we can still help other wizard, humans, and even the one that in EM-wave form, meow."

"How?" Jack question.

"We have special powers that can effect the person that call us in, meow. Some of them can only for wizard, EM-wave, and Neo-Transcode user. There's three different kind Cyber-elf wizard, meow. There's Fusion-elf wizards, Nurse-elf wizards, and Hacker-elf wizards. I'm one of the rarest cyber-elf wizards. Means I'm all three kinds of cyber-elf, meow."

"They have the ability to boost powers. They always come in handy when you have them around." Angelina said as she petted Sanya's head.

"Hmm..." Geo question as he looked at Angelina.

"(Something wrong, Geo?)" Mega asked.

"(It something about Angelina. It her eyes. When I look straight at her eyes, she look familiar.)"

"("Familiar"? How?)"

"(I can't figure it out but... I know I seen those eyes somewhere before.)"

"Something wrong, mister?" Angelina asked Geo.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Well, we love to stay and chat, but we got some important thing to do, Angelina."

"Right. Sorry Angelina and Sanya, but there's a reason why we're here in the first place." Sonia said.

"Are you here to meet Mr. Obihiro?" Angelina asked.

"Mr. Obihiro?" Geo question.

"Mr. Obihiro knows every about Navi Garden. He even know that you and Ms. Sonia are coming here. He also know that you're Megaman. Angelina pointed at Geo. And he also know that you're Harp Note, Ms. Sonia." She said as she pointed at Sonia. He even know about the special game that you're playing in."

"(Game? Is she talking about The Game of Destiny?)" Mega question.

"My daddy is also playing your game, and mommy is helping daddy to win."

"Your dad is in the game of-I mean, playing a game?" Geo asked

"Yes. Mr. Obihiro told me that daddy wanted me to stay here for a while till he come back. If he manage to win."

"What do you mean, "If he manage to win."

"I don't know. Mr. Obihiro didn't told me every about the game that daddy playing. All he told me is that the game is very important for mommy. Daddy doing everything he can to win."

"Hmm... Is it okay that we meet can meet Mr. Obihiro." Sonia asked.

"Sure. His preons was about to take us back into the apartment anyway."

"Preons? You mean does virus that was carrying you?"

"Yes, meow." Sanya said. "They're wasn't hurting us, they just bring him back inside the apartment."

"Apartment?" Zack question.

"Come. We'll show you the apartment, meow. Maybe Mr. Obihiro can answer all your question." Sanya said as Angelina lead Geo and the other to the apartment that they were talking about. Fifteen minutes later, Geo and the other have reached in front of the apartment what Angelina and Sanya said.

"This is it." Angelina said as she look up at the apartment roof.

"This is the apartment that you were talking about?" Geo asked.

"Uh-huh." Angelina replied.

Jack look up at the sky, watching the visible wave world. "Hey, look at the wave world. It like all the road converge to this apartment. It like you could probably get anywhere in the world from here."

"He's right." Mega said. "This isn't like any other wave roads like we seen. I probably sure that there's something special inside this apartment."

"Let's go inside." Geo said as him, Sonia, Jack and Angelina along with Sanya enter the apartment. Right before they enter, the door automatically close by itself, trapping Geo, Sonia, Jack and Angelina inside.

"Uh... Geo!" Bud called Geo, outside of the apartment.

"Hey, what going on with the door?" Jack said as he try to open door. "It won't open."

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Luna asked.

"I'll use my Neo-Transcode to open the door, you guys just go on ahead without me." Jack said.

"Okay, be careful Jack." Geo said as him, Sonia and Angelina look enter the lobby.

"No stairs? Talk about hazardous for the elevator when the powers is out." Mega said.

"Look like we have to take the elevator. Angelina which floor is Mr. Obihiro is in?" Sonia asked.

"All the way to the top floor." She said.

"Top floor... Here it is, the 30th floor." Geo said as he press the 30th floor button. The elevator door automatically close by itself and took Geo, Sonia and Angelina up to the 30th floor. After the elevator pass the 1st floor, the elevator stop at the 2nd floor. "Hey, we stop." Geo said as he press the 30th floor button again. "Nothing."

"There must be a reason why the elevator not working." Lyra said.

"Let look around, see what we can find." Sonia said as they exit the elevator and search around the 2nd floor. Geo look at the left side of the floor a found a slightly open door. He open the door and found a black glowing server inside the room. "What you make of this, Mega?" Geo asked.

"Hmm, the server is old but I'm probably sure there's enough power to enter in." He said.

"Huh?" Geo question as he took out the green pendant. The pendant started to glow brightly in Geo's hand and the server started flashing green. "The pendant."

"That new."

"Yeah. And look, the pendant is glowing brighter when I point it at the server." Geo said as he point the pendant at that the server.

"Look like there's something special inside that server."

"Then let's go see what inside. Transcode! Megaman!" Geo said as he transform into Megaman and enter the server.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12,** **1:25 PM**

"Good. He inside the server." Cepheus said as he watched the monitor.

"Now that he's in my servers, my pendant will show Geo Solo's memory. Let just hope that he'll find the true about the Murians."

* * *

 **Next Time on Megaman Starforce: Solo's Past**


	39. Chapter 39: Solo's Past

Chapter 39: Solo's Past

 **Location: Apart Comp-2** **nd** **Floor**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 1:28 PM**

"Wow, this server got everything!" Megaman said as he wonder around in the Apart Comp.

"You can say that again." Omega-Xis said. "There's a ton of information in here. They even have information about EM-waves and the wave world. Maybe there's information about the wave world we seem in Kotobuki Town."

"We can check that later, Mega. But for now, let go see where this pendant want to take us." Megaman said as he hold the glowing pendant like a compass. The green pendant started to glow brighter. Megaman flow the light and wonder around the Apart Comp.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town-Apart 2** **nd** **floor**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 1:28 PM**

"Geo! Geo!" Sonia called him as she wonder around the apartment looking for Geo.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Sonia?" Angelina asked.

"No, it just that I can't find Geo anywhere."

"Remember what he said Ms. Sonia, meow. "Let look around." That what he said, meow." Sanya remind Sonia. "He probably looking the apartment."

"Hmm... Your right." Sonia said as she petted Sanya. "Hey I know we just met, but how did you two met each other." Sonia asked as she continue petting Sanya.

"My daddy given me Sanya when I three." She said.

"Three?" Lyra question.

"Yes. We still have each other for four years."

"Four year?" Sonia question. "How old are you Angelina?" She asked.

"Seven." She replied.

"(Seven? That doesn't make any sense. She look like she five year old.)" Sonia thought.

"(Vent did said there ton of dark spirits in Kotobuki Town.)" Lyra said. "(Could she...?)"

"(No, Lyra. Raven said, "the dark spirits disappear when the sun come up." Only normal spirit can wander around in the daytime. The spirit can still appear in the night, but dark spirit can't come in the daytime.)" Sonia explained.

"(Then she must be normal spirit. But I'm more concern about her dad, Sonia. She said it herself, that her dad is playing a "special game." It could be a chance the her dad is in the Game of Destiny.)"

"(You're right.) Umm... Angelina. You said your dad is playing a special game, right? Did your dad ever tell you what kind of game it is?"

"Well... no. To be honest, back as far as possibly remember... we've never even met each other when I was three."

"What?" Shocked Sonia.

"I can't even remember the first time I saw my dad. But for some reason I can still remember what he look like."

"What about you mom?"

"My mom?" Angelina question. "Like we said before, she out helping my dad. But she does come here to see me and Sanya sometime. When I was six I drew this picture of me, Sanya, my mom, my dad, my uncle and my soon-to-be aunt. Do you want to see the drawing that I drew?"

"Sure." Sonia responded. Angelina give Sonia a roll-up paper. Sonia open the paper and looked at the drawing that Angelina drew. In a few second, she was a bit shock to see her drawing.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Apart Comp-2** **nd** **Floor**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 1:35 PM**

"The Pendant is flashing crazy right now. I think we're close." Megaman said as he continue to flow the pendant's light.

"Hey, what that over there." Omega-Xis pointed. Megaman turned his head and saw a strange control floating at the ledge. Megaman walk up to it and the green pendant started to flash normally and started to vibrant. "Look. The pendant started to vibrant."

Megaman looked at the top of switch and found a shaped hole on top. "Hey, that shape. I wonder..." Megaman said as he looked at his pendant. He push the pendant into the hole, thus fixing the switch. The switch started to green and started to rotate. "It fit."

"Could that have fixed then elevator?"

"Let go find ou-" Megaman stopped as he felt something. "Omega-Xis, you felt that too right?"

"Yeah. Maybe it one of those preons like Angelina said, Geo. Get ready." Omega-Xis warned Megaman as Megaman prepare himself to fight.

"Calm down, Megaman, Omega-Xis." A voice call out.

"That voice... Cepheus is that you?" Megaman question.

"Yes. I'm sorry that we can't talk face-to-face right now."

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"The top floor of the apartment that your in."

"The top floor? Your in Kotobuki Town too?"

"Yes. My partner and I wanted to show you and Lyra's partner about something. But it appear that she not there with you. Look like Angelina is try to be friend with her. No matter.

"Cepheus, Ashe told me that you wanted to show me something, right? And you're the one who form the team called "The Photon Guardian", is that right?"

"Yes. It true, but the Photon Guardians are only trying to hunt down the biometal chosen one. Including the Rebellion."

"Why? Why are they attack us?"

"It... It a long story, Megaman. So instead, I'll show you Megaman. It about the Game of Destiny, the Rebellion, Murian and Xander."

"What? How?"

"That Pendant hold a memory. Memory about the Murian. It will show you how did this war started. Watch." The pendant started flashing and created a white barrier around the switch. The barrier started to expanded, trying to get Megaman and Omega-Xis inside it. After Megaman enter the barrier, a white light blinded Megaman's eyes. Megaman disappear into the light. After his eyesight recover, he notice that he transform back into Geo. Not only that he back into his original form he also notice that he in a different place.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Geo said as he wonder around the hall. While he was try to find where he is, he heard footsteps behind him. He turn around and saw Angelina running toward them while holding Sanya. "Hey, isn't that Angelina?" Geo asked Mega as he materialized out of Geo's EM-Ring.

"Yeah, that her but, there's something different about her." Mega said.

"Hey Angelina, Sanya! Where are we? Where Soni-" Right before Geo was about finish his question, all of a sudden, Angelina and Sanya went through Geo's body. "Huh?" Geo said in confusion as he turn around and continue to watch Angelina running away.

"What you see here is the past of the Muians, Megaman. The beginning of where it all started. All you can do here is just watch." Cepheus said

"What do you mean 'where it all started'? Cepheus, where you!?" Geo shouted.

"Please watch this. This is very import for you to understand this."

"{Oof}!" Angelina said as she tripped on the ground. Right before she hit the ground, someone caught her, helping her from get hurt.

"{You always keeping tripping yourself, Angelina.}" Said a boy with white hair.

"Hey, Mega. That guy is that...?" Geo asked.

"Yeah no doubt about it. That Solo when he younger." Mega said.

"(That Solo? But he seems... happy... nice... this is must be the day before he started to hate the bonds and the brotherband.)"

"{Angelina, where your dad?}" Solo said as he picked up Angelina.

"{Daddy in his room.}"

"{Still?}" Solo question as he looked at the door.

"{Daddy didn't left his room, Solo.}"

"{(Is he still trying to find to bring Raisa back to life?)}" He mumble. "{(It been five month that he been inside. But who can blame them? Raisa die from Mongura sickness. Hmm...) Angelina, I go talk to him, you and Sanya go have fun with Liz.}"

"{Okay. Come on Sanya, let go play with Auntie Liz.}"

"Liz? Liz is short for "Elizabeth". So Aeolus was telling the truth. There is few people that not afraid of Solo." Geo said.

"Geo." Mega called. "I'm more concern that Angelina is Murian."

"I know. I know that, Mega, but I'm more curious about her dad. Come on, let go follow Solo." Geo said as he follow Solo from behind. Solo reached in front of the door. He knocked the door trying to see if anyone there.

"{Brother! Open this door! Talk to me! Brother!}" Solo called as he knocked that door as hard as he can, trying to get his brother attention.

"Brother? But I thought Solo was about to talk to Angelina's dad." Geo said. "Unless... Angelina's dad is... Aeolus."

"Angelina's dad is Aeolus?" Mega question. "If that ture then... Angelina is Solo's niece and the new princess of the Zerker clan."

"If all of those this are true... what happen to them?"

The door slowly open by itself by a inch. Solo open the door slowly and found Aeolus in a dark room sitting down next to a desk. "{Brother, please... After Raisa die, you've been in this room for five month. Me, Liz, and Angelina is worry abou-}." Solo stopped as he saw a splat of blood on Aeolus' right leg. "{Aeolus?}"

"{I think I found a way, Solo... I think I found a way to bring her back...}"

"{You think you found a way? Aeolus, please, I think it might be best if you take it easy for now.}"

"{No... I finally know what to do... to bring Raisa back...}"

"{Wh-What do you mean?}" Solo question.

"{I was at the library... looking for the history about the Murians... And I finally found out how to bring her back. Tell me... Do you know what the Mongura and the Photon Star is?}"

"{Yes I do. The Mongura Star is star that hold dark energy that can dangerous turn humans into immortals. They even seal the star along with the Murian NetNavi. And the Photon Star is the star that hold light energy that can heal people and protect them from the dark energy.}"

"{That right... Most people thought that there's two special stars... But what didn't know is that there is a third star.}"

"{A third star?}" Solo question.

"{When the two star collide, they form into a power star that hold light... and dark together. A star that can grant wishes... All I need is a the black shard... so I can...}"

"{N-No!}" Solo stopped Aeolus. "{If you absorb the shard, it will kill you. The power of the Mongura Star is not tool life, brother. God can't give that kind of power to some like us. And you know that? It might even awaken the forbidden NetNavi.}"

"{But... God... The Tribe King won't help us now, Solo. The star is the only way to bring her back. The star... can even help people's suffering...}"

"{W-What do you mean?}"

"{Since it a star... that can grant wishes without twisting it to a bad wish... I can wish anything I want or wanted to happen. I can wish for power... I can wish for death... I can even bring Raisa back to life.}"

"{W-Wh-What!?}" Shocked Solo. "{T-Th-That just stupid!}"

"{All I need to do... Is to gather all the codes to unlocking the first gate. Performing all five sacrifices to the ones that contains dark energy. And then... wait until the eclipse come... With that... it would able to unlock the gate that will take me... to the Garden of the Dark World.}"

"{The Garden of the—Aeolus, are crazy!? That will awaken the...}" Solo stopped as he saw tear fall down from Aeolus' right eye. "{(He can't even hear me anymore... I never thought I'd would see him like this... Is he that desperate to bring Raisa back?)}" Solo question as the room start to go pitch black

"Is that what the Rebellion is try to do? To awaken Bass in order to bring the star that can grant wishes?" Mega question.

"Mega." Geo called. " Did you notice that there's something strange about Aeolus? Is he... upset about someone?"

"Look like that. It like he wanted to bring someone back that badly. You seen the blood on his right leg, right? Is he trying to bring someone back to life?"

"He said 'Raisa'. Who's she?" Geo asked.

"Is it possible that this Raisa person is Angelina's mom?"

"Hmm..."

"Wait. Something happening right now." Mega said as Geo and Mega turned their attention toward the pendant again. The Pendant started flashing again and brought Geo and Mega into another place.

"Huh?" Geo said as he heard an explosion. He look up in the sky, and saw black smoke in the air, and Houses is being destroy. Geo look around, seeing that the Zerker Tribe is being destroy. While he was looking around, he spotted Solo again, running away from something. "S-Solo?" Geo question.

"{Ae-Aeolus!}" Solo called as he reached Aeolus' room. After a large explosion, Solo stop running and turn around, and saw where the explosion coming from. "{W-We're doomed... They're coming.}" Solo said as Aeolus slowly open his door. "{Brother, we need to go! Where's Ang...!}" Solo turned around and saw Aeolus. Solo was shock to see Aeolus in his Sage Harpuia form. A form that Solo never even seen. Right after Solo was shock to see what Aeolus turn into, he notice that Aeolus was also shock too. "{A-Aeolus?}"

"{I was a fool...}" He mumble. "{I finally understand what the Mongura Star really is... And I understand why the Tribe King created this war... why he chose us to take this task. It's so clear...}"

"{Please, Aeolus! We need to get out of here now! I can't find Angelina anywhere and the Tribe King is trying to destroy us by using half of power of the forbidden NetNavi against us!}"

"{Yes, it's true... The Murian shall perish. But that is something that has been preordained. It is destiny...}" Aeolus said as he look up in the sky and smile maniacally while he started to cry. "{In my soul... my heart... I honestly believed that if I released the Garden of the Dark World's seal and grant my wish from the third star, she'd come back to me and Angelina. But I was wrong... The only way is to bring her back is to join the Game of Destiny... and kill all the biometal chosen one that still lives. The world have decided... The Murians... must die...}"

"{Y-You can't said that...}" Solo said as Aeolus drew out his sword and quick thrust it into Solo's body. "{Ae-Aeolus...}" Aeolus grab his sword out of Solo's body and slowly walk away leaving Solo to bleed. "{Aeolus...!}" Solo called again as the ceiling collapsed on him, burying him under a pile of rubble. Solo woke up and manage to escape out the pile of rubble. He look around and saw that the entire city is in fire. While he was looking, Aeolus was nowhere to be found. "{Aeolus!}"

Geo was speechless for what he saw. He grab the pendant and put it away in his bag without saying a word. "Geo... you..." Mega said as he looked at Geo. The room started to change again. Geo look around the room and realized that he back into the same room before.

He turn around and saw Sonia out of the room, look at him with a worry look on face. "How long have you been standing there?"

Lyra materialized out of Sonia's EM-Ring and shock her head. "Long enough that we heard the whole thing."

"Geo, what was that we just saw?" Sonia asked.

"Solo's memorys. All of these pendant hold Solo's memorys. It was so pain by just watching it..." Geo said. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you're with Angelina."

"I was, but while I was looking for you, Angelina show me this drawing of her family." Sonia said as she handed Geo roll up paper of Angelina's drawing. Geo open the paper and looked at Angelina's drawing. He saw a drawing of Angelina, Sanya, Aeolus, Solo, Elizabeth, and a woman that almost look like Angelina, holding hands with each other.

"So this is Angelina's family." Mega said. "Aeolus, Elizabeth, Solo, Sanya, and... umm..." Mega struggle as he try to figure out who the woman is.

"Raisa." Sonia helped Mega. "So that Angelina's mom. ...She almost look like Angelina, but older."

"I was wonder... Spirit guide only come from different biometals, right? And didn't Angelina said that her mom is helping Aeolus in the Game of Destiny?" Geo question.

"You—You think Angelina's mom is Aeolus' spirit guide?"

"Could be. Wait... where is Angelina?"

"What? I sworn that she was right behind me."

"She must be at the 30th floor waiting for us." Lyra guessed. "Also, there also another weird thing that you guys should know. Sonia and I think that Angelina is a spirit."

"W-Where did you get that idea?" Mega question.

"Well, I was chatting with Angelina and she said she seven years old." Sonia explained

"And?"

"She look like five years old."

"Hmm... now that you mention it, Solo did said he can't find Angelina anywhere." Geo said. "Come on, let head to the top, we'll talk about this later."

"R-Right." She said as they exit the room.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town**  
 **Time:** **Monday, Dec 12,** **3:22 PM**

Jack manage to open the apartment door, and exit the apartment to regroup with others. "That took longer than I expected. (So is Geo and Sonia. What taking them so long?)"

"That was boring. I was getting tired of watch you trying to get yourself out." A voice called out. Jack look up at the tall tree next to him. On top of the tree, Jack saw Raven sitting on top of a tree branch.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go back to the Hunter Camp?"

"I do what I do. Beside, it will take me one day to get there by train, so I prefer that I'd stay here a while. It not that easy spending your life in a 100th floor tower." Raven said.

"Whatever. Now can you please leave alone. I need to find where the other is."

"Well that no fun. All you have to do is just ask." Raven said as she jump off the tree branch and walk toward Jack. "But you should hurry anyways, you'd better find your friends and get out of here. In a few hours it will be dark soon and that when the Dark Spirit show up."

"I don't need you to tell me about all those stuff. I already know about the Dark Spirits, Raven."

"(Sigh... So simple-minded)." Raven said. "So how's Ace and Tia? I hardly seen them in a while, since I joined the Hunter Camp."

"They're okay. In 2 more months, Ace and sis gonna have a daughter soon. Sis is still hang on, and Ace is help us to stop war."

"Oh... Didn't you know? The Rebellion created a new hideout somewhere."

"They did?"

"Yes. Our intel said that there new hideout is somewhere connected to the main hideout."

"Connected?" Jack question.

"I also don't know what that mean too. But that why I'm here. We detected some weird energy somewhere, but it look like there's nothing special here... yet."

"Anyway... about the Rebellion..."

"Sorry... but that all I know."

"Hmm..."

"Come on, Jack, we're running out of time. We need to go find the other and get out of here. Let's go." Raven said as she grab Jack's right arm and pull him toward her, forcing him to follow her.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town—Apart 30** **th** **floor**  
 **Time:** **Monday, Dec 12, 3:40 PM**

Geo and Sonia reached to the top of the apartment. They look around the room, trying to find Angelina. Right before they started looking, Geo felt something and dropped down to the ground while his heart started to pump very fast. "(Whoa! What was that? I never felt like this since the day when I absorbed the Mongura Star. This is something else.)" He thought as he grabbed his shirt and panting heavily.

"Hey, Geo, what wrong?" Mega asked as he materialized out of Geo's EM-Ring.

"Geo, are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..." Geo lied. "Come on, let go find Angelina." He said as they continue searching the apartment. While they were searching, they spotted another open door. The enter the room and surprise to see what inside the room. The found tons of glowing servers around the room. "Whoa. That is a lot of servers." Geo said.

"Why would someone need this many servers?" Sonia question.

"Incredible!" Mega said as he and Lyra materialized out of the EM-Ring. "All these servers have EM-Wave energy. There're so many of EM-Wave energy inside these things, I bet you can create your own, personal wave road with these thing."

"Okay, but..." Geo paused and turn his attention to the satellite dish next to the window that is connected to the servers. "Why's the servers connect to that satellite?" Geo question as Lyra take a closer look at it.

"Umm... I can feel EM-Wave energy coming out of that satellite. I think it's sending out EM-Wave energy out in Kotobuki Town."

"Why would someone release EM-Wave even though there EM-Wave energy all around the world?" Sonia question.

"So I can make the wave road visible so people can see it." A voice called out. Geo, Sonia, Mega, and Lyra turned their attention at the end of room, try to see who was talking. "I knew that you two would be here sooner or later. Welcome to my home. I am the leader of Gospel and the new leader of the Photon Guardians."

Geo, Sonia, Mega, and Lyra spotted a black cloak figure with long, green and purple glowing hair behind a long desk. The man in the black cloak turned around and looked at Geo and Sonia. After he look at them, Geo started to remember something. "The leader of Gospel?" He said.

* * *

 _Flashback 1: Yesterday_

"{It says that rebellion is using Gospel technology for the war. "Gospel?" What's that?}" Geo question.

"{Keep looking.}" Mega said as Geo continue search. While he was search, he found a old journal right beside Geo's left arm. Geo read the old Journal. "{What does it say, Geo?}"

"{It say that "The leader of Gospel have been arrested and his organization was disbanded and the fear of net crime was no more. The world was at peace once again. The police went easy on the leader of the leader of Gospel after they heard what the boy and his NetNavi what they read in his diary. The leader of Gospel was arrested for 3 to 4 month. After the cops free him, peace and prosperity have brought back to Navi Garden forever.}}"

"{Well not exactly forever of course.}" Mega corrected.

"{Unfortunately, before Gospel was defeated and after the leader of Gospel was released, some of the NetNavis found out that the real Bass have been awaken. After the police released the leader of the Gospel 6 years ago, he's was nowhere to be found." So Gospel was the one who awaken Bass before.}" Geo question.

"{Geo take a look at the date. This journal was written since 200 years ago.}"

* * *

 _Flashback 2: A Few Hours Ago_

"{Hmm... Bass' awakening... 200 years ago people carried Netnavis with them and used the internet to communicate. However... an criminal organization name Gospel was send out around the world, attempted destruction of all government servers. The leader of Gospel try to create unlimited numbers of fake Bass through a bug fusion. However, the bug fusion failed and awaken the Bass." Where did you get this journal, Geo?}" Kelvin asked.

"{In some old abandoned laboratory. I thought it might be a clue about something.}" He replied. "{Do you know anything about it?}"

"{Hmm... a little. All I know is that Gospel created the fake Bass somewhere in Kotobuki Town. Not also that, they have tons of servers. Servers that have every information about everything. People, location, everything. Their servers can even copy Netnavis, they can easily be control to do anything. After the servers power went to dangerously high, it cause a malfunction and created a super Multibug Organism or Multibug Virus to be more descriptive. And, like it said in the book, the real Bass was awaken somewhere deep inside the internet after the Virus been deleted.}"

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Mega..." Geo called Mega's name.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"That old journal that we were reading... I finally understand it now."

"U-Understand what?" Sonia asked.

"That journal we read... was just to draw us here to go to Kotobuki Town."

"Wait... You mean this place is..."

"Yes... This apartment is where the Bass was awaken. And right there in front of us is the leader of Gospel and the one who awaken Bass." Geo explained.

"Then if true..." Mega thinked. "Then that guy must be..."

"Yeah... It him..."

"The leader of Gospel Organization!" They all said.

* * *

 **Next time on Megaman Starforce: The Game of Destiny Begins**


	40. Chapter 40 The Game of Destiny Begins

Chapter 40: The Game of Destiny Begins

 **Location: Kotobuki Town—Apart 30th floor**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 3:42 PM**

"(He's... the leader of the Photon Guardian and the Ex-Member of Gospel?)" Sonia thought.

"Hmm... So... These are the new Biometal Chosen Ones? It appear that the Photon Merger was correct about these two. They still have lots to learn about the Game of Destiny." He said.

"So this is Megaman in his human form?" A voice called out. Out of nowhere, Cepheus materialized next to the leader of the Photon Guardian. "And she must be Lyra's partner, and Megaman's friend."

"King Cepheus? What's he doing." Lyra question.

"Oh, I see... This is a EM-Wave form." Geo said.

"Exactly." The leader of the Photon Guardians said. "Now then, tell me, why did you come here?"

After Geo and Sonia heard the leader of the Photon Guardians' question, they look at each other for a few second, try to think of an answer. While they were thinking, Geo step in, ready to answer his question. "We're here to get some answer." He replied. "We thought that maybe Kotobuki Town is the first place to look."

"Is that so...? Hmm... Then I'll will fill-in on your behalf of all of your question."

"Okay. Then let start with your name. Who are you?" Mega asked.

"I'm am Sean Obihiro. A spirit. I was alive in 200 years ago."

"200 years ago?"

"Yes. 200 years ago, I became the leader of a organization called "Gospel". A organization that create destruction and revenge on the world." Sean explained.

"So you were a criminal before?" Geo question.

"Yes, I was."

"But... why? Why do you hate the world in the first place?" Sonia asked.

"It because he lost his family in plane crash." Cepheus answer for Sean. "He was shipped to his closest relatives, who treated him cruelly. His experiences as an orphan by a society that were horrible to him."

"Darkness... Hated... consumed me. Making me hating the world for what destiny did to my family and my life." Sean explained.

"I see." Geo understand.

"It consumed me even more, then, I started creating unlimited numbers of Bass through a bug fusion. The plan have fail and create a real monster. After I was released out of prison, a few months later, I vanish, trailing around the world, studying the world's future. I predicted that soon I'll become a spirit soon in this 'new world'. A world where EM-wave world was created. A world where that monster can enter in and out to the real world. Right before the other Bass was reawaken and when this war started, I became a doctor to save people by giving them light energy instead of giving dark powers like I did to my comrades. ...Now get out." Sean demand.

"Hey! We're a ranking State Guardian. We have a right to know everything and anything about what you know!" Geo said.

"You two are too young to understand these concerns even if you're a teen. All you've done is a foolish mistake, Geo. You've absorbing the Mongura Star and putting yourself at risk. Then you two joined the Guardians so you two can own up your mistake. I you would have seen the mistake I did back at 200 years ago you'd feel the same way."

"We know that!" Geo replied. "I know what we're doing is stupid, okay? But that problem is not your problem, it's ours!" After hearing that, Sean didn't said a word, continue to regret for what he did. "Look..."

"Dr. Obihiro..." Sonia called Sean's last name. "Please listen. The rebellion is creating Mongura Shards and stealing soul from people to achieve their goal. In a old laboratory in Neon City we found a strange water that is fill with Mongura Shard. I just want you to know that the rebellion is creating something big that we don't even know..."

Sean was shock to heard what Sonia said. He turn around and shook his head. A few second later, Geo's left arm started to glow due to the Mongura star. However, his left arm wasn't even hurting him. Geo turn his attention to the wall at the left side of the room. He rush toward the wall and started knock on the wall. After the 5th knock, Geo realized that the knock sound hollow. "Geo, what are you doing?" Lyra question.

"Treasure hunting." Geo said. "Neo-Transcode." Geo raised his right hand. Out of nowhere, Geo's ZX Saber appear on Geo's right hand. He grab his saber and slash the wall, cutting a hole to see what's hiding behind the wall. He found tons of old documents, a 10 research books, 30 book of the history book of the Murians, and five small bottle of strange white water. Geo took out one of the bottle and examine it. "(This water... It like the same water back at the laboratory... but it white instead purple.)" He thought.

"M-My research!" Sean said.

"Geo!" Sonia said, trying to stop Geo.

"Geo, stop!" Lyra said

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Mega said as he grab Geo, stopping him from what he's doing.

"G-Get off a' me, Mega!" Geo shouted.

"This is wrong."

"This guy is clearly up to something! Let... go!" Geo shouted as he accidentally dropped the bottle of white water. The bottle break into pieces after it reached down to the ground. After the bottle break into pieces, the white water transform into a white crystal shard. Mega let go of Geo, and Geo walk toward the white shard along with Mega. Geo bend down and pick up the shard, taking a closer look at it. "It's not even liquid or water."

"No, It's not It's looks more like that Mongura Shard that the Rebellion had, but this... this shard is white."

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Sonia called as she looked at a couple of documents. "Photon Star, Mongura Star, The Game of Destiny, five sacrifices, eight password, The Garden of the Dark World, Model B, other worlds, And the Biometal King"

"But what does it mean?" Lyra question

"These are Xander's plans." Sean answer. "Along with all of my research, I found out that these documents are the goal of the Rebellion's plans, and to awaken the third star that grant wishes for the winner of the Game of Destiny. Like it said before, it need five sacrifices and eight biometals password to unlock the gate. The Rebellion already have 4 password, they only need 4 more password left to open the gate. I found out where's the Gate of Darkness is, but it completely far away."

"Then if you know, then we can go put a end to this nightmare."

"That's not simple, really."

"Sean, what is this thing?" Geo said as he picked up the white shard. "I like the Mongura Shard but white."

"The White shard... The Healing Star... that what you're holding there is the Photon Shard." After Sonia and Lyra heard what Sean's said, they quickly turn around by surprise, looking at the Photon Shard that Geo is holding.

"The Photon... Shard? (Where have I heard that before?)"

"(That a Photon Shard?)" Sonia thought. Sonia turn her head back at the hidden wall. She took out one of the bottle and examine the white water. "So this is how you cure people from dark energy."

"Yes. These shard are only thing that can neutralize dark energy from others, even if they have the Black Shard inside of them." Sean explained. "Not only that this shard can it neutralize the dark energy, but it can heal anyone from anything. All expect the dark sacrifices. There is even a defective Photon Shard. A Shard that work sometime and lose its power."

"(Just like the one that Vent was using to heal Geo's body back at Grizzly Peak.)" Sonia thought.

"It true that the Mongura and the Photon Shard's effects are different, but there is something that have in common: Some time the defective shard can reach its limit and backfire, the shard energy is evenly the same even if their power is different, and the shards is originally handmade."

"(Di-Did he said the shards is 'handmade'?)"

"You're saying that the Photon Shard and the Mongura Shard is dangerous if anyone doesn't be cautious of it? And spirit like you are the only one that can handle these kinds of shard?" Geo question.

"Never mind that it isn't perfect, Geo..." Sonia said. "These shard are handmade. Maybe we can use it to heal you from the Mongura Star's energy and save the Rebellion with it." Sonia said in excitement.

"Wait... What?" Confused Geo.

Dr. Obihiro, how to make one of the shards?" She said in excitement again.

"Even if you did use the fragment to take out the star in that boy's, what are you intend to do with star, Sonia? Just let the Rebellion take it?" Sean asked as Sonia's excitement disappear.

"No... We're gonna save them. We think that the rebellion is being possess by a dark spirit. If use the Photon Shard maybe they can-"

"Even if you did want to save them from Xander, you still have kill them."

"Wh-What do mean?" Geo asked.

"So... Vent never told you about the rules of the Game of Destiny? No wonder that you two are still teaming up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Game of Destiny...Known as the Biometal War. The last Biometal War was to become king of Biometal and to obtain the power to rule the world from Model W. The have ended 4½ years ago and the Victor have die because of his or her lost. And now this year is the 171st war with the new king of the biometal."

"Vent told me that Solo is the 13th king." Geo said.

"So is Xander, Solo's Spirit Guide. Xander use Solo's body to control in order to perfect his goal when he was chosen to become the new Chosen One of Model B. The Rebellion that have the biometals are enemy and ally to each other. Every Chosen One only have one goal, and that goal is to defeat every Chosen One, until one of the Chosen One survive the game."

"Only one of the Chosen One survive the Game of Destiny? Then... what your saying is, that the only way to end the Game of Destiny is..."

"Is to kill every Chosen One that have Biometal's power. That is the first rule of the Game of Destiny." Sean finished.

After hearing the first rule, Geo, Mega, Sonia and Lyra was shock to know that they have to kill the Murians and Solo. They even notice that Geo and Sonia also have to kill each other too. "No... No..." Geo refused. "We are not killing the Rebellion! We are not killing the Chosen One! Especially..."

"We are not gonna kill each other." Sonia added.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that is how it supposed to be." Cepheus said.

"Forget it!" Mega shouted.

"We will never do such a thing like that!" Lyra shouted.

"Well do you rather just sit there and die?" Sean said. "If you don't kill them, they will find you, and kill you. Even the Biometal King is also look for you two. One you enter the game, there is no turning back. Aeolus, Solo, and Vent knew about that."

"What? Solo also planning to kill his older brother soon? But... But why?" Geo asked.

"Because it's the Game of Destiny's rule. He doesn't really care who dies in the game. He doesn't even care that Elizabeth dies too."

"Doesn't care?" Sonia question.

"If you all think that Solo and the rebellion is possess, then it true. Solo is possess, but... Solo let Xander to possess him in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"He want more power, try to make himself more stronger in the Game of Destiny, trying to find the true about the Murian. Also from the beginning, everyone that he know have die, everyone except his older brother."

"Liz, Angelina, those guys are die from the Tribe King?"

"Elizabeth is the one who die, but Angelina... she different?"

"Different?" Sonia question. "What do you mean "different?"

"Let just say that she's special then the other Murians. Nevermind that. Xander will be awaken shortly."

"We know that." Geo said. "But even if the rule of the Game of Destiny say that we have to kill the Chosen One, we will never do such a thing like that. We're not a murder."

"Your right. You two are not a murder, you two are just teenage kids. That why I created the Photon Guardians, to attack the Chosen One if they hesitate to attack the other chosen one and put an end to this nightmare. The Photon Guardians also have their pains in the last Game of Destiny. They were hurt, kill by their own friends. They suffer from the pain for their lives. Even Solo and the other Murians also suffer too."

"They did?"

"Yes. Let me tell you a story of how it all happen."

"{(Am I... Dead?)}" A voice echoed.

"{Arise... Child of Zerker...}" A voice call out.

Solo woke up when he heard the sound of his heart pumping. "{Huh? (Where am I?)}" He said. He slowly move himself up on the bed and found himself in a mysterious white room. At the left side of his bed he saw Elizabeth, unconscious. "{Li...Liz?}" He mutter. The boy grabbed his right shoulder, as he felt a mild pain on his shoulder.

"{So... if you can feel pain... that mean you're still alive.}" The boy turn his head and saw a black cloaked figure in front of him, holding a black sword as a can to keep him from stand.

"{Are... you the one... who save me?}"

"{If you intend to thank me... you can do that later...}"

"{I wasn't planning to. All I want to know is why do you even bother to us. And where are we?}"

"{I wasn't intend to saving the girl. I also wasn't intend of saving you either. The reason why I saved you is because I intend to make you pay back in full.}"

"{Pay you back? What do you want? And why me?}"

"{Why? The reason why I chose you, is because that you possess the power of darkness in your heart. Just like your other half, outside the EM-Wave barrier.}"

"{EM-Wave barrier? What are you talking about. Just who are you?}" Solo demanded.

The black cloak figure rose his hand toward his hood, sliding it down to reveal his face. An old man with white long hair and purple glowing eyes. "{I am... a dark spirit of the Murians... and the creator of the Mongura Star... I am... Xander.}" Xander introduced

After hearing his name, Solo was shock. "{(X-Xander? The thirteenth Tribe King?) But Xander dead, long time ago.}"

"You're right and I'm still am... As I said before I'm am just a dark spirit. Right before I died, I doze myself with Mongura Shards, turning me into a spirit that can move around in the living. I've turn myself into a demon right before I was died... In anyway, I am cheating death.}"

"{Okay then, but why am I here? Why didn't you let me die in the beginning?}"

"{Because you have been curse by the taboo from the prince knight of the Zerker Tribe. Your Brother Aeolus.}" Xander pointed.

Solo pull up his left sleeves and found out the he have a the purple Murian mark on his left arm. "{I see... Why do you want a curse kid like me? Tell me the truth?}"

"{We are going to open the gate of darkness that leads to a place call the Garden of the Dark World, in order get my body back that have been sealed away. Follow me.}" He said as he left the room. Solo come out of the bed and follow Xander.

"{Where are we?}" Solo asked.

"{Here is where the Wishing Star is held. Before the brink of death... I've created this place as a hideout that's linked to the others world.}" Solo stop walking after he enter a hollowed room with thirteen tall thrones stood at the core of the room. Behind one of the throne, there was a gigantic black gate with a Murian symbol at the right side of the gate and a symbol of a star on the left side of the gate. Xander sat on his throne and place the his sword right next to him. "{I study the dark magic of this gate. Inside this gate hold a special star that can grant wishes, but a power like that people will use the power for their own greed, bring the people that they lost or love back to life.}"

"{I can wishes for anything?}"

"{Anything that you desire without turning it into a bad wish. However, the star can only be use for the winner of the Game of Destiny. You brother became the new chosen one of Model H; The wind biometal.}"

"{So all I have to is to enter in the Game of Destiny. Is that right?}"

"{Yes. However you won't be able to play the game this year. The game have already started, there no tell how long the game will finish. It might finish a week, month, even a year.}"

"{I don't care when the game will be finish. If what you said is true, then all I need is one biometal so I can prepare for the next Game of Destiny.}"

"{(This boy...)}" Xander thought. "{(He is him from other world, but his personally...) So... you decided to join the biometal war?}"

"{…..Yes.}"

"{Why? What do you wish for.}" Xander asked as the old man looked at Solo's eyes, seeing the reason why he wanted the win the next Game of Destiny. "{(I see.) Very well. This way.}" Xander said as Solo walked toward him.

"{The Game of Destiny is a game of fate. The rules of the game is quite simple. All you need to do is to kill every biometal chosen one till you're the only one that live in the Game of Destiny. You can use one or more Biometal Chosen One as your allies if you want. There is only 7 biometal in the Game of Destiny. Model X; the blue biometal, Model Z; the red biometal, Model H; the wind biometal, Model L; the Ice biometal, Model F; the flame biometal, Model P; the shadow biometal, Model W; the evil biometal, and Model A; the copy biometal. Each biometals have different password to unlock the Gate of Darkness, however the password won't be enough to open the gate. You also have to perform five dark sacrifices to the ones that have the power of light and darkness energy in their hearts. Those energy is the one that they would cherish in their life. One of the sacrifices is you, you must find the other four that only were born in this world. You also needed the Mongura Star and the Photon Star in order to turn them into the star that grants wishes. In the first Game of Destiny I manage to obtain half of the Photon Star and couple of Mongura Fragments from the Mongura Star. Use these shard to give people the power of darkness, even better, turning them into immortals. The power that can't let people die from anything or anyone. For example: if lose a arm, it quick grow back like a chameleon losing its tail. You already awaken the taboo of the Mongura so there's no need for you to use it. The shard is already planted inside your body. However, if the shard brakes, you would die instantly. At I acquired the shard, I also created a reploid, by use the power of Model P and the Mongura Shard combined. This reploid is the key to reviving me. Bring me back to life without using the wishing star. ...Model P's ablility:}" Xander said as a released a purple aura around his body. He bite through a piece of his skin from his right thumb, drawing out a small amount of blood out of his thumb. He draw a cyber elf shape on the palm on his left hand and performed 7 ninja hand signs. "{Summoning Jutsu.}"

He place his hand down on the ground, creating a black ring around his hand. A cloud of smoke appear on top the ring. The smoke clear out, revealing Xander's summoning to Solo. "{This is a Cyber Elf. A Cyber Elf I've created in a world that's call "The World That Never Was." This Cyber Elf is a "Nobody". I tweak this Nobody so it can be born by dark energy only. It haven't found any dark energy, but soon, it will find and absorb the host's dark energy and transform into that host. I even make this Nobody as the new Chosen One of Model O. I also infused my and Model P's DNA inside this Cyber Elf. He or she is half me. In the next Game of Destiny, they will be your enemy or your ally. Soon, the Cyber Elf's will use Model P's sealing jutsu to awaken me from the dead. I will be your enemy soon. But before the game starts, I will become your spirit guide of Model B; the forbidden biometal.}" Xander said as he placed his right hand on Solo's forehead.

His body started to glow black. From bottom to the top of Xander's body, he faded away. Solo's body started to glow and transform himself into Rouge. "{(When the Game of Destiny starts, this is your one and only mission. Your mission is to gather as many souls from people from any world so Shadow can revive me. But for now, I've have given you my half of my energy. You must find the power of biometal energy.)}" Xander said as one of the tall throne move down. Rouge turn his head and found a black folded cloak on the seat. He cancelled his transformation and walk toward the throne. He took up the cloak and unfold it. "{(This is your now. This is proof that you are in the next game. Now...prepare yourself...till the next game start...till I can be reborn.)}"

[End of Story]

* * *

"...That crazy." Geo said calmly.

"It is." Sean agreed. "Long time ago, Xander is the one who created the Mongura Star made from people Soul and dark magic. That is also the same recipe to make Mongura Shard and the domain barrier. He even use his own people to make the star."

"Human and Murian's Soul? They use that to make more shards."

"Yes, and they using that to revive Xander."

"What about the these Photon Shard's how do you even make that?" Sonia asked.

"It along story. I made these shard from another world when I became a spirit. After the day I met Cepheus."

"Huh? Another world?" Mega question. "Hey. In that story, didn't Xander mention about a "EM-Wave barrier."

"Yes. But the barrier is actually another dimension or "galaxy" you may call. Long time ago when people think that I was missing, they were wrong. I experience a two new dimension, and some new friends. In this world, we know this place as "Earth". But, what if there another earth in another dimension? Let call this place "Earth of EM-Wave." While I was traveling through a new world I made some new friends and fascinating creatures. A old friend of my help me created the Photon Shard. The heal our allies from dark energy, injuries, even sickness. It doesn't cure the Mongura Immortals and the Mongura Sacrifices."

"So the Mongura Shard was first created in another world?" Sonia question.

"Yes. Also in when became a spirit, I discover two new different world in the EM-Wave barrier. We all know about the Planet AM and FM, Meteor G, The Black Hole Server, and all the other planet and stars that we know. But, a years ago after the Meteor G was destroy, I found two new planet that have Mongura energy inside the EM-Wave barrier. There also more worlds in the other barrier. Anyway. In the rule of the Game of Destiny, the Chosen One have to kill the other Chosen One. I know that you two don't want to kill anyone but this is how it suppose to be. But the Mongura Sacrifices like you two are special, some of the Chosen One want you dead or alive. Once they complete the ritual you're no longer the Biometal Chosen One and you're no longer in the Game of Destiny anymore. But, like in the story, the ritual fuse the host with dark magic inside their body that cause a effect to the host. Most of the Rebellion want the host alive and some of the Chosen One want you dead due to the Game of Destiny. You two said you don't want to kill anyone, is that correct?"

"Yes. We're not murders like the Rebellion." Geo said.

"I know, and I'm glad that you denied the rule. You said want to the Rebellion from Xander and the Game of Destiny. So instead of hurt them, try to make them as your allies, that's not against the rules after all. But I must warn you that they won't be your allies for long. Even if you two, and your allies are the only ones who still alive, they'll still come after you."

"I see. So no matter what we do, nothing will ever change." Geo said in sadness.

"Yes. Sooner or later, one of you will die the Biometal War. I've believe I share enough information for today. There's someone that want to see you in the 15th floor."

"Thank you, Sean." Geo said.

"And also, want you two to meet me at Dream Island in 3 months, you can bring a friend if you like."

"Dream Island?" Mega asked.

"I can't give you two the full details. Just please head to Dream Island's junk yard in 3 months. You can bring a friend to help you in your mission if you like to."

"Okay..." Geo said as they left room.

"So... the Game of Destiny have finally begin. It time to begin Project 'Hearts of EM'." Sean said.

* * *

Geo and Sonia was walking in the 30th floor hall trying to find the elevator. While they were walking, they were still thinking about the rule of the Game of Destiny. They just can't stop thinking about that the rebellion is out there trying to find and kill Geo, Sonia, and the other Chosen Ones. Even worse, that sooner or later, their best and closest friend could die in the game. "You do realize I will never do something like that to you and the other, you do know that, right?" Geo said.

"Me too." Sonia replied as she looked at Geo and given him small smile. She turn her head, and her smile disappear. "After hearing all that, I'm just little... A little worry and scared at the same time."

"So... What should we do now?" Mega asked, inside of Geo's EM-Ring.

"I don't know." Geo said. "The war, seeing the Rebellion doing; taking souls from people was terrible. But this Game of Destiny thing is worse than the war. Killing people? That is something that I cannot allow."

"Vent planned this, I'm sure." Lyra said.

"How so?" Mega question.

"Well... Back at AMAKEN, we just started planning to go to Kotobuki Town. Vent show up and give us the ticket to go to Kotobuki Town, right after we planning to go there. He just give us the tickets like he already know what's about to happen."

"Hey... Now that you mention it, she's right." Geo said. "Maybe Vent did set us up so we can hear the rules of the Game of Destiny. And if that true, then he also know Mr. Obihiro; The leader of the Photon Guardians."

"But why would Vent do that?" Sonia question.

"Because that guy is not even a good person."Lyra said. "He want us to hear about the rule, so we can be terrified from killing people or getting kill FROM people."

"Maybe he knows that you two are closest friend." Mega thinked. "He know that you two won't hurt each other, so he thinks that-"

"That one of us will give up our own life to protect a friend..." Sonia added. "Oh." Sonia kneeled down on the ground and cover her face with her hands. "I-I can't do this...!" She cried. "I don't want to kill anyone... I don't to die ether! And I also lose you too, Geo!" Geo kneel down and slowly open Sonia's hands, trying to look at Sonia's face. "We... We never agree on something like this, Geo! This war... Those poor people that lost their souls... And now the Game of Destiny. Do you think that how Vent and Ashe die?"

"I don't know." Geo said. "Let just... forget about it, okay?"

"How can I? Since we know about everything, I can't stop thinking about it. We faced many enemy before, but this is different. Killing people? I will never do something like that."

"Your right." Geo said as he looked at the palm of Sonia's hands. "You aren't meant to kill people. You are meant to make people smile." Geo said as he put a smile on his face. "Making people upset is not your specialty, especially hurting people for sports, like this Game of Destiny thing."

"He right, Sonia." Lyra agreed "You two teamed up again so you guys can save the Rebellion, right?"

"Like they always said, "As long as we stick together we can do anything. Even something that feels impossible." Geo finished.

"Hmm... Well I like that when you put that way, Geo." Sonia said as she smiled at Lyra and Geo. "….Okay then. Let do this. We'll be right beside you, Geo, Mega. No matter what happens." Sonia said as Geo helped her up. Geo turned around and walked away continuing to find the elevator.

"(And he did said he'll protect you no matter what.)" Lyra said through Sonia's mind. (After hear those words, that must have boosted your confidence, Sonia. I got a feeling that sooner or later you will confess your feeling, Sonia.)"

"(It did, just little. Since I know about the rule I have to tell him quick as possible. But I promise myself I will tell him someday) *Sign*...(Somewhere.)"

* * *

 **Next Time on Megaman Starforce: Wingbeats**


	41. Chapter 41: Wingbeats

Chapter 41: Wingbeats

 **Location: Kotobuki Town**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 7:24 PM**

Geo and Sonia exit out of the apartment. After they went outside, they looked up at the sky, seeing the half moon up at the sky. "Whoa. How long have we be inside that apartment? It's was afternoon when we came inside and now it's nighttime." Sonia said. "Where is everyone?"

"Luna! Bud! Zack! Jack!" Geo called. After Geo called their names, they heard cheering, laughter, and music somewhere in the town. "Hey. Is that... music?"

"I can even hear people laughing over there." Mega said.

"Let's go check it out. But we have to hurry, we need to find the other. Vent did said that Dark Domain is in Kotobuki Town. And Raven said that the Dark Spirits only come in the night."

"I can sense dark energy coming from the same place where that music is." Lyra said.

"Really? If that so then why people cheering instead of scream?" Geo and Sonia walked toward to the music and the sound of they closer the music and laughter gotten a bit louder and louder. Geo and Sonia reached to the loud sound, they saw people dancing, laughing, cheering, like it was some sort of party going on in Kotobuki Town.

"Whoa, is there some kind of party going on here?" Sonia question as they spotted Luna, Bud, and Zack in dance party, being force to be dance by a couple of strangers.

"Why's Luna, Zack and Bud there?" Geo said as he scratched the back of his head and walked toward the dance floor.

"Hey! What going on!? My body... it like it moving on it own..." Bud struggle.

"I can't stop... dancing." Zack struggle.

"Hey! Let go of me!?" Luna asked as one of the stranger twirl Luna over and over.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on guys, let's dance until our souls gone." The man said as he continue to twirl Luna.

"Hey, I don't like what they doing them." Sonia said. "I gonna try to-" Geo quickly stopped Sonia from getting closer to the party, when he realized that the party seem a bit off.

"No... Something's not right here."

"Of course something not right. They're possess by the dark spirits." A voice called. Geo and Sonia turned their heads and saw Vent behind them.

"Wha- What are you doing here, Vent?" Lyra asked.

"My appearance doesn't matter now, Lyra. You should be focusing on your opponent." Vent said.

"You said the Dark Spirits is possessing these people, right." Geo question.

"Yes. Those Dark Spirits are giving dark energy to those people, making them go crazy, feeling sad or anger at others."

"Like Gemini Spark's Ultrasonic Wave."

"Yes, but different. However it doesn't effect the one that's have EM-wave power or close to the person that have EM-Wave power. Look like those people been possess by the Dark Spirits in the past, but it look like Luna and Zack are safe since Bud with them."

"So how do we un-possess them?" Sonia asked. Vent raised his right arm that's have a red and blue EM-Ring that is equip to his wrist.

"Neo-Transcode!" He said as he summon his Zx Saber on to his right hand. He activate his saber and quickly charge straight at the people at the dance party. "Photon Sword!" He said as the color of his blade change color to white. He reach into the center of the party and made one big slash. He quickly grab Luna, Zack, and Bud away from the party and everyone that's possess in the dance party froze. Then, out of nowhere, a white flame appear around the people and everyone collapse and fall asleep. Then all of a sudden, the flames change color to purple transforming it into dark spirits. "(Now...)" Vent changed his Zx Saber into a Zx Buster. "(Photon Charge!" He said as he quick blasted away the dark spirits in one hit.

"H-How did... He just took down all those spirits in one shot. (Just who and what is Vent?)" Lyra thought. The dark spirits vanish into thin air. After they vanish, a few minutes later, Vent gently placed all the unconscious people next to a wall.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Yes, we're okay." Bud said.

After Vent placed everyone, Vent checked their pulse. "Well..." Lyra said.

"There's soul is taken unless the domain is broken. There's still dark spirits possessing people around here. We have to find the others spirits. Bud, Luna, Zack stay here until we find the rest. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They said.

"Geo, Sonia." Vent called as he passed them. "You guy on your own."

"Huh?" Confused Geo. "Your leaving already?"

"….Yes." Vent replied. "I have no time to help you guys."

"No time? So you're just gonna leave your friends in this situation?" Sonia asked. Vent turned his head and eyed at Sonia without saying a word. He looked away and disappear. "He's gone...?"

"What's with him? Leaving his friends in danger for no reason." Lyra said.

"We're not in danger yet, Lyra." Sonia joked. "Anyway. We'll deal with him later. As for now, let's go find the rest of the Dark Spirits. You guys gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine." Luna replied.

"Okay then. We'll see you back here until this town is Dark Spirit-free."

"We also have to find Jack, too. Come on, Sonia." Geo said as they left Luna, Bud and Zack.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town**  
 **Time: Monday, Dec 12, 7:43 PM**

"Mega Buster!" Megaman blasted the Dark Spirits and deleting them for good. "I think that's all of them I guess." Megaman said.

"But... the domain is here. Are we missing someone?" Harp Note question.

"I don't know. Let's keep loo-" Out of nowhere, a kunai with a fire paper tag tie up to it came straight down to the ground, surprising Megaman and Harp Note. "(That kunai... It can be!) Sonia! Get out of the way!" Megaman shouted as the fire burn up the paper tag and exploded, blasting Megaman and Harp Note by surprise.

"Wh-What the...? What was that?" Harp Note struggle.

"That kunai... Shadow! Is that you!?" Megaman called as a cloud of smoke appear on top of a tree. The smoke clear and revealed Shadow in his Hidden Phantom form while standing on top of a tree in front of the moon.

"It been a long time. Megaman. Omega-Xis." Hidden Phantom said.

"(That Shadow? The assassin of the Murian Ninja Tribe.)" Harp Note question.

"(Yeah, seem so.)" Lyra said.

"Were you the one who cast the dark domain?" Megaman asked.

"No. This domain was here when the Mongura Star arrive. Dark Spirit doesn't come in the daytime. They only appear in the night. Even when they're possessing people all night, they'll sleep inside the human's body until nighttime." Hidden Phantom explained.

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"Isn't it bit obvious why I'm here. I'm here to capture you two for the Mongura sacrifice. In order to open the Gate of Darkness."

"The Gate of Darkness?"

"The place where Xander's body is held up along with the Wishing Star. Sooner or later, the ghost of our king will awaken soon, and then the true Game of Destiny will begin. Also, something new have occur in the Game of Destiny."

"New?" Harp Note question.

"We're... are gonna battle across the 2 new dimension." Hidden Phantom said.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"Our king is being reborn in another world in this dimension. Not only that, every Chosen One is scatter in different dimension, preparing to find and hunt the other Chosen Ones."

"But why the other dimension? Why does Xander want to drag 'that' in the war?" Megaman asked.

"We don't know why and we don't really care. All we care about is to make our wish to come true by winning the Game of Destiny. Enough of this. I'm taking both of you down and bring you back to home base so we can open the Gate of Darkness." Hidden Phantom said as he drew out his katana. "But let me just warn, this battle will be different than the last time we fought. Now then. Which one of you will I'll be battling first?"

"I am." A voice called. Megaman and Harp Note turned around and saw Jack running toward the battlefield. "You're fighting me."

"Jack?" Surprised Megaman.

"Hmm... I can sense Model F's power inside of you."

"Geo, Sonia, I'll take care of him."

"Huh? Are you sure about that?" Harp Note asked.

"Yeah, and besides... I mostly don't have the power to stop the Dark Spirits like you guys. The power I have is stopping him. So... I'm just gonna hold him off for a while until the spirits is clear off."

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself? His Ninjutsu or what it call is strong. Fighting alone will hard."

"He won't be fighting alone, Geo." Another voice called. Out of nowhere, Raven appear behind Jack's back.

"Raven?" Shocked Harp Note.

"Another one?" Question Hidden Phantom.

"You want to fight too?" Jack question.

"Of course. Beside, I wouldn't let idiot like you... have all the fun by fighting this creep."

"Hmph..."

"So, you two are gonna fight me, huh? ….Very well then. I'll deal with those two later. I'll will take your souls here and now." Hidden Phantom said.

"His element is wood. So using fire attacks will be more effective. Here we go, Jack." Raven said as she took off one of her silver bracelet, transforming it into a ring blade.

"Transcode! Jack Corvus!" Jack shouted as he transform into Jack Corvus.

"Be careful guys!" Megaman said as Harp Note and Megaman transform back into their original form.

"Grave Claw!" Jack Corvus open and spread his wings, summoning 3 flame claws at Hidden Phantom. The attack made contact. But right after the attack hit him, Hidden Phantom disappear. "What...?"

"Above you!" Raven warned as she looked up at the sky.

Jack Corvus looked up at the sky and saw Hidden Phantom up in the sky. After he found him, Hidden Phantom quickly performed 3 ninja hand signs. He finish performing his hand sign, and inhale in some air. "Water Arts: Hydro Pulse Jutsu!" Hidden Phantom blow out the air that he inhale and transforming it into a jet of water, straight at Jack Corvus. Jack Corvus flew up in the air and dodge the attack. Right after he dodged the attack, Hidden Phantom quickly snuck up behind Jack Corvus. He drew out his katana and was about to attack him from behind.

"Flame Wheel!" Raven shouted as she throw her ring blade at Hidden Phantom. The blade burst into purple flame and hit Hidden Phantom, saving Jack Corvus from getting hit. Hidden Phantom fall down from the sky and landed on the ground without even hurting himself.

"Look like Wood element isn't the only move he can do." Jack Corvus said as he landed next to Raven.

Hidden Phantom took out a kunai and a shuriken and throw at Jack Corvus and Raven. After he throw it at them, he performed a ninja hand signs again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted as the kunai and the shuriken multiple. After he multiple the kunais and shurikens, he inhale in some air into his mouth. "Fire Arts: Fira Fury!" He blow out the air that he inhale and transforming it into a ball of fire. The fireball enter the rain of kunais and shurikens, transforming it into small fireballs at Jack Corvus and Raven.

The fireballs hit Raven and Jack Corvus, instantly covering them into fire. "Jack! Symone!" Geo shouted. Raven and Jack Corvus struggle in pain. Raven grab Jack Corvus and one of her silver bracelets on her lower arm change color to black.

"Crow Swarm!" Raven shouted. All of a sudden, Jack Corvus and Raven vanish, and a flock of crows appear in the same place that Jack Corvus and Raven were.

"Huh? Crows?" Confused Geo.

"(What is this?)" Hidden Phantom question. The flock of crows flew around and attack Hidden Phantom, scratching him by using their talons form their feet. The crows scatter and fly away. Right after they flew away, Jack dashed toward Hidden Phantom, knocking him away by using his wing to attack."(What is this? First: they disappear, and then: the crows suddenly appear and attack. Is this some sort of substitution?)" Hidden Phantom said as his body started to heal from the scratch mark. He look at the crows and saw shadowy figure in the center of the flock. The crows swirl around the shadowy figure and enter the shadowy figure's body. The shadow figure color changed, transforming itself into Raven.

"Well that is unexpected." Mega said. "Did she turn herself into a those crows?"

"Of course not." Geo said. "She only use Neo-Transcode. There must be something else that she transform."

One of the crow sore into the sky and landed on top of Raven's left shoulder. Hidden Phantom stop attacking and looked at Raven. "(No. She doesn't have the power of Ninja. No ninjutsu. So how did she have that kind of power for a human? …No, that doesn't not matter. All that matter is to obtain the password of Model F to open the gate of darkness.) He thought. Hidden Phantom's complete healed himself and performed another ninja hand signs. "Wood Arts: Deep Forest Terrain!" He shouted. All of a sudden, the concrete on the ground suddenly turned into grass field around the battlefield and trees appear underneath the grass field, making it like it some sort of forest.

"Wh-What is that?" Geo question.

"Did he created his own forest?" Sonia question.

"Look like Phantom have more than one elemental attack than we thought. I don't know how Jack and Symone gonna handle that power." Lyra said.

"Jack! Symone! Be careful!" Geo shouted.

Hidden Phantom took out a two kunais with paper tags tie to it and throw it at Jack and Raven. Right after he throw it at them, the paper tag spark a fire and burn down the paper tag. "(Now...)" He said as he performed another ninja hand sign. Jack Corvus dodged the kunais and the explosion from the paper bomb. But right after he dodged the attack, a shadow clone of Hidden Phantom appear right behind Jack Corvus and performed a new ninja hand signs. "Ninja Art: Raining Kunai of Death!" He shouted as he summon one thousand kunais behind him. The kunai flew straight at Jack Corvus, attacking him everywhere without letting him to escape from the attack. Jack Corvus's body and his wings were all scratch up due to Hidden Phantom's kunais. After the jutsu used up all the kunais, Jack Corvus fall down from the sky.

"Jack!" Raven shouted. She was distracted and dropped her guard. Out of nowhere, Hidden Phantom jump down and sneak attack Raven from behind while holding his katana.

"I got you!" He shouted as he raised his blade, ready to finish her off. He trust his blade into Raven's body, making a hole on her chest.

"R-Raven!" Jack shouted as he continue to fall.

Meanwhile.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **Time:** **Monday, Dec 12, 8:17 PM**

In a unknown place, Solo is walking somewhere in a strange hall. The same place where he met Xander. He reached to the hollowed room where thirteen tall thrones and found a black cloaked figure sitting on one of the throne. "Did you need something?" He said.

Laplace materialized right next to Solo and transform into the Laplace Sword. Solo grab the sword and pointed at the cloaked figure. "There's no more you have to teach me. I'm finish with you. I'm leaving this place."

"I knew you would turn your back on the Rebellion sooner or later, and you're right. Right after I've planted your dimension-self's DNA, I already knew that you would quit the Rebellion."

"Quit? Since when did I joined you?" He said. "My goal is to get stronger, so I can win The Game of Destiny and to grant my wish. Even if it mean kill my comrades. Nothing more."

"I see. After you performed the Mongura Ritual on yourself and planted 'his' DNA inside your body to awaken your new hyper mode level, I can tell from your Mongura Sickness form the Mongura Ritual is slowly losing your light. Very well then, you may go... Tomorrow. Beside... Planting that DNA to acquire the new hyper mode level damage your immortal power. If you go out there fighting, you would lose the power of being immortal and turn yourself back to being a mortal. You won't accomplish anything if you don't regain your strength. And... One piece of advice... If you don't need Elizabeth, make sure you finish her off. She know too much about the Rebellion. She already left the Rebellion too. She too soft on our enemy. And if you ever feel like come back to the hideout for something... Don't hesitate to come back." The cloaked figure side as Laplace transformed back and teleported along with Solo.

* * *

 **Location: Kotobuki Town**  
 **Time:** **Monday, Dec 12, 8:17 PM**

Hidden Phantom moved his blade deeper inside Raven's body, draining the blood inside her body. "Ugh... Da... Darn... you..." She said.

"R-Raven!" Jack shouted.

"Oh no! Symone!" Sonia shouted. One of Raven's bracelet on her upper left arm changed color to black like the last one.

Raven smile after her left arm started to bleed. "Crows Swarm!" She shouted as she disappear again. After she disappear, a flock of crows appear again and swarm around Hidden Phantom and attacking him.

"How does she even do that? She using Neo-Transcode, right?" Sonia question.

"I wonder..." Geo thought as he brought out a holographic screen from his EM-Ring and scanned the crow. The crow continue attacking Hidden Phantom. While they were attacking him, half of the crows merged. The crow merged and transform into Raven, only from her upper body. Raven grabbed one of her bracelet and slash Hidden Phantom diagonally. The crows that were attacking Hidden Phantom retreated and swarm around Raven. "I think I get it now." Geo said.

"What is it?" Lyra question.

"Take a look at this." Geo said as he scanned Raven and the crows round her. He show Sonia, Lyra, and Mega, that there are no crows flying around her and able to see her in her full body. Sonia looked away from the holographic screen and looked at Raven again without using Geo's EM-Ring. Sonia looked at Raven and saw the crow fly around her again.

"Huh? On living things there's crows, but in camera... I don't get it. What's going on?" Confused Sonia.

"I think I know what going on here." Mega thinked.

Hidden Phantom examen Raven, seeing her surrounded by crows, yet only can see her upper body. "(What is this. For a human, she shouldn't have that kind of power for a neo user. Wait a minute...)"

"Her bracelets is a Neo-Weapon. Neo-Weapons sometime have hidden effect and ability. Every time when she disappeared, those crows appear in the same spot where she disappear." Mega said.

"(When I was try to attack one of those crows, my blade passed through them without even kill them, yet one of their wings started to bleed when that girl left arm started to bleed. If my hypothesis is right, and if my blade is passing through those crows, that means those crows are something that she created instead of summoning. Those crows are not even there in the first place... Which mean...)"

"Her Neo-Weapon have the ability create illusions that can mimic the host pain, such as her left." Mega added. "I mean, take a look at her left arm and those crows' left wing. Both of them bleeding in the same body part and they have the same scratch mark from the fight."

"True, but what about her battling styles. It similar to Jack Corvus'" Geo question.

"Hmm... Now that you mention it. I did sense half of Corvus' energy inside of her EM-Ring from the last time we met her."

"(So she's able to make illusions of Crows? Not only that, her powers is very similar to that boy that have Model F's password. How intriguing. Well then, let's see how strong against this.) Clone Jutsu: Heaven and Earth Super Explosion Jutsu!" Hidden Phantom shouted as he performed a ninja hand sign and summon one of his shadow clone right beside him. His shadow clones dash toward Jack Corvus and attack him by using his katana.

He swing his katana multiple time, but Jack Corvus dodge his blades, avoiding to get hit from it. After the last dodge he attack the clone, using his wing to cut down the clone. Right after he made contact, instead of disappearing, the clone exploded by surprise, blasting him down to the ground. "J-Jack!" Raven shouted.

"(Here my chance.)" Hidden Phantom said as he jump from one tree to another. He reached to the top of the forest and performed a ninja hand sign. "(Not even that girl's illusions can't escape this move) "Fire Arts: Crown Fire Jutsu!" He inhale in some air and blow it out, creating a ring of fire at Jack Corvus and ring landed on the ground and created a fire barrier around them. "And now to add a little extra. Wind Arts: Radiant Heat!" Hidden Phantom inhaled some air again and blow it out. Change the color of the wind that he blow into green and red. The wind swirl around the Crown Fire and expanding it into a bigger fire barrier, blasting Jack Corvus and Raven out of the barrier.

"*Pant... Pant...* This guy... *Pant...* This guy is good..." Raven struggle.

Jack Corvus looked at Hidden Phantom and notice that he kneeling down in exhausted. "(But it look like he used up a lot of power as well...)" He thought.

"*Pant...*(Darn... Look like I used too much energy from that attack. I only have 5 second to move.)"

"Jack, let's finish this next move." Raven said.

"Yeah." Jack Corvus said as he flew up in the air. He cover his hand in purple flame and Raven copy the same move and traced the purple flame to her Ring Blades. "Let's go, Raven! Wicked Flame!" Jack Corvus shouted as he blasted multiple purple fireballs at Hidden Phantom.

Raven raised her Ring Blade and spin around like a spinning top. The flame around her blades moved toward Raven, covering herself into purple flame around her."(Raven Style) Wicked Flame!" She shouted mimicking Jack Corvus' attack. The fireballs swirl around Raven like a tornado and flew toward Hidden Phantom.

"She can do Wicked Flame too?" Mega question.

"It look like it, but it different how Jack does it." Geo said.

"It appears that Raven and Jack Corvus' powers is exactly the same. I wonder how that happen."

"Did we get him?" Raven question, trying to find Hidden Phantom through the cloud of smoke.

The cloud of smoke clear out, revealing Hidden Phantom in exhaustion. Purple electricity zapped Hidden Phantom due to the Dark Murian mark on his forehead, completely healed himself from the attack. "(Hmph... I know you've got more than that...)" A voice echo in Hidden Phantom's mind.

"(Huh? A voice?)" Hidden Phantom question.

Beside Jack Corvus and Raven, Geo, Mega, Sonia, and Lyra heard the voice as well. The look at Hidden Phantom and saw a black cloaked figure behind Hidden Phantom. "(Now then, let's see the true power of the legendary assassin in the Murian's History.)" The black cloaked figure said.

"W-What was that? What the heck just happen?" Geo question.

"You think I'm defeated that easily? If you think I am, then I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken." Hidden Phantom said as his Murian mark glow even brighter and the color of his eyes change color to red. After Hidden Phantom's eye change color, the black cloaked figure disappear, without leaving a trail.

"Phantom's energy have change. It's a whole different level than before." Mega said.

"Huh? What going on?" Raven question.

"This feeling... something's coming." Jack Corvus said.

Hidden Phantom summon five shurikens on his right hand and throw at Jack Corvus and Raven. He performed a ninja hand sign that multiplied the shurikens to fifthteen. Jack Corvus and Raven try to block the attack, but unexpectedly, the shurikens pass through them, missing the targets. Jack Corvus and Raven was confused when they notice that the shuriken missed them. Hidden Phantom raised his right hand and slowly widen his eyes. "Shadow Arts: Gravitational Pull Jutsu!"

Hidden Phantom's right hand started to glow purple. Jack Corvus and Raven felt a strange energy around their body, felt like something pulling them toward Hidden Phantom. "W-What is... this...!?" Jack Corvus struggle.

"I... can't... move..." Raven struggle. Jack Corvus and Raven struggle as their body continue to being pull by Hidden Phantom's Gravitational Pull Jutsu. They try their hardest to escape the jutsu. Not only that the jutsu try to pull Jack Corvus and Raven, the jutsu also pull in the shurikens that missed the target. Hidden Phantom performed another hand sign, transforming the shurikens into poison kunais.

Unexpectedly, the poison kunais stab Raven's back, knocking her out of the battle. "S-Symone!" Jack Corvus yelled. Raven fall down on the ground and fly straight toward Hidden Phantom, unconscious. She passed him and fall down on the ground again.

"Oh no! Symone!" Sonia shouted.

"(If I'm right, my attacks doesn't work on her that much when she see my attack directly. But if I attack her blind spot, my attacks can make contact without letting her casting her illusion.)" Phantom thought.

"Come we got to go hel-" Geo try to move his body, try to get to Raven and Jack Corvus to help them out. Right before they were about to move, their leg can't even move for some reason. "Hey... I can't move. My legs...?"

"I can't move my legs either. What going on?" Sonia said as she grab one of her legs, try to move it.

Jack Corvus try to fly away from Hidden Phantom's Gravitational Pull. But force was too strong Jack Corvus wasn't able to escape the attack. "Wood Arts: Wooden Spear Jutsu!" Hidden Phantom shouted as sharp wood needle slowly move out of the palm of Hidden Phantom's right hand. He aimed his hand and launch his wooden spear. The spare went through Jack Corvus's body. After it went through his body, the spear grew more branches out of Jack Corvus's body. The came out his legs, his arms, his wing, and his body. Jack Corvus fall down on the ground and struggle from the pain from the wooden spare's branches that came out of Jack Corvus' body. "Jack!" Geo shouted.

Hidden Phantom walk up to him and look at Jack Corvus. "Don't bother struggling. You should understand you and that girl already lost. You two have already lost when I created this forest."

"W-What... are you... talking about?" Jack Corvus struggle as he transform into his original form.

"Your friend is not the only one that have the power to create illusions. I have that ability as well. My's powers far greater than her's. In the Ninja Tribe we call the power of illusions "Genjutsu". Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. This is frequently used to create false images or tricking the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. After my eyes change color and when you two look at it directly, you two were easily to fall into my trap. In reality, you two are frozen, standing still while I'm absorbing your Model F password. I've even casted my Genjutsu on Chosen Ones of Model Zx and A. Making them believe that haven't absorbed your password. After I'm finish with you I'll absorb Model Zx and A. I'm letting you two to keep your soul, for now. I used up too much energy to make Genjutsu. A warning: If you lose to the Rebellion again, your soul will be taken away from your body." Hidden Phantom performed a ninja hand sign and the branch around Jack's body slowly wrapped him.

Jack looked at Raven, seeing her unconscious with several poison kunais on her back. "(R-Rav...in...)" He said as the branches almost done wrapping him.

"This battle..."

* * *

 **Reality**

"is over. You've lost." Shadow said while his right hand is still on top of Jack's head. Jack and Raven's show no pupil on their eyes due to the effect of Shadow's Genjutsu. While he was absorbing Jack's power, the forest disappear. After the forest disappear, Shadow finish absorbing Jack's biometal password and move his hand away from Jack's head. He cover his left eye with his left hand when he feel a burning pain around his left eye.

"Hey, Geo, wake up!" Mega shouted as Geo's eyes is blank like Jack and Raven's. Sonia's eyes were also blank. She didn't move due to the effect of Shadow's Genjutsu.

"They're not waking up." Lyra said, trying to wake up Sonia from Shadow's Genjutsu.

"There're stuck in a fake world full of illusion." A voice called out.

"That voice... Vent is that you?" Lyra question. Mega and Lyra turned around and saw Vent walking towards them.

"*Sigh...* Now there's Ace and Geo's password left. You people aren't ready to face the immortals even if you wanted to. Weak." Vent said.

"Weak!? Hey, would you stop being such a jerk for 2 minutes and help us wake Geo and Sonia!" Lyra argue.

Vent didn't replied. He walk up to Geo and Sonia and closed his for five seconds. He quickly open his eyes and performed multiple ninja hand signs like Shadow's. He stop and place his right hand on top of Geo's head and his left hand on top of Sonia's head. "Awaken!" Vent shouted as Geo and Sonia's pupils appear in their eyes.

"Huh? What was that? What the heck just happen?" Shocked Geo.

"What's going on?" Shocked Sonia.

"You were able to awaken them?" Shadow question.

"I've learn a lot about biometals more than you do. I even know their attacks and hidden ability." Vent said. Vent look at Shadow and realized that he's wear a black cloak like Xander and Solo. "Those cloak..."

"These cloaks represent that I'm a member of the Rebellion. It's very similar to one that the 13th wears."

"13th?" Geo question. "Who's 13th?"

"It's the Rebellion from another dimension." Vent said.

"I already told you two that The Game of Destiny's rules have changed. We'll be fighting in every dimension at will. If I were you two, I probably prepare myself to go in the another dimension. Beside, you guys don't want to miss out the reborn of Master Xander." Shadow said

"Reborn? You mean Xander is coming back to life? So soon?" Sonia question

"Yes. We didn't even manage to open the Gate of Darkness and we don't even know how he's being revived since his body is inside the Gate of Darkness. But, like I said before, we don't even care about anything about these kind of stuff, all we care about is winning The Game of Destiny and granting our wish. Enough. It's time to kill you to here and now." Shadow said as he drew his Katana out.

"Not so fast, Shadow." Vent stopped him when Shadow halfway done taking out his Katana. "You know what happen when you use the forbidden jutsu. You may can use Ninjutsu. But when you use the Genjutsu, you damage your own left eye, bleeding it and damage your eye, temporarily blinding your vision. Not only that, it drained all of your dark powers, losing the power of immortality." He said.

After hearing what Vent said, Shadow's left eye started oozing with blood down to his face. Purple electricity started zapping his left eye. But due the effect of Shadow's Genjutsu, his immortality powers slowly healing his eye, not complete recovering that fast. "You speak the truth..." Shadow said has he put away his Katana. "Very well then, I'll let you two live, for now. Until my eyesight recover, I'll find and hunt you down. See you two in the another dimension." Shadow said as he use the hood to cover his head and disappear into thin air.

Vent walk up to Jack and Raven to awake them from Shadow's Genjutsu. He performed the awakening ninja hand sign and released Jack and Raven from the Genjutsu. "….We lost... did we?" Jack said.

"What happen?" Raven said.

"You two were caught in a Genjutsu and lost the password of Model F. You're lucky that your soul haven't been taken by the Rebellion." Vent said. Vent looked at Raven and question her. "Who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Raven Symone; one of the elite member of the Hunters in Giga City." Raven introduced nervously.

"Hunter, huh? ...Then I guess you understand our situation. Jack, Hunter: Raven, can you please inform everything to Prairie at Neon City please and head to the infirmary to get yourself a full examination."

"Full examination?" Jack question. "Nah, really, I think we're fin-"

Raven headlocked Jack and punched his head, multiple times to silence him. "Shut up! No we're NOT! Don't worry, Guardian: Vent. We'll head to Neon City and explain everything to Lady Prairie right now. Right, Jack...!?" She said as she squeezed his neck, trying to forcing him to go.

"Y...Ye...Yes, Raven." Jack struggle as Raven squeezed his neck tightly. Raven let go of Jack's neck, letting him get some air. "We go check up on the others first. After that, we'll head to Neon City." Jack said as Raven and him left Geo, Sonia and Vent. Vent turn around and walked away, without saying a word.

"Hey! We're doing you're going?" Lyra said. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!

You know about this didn't you?" Geo said. "The Game of Destiny's rules, the Murians, killing the other Chosen Ones, Dr. Obihiro, …Solo! You even know that the other biometal Chosen Ones were try to kill us and their allies. And if not mistaken, you and Ashe wanted us to kill each other even though we don't wanted to. Why?"

"Geo, Sonia, Mega and Lyra. Didn't you remember what Sean told you what the Wishing Star is capable of? And story of Mongura Star? Long time ago, before Ms. Pairaie's sister, Dr. Ciel, went missing, people used her "artifacts" as their own advantage. Those "artifacts" are called "Biometals." A few years later, the Murians have elected their 13th Tribe King. The king of the center of the continent of Mu. My home. The Tribe King learn and study the Muians and learn the History of the Murians. He read books after books, scrolls after scrolls to learn history. After he was done. He created history of his own."

"Created history?" Sonia question.

"He created a ritual and used his people as sacrifice to created the Mongura Star. After the ritual was a success, the Murian worship him as a Angel, but outsider fear him as Demon when he revealed his power of Immortality and the power of Darkness to turn people into Dark Spirits. The more the Murian seen his powers, they too, were afraid of him. Luckily for them, three warrior from another dimension battle him in another world and successfully sealed Xander away. One of those warriors is you from another dimension, Geo."

"Me...? From another dimension?" Shocked Geo.

"But that battle was just beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that is as much I remember so far... Xander want the star for to make true peace and happiness. He was able to find a mysterious scroll in the Muian's History that talk about the dimension that connect to every other dimension. The scroll said, "Seeking stability, there was a world that split into two halves, light and dark. Bringing the two halves together again grants the user the power of all creations..." So he created a game of death that called "The Game of Destiny" a war where biometals of light and dark face-off. The Mongura Star and The Game of Destiny have passed down for generations and have become history that Xander have created. In other words, he wanted to bring two opposing forces together as one so it can use the power of light and dark for their purpose. ...But there is another way to make light and dark together as one." After hearing that, Geo, Sonia, Mega and Lyra started to question what Vent's talking about and was curious to know how to. "Nevermind, there's no point in talking to you two about it now."

"What do you mean?" Geo question.

"Geo... Sonia... Lyra... Mega... I'm leaving the Guardians and Starlight Island." Vent said, shocking Geo, Sonia, Mega and Lyra.

"Wh-Why!?"

"After this war started, the world is nothing but a pitch black of hell. A world that people will have no futures, or dreams. Because of the Rebellion, they have already consumed the world into darkness right from the beginning. I leaving this world to find the answer. To find peace in the other dimensions."

"But we need you, Vent. We can't do this without you. Ms. Prairie and Aile also need you too." Sonia said. "Aile told me that you wanted to become the new leader of the Guardians so you can protect your allies and people who live in Starlight Island. She even told me that you two dated each other when you were alive. She would be very upset that you left her in the middle of a war. She also have faith in you of becoming the leader of the Guardians."

"Will I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. She'll have to be Prairie's successor from now on. If you two ran into her, tell her that I'm gone."

"But..." Geo said, about to convince Vent to stay.

"Save your breath." Vent said, stopping Geo from talking. "I am leaving this dimension. I have found another way." Vent turn around and walk away.

"But Vent..."

"Wait! You haven't answer any of my question at all!" Lyra shouted. "How many secret are you hiding from us, your allies and Aile!? At least tell us one thing you're hiding!"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends? Since when?" Vent said. "I never wanted to be your friend from the beginning." After hearing what Vent said, Geo, Sonia, Mega and Lyra was shock to hear Vent's mean words. "Anyway, enough with the groveling. It is far healthier to see this dimension as home before the war have started."

"Hey, are you listening to me!?"

"You two, Aile, Gray, Ashe, Kelvin and Ms. Prairie are the only one who can stand up to me."

"Ven-"

"Until I find that path that grants my wish..." Vent turned his head and eyed at Geo and Sonia, that shocked them when they saw Vent's eyes change color to purple like the "immortal" chosen ones. "I shall enjoy fighting against you two in the new worlds."

* * *

I don't really know what's Vent's wish or his dreams. But what I do know is that Vent have changed. He left his comrades, his home... and Aile. We regroup with the other and saw that the everyone that was possess is awake and free from the dark spirits. Jack and the others wanted to know what we find in the apartment. We told them about Dr. Obihiro, The Mongura and Photon Star, Solo's past, Aeolus and Xander.

The only thing we never told them is the rules of the Game of Destiny, the Dimension and Vent. Me and Sonia agreed that we shouldn't tell them yet. We didn't like it, but we don't want scare them. After all, we don't want them to know that one of us may die in this war, even the part that we have to kill the other chosen ones, even us. They were shock when I told them the story about Solo, while I was telling them the story, Sonia searched everywhere to find Aeolus's daughter, Angelina. She look everywhere but she couldn't find her. She was worry about her, even though we just met her. Maybe she left Kotobuki Town while we were inside the apartment, but I promise her we will find her some day.

We left Kotobuki Town and we went back home. Symone stay in WAZA for a little, she said she wanted to be away from the Hunter Guild for a while. We went back home, but Sonia and I just can't stop think about what the future is gonna do to us. There's only two question that still holds from us: Are we gonna get out of this war alive, or, are we gonna die in this Game of Destiny. Our answer is still unknown.

* * *

 **Location: Echo Ridge**  
 **Time:** **Monday, Dec 12, 9:31 PM**

Geo and Sonia walked back home, still think what Vent said and the rules of the Game of Destiny. "Well... that was fun..." Sonia said sarcastically. "So... what are we going to do now?" She asked. Geo closed his eye and think of a plan.

"Is it obvious? You and me are going to the another dimension. If what Shadow's said is true, then we need to stop the Rebellion from reviving Xander."

"Okay. But how are we even get to this "new world"?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know. Long time ago, after the Murian first attack our home, I found some sort of portal key that open to a new dimension. A world where humans lost their Link Power. I think this is why Dr. Obihiro want us to meet him in Dream Island. Maybe he have a different portal key that able to go where Xander is reviving."

"Could that be where Vent is going?" Lyra question.

"Maybe? Look like we have to wait until 3 months to find out." Geo said, still thinking about the rules and the Rebellion.

"Umm... Geo." Sonia said, trying to get Geo's attention. "Again: I'm so sorry that I brought you into this war, and that I didn't tell you about the Mongura Star in the first place, and...!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Calm down, Sonia."

"Sorry... again."

"I understand why you wanted the Photon Shard."

"You do?"

"I already figure it out when where heading back to Echo Ridge. Sonia, I know that you're worry about the Mongura Star taking controlling me again and you don't want to hurt anyone from the Game of Destiny, I get it. But... let's put that aside for now. The most important thing we need to focus on is staying alive. We focus on the Mongura Star later."

"Okay. But... What if the Mongura Star takes control of you again?"

"Then I suppose... We'll use the Photon Shard for Plan B, if we find one." Geo said as he looked at Sonia with a smile on his face, making Sonia laugh a little.

"Yeah. That'd be great." She said, smiling back at him.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Geo said as Sonia and him continue walking. While they were heading toward Sonia's house, they didn't know that someone was watching them up on someone's roof, while holding white teddy cat.

" _Call to me if you spirit is breaking, Sonia._ " A voice echo in Sonia's mind.

"Huh?" Sonia turned her head up as she have the feeling that someone is watching her. She look up at the neighbors' houses, thinking that someone might be sitting on top of the roof. Sadly, she didn't saw anyone. "(That voice... was that...?)"

"Something wrong?" Geo question.

"No. It's nothing." She said.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **Time:** **Thursday, Dec 15, 12:00 AM**

In the unknown place, Shadow enter in a the center of the hollowed room where thirteen tall thrones is. He reached to the hollowed room where thirteen tall thrones is and scene eight black cloaked figure sitting in one of their throne. Shadow's eyes is blindfolded while his eyes sight recover from the Genjutsu attack. He raise his hand up in the air. "...Let's begin." He said as he clapped his hands. "Summoning: Reanimation Jutsu!" He summon a gigantic purple crystal with a person inside it. He walk up to the crystal and preformed a ninja hand sign that make the crystal clear to see through it. One of the cloaked figure walk up to the crystal to have a closer. He looked at the crystal and saw a corpse of Pandora's body inside the crystal.

"Well, that takes care of that." Prometheus said as he continue looking at the corpse.

"Now all we have to do is wait until it time to bring my body back." The black cloaked figure said. We manage to obtain four biometals' password and two dark sacrifices. We'll still need the other two passwords and we need Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm and Arthur C. Eos for our sacrifices. Tomorrow, we'll leave this world, and start the Game of Destiny in the new world! Bwa ha ha ha!"


	42. Book 2 Preview

**Book II Preview:**

* * *

 **And so, time passed...**

 **After learning Solo's past and the Game of Destiny, Geo, Sonia, Mega and Lyra have enter the center of every dimension, planning to stop Xander's revival...**

 **And find themselves in a fascinating town in the new world, with unknown creatures that they've never seen in their entire life.**

 **Being trap in a new world, our heroes must ask themselves...**

 **Would they make some new friends, allies, or new enemies in the new dimension?**

 **Can Sonia find a way to stop the Mongura Star from hurting Geo's body or worst controlling him?**

 **Is there anyway to save the Rebellion form Xander's Mongura Shards?**

 **Will they find the power of light in the new world?**

 **Will they figure out what Vent is talking about?**

 **What will they find?**

 **And what new "adventures" will it lead them toward?**

 **Only time will tell...**

* * *

 **In the next story... Book II: Three Dimensional Warriors (Crossover Story)**

* * *

 **"Do not misunderstand, Xavier. This is not the power of my master creations. This is the power of God's!"**

* * *

 **Please Follow and Review this story.**


End file.
